


You don't get to tell me what to do

by clexa_is_endgame47



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Ad agency Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, CEO Lexa, Clexa, Clexa Endgame, Clexa Office, Clexa colleagues, Clexa smut, Clexa work fic, ClexaENDGAME, F/F, GP!Lexa, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Lexa, Modern Era, Smut, Work, Work Fic, Workplace, gp lexa, office politics, they're colleagues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 117,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa_is_endgame47/pseuds/clexa_is_endgame47
Summary: That modern AU, ad agency/ work fic no one asked for, but seemed like a great setting in my head. Clarke and Lexa work in the same ad agency, but there's more to it than just getting their jobs done each day.P.S. please read the tags so you know what you’re in for.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 381
Kudos: 1272





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Monday morning at Trigital Inc. One of New York city’s most popular ad agencies. And Lexa Woods, Head of Creative Communications was having a stressful morning. Monday mornings were for team catch-ups where she’d do a meeting with her 3 creative team-leads, Clarke, Octavia, and Luna.

Octavia and Luna were here. Clarke was late. 

“Can one fo you give her a call and find out when she would like to grace us with her presence?” Lexa asked. 

Octavia nudged Luna who seemed to be looking at Lexa with a look of confusion. The nudge brought her attention back to the moment and she quickly pulled up her phone to dial Clarke. 

But just as it started to ring, they heard the ringtone loudly approaching Lexa’s office, and in came Clarke, holding her laptop close to her chest, a coffee in her hand, wearing a light blue shirt and jeans, slightly flustered probably from rushing to get here in time. “I’m here! I’m here” 

Lexa didn’t acknowledge her. Simply got up from her seat and went over to her marker board, and as she played around with the marker between her fingers she tried to gather her thoughts. 

She turned around and spoke, “Clarke, this is your second Monday late to these catch-ups, and we find no joy in waiting for you, please understand it’s unfair to your colleagues who also have to plan their day accordingly.” 

“Yes I’m aware. I’m sorry I kept everyone waiting…” Clarke spoke looking at her colleagues turned friends from the floor and then back in Lexa’s direction “In my defense I did text you saying I had a few personal errands and it might get me 15 minutes late.” 

Lexa almost looked down at her phone to check if she had really missed the texts, but then decided to just get on with the meeting. 

“Moving on, let’s start with what’s already on each of your team’s plate’s this week” 

As each of them spoke up, calling out the projects and clients they were working on this week, Lexa kept making notes on her board. 

  
She always was very systematic in her processes, liked to have everything planned as much as possible, so that everyone could predict their schedules. She was always one who rooted for a good work-life balance for herself and for her teammates, but being in this industry always meant there would be some bad spells that would upset the team, but she couldn't do much about that. Work was work. Today was going to be one of those days. 

“Alright, looks like everyone is aware of what needs to be done. I have one last point to discuss, there’s been some pressure from Indra for new business, and I hate to say this, but Clarke, we had to prepone the pitch your team is working on, to make sure we create the right impression in the client’s eyes.” 

Clarke looked calm, but concerned. 

“Understandable, preponed to when, may I ask?” Clarke asked. 

“We’re presenting at the client’s office tomorrow morning.” Lexa said stoically looking Clarke straight in the eye. 

“Excuse me? That gives us less than 24 hours to prep for something we planned we’d do over a week.” 

“I’m sorry, there isn’t much I can do, I tried bargaining for time, but it was a business call.” Lexa replied. 

Clarke was at a loss for words. She looked out to where she could see her teammates settling into their seats for the new week and then back at Lexa. 

“Octavia, Luna, that’s about all for this morning, you two can continue on with your day, if you’ll excuse us.” Lexa asked them politely. 

“Sure sure” Octavia said as she and Luna took their laptops and notebooks and headed back out onto the floor to go address their own teams and get the day’s work started. 

“With all due respect, this is completely unfair to the team, Lexa, and you know it.” Clarke spoke. 

Lexa looked at Clarke, expressionless and said “of course I know it’s unfair, but it is what it is, there are some decisions that come from Indra that even I don’t get a say in, and she’s well aware this pitch is being handled by you and your team, she wouldn’t have decided on this if she didn’t think you’re perfectly capable of managing this.” 

Clarke groaned and stood up from her seat. 

“I understand your frustration Clarke, but you’ll have to manage it.” 

Clarke turned to look at her and finally said 

“Fine, we’ll figure something out. But I’m putting every other on-going project on hold.” 

“As you see fit, you’re a team manager, it rust you’ll handle it. As long as it’s fine with the clients too.” Lexa said, as she allowed her attention to go back to her laptop screen, firing up her email to get her own day started. 

She could see from the side of her eye, Clarke looked angry and really just wanted to lash out. 

“I expect to see the ideas in my mailbox tomorrow morning, I’ve told them we’re comfortable with 12 noon for the presentation at the client’s office.”

With that Lexa seemed to be done with her conversation. Clarke collected her laptop and coffee and left the office room. 

Lexa never liked doing this. Working in an ad agency had its share of fun. The floor had a chilled vibe to it, Lexa didn’t mind her team coming in late (except on Mondays) and she especially hated when her processes and plans were affected by ad hoc requests from clients. 

Anyway, she knew it was the job, and she knew there were more good days than bad in this agency. Today would be a difficult day for the team, but after tomorrow’s presentation, she knew everything would fall back in place again as per their plans for the week. 

  
Clarke called for a team meeting, bringing together her team of 5 into a room, and gave them the news about the preponing of the pitch. She could see from the looks on their faces, their Monday had just been ruined. 

“Okay guys, come on, I get it, it’s a total bummer that we have a hard day today, but don’t forget each of you is here because you think differently, you’ve never had to struggle to come up with a good idea. Allowing yourself to be bummed out, is like not believing you’re up to the task.” 

Some of their moods seemed to have shifted. 

“I have an idea, let’s regroup at 12, and go out for lunch together and make a brainstorm out of it.”

Now they were back to their usual spirits. Clarke made her way to her desk and looked at her phone. She thought about texting her wife about all of this, but then decided against it. They’d had a rough morning. 

When Clarke picked up her coat to head out for lunch, she tapped Octavia’s shoulder and said “We’re heading out for a brainstorm and lunch, in case Lexa asks.” Clarke told her. 

“Oh, you haven’t told her?” Octavia asked. 

“She doesn’t care how I get the job done, just that it gets done.” Clarke said, staring at Lexa’s office, where Lexa seemed to be on a heated call with someone on her office phone.

Lexa slammed her phone down and looked out to the floor, only to notice Clarke and team were missing. She assumed they must have been brainstorming somewhere. She quickly texted Clarke. 

“Indra’s called me thrice since morning, I’ll need to see some ideas by 6 pm, so that I can give her an update.” she texted Clarke. 

“Sure” she received back as a message from Clarke. She could read between the lines. She knew Clarke was mad. She couldn’t do much about it. The job needed to get done. 

Around 4 pm, the elevator doors on the floor opened and in walked Clarke and her teammates. Clarke was the last to get off the elevator, walking beside Raven, one of her team’s best. 

“Yea no, it was a total stroke of genius!” Raven said 

“What can I say, food inspires.” Clarke laughed. When Clarke walked back to her bay and took off her coat to hang on the back of her chair she asked Octavia, “Did she come over to say anything?” Clarke asked. 

“Nah, she’s been in there on calls all day.” Octavia replied. 

Clarke nodded and sat in her seat to check her emails. 

At 6 they regrouped in a meeting room with Lexa. Raven and Clarke took her through their ideas for the pitch and she seemed pleased with whatever she was presented with. She congratulated the team on a quick turn over and told them to keep up till the whole presentation was complete. 

When the team had left the room, Lexa asked Clarke to wait back. 

“While the ideas are amazing Clarke, I do believe they can be pushed further” Lexa said. 

  
Clarke folded her arms across her chest “You do realize we’re already pushing ourselves to do a week’s worth of work in a day right?” Clarke said, boldly. 

“Yes Clarke, I don’t need reminders. What I need is for us to win that pitch tomorrow.” Lexa looked serious as ever. 

“Well I’m doing everything I can, they’re humans, not machines. I’m not going to treat them like machines!” 

“I don’t expect you to, just make sure that the ideas I see in my mailbox tomorrow morning are fit for a clean win.” Lexa said and walked out the door. 

Clarke walked back to her team, who seemed to have taken Lexa’s words as a sign that their work was almost done. But Clarke knew there was still a lot to prep for tomorrow. And going by what Lexa was expecting, which always was a lot from her, she knew the hard work was just beginning. 

Clarke and team got right back to it, each of them having been assigned tasks now to create demonstrations of their ideas to be presented to the client tomorrow. Everyone was moving in autopilot mode. 

Octavia and Luna’s teams seemed a little more at ease and had even all left the office floor by the time it was 7.30 pm. Clarke and team were still at it. Clarke had tied her hair up into a bun now, and got up to head to the break room for a coffee, she peeked into Lexa’s office and noticed she wasn’t in there. 

But when she reached the break room, she found Lexa and Indra standing at the coffee machine having an intense conversation. 

“Trust me Indra, it’s getting done. I know how the team works, I believe we’re in a good place” 

“You better be, a lot is riding on that presentation tomorrow.” Indra told her. 

Clarke stepped inside and cleared her throat a little, just so they know she’s here. Indra acknowledged her with a smile and then walked out. 

Clarke walked up to the coffee machine and before she could get to it, Lexa did it for her. 

“Why, thank you.” Clarke said. 

“Not a problem” Lexa said, not making direct eye contact with the woman. 

“Is this a bribe or some kind of manipulation tactic?” Clarke tried to keep the conversation light.

“Clarke, I don’t think you understand the seriousness of this pitch, it’s a huge deal for indra that we win the business.” 

“I said I'd deliver Lexa, what more do you want me to say?!” Clarke snapped. 

Lexa stared at her square in the eyes. 

“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I just think you should have a little more faith in me.” 

“I do, which is why I told Indra everything’s under control. Don’t let me down.” with that, Lexa walked out of the room. 

Clarke took a moment to herself. She sipped her coffee and allowed herself to delight in the taste. It felt good to have just one moment to herse…

“Clarke, need you to come check something” came Jasper’s voice from the breakroom door. 

“Be right there” she said exasperatedly and then followed him out. 

  
Clarke looked at her phone now, it was 9 pm. She checked on the status of the presentation with her teammates. A huge chunk of the work was done, but the job wasn’t over yet, She went on over to Monty’s desk to check on a designs he was creating, when from the corner of her eye she saw Lexa starting to pack her things. 

Lexa put on her coat, picked up her laptop case, switched the lights of her office room off and then walked out. She stopped at Clarke’s team’s bay and addressed all of them 

“All the best, you guys, I hope you won't have to work too late into the night, I’ll see you all tomorrow, and great work today. Also, don’t hesitate to reach out to me if there’s anything you need to be clarified about the requirements” 

They all smiled and waved goodbye to her, all except Clarke who refused to make eye contact with her, she simply got back to instructing Monty about the design he was creating. Lexa shrugged the feeling off and walked out, checking through her messages. 

Clarke finally got a chance to check her text messages at 12. There were a few texts from her wife. 

“I’m home, I’ve made dinner, I’m up for a bit, what time will you be home?”

Clarke typed back “I’ll be a while, boss woman’s out to make my night a nightmare, don’t wait up, I’ve got dinner covered at work.” 

“What a bitch” came her wife’s reply. Clarke smiled for a second and then got back to work. 

She was finally done around 2am. She mailed the presentation out to Lexa, texted her saying the job’s done and she can have a look at the ideas whenever, and then made sure all of her teammates had either booked a cab or were being accompanied home safely. She was the last to leave. 

On her drive back, she took a deep breath and thought about what a wild day it had been, she was kind of exhausted, but also kind of super awake right now, all the energy during the brainstorming and in churning their work out quickly was still very alive in her. 

She thought about her wife at home, and wondered if she could put all this energy into some use, she smiled to herself for a moment, looked at her phone and wondered if she should maybe hint at her about her intentions. 

When Clarke turned her key in the door, she wasn’t expecting her partner to be up, thought maybe she’d be in bed by now. But she walked through the hallway, only to find Lexa seated right there on the couch, wearing her boxer shorts and a t-shirt, typing away on her laptop. 

She looked towards Clarke and said “Hey you’re home!” there was a warm smile on Lexa’s face and Clarke couldn’t figure if it aroused her, or annoyed her. 

“Yea” Clarke said, staring into those green eyes that always looked at her with such adoration. 

“I just read all the ideas, it’s all looking amazing! Pretty tight and definitely win-worthy” Lexa said from the couch.

They never liked discussing work too much at home, they tried to keep most of the work talk for the office, and at home, it was them, wife-to wife. Lover to lover. So in that moment, when Clarke thought about the day she’d just had, she couldn’t bring her mind to focus on what she was feeling right now. 

“I’ll be right back” she said with a small smile and went into the kitchen, she splashed some water on her face, wiped it down, then had a glass of water. 

“Babe, I’ve kept some food in the microwave for you, in case you’re hungry..” 

Clarke looked at the microwave. 

“Clarke, please tell me you’re not mad at me about today… you have to understand…” Lexa was rambling from the living room. 

Clarke was hungry alright, but not for food. She walked out of the kitchen with renewed purpose, on her way to Lexa.

The minute she came in view, Lexa saw it in her eyes, they’d gone a deeper shade of blue. This Clarke was on a mission. 

Clarke took her own top off, came to Lexa, shut her laptop that was on the coffee table, turned towards her, placed her hand on her shoulders and pushed her back so that her back was resting against the couch back-rest. 

“I was replying to…” Lexa began to explain, but her eyes shifted from Clarke’s face to her breasts, still covered beautifully in one of Clarke’s lacy black bras, one that Lexa herself had picked out for her a couple of week’s ago

“Later” Clarke demanded. 

Lexa watched as her wife unbuttoned her own jeans and pulled the zipper down, but didn’t bother to take her jeans off, and then she was straddling Lexa’s hips.

Lexa’s hands flew to touch Clarke’s creamy skin, but her hands were wacked away when at the same time, Clarke’s lips crashed into Lexa’s, stealing a wild, passionate kiss, causing Lexa to take such a deep breath as her whole body came alive. 

She could already feel her dick twitching, it had started reacting to the sight before her the minute Clarke walked into the room with that look in her eyes, and when she started to take her top off. 

“Let me touch you” Lexa said between the kiss, Clarke crashed her lips against Lexa’s again, not wanting her to talk, just kiss. 

“Not now” Clarke said. She reached behind herself and unhooked her bra, took it off and threw it aside.

“Clarke” Lexa tried to speak, her hand once more attempting to touch Clarke where she knew she wanted to be touched. 

“You don’t tell me what to do here.” Clarke said between wild kisses and Lexa knew exactly what this was about. 

Clarke could feel Lexa’s dick getting harder between her legs, Clarke was getting exactly what she wanted. She grinded down over her and Lexa disconnected her lips from Clarke and threw her head back, Clarke was driving her crazy she whimpered softly and looked back at Clarke who was now touching her own breasts, her eyes focused on Lexa’s lips

“Take your jeans off, let me touch you” Lexa said, her hands once more attempting to tug at Clarke’s jeans. But Clarke whacked them away again. 

“Did I not make it clear? I’m calling the shots here.” Clarke said, and there it was, a tiny smirk, smugness written all over it. This was a game of power. 

Then she felt Clarke’s hand find the back of her head, and she brought Lexa’s lips to her right breast. 

Lexa didn’t need to be told twice. Her lips latched onto Clarke’s hardened nipple and sucked violently. 

Now it was Clarke’s turn to moan out loud, her body shivered and reacted to every suck, every flick of Lexa’s tongue against her. 

“If you’d checked your texts this morning…. Ohh… oh yesss…” Clarke began to say but was distracted by the arousal singing in her veins, by how her underwear was soaked now, definitely this close to seeping to the apex of her jeans now too.

“Hmmm?” Lexa hummed into Clarke’s skin, wanting her to go on… but the hum in her skin made Clarke shiver in delight, it was almost ticklish, and she bit her lip to stop herself from letting a smile show. 

“If you’d checked… you would have seen… the reason I was late…” 

“Hmmm?” Clarke couldn’t take it, she pulled Lexa’s face away from her breast and spoke directly to her 

“I had to spend a little extra time covering up this damned hickey you left me with from last night…” 

“In my defence…” Lexa began to say, panting from the passionate onslaught she was just pulled away from, 

“Quit talking” Clarke interrupted, and brought Lexa’s face closer so that her lips grazed against her left breasts and Lexa started worshipping this one just as mindfully as she did the other one. God she loved Clarke’s body, she loved Clarke’s eyes, her heart, her entire being

Clarke’s right hand was still in Lexa’s hair, and her left was on the couch , just near Lexa's shoulder. 

“If you’d just let me touch you… I’ll make this better for you…” 

Clarke pulled her face away from her breast and very intentionally rolled her hips on Lexa’s lap, she watched at Lexa shut her eyes tight 

“Clarke… baby…” 

Clarke caressed Lexa’s face with her left hand, her fingers grazing Lexa’s cheek first, then her lips, Lexa caught her hand and left kisses along her fingers, Clarke didn’t pull away, so she went on, But Clarke continued grinding down over Lexa’s now very hardened dick. 

When Lexa kissed over the wedding ring on Clarke’s finger, the one she’d put on her finger all those months ago, it seemed to have moved something in Clarke because Clarke was smiling to herself, she looked so ethereal, Lexa wanted to give her anything she wanted in this moment 

“Let me take care of you, baby” Lexa pleaded once more, whispering between Clarke’s fingers. Clarke was warm between her legs and Lexa could feel it through the thin material of her boxers. She was so painfully hard right now, she just wanted to bury her length into Clarke’s warm and wet pussy…

She felt Clarke dip her finger between her lips, Lexa stared into Clarke’s perfect blue eyes and sucked lightly on her finger, licking it and covering it, Clarke watched Lexa’s lips, and how her finger disappeared between them. She put a second finger into her mouth, coating it with Lexa’s warm saliva…

Involuntarily, Lexa’s hips bucked upwards, pushing up between Clarke’s legs.

“Not so fast, commander” Clarke said, her voice clearly down to a lower register now

There it was, Clarke’s nickname for Lexa whenever they made love.   
Clarke slowly slipped her fingers out from Lexa’s mouth and making sure Lexa was watching, she dipped her hand into her own jeans that she had popped open a few minutes earlier, and down into her underwear. Lexa could see the lace peeking out from where Clarke’s jean’s zipper was left open. 

Lexa watched, mesmerized and completely on edge, as Clarke began touching herself, and moaning to the feeling of her own fingers that were just in Lexa's mouth, now moving through her glistening folds in an attempt to pleasure herself. 

“Clarke you’re driving me mad..” Lexa’s hands flew to Clarke’s thighs now, her fingers digging into the material of her jeans, her eyes locked on where Clarke’s hand had disappeared inside her jeans. Clarke was too lost in her own pleasure to care about the fact that Lexa was disobeying her rule by touching her, even though it was over her jeans. 

Clarke reached for Lexa’s hand and brought it to her breast. Lexa squeezed and rolled her nipple btewene her fingers. 

Clarke moaned out loud, a guttural sound making it out of her lips, Lexa was painfully hard now, she was sure her precum was already staining through her boxers. 

“Clarke, let me take you, let me fuck you, I’ll make you feel real good…” 

“Shhh… I’m so close…” Clarke said, her head thrown back, she suddenly looked down at Lexa and leaned in to kiss her, wildly, her tongue merciless against Lexa’s, her fingers started to move rather intently between her legs and Lexa continued to massage her breasts, fondling them, squeezinging them just the way Clarke loved…

“Oh god! You’re so beautiful Clarke!” Lexa said between kisses.

Clarke was now grinding down against her own hand and in the attempt, was grazing over Lexa’s over-sensitive cock

Lexa shivered and threw her head back for a moment to try and gain some control, she considered reaching to touch herself, she needed release so bad, but she also wanted Clarke to know how much she respected her, how much she wanted what she wants, 

“Clarke, I’m painfully hard for you right now…” she said between kisses, then latched her lips to Clarke’s pulse, right where she’d left that hickey last night and sucked at the skin with renewed vigor, 

“Lex! Oh Lexa yesss….” Clarke moaned, and she pulled Lexa’s face close, closer, tilting her neck to give her better access but also at the same time quickening her movements of her hand insider her jeans

“UGH! I wanna taste you now, Clarke!” Lexa said firmly. 

Clarke pushed her back with one hand and looked her straight in the eyes, and made Lexa watch as she broke apart, coming loud and wordlessly against her own fingers, letting her eyes close for just a second when she hit the right spot and Lexa watched with wonder and heightened arousal as her wife came apart, straddling her hips. 

“Wow…” Lexa whispered as she watched Clarke above her. Clarke’s eyes were closed now, her hand moving slowly, probably just touching herself to fully ride out the feeling...

Carefully, Lexa reached for Clarke’s hand and now Clarke watched as Lexa brought her glistening fingers to her mouth and tasted her, moaning as she closed her eyes and reveled in the flavour of Clarke. 

“Ohhhh Lexa…” Clarke whispered, watching the sight before her…

“You taste so good… you always taste sooo good…” Lexa said between licking and sucking and kissing her glistening fingers.

Clarke’s cheeks were red, she was flustered, from the whole activity and Lexa’s words. 

Clarke held Lexa’s face then and kissed her softly, deeply, so very gently... A slight shift on her lap, and Lexa let out a strangled whimper. 

“Clarke, I’m really sensitive right now…” Lexa said desperately. 

“Would hate to let it go to waste…” Clarke whispered at her lips, smiling cunningly, and then she was gone. She had gotten off Lexa’s lap, her eyes fixed hungrily on the tent in Lexa’s boxers. 

“I need to take a shower, it’s been a long… hard… day… my boss can be quite a bitch sometimes…” Clarke began, her eyes moving up to look at Lexa chuckle for just a second and then her gaze was back to the tent between Lexa’s legs. 

“I realized.” Lexa played along. 

Clarke pulled down her jeans and her underwear, stripping herself bare for her wife, right there in the middle of their living room, getting an immediate reaction from Lexa where she sat forward, ready to take Clarke right now if she’d just let her…

“Lose the clothes and meet me in the shower, will you?” Clarke said, as she winked and sauntered off towards their bedroom. 

“Fuck!” Lexa whispered to herself, hasting after Clarke and taking her t-shirt off in one swift motion. 

Clarke was already under the shower when she entered their bathroom. Lexa quickly took off her boxers and her dick sprang forward. She took it in her hands and gave it one quick stroke, watching the silhouette of naked Clarke through the foggy glass cubicle in their bathroom. 

“Clarke, may I join you?” she felt the need to ask…

“Get in here, Lexa” she heard Clarke’s voice. 

When she entered, Clarke was facing away, she slowly stepped up to her, allowing the water from the shower to hit her skin too, she let her hands wind around Clarke’s middle, she heard her hum of appreciation, and then pressed the front of her body to Clarke’s back…

“I’m not gonna last long” Lexa whispered near Clarke’s ear and it sent shivers down her body, Clarke could already feel Lexa’s dick pressed up against her back, 

Clarke tilted her head to the side, giving Lexa access to her neck. Lexa worshipped her with kisses, her hands becoming more explorative, both reaching up to fondle Clarke’s breast and elicit a deep moan from her. 

“Are you ready, baby…?” Lexa asked. 

“Always, for you…” Clarke said, as she turned around and kissed Lexa’s lips, starting off slow, but then swiping her tongue against her lips, deepening the kiss, her hand reached down to stroke Lexa.

Lexa immediately spoke between the kiss

“No no no, I’ll come too soon…” she caught Clarke’s hand and brought it up over her shoulder, so Clarke wrapped both her arms around Lexa’s neck and allowed Lexa to back her up to the other wall, and then Lexa guided her leg up to hook around her hip, and slowly, she angled her dick at Clarke’s entrance, Clarke shivered when she felt the tip of her wife’s dick touch her. 

“Oh yes!” Clarke whispered at Lexa’s lips. 

Lexa pushed forward, burying herself halfway into Clarke’s warmth.

Clarke lifted her weight off the floor and hooked her other leg around Lexa too, and both of them breathed out deeply as Lexa's cock disappeared into her, to the hilt. 

“Don’t move… hold on a sec..” Clarke pleaded, her eyes shut tight, her body taking a moment to adjust to the length, the thickness, her muscles were already spasming around her

“God Clarke! You feel soooo good, I’m already too close!” Lexa groaned. 

Clarke finally nodded and looked into Lexa’s darkened eyes.

“Move, move… ohhh Lexa... “ 

Lexa began to thrust into Clarke, bringing herself half way out and pushing back in with every intent to hit Clarke’s walls just the way she liked. 

The bathroom soon filled with sounds of both of them breathing heavy, moaning, grunting, whimpering in pure pleasure, it was sloopy, this position always was, but god it felt so good when they orgasmed like this, Lexa’s knees always gave up soon after, so they knew their shower would finish soon after this. 

“Yes yes!” Clarke moaned out loud. 

“Clarke, baby, I’m going to come!” Lexa said, still thrusting her hips quicker, but getting sloppier, losing control...

“Oh baby, I’m close, but not there yet!” Clarke panted against her ear desperately

“I want you to come before me” Lexa said

“Oh baby, it’s okay… oh… oh yess… right there...” Clarke moaned, her head thrown back, resting against the wall behind her.

Lexa took the opportunity to kiss down Clarke’s neck once more, finding that spot on her neck, where when she kissed and sucked there, Clarke’s body usually reacted immediately. 

“OH FUCK!” Clarke moaned and Lexa knew at once she had brought Clarke closer to orgasm

“I’m coming, I’m coming… oh yes Lexa… I love you baby… I love you…” Clarke moaned out loud and unapologetically, as she felt her muscles tighten and spasm around Lexa’s hard cock  
And that was all Lexa needed, she too, came hard emptying her seed deep inside her wife’s warmth,

Clarke felt it the moment Lexa came apart, her warm juices being milked out inside of her, she could never get over the feeling of being this one with her lover.

Right enough, when Lexa pulled out, she was tired and so spent, Clarke’s feet were both back on the floor, the water hitting Lexa’s back, she let Lexa lean against her, softly kissing i her hair and letting her hands roam Lexa’s back lovingly, soothingly,

“How about we finish up here and get to bed? Big day tomorrow...” Clarke whispered. Lexa looked at her now and smiled, she reached out for her bath lufa, put some shower gel on it, and then began to very gently move it along her lover’s skin.

“I can do that myself you know?” Clarke asked, with a teasing glint in her eyes as Lexa moved the lufa around her breasts and over them, and then down her waist. 

“You don’t need to remind me of your independence, you’ve already proved your point.” Lexa said, recalling how Clarke took matters into her own hands when they were on the couch just a couple of minutes ago. 

Clarke laughed, as Lexa prompted her to turn around so that she could scrub her back. 

“I just wanted to remind you that when we’re at home, you’re no longer the boss of me.” Clarke said. 

“Noted. Never want to make you feel like we’re anything but equals here.” Lexa said seriously and sincerely. 

Clarke wondered if she’d overdone it. She turned her head to look back at her wife. 

“Hey, we’ve got a good dynamic going, you and me, even though you’re my boss at work… don’t be overthinking it.” 

“I just feel bad sometimes, I know I gave you a rough day today...” Lexa admitted. 

“And I know that if it were up to you, you’d do the entire pitch yourself instead of putting me and my team through a hard day, but it wasn’t up to you, you had pressure from Indra, I understand that....” 

Lexa smiled, what did she do to deserve this. 

“I know when to be professional, Lexa…” Clarke said and then turned fully to take the bath lufa from Lexa’s hands and do the same for her, “and I know when to get personal…” Clarke said, a smug smile on her face as she moved the lufa in a line down Lexa’s front and then dropped it right before it could touch Lexa’s dick, so that she could take it in her hand and stroke it slightly. 

Lexa shut her eyes and smiled. 

“Think you got it in you to go again, commander?” Clarke asked. 

“I think I can be convinced,” Lexa said. Clarke laughed heartily, and so very in love. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow, you guys, I did not expect this response to the story. I'm so glad you'll want more cause I think I can definitely play around with these characters in this setting. 
> 
> Here's chapter 2. I guess this one's no longer a one-shot. Enjoy :)

Chapter 2: 

Lexa was driving. And Clarke was going through her slides once more and making her own notes on her phone in the passenger seat. 

“Hey, don’t be nervous okay, you’ll kill it.” Lexa said, looking at her for a second and then back at the road. 

“I hope so, you know how I get before pitches.” Clarke said. Lexa knew. Only Lexa knew. To everyone else, Clarke was the most confident being to address a room of clients. Everyone on the agency floor had witnessed the aura she brought to a meeting room. Clarke’s presentation skills were good, and her flair and command over the language, her ability to dramatize even the most mundane things, her ability to keep a listener glued, that was just something else. 

Lexa always wished she could video record Clarke, she wished Clarke could see her from her eyes. She was an inspiring, remarkable force to be reckoned with. And Lexa was proud to be married to her, to be her partner first, and her colleague second. 

In the office space, Lexa knew she would always be considered to hold a higher place than Clarke, but Lexa recognised that creativity was subjective. She was only as good as her last idea. And so she recognised, that when it came to creativity, she was one with her team-leads and their subordinates. They were all one team. But Clrake, Clarke always seemed to elevate herself. She didn’t just bring creativity to the table. She brought magic. And she was inspiring her teammates to move in the same direction. And Lexa enjoyed watching each of their journeys. 

“Who else did you say is coming for this meeting?” Lexa asked. 

“Raven, she’s on her way there now in a cab.”

“Alright, she can drive back with us later, to office” Lexa said, “You can let her know”  
  
“Sure.” Clarke said, still not looking away from her devices. Lexa admired her focus. Also, her ability to stare at a screen while in a car. Lexa would have suffered motion sickness. 

Lexa took a moment to think about their morning, they’d woken up in their sweet nakedness, not wanting to get out of bed, a couple of more kisses here, a couple of more gentle loving touches, there. 

They’d showered together, and Lexa made sure to keep reminding Clarke how much she absolutely loved and adored her, she knew on days like these, Clarke tended to doubt her own capabilities, and Lexa knew just the right things to say to her, to help her stay confident and have faith in herself. 

When they were dressing, Clarke chose a cream blouse, tucked into a black skirt, and Lexa went with trousers, a shirt and her bazer. 

Lexa was on the couch,tieing up the laces of her formal shoes, and that’s when she noticed Clarke standing by the doorway, putting on her cheetah print stilettos. 

Lexa’s eyes darkened. Sure. Good choice, Clarke. 

“What?” Clarke asked when she stood up straight, and did a twirl, wanting Lexa’s opinion. 

Lexa’s eyes stayed glued on those shoes and then slowly moved up her wife’s body. She gulped. 

“Have I rendered the all famous CCO speechless again?” Clarke said. 

“Do you have to wear those?” Lexa asked, recalling full well, the last time Clarke wore those to a pitch, and how she kept them on that night when they’d had wild sex to celebrate. 

“They’re my lucky pair… wouldn’t you agree?” Clarke asked, a smug smile on her face. 

“I just… I don’t know if…” Lexa stuttered. 

“Keep your head out of the gutter while we’re at the pitch meeting, and you’ll be fine. And if all goes well, we’ll celebrate again… tonight...” Clarke said with a wink and then looked at her phone and said   
“Come on, we shouldn’t get late” 

Lexa took a deep breath and followed, today was going to be an interesting day she thought.

  
They parked in the parking lot of the building, and unbuckled their seatbelts. Clarke was just about to open the door, when Lexa stopped her, and brought her in close and kissed her. 

Clarke moaned sweetly. 

“What was that?” she asked with a smile. 

“A good luck kiss from your wife.” Lexa said. 

Clarke brought her face close again and kissed her with more passion, 

“What was that?” Lexa asked. 

“A thank you from your wife” Clarke said and lightly bit on Lexa’s lower lip, making her chase after her lips when she pulled away. 

Once they were out of that car and walking towards the building elevator, they were colleagues. Lexa straightened her blazer and walked tall and confident, Clarke looked like she was here to win. 

They met Raven upstairs in the lobby, and Indra joined them just in time, as they were led to a meeting room where the many coats from the client’s side started to fill up the chairs around the huge conference table. 

Clarke was discussing something with Raven, Lexa wondered if they had planned if both of them would be presenting, or just Clarke. But knowing Clarke, she’d probably already decided all of that. She was thorough, Lexa knew that. 

The meeting was challenging. The client seemed so resistant at first to their ideas. But Lexa believed in them, and she saw how determined Clarke was to sell them. And Clarke, well you had to give it to her, the woman was persuasive. 

She managed to get the CMO on the client’s side to change their mind completely, from what their stance was by the first hour, to what they’d come to believe by the second hour, 

Clarke owned the room, and once she’d got them to see her vision, then on, it went smoothly. Lexa didn’t ever need to butt in, but she was CCO, she needed to show that she believed in this campaign as much as Clarke did, and so when it seemed appropriate, she would add her points in, knowing Clarke was watching her with eyes of confidence and pride, just as she had been watching Clarke the entire time. 

Clarke moved about the room, presenting her pieces with so much flair and confidence, Lexa had to admit, a part of her always felt so turned on by the sight. The woman was invincible. And Lexa was proud to call her her own. 

When the meeting was finally coming to a close, Lexa concluded it by setting a POA for all of them, and Indra had the last words before the CMO shook their hands and rushed off to another meeting. The few others stayed back to congratulate them on a wonderful pitch and said they too hoped everything worked out well, that they’d know in a few days. So many of them stopped by Clarke and Raven and congratulated them, wanting to tell them about certain ideas they had and how they thought they were so innovative and brave, and that they think their brand would really shine out if their CMO decides to go with this 

Clarke received their feedback gracefully, and Lexa often found herself distracted by every new person who stopped to talk to her wife. She always felt the need to check their body language, it was just her protective instinct she knew. She knew her wife was the prettiest in the room, and her authority over a room like this, well it made people want her. That was no lie. Even Clarke knew it. So Lexa, always just kept an eye. Nothing that demanded action of any serious kind, most suits were professional, but she’d be lying if she said there’d never been a time before when they try to hit on her wife and Clarke has had to very respectfully show them she’s not here for any of that. 

“Talk to me, outside?” Indra said to Lexa as she shook a few more hands on her way out. 

Lexa bid her goodbyes, grabbed her laptop bag and signalled to Clarke and Raven that she was going outside, and then followed Indra out. 

“That was a good meeting in there, Lexa” Indra said. 

“I didn’t expect any less of the team” Lexa said with confidence. 

“Well, you were right about Clarke and her team, I will address the team tomorrow, but until then, convey my congratulations to all of them, they deserve the day off after all the hard work they’ve put into this” Indra said. 

“For sure, I’ll let them know they can rest it out today.” 

“I’ll see you in office” Indra said before leaving. 

When Lexa turned around Clarke and Raven had collected their stuff and were walking towards her. 

“Well, good job, you guys, the client’s impressed, Indra’s happy.” Lexa said. 

“And you?” Raven asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Lexa chuckled, she loved Raven’s spirit. 

“You guys could present shit and I would still be proud of you. But that, in there, that was amazing.” 

“Thanks, boss” Raven said with a proud grin and Clarke smiled too. 

Lexa always had to remind herself to not get lost in Clarke’s gaze for too long when they were in official settings. It was just too easy to gaze into her blue eyes and not want to disconnect at all. 

“Uh, Indra actually asked me to let you guys have the day off…” Lexa said. 

“That’s awesome!” Raven said. 

“There’s a ‘but’” Clarke said with an eyebrow raised, knowing Lexa a little too well. 

“Well, Indra’s up there, she can make these statements and leave, but there’s work that the clients expect to be done. So Clarke, if you could maybe have a word with your account managers and see if work can be pushed for the day, and then we should be sorted.” 

“Got it” Clarke said. “I’ll call them on the way” she said.   
“Okay, um… I can drop you guys home” Lexa said. 

“Really? That would be great!” Raven said.

Clarke was already busy with her phone, texting away, as they walked towards the elevators to get to the parking lot. 

Lexa chatted away with Raven on their way down, and once they got to the car, Clarke took the passenger seat and Raven sat in the back. 

“So let’s drop Raven home, first, and then we can head home” Clarke said, mindlessly. 

Lexa smiled to herself, Clarke was preoccupied, but she spoke anyway, “Uh, actually, I have to go in today.” Lexa said, reversing the car out of it’s spot. 

Raven was watching the interaction between them with an amused smile. 

“What! Why?” Clarke asked, looking at her, confused. “You were up late last night too, because of this.” 

“I checked out much earlier than you guys, Clarke. Indra doesn’t care that I waited up for you” Lexa said with a chuckle and began to drive out on the road, she looked in the rearview mirror at Raven and winked. 

Lexa had learned early on that Raven was a close friend to Clarke. She was younger to Clarke by a year or two, and they really made a great team. 

Lexa was also aware, Raven was close enough to Clarke to get updates on little things about their relationship. Like when Clarke’s running late because of Lexa, or when Clarke came to work upset cause of something Lexa probably said or didn’t say, or when the two of them would leave work together some nights to fit a dinner-date into their schedules.

Raven was someone Clarke trusted so Lexa was learning she could trust too. 

“You’re right.” Clarke said, folding her arms in front of her and shrugging. She looked defeated. 

“I’ll survive, Clarke, it’s just a few hours and I'll be home. You can catch up on your lost sleep till then” 

“You know we didn’t really lose too much sleep, we all got home by 2 am…” Raven said, “it wasn’t like an all nighter or something” 

“Speak for yourself, Rae” Clarke said. 

“Oh” Raven said, suddenly realizing Lexa was biting her lip and holding in a laugh. 

“You two are insatiable” Raven said off-handedly, and they all laughed. 

“Yea, well Lexa promised me a good time tonight too” Clarke said, her eyes on Lexa. 

“Do I wanna know?” Raven asked, looking at Lexa in the rearview mirror. 

Lexa nodded in the negative. 

“Good” Raven said. “I mean I will hear about it anyway, tomorrow” 

Now Lexa looked shocked and looked towards Clarke with wide accusatory eyes. 

“Shit, was I not supposed to reveal that?” Raven said, 

Clarke had her face in her palm. 

“Yea Raven, when I tell you about my sex life, you don’t go repeating that to my wife, and our boss” Clarke said, but smiling nevertheless. 

“Well, for what it’s worth, I’ve heard only great things” Raven said. 

“Well that’s because there are only great things” Lexa said quickly and then stole a glance towards Clarke who chuckled. 

Lexa narrowed her eyes at her wife. “Sure” Clarke said.

“Okay, this conversation is over.” Lexa said firmly. 

“I’m kidding. God, it’s easy to play with you” Clarke said, reaching out to place her hand on Lexa's thigh for a second, and Raven laughed in the back seat. 

Lexa looked toward Clarke with a smile, yet there was a look of warning. 

“Anyway, I was asking Raven to come over for dinner, on the weekend” Clarke said 

“Yea, sure, why not, you’re always welcome, Raven” Lexa said. 

“Thanks, you guys, I’ll confirm tomorrow, though” Raven said. 

“No problem” Clarke said. 

Once they reached Raven’s place, Clarke told her to get some good rest and reminded her about a meeting they had the next day. 

And then they drove towards home. 

“I wish you could come home too” Clarke said.

“Me too. But I won’t be long, Clarke. I just have a couple of emails to check, get an update from the other teams, gotta brief Luna on an upcoming project, and then I should be done.”

“Yea whatever, don’t disturb me then when you’re back home, I’ll be asleep” Clarke said, feigning seriousness.

Lexa reached out and tickled her side and she squealed. 

“Hey!” Clarke said. 

“You’re not even sleepy.” Lexa said. 

“Well, not after that meeting. I brought my A game. Didn’t you notice?” Clarke said. 

“Oh, I always notice” Lexa said, smugly.

“I know. It’s in the way you look at me.” Clarke said, proudly. 

“So you’ve noticed that?” Lexa asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“I don’t need to look at your eyes to know when you’re staring at me like a love-sick puppy.” Clarke teased. 

Lexa reached out once again to tickle Clarke. 

“Aye! Not fair! I can’t fight back when you’re driving.” Clarke exclaimed.

“I do not look at you like a love sick puppy” Lexa said. 

“You do. Raven agrees” Clarke said 

“We really need to talk about how much you share with her” Lexa said, smiling. 

“She’s a friend, Lex. I trust her.” Clarke said, laughter in her tone. 

“Okay fine. But still, not a love sick puppy” Lexa said. 

“Proud wife then” Clarke said. 

“Proud CCO” Lexa said. 

“Proud wife and proud CCO” Clarke said. 

“Fine” Lexa said, giving in. 

After a moment’s pause, Clarke spoke 

“Did I tell you Raven’s talking to someone…” Clarke said. 

“Like to potentially date?” Lexa asked. 

“Yea, someone from office.” Clarke said. 

Lexa stole a glance towards her for a second, “Office gossip is it? You never give me the goss of the floor.”

“Well, it’s never something that would interest you” Clarke said, 

“You assume that, I’d love to hear about what everyone’s talking and hearing.” Lexa said. 

“Well, babe, I can’t exactly tell you everything, you are the CCO, afterall. I mean you’d go around firing everyone if it came down to it” Clarke said, lightly squeezing Lexa’s thigh comfortingly. 

“That bad huh? okay, but still.” Lexa said, wanting Clarke to go on. 

Clarke laughed 

“Okay, so why does THIS piece of information get to reach me?” 

“Well cause it’s someone from your team.” 

“Octavia?” Lexa asked. 

“Luna.” Clarke said. 

“Oh wow” Lexa exclaimed. 

“Yep, apparently, Luna came up to her one day and just randomly started chatting with her about some TV show, and then they got texting about it, and then they got texting about everything else, and apparently, Luna’s quite the charmer.” 

“Well, there’s no surprise there, she does seem like that.” Lexa said. 

“Well, Raven’s swept off her feet, I keep telling her to get her head out of the clouds and see things as they are, but she’s busy dreaming up a life with Luna.” 

Lexa laughed. 

“It’s easy to dream of a whole life when you’re falling in love” Lexa said, and she felt Clarke’s soft, loving gaze on her

“True, one look at you and I saw my future” Clarke said. 

Lexa smiled wide, trying hard to tame the look of love on her face. 

“So you’re saying Raven’s been picturing a life with Luna?” Lexa tried to stay on topic.   
  
“Yep, home, kids, and everything” Clarke said, 

Lexa laughed. 

“Does Luna know?” Lexa asked. 

“Of course not, AND YOU CAN’T TELL HER!” Clarke said. 

“I won’t I won’t, I just need to know if we should be inviting her over for dinner too” Lexa joked. 

“Shut up” Clarke laughed. 

“Okay okay, I won’t joke about it. This is a serious matter” Lexa said, 

“It is for Raven, the woman’s falling in love!” Clarke said. “And you cannot act as if you know this okay? You’re still their CCO.” Clarke said. 

“Come on, I’d like to think i’m a friend of Raven’s at least” Lexa said. 

“Yes, for sure, but you can’t know about her personal affairs just yet” Clarke argued. 

“She knows ours” Lexa argued, in jest. 

“That’s not the same” Clarke said, smiling to herself.

“Convenient” 

“Oh come on, you can’t be angry with me about that, I just feel like telling someone, after my wife has basically blown my mind with her perfect hands and her perfect lips and her perfect body” 

Lexa laughed. 

“Yea, see. You don’t mind it one bit. It’s good for your ego” Clarke said. 

“Okay, I admit, I’m flattered,” Lexa said. “But I wish i had someone to boast about you to, too” 

“It’s okay, I don’t expect you to be ranting about your sex life to Indra” Clarke joked. And then she quickly looked at Lexa seriously and said “You don’t, right?” 

“Have you met Indra? She’ll snap my neck in half before I can say the word ‘wife’.” Lexa said. 

“Well, you can tell me, how much you appreciate your sex life...” Clarke said with a smug smile. 

“Eh, I’d rather show you...” she looked towards Clarke for a second, and her gaze easily slipped down towards her chest and then she quickly looked back at the road. 

Clarke laughed. “You’re a kid” she said. 

“Excuse me, I’m your boss” Lexa said proudly. 

“Convenient,” Clarke said, laughing. 

Lexa stopped the car outside their building. 

“I’ll see you this evening” Lexa said, leaning in and reaching for her wife’s beautiful face. 

Clarke closed the distance and kissed her lovingly, slowly, letting their lips brush for a couple of seconds. 

“Can’t wait, we’ll celebrate” Clarke whispered at her lips and smiled. 

“Like we discussed?” Lexa asked, trying to mask her enthusiasm, but she honestly hated that she had to go back to work right now. How was she supposed to spend her day there when she knew the evening was going to be all about making love to Clarke, a very naked Clarke in those heels. 

“Hmmm” Clarke confirmed, and lightly bit on Lexa’s lips, while her hand simply brushed over Lexa’s crotch, Lexa gasped and looked down, but Clarke was gone, already getting out of her seat, closing the car door and waving bye with a smile, as she sauntered off into the building. 

Lexa exhaled heavily and then bit her own lip. Clarke really knew how to drive her crazy.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what did you think about this update?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 

When Lexa came home that evening around 6 pm, she figured Clarke must have been asleep. When her wife wanted to, she could really just sleep for hours. They’d really tired themselves out last night and yet got up on time for the meeting, so even though Clarke was all pumped when she dropped her home after the meeting, Lexa was sure after a good soak in the tub and something to eat, she would have switched off and slipped into dreamland easily. 

Lexa went into the kitchen first, she saw a plate in the sink, so Clarke did eat. She also saw some chinese food in the fridge, Clarke ordered in for lunch. Lexa decided to cook up something for them, for dinner. 

She walked into the bedroom then, and just as she had guessed, Clarke was out like a light, Lexa went over and pulled the cover over her a little higher, she couldn’t help but lean in and move her blonde hair aside to kiss her cheek softly. Clarke was just so beautiful. 

Lexa went to the bathroom, freshened up and changed into something more comfortable. Her shorts and a t-shirt. And then she got busy, prepping dinner. 

Around 8 pm, Lexa heard Clarke’s soft footsteps, she looked up to see her wife yawning ever so cutely, clad in her shorts and one of Lexa’s hoodies, as she made her way over, around the kitchen island.

As soon as she was close enough, Clarke put her arms around Lexa’s shoulders and Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist. 

“Hey there, sexy” Lexa said, before softly kissing her wife’s lips 

“What time did you get in, Ms CCO?” 

“About an hour back.” Lexa said and continued lazily kissing her wife. 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Clarke said. 

“You were sleeping so peacefully, I couldn’t disturb you” 

“You can do whatever you like with me, Commander” Clarke said

Lexa chuckled into the kiss, her hands exploring Clarke’s back, slipping in under the hoodie to touch warm, creamy soft skin. 

“Are you cooking for me?” Clarke asked as Lexa’s kisses moved to her cheek and then along her jaw line and down her neck. 

“Hmmm” Lexa confirmed, humming into her skin, one of her hands slowly inching lower to Clarke’s ass and squeezing over clothing. 

Clarke giggled in the kiss, goosebumps travelled all over her skin

“Let’s skip dinner, and get straight to dessert” Clarke said, breathlessly. 

Lexa pulled away then and connected their foreheads and spoke. 

“Tempting, but that can wait. You need food.” she said, then kissed Clarke once more and let go of her to continue chopping veggies. 

“Not fair, how easily you switch from sexy to housewifey” Clarke whined, pouting. 

“I can be both” Lexa said, watching as Clarke made her way to the other side of the counter and sat on one of the kitchen stools. 

“Anything I can help with?” Clarke asked. 

“Nah, I got it,” Lexa said. 

“Wow, I should win us pitches more often” Clarke said, picking up a diced carrot and eating it

Lexa laughed out loud as she continued with the chopping. Clarke smiled and checked her phone, there were texts from Raven. 

She was reading all of them and then she laughed. 

“What is it?” Lexa asked, curious 

“Raven’s whipped,” Clarke said. 

“Is she showing you her conversations with Luna? I wanna see” Lexa said, leaning over a little to try and look into Clarke’s phone

“I can’t show you,” Clare said, holding the phone close to her. 

“Clarke!” Lexa whined. 

“No, Lexa, it’s between her and me,” Clarke said. 

“Come on, I just wanna see what Luna’s saying to her...” Lexa said. 

“Why, you don’t need lessons.” Clarke said, sizing her wife up with her eyes mischievously. 

“Of course I don’t, but Luna’s so quiet and reserved, otherwise. It would be interesting to see this side of her” Lexa explained. 

“I bet she’s pretty loud when she wants to be.” Clarke said, winking. 

“Okay. Stop.” Lexa said, looking annoyed. 

“I’m kidding, and even if she is, only Raven will know.” Clarke said. 

Lexa decided to just let it go, Clarke will tell her eventually, she knew that much. 

Clarke was smiling away at her phone and replying to Raven when she yawned again 

“Wow, someone's still super tired.” Lexa said. 

“Yea, I think my exhaustion hasn’t been satiated by that nap” Clarke said, reaching out to eat another diced carrot. 

“Aye baby! Leave some for the meal.” Lexa scolded. 

“Sorry, sorry” Clarke laughed and then she yawned again 

“Okay, I know I said we’ll celebrate tonight but I think we should postpone our activities to another night, you just need sleep today.” Lexa said, looking certain in her decision. 

Clarke looked up at her thoughtfully for a moment and then said “Yea, I think that would be better, I’m sorry babe, I really thought I slept enough.” 

“Don’t apologize Clarke, your health matters more to me than anything.” 

“Even more than sexy time with my heels on?” Clarke asked. 

Lexa chuckled “Yes, much much more than sexy time with your heels on.” she assured. 

Clarke smiled, she got up from her seat, came around the corner, turned Lexa around and pulled her by the collar of her t-shirt to kiss her, passionately, with tongue and lip-nibbles and deep moans, and roaming hands.

And when she pulled away, Lexa was giddy headed, and sparkly eyed and smiling wide. 

“I cannot believe I’m married to you.” Clarke said, softly. 

Lexa laughed “So a ring, a destination wedding, and honeymooning across multiple destinations wasn’t enough?” she said, counting on her fingers. 

Clarke laughed and kissed her again.

“If it were up to me, I’d marry you every waking moment of our lives.” Clarke said. 

“That would be a lot of time spent in ridiculously expensive clothes. I’d rather have you naked and wanting, and maybe screaming my name” Lexa said, her gaze dirpping to Clarke’s lips again. 

“Maybe?” Clarke asked. 

“Okay, definitely” Lexa corrected herself, leaning in again to kiss her wife some more. 

When Clarke seemed content with all the love and affection, she pulled away and said “I really wanna help.” 

“I’m almost done, why don’t you pour us some wine and wait for me in the living room, and I’ll bring you your food there” 

“Okay” Clarke said, smiling and looking at Lexa’s lips, Lexa leaned in again and kissed her, and then left soft butterfly kisses all along the side of her face and down her neck…

“Hmmm” Clarke hummed her appreciation 

“Put me to sleep like this tonight...” Clarke said. 

“Okay, baby” Lexa whispered 

Clarke giggled and then finally let Lexa continue with dinner. 

Dinner was a quiet, comfortable affair, just the two of them on the couch, Lexa talking about her day at work, Clarke filling her in on some of what Raven told her about Luna, Clarke reminding Lexa she had to go pick up her motorcycle from the service centre. Lexa couldn't believe she almost forgot, she was ever so fond of her motorcycle, and even Clarke knew, sometimes she would treat it like it were her own baby. 

Clarke would tease her about it, saying things like she’s glad Lexa picked her to marry and not her motorcycle. 

“I can’t wait to see her. My Alicia.” Lexa said as they finished up their glasses of wine. 

“Ahaan. I still can’t believe you named her. And why Alicia?” Clarke said, smiling to herself. 

“Alicia’s a sexy name. But she’s been gone too long, now” Lexa said, looking sad. 

“It’s been a week babe, suck it up,” Clarke said, 

“Exactly, I don’t like being away from her this long, it physically hurts me,” Lexa said, feigning pain in her chest. 

“Lex, I was away on a work trip for 2 weeks and even I didn’t get this much drama from you.” 

Lexa laughed. “That’s not true, I cried every night, missing you...” Lexa said, leaning in and kissing her wife’s lips. 

“Please, you fell asleep while talking to me on the phone,” Clarke said, with folded arms and a raised eyebrow. 

“Okay, that happened like twice, in 14 days.” Lexa tried to reason “I’m a busy woman, babe, I get tired” Lexa teased. 

“Sure”, Clarke said. 

“Plus, your voice is soft like summer rain, gave me the best sleep,” Lexa said, kissing along Clarke’s jaw. 

“Don’t try to Jolene your way out of this one, Lex” Clarke warned, but there was no hint of angst in her tone. 

Lexa laughed into her neck and kissed deeper now. 

“Hmmm” Clarke hummed her appreciation and then said, “Come on, let’s tidy up and get to bed, okay?” 

“Okay, okay. I know you’re sleepy.” Lexa said as she got up and picked up their plate, Clarke took the wine glasses. 

They washed and dried, tidied up the kitchen, Lexa went into their room to brush and comb her hair for the night, until then Clarke made sure the front door was locked, turned off the lights in the living room and kitchen and came to the bedroom. 

Lexa was seated at the edge of the bed, checking her phone. 

“All good?” Clarke asked as she passed her by, and went into the bathroom to brush and freshen up for the night. 

“Yea yea, just Luna. We were briefed on this new project today, and I asked her to do a little study on the brand for herself and for the team. But I thought I'll inform her any way that a couple of brand managers from the client’s side will be coming to the office to give us an induction soon.” 

“Ahaan” Clarke said from inside the bathroom. 

“Yea, it’s a big deal, Indra’s getting very involved, so I know it’s a high stakes thing.” Lexa said. 

“Luna’s good with this kind of stuff, you can trust her.” Clarke said. 

“I trust all of you, I wouldn’t have appointed you’ll my team leads if I didn’t trust you” 

“Then why do you look so harrowed?” Clarke asked from inside the bathroom.

“I don’t know, I'm just getting a strange feeling about this whole project,” Lexa said, still staring at her phone. 

“I thought you said you don’t know everything about it yet.” Clarke seemed to be mumbling with a toothbrush in her mouth, but Lexa understood. 

“Yea, but... I don’t know, babe, it’s just, an intuitive feeling, I could be wrong...” Lexa said. 

“If I’ve learned anything about you, it’s that your intuition is 90% accurate,” Clarke said. 

Lexa smiled to herself “yea?” 

“Yea, like remember the time you proposed to me? BEST. DECISION. EVER. Look how wonderful your life is now” Clarke said. 

Lexa laughed out loud. Her wife really was something. 

“You’re right, I got the girl, the home, the job, the motorcycle… A lot to be grateful for” 

“You’ve gotta stop equating me with Alicia,” Clarke said. 

“Why? You’re both pretty amazing to me…” Lexa said nonchalantly. 

“I don’t think Alicia could ever give you this…” Clarke said, and Lexa looked towards the bathroom doorway to find Clarke in her bathrobe, which was currently being undone by her hands, and she opened it up to reveal her bare nakedness. 

Lexa’s eyes scanned her wife’s beautiful, beautiful bare body. 

“Fuck” she said, as she felt her cock twitch in her shorts. 

“Like what you see?” Clarke asked teasingly. 

Lexa’s eyes had scanned downwards until they stopped at the heels. The ones from this morning. A smile donned her lips. 

“You bet I do” Lexa said, finally smiling and looking back up at Clarke’s blue orbs and biting her lip at the feeling of her blood rushing through her veins to the lower half of her body. 

Clarke dropped the robe to the floor, did a little twirl there itself and took very defined steps forward, coming closer to her awe-struck wife. 

“I thought… I thought you… sleep… sleep… you said…” Lexa was stuttering, her eyes now glued to Clarke’s voluptuous breasts. 

“Words, baby. Use your words...” Clarke said teasingly, now close enough to put her fingers under Lexa’s chin and tilt her head up so that Lexa was looking at her eyes. 

Lexa gulped, trying to collect her thoughts. 

“You said you wanted to sleep…” Lexa finally said. 

“I changed my mind” Clarke said. 

“Good thinking” Lexa said “The heels… they’re…” 

“Hmmm?” Clarke encouraged, with a smile. 

“They’re… You’re gorgeous,” Lexa said. 

Clarke lifted a knee and placed it beside Lexa, and then the other on the other side and sat on her lap. 

Lexa released a shaky breath. 

“You can touch me, you know… I am your wife.” Clarke reminded. 

“Yea, yea… I know...” Lexa stuttered and then brought her hands to Clarke’s sides. Her skin felt warm against her palms. Lexa closed her eyes to try and control the rush of feelings inside, from having her fully naked, extraordinary wife sitting on her fully clothed lap. 

Lexa felt Clarke’s lips on her forehead, soft butterfly kisses along her skin. 

“We’re doing whatever you want, tonight” Clarke whispered sultrily at her ear then. 

Lexa’s hands slid to her bare back, and then down to her ass and squeezed possesively. 

A shaky breath left Clarke’s lips, and it sent shivers down Lexa’s body, causing another twitch of her quickly hardening cock. 

“Oh…” Clarke felt it between her legs. She slowly grinded down on Lexa’s crotch. Lexa shut her eyes tight. 

“So you agree, Alicia can’t have this effect on you…” Clarke said. 

“Baby…” Lexa said, her breath desperate and warm against Clarke’s neck… “no one, nothing can compare to you” Lexa said, as her hands came forward and quickly grasped at Clarke’s breasts 

Clarke chuckled. Lexa loved her boobs. Could spend hours making love to them some nights. 

Clarke’s hand found the back of Lexa’s neck and directed her face to her boobs, Lexa went willingly and began to suck and nibble on her nipples, causing Clarke to illicit soft gasps and moans, allowing herself to just feel. 

Lexa’s tongue was merciless and her hands moved with purpose, one on Clarke’s back, one on the breast that wasn’t being attended to by her mouth. 

“Lex…this… this is gonna be over sooner than I expected…” Clarke said, losing herself to the sensations

“You’re telling me.” Lexa said, knowing full well, the minute Clarke touched her now completely hardened member, she would be a goner. 

Clarke was pretty sure at this point, she was dripping onto Lexa’s crotch, everytime she grinded down, she could feel Lexa hard and ready. 

Clarke guided her face to look up at her and then kissed her, passionately, deep, her tongue swiping between Lexa’s lips and hungrily devouring her. 

Lexa’s hand finally cupped Clarke’s centre and Clarke let out a filthy sound before continuing to kiss deeply. 

“God, you’re dripping wet, Clarke…” Lexa said between kisses. 

“Touch me…” Clarke said desperately. 

And so Lexa did, letting her fingers play and tease Clarke’s folds, finding her clit and then rubbing across it, and then slowly, dipping two of her fingers into her centre. 

Clarke broke the kiss, her back arched and she threw her head back in pleasure, “Lexa!”

Lexa started to kiss down the column of her neck, while thrusting her fingers into Clarke, picking up her pace, finding a rhythm that drove Clarke mad. 

“Baby… baby…” Clarke started to moan… 

“Clarke, you’re extraordinary…” Lexa whispered into her neck and then bit down softly into her skin there. 

“Oh!” Clarke moaned and then reached down to guide Lexa’s palm to rub at her clit,

Clarke shifted and grinded and Lexa thrust faster into Clarke. Clarke panted, she pulled Lexa closer to her, her own hand scratching at Lexa’s back, even over her clothes. 

When Clarke came, her breath hot and quick against Lexa’s ear, she shivered uncontrollably and gushed down on Lexa’s hand. 

“YES! OH YES! Lex, baby! Oh! OH ! Ohhhh yesss, fucck!” she moaned loudly. 

When she was finally catching her breath, Lexa’s kisses were constant and explorative all along her neck, her chest and her jaw, 

“Baby, this was supposed to be about you...” Clarke said with a lazy smile, and kissed Lexa’s lips with thirst. 

“My wife just came against my fingers, completely naked on my lap, this is very much still for me…” Lexa said as she started to fall back against the bed, to lay back down pulling Clarke with her

Clarke laughed “babe, let's get your clothes off at least.” Clarke said. 

“Fine, it’s getting kind of constricting in here anyway.” she said as she got up, and pulled off her t-shirt, and then slipped her shorts and underwear down. 

  
Clarke backed up on the bed, her heels making this entire affair so delicious to watch. Lexa’s cock twitched just thinking about how hot all of this was. 

“Commander, I want you inside me!” Clarke said, biting her lip, her gaze fixed on Lexa’s cock. 

“It can wait” she said, as she crawled into bed. 

“You’re lying” Clarke said with a chuckle, as Lexa leaned over her and started to kiss her again. 

“You’re right, I'm aching to be inside you right now, but there’s something I must do first.” Lexa said. 

And as Lexa’s lips moved lower, down her breasts and her stomach, and finally just above her centre, Clarke found she was quickly ready to be devoured again.

Lexa rose on her knees between Clarke’s legs.   
Clarke’s legs, folded at the knees, her heels digging into their bed. 

Lexa gently reached down to hold Clarke’s ankle and brought her leg up, she kissed along the skin that was revealed over the top and Clarke watched patiently… she couldn't believe how into this her wife was. 

Lexa’s lips kissed and worshipped along Clarke’s leg, until finally, her face was at her centre, and Lexa guided Clarke’s leg to hook over her shoulder, her heel almost scratching at her back. 

“Baby! Ohh… you’ll get hurt…” Clarke tried to warn, even as Lexa began to kiss and suck at her sensitive skin. She knew she would never intentionally hurt Lexa, but the minute she was in the throes of passion, she would have no control over her body. Her body moved to Lexa’s tongue. 

“The pain will be sweet,” Lexa said and then she went crazy. Working Clarke up swiftly, her tongue and lips so perfect against Clarke’s over-sensitive bud, Clarke was writhing against their sheets, grabbing at the covers, finally, her hand reached out to grab at the back of Lexa’s head and guide her, hold her there between her legs just the way she wanted…

“Right there… oh yes baby…” Clarke moaned.

Lexa’s moans joined hers, she loved the taste of Clarke, every inch of her, she knew Clarke was building up to an orgasm, but she wanted to be inside her when she came, so she quickly disconnected her lips from her pussy, rose up on her knees, leaned down over Clarke, Clarke reached down and grabbed her cock, 

“Clarke!” Lexa whined, her hips thrusting forward involuntarily when she felt the softness of Clarke’s palm against her hard cock. Clarke quickly lined her up at her entrance and Lexa entered her slowly, inching in until she was buried to the hilt. 

“Ohhhhh” Clarke’s eyes closed at the feeling of fullness, 

Lexa’s eyes were shut tight, she couldn’t believe the warmth and moistness, and how at home this always felt. But tonight was something else. 

“God, you feel sooo good baby,” Clarke said softly, at Lexa’s ear. It took everything in Lexa to control herself, she wanted to really make this good for Clarke, so, very slowly, she brought herself halfway out and then thrust back in.

Clarke locked her ankles high around Lexa’s hips and commanded “Faster baby, please, fuck me!” 

So Lexa did as she was told, she quickened up her pace, the sensation of Clarke’s walls hugging her, the feeling of Clarke wound so tight around her, her breathing erratic, the cries of need, their joint moans and gasps and hums, Clarke's fingers scratching at her bare back, her teeth burying themselves into Lexa’s shoulder, the light scratching of Clarke’s shoes against her skin... 

“Lex.. babyyy… so close…” Clarke whined. 

Lexa began to thrust faster, their hips slapping hard against one another, Lexa rose up on her knees and held Clarke’s legs up to her shoulders, turning her head to kiss atop her feet, clad in those gorgeous high heels, her hips never stopping the thrusting,

Clarke’s eyes were dark as they watched, she had her eyes fixed on Lexa’s lips, kissing away at her ankles, Lexa’s boobs, moving with every thrust her body created for her, 

“Baby, come here” Clarke finally said when she was all too close, and she could tell Lexa was nearing her finish too. 

Lexa leaned down once more, and kissed Clarke passionately, and before she knew it, Clarke’s walls were tightening and spasming around her shaft, she moaned into their kiss, and she began to lose control, her thrusts getting sloppier, Clarke brought her knees up higher, locking her ankles behind Lexa higher up her back, making the angle even more open, Lexa pushed hard, one last time, and came, ropes of her cum filling up Clarke’s spasming walls. 

Lexa had lost control of the kiss, she was breathing hard against Clarke’s cheek as she came, Clarke herself was too lost in ecstasy to care. 

They lay spent like that, Lexa’s body, limp against her wife’s, until they’d both caught their breath again. 

Clarke chuckled as she thought about how much she loved how perfect they worked in bed. 

“What?”Lexa whispered into her neck. 

“Nothing,” Clarke said, smiling, lazily, her fingers drawing patterns on her wife’s back.

“Tell me” Lexa insisted. 

“You’re the best thing to have ever happened to me” Clarke said. 

“Ditto” Lexa said, lazily 

“Way to take the romance out” Clarke joked. 

Lexa laughed, then brought her face up, and held her weight up on her elbows beside Clarke’s beautiful face. 

“Okay, how’s this for romance…” she started, as her fingers played in Clarke’s hair, “I can’t imagine falling asleep and waking up next to anyone but you, babe. You’re everything to me, and I could search the whole world over, and still, never find another you...” 

“Okay, don’t think I don’t know you robbed lyrics again, this time from The Seekers, but I approve,” Clarke said, bringing her lips to Lexa’s and kissing her passionately, 

Clarke felt Lexa’s cock twitch inside her and she giggled. 

“Okay I don’t think I have the energy for another round yet, Commander,” Clarke said, yawning.

Lexa laughed, and slowly shifted off her, bringing her now soft member out of her, settling on Clarke’s side, Clarke did however reach down to grab hold of her. 

“Clarke…” Lexa shivered at the contact. 

“I love how sensitive you are...” Clarke said, leaning close and kissing Lexa again. 

“If your hand’s going to stay there, I’m gonna get worked up again, and then you’re going to fall asleep, and I’ll have to take care of myself, and I could do that, but I’d rather have you…

“Shhhhh” Clarke said and chuckled. “You talk too much after sex” Clarke said. 

“What?” Lexa feigned offence. 

“I’m kidding, I love the sound of your voice...” Clarke said, her hand now moving up to lightly fondle Lexa’s breasts. 

“Come here, you’re sleep talking.” Lexa teased, Clarke smiled lazily and scooted over into Lexa’s side, wrapping an arm around her middle, resting her face just atop Lexa’s breast, almost nuzzling into the crook of her neck, she kissed Lexa’s skin and said “Tomorrow morning…”, softly, almost drifting into sleep. 

“What?” Lexa asked. 

“I want the Commander in my mouth” she continued. 

Lexa shivered, and her cock twitched again “Clarke!” Lexa scolded. 

“Calm down, baby” Clarke said with laughter in her tone. 

“Goodnight Lex, I love you” Clarke said. 

“I love you too” Lexa said, and kissed atop her wife’s head, pulled the covers up higher over both of them, and played with her hair, until she was sure Clarke was fast asleep. 

Just then Lexa was alerted of a text on her phone. It was Luna. 

“Sorry to text so late, Lexa, but I have a few friends who know some people at the client’s office. She got to know that apparently, we’re meeting 3 brand managers from there. Naya, Ontari, and Costia. They decided on the POCs today, so we’ll probably be emailing them tomorrow about a meeting time and all of that. Just in case you wanna read up a little about their backgrounds on Linkedin” 

Lexa felt a dread pool in her stomach. She knew one of them a little more than she did the others. Yep. Her intuition had been pretty accurate. Great. Just great. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 

What Lexa absolutely loved about mornings was that sweet place between sleep and wakefulness. It was a dizzy feeling, an awareness that comes upon you as you take a deep breath in, an assurance of a new day of life, remnants of dreams fighting with reality, an uncertainty of what’s to be dragged out of sleep, and what stays back as a figment of your imagination. 

Lexa loved mornings, Clarke, however, didn’t. She liked to sleep in when she could. And so on weekends, it was hard to get out of bed. Clarke would almost always keep Lexa under the covers with her, both of them kissing and caressing, and whispering sweet nothings into one another’s ears. 

When Lexa woke up this morning, there was that giddy feeling again, but it was more intense than ever, it was a sweet tingly feeling at the back of her neck, a feeling that was originating elsewhere, her hands moved to her pillow, as she turned her head toward where she knew Clarke had to be asleep, and when she forced her eyes open at a sudden feeling of intense pleasure, she saw Clarke was indeed not beside her, Clarke was awake, and currently palming her bulge on her shorts, with an evil smile on her face. 

Lexa let out a deep, shaky exhale “Clarke!” 

“Shhh, morning, my love” Clarke said, reaching for the waistband of her boxer shorts and pulling it down, 

Lexa raised her upper body, leaning back on her elbows 

“Baby…” she said, watching Clarke lick her lips as she caught hold of Lexa’s shaft, semi-hard, now getting harder. 

Clarke began with slow strokes with her hand, and with slight twists of her wrists, Lexa threw her head back and gulped hard, the sensations were overwhelming, and then before she knew it, she felt Clarke’s tongue lick the underside of her, from bottom to top, until her warm mouth covered the head completely. 

“Oh Clarke…” Lexa exclaimed.

Clarke released her with a pop, and then got back to work her up with her hand, watching her own hand with a soft smile on her face, Lexa’s hips bucked of their own accord. 

“I’m so tempted to ride you, right now” Clarke said. 

“Do it…” 

“Nope, you’re fucking my face today,” Clarke said. 

“CLARKE! Must you be so crass” 

“I want you to use me the way you like, baby. I’m all yours.” Clarke said with a wink and then slowly, her mouth descended over Lexa’s length, 

Lexa watched intently, and then her eyes closed of their own accord, the feeling of Clarke’s warm mouth and then slowly, very slowly, the back of her throat, and slightly deeper, and then Clarke pulled out and went at it again…

Lexa’s hand flew to Clarke’s hair, softly running her hands through her blonde tresses, trying to gently coax her, show her how much she was enjoying this 

Clarke started to bob her head down on Lexa faster,   
Lexa’s hand suddenly went from encouraging to guiding, holding on to her hair a little tighter, making sure she moved at a pace Lexa was craving 

“Mmmm, baby… Oh…yesss.” Lexa moaned and gasped, and groaned loudly, her hips pushing up, she admired Clarke’s mouth, always had, Clarke was so good with her, so good at pleasing her. 

“Baby… yes… oh yes…” Lexa collapsed back on her pillow, both hands now at Clarke’s head, her hips pushing her cock into Clarke’s mouth. 

Clarke pulled back a second, and with her hand, she spread all that moisture around her cock, stroking Lexa's length quick, she looked proud, Lexa almost wanted to wipe that smug look off her face with a searing kiss. But the sensations were so overwhelming, Clarke’s palm was so soft, all of her, ever-so soft, and to have her soft hands working Lexa’s hardness up like that, the contradictory feelings heightening her arousal

“Baby, I’m so close…” Lexa said to her, Clarke smiled and took her in again and this time, she sucked hard, her cheeks hollowed, moaning into her sensitive skin, her moans of pleasure singing through Lexa’s throbbing veins. Lexa pushed deep into her and exploded, her warm cum shooting out into Clarke’s throat and Clarke twisted her lips around Lexa’s hilt, her hands found Lexa’s balls and massaged them softly as Lexa emptied herself out, groaning and twitching, a white noise filling her head, stars appearing behind her eyes, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Clarke slowly lifting her mouth off her, and licking her lips, then licking her length, making sure any dripping come, was swallowed up. 

“Fuck… baby…” Lexa reached down, caressing Clarke's cheek lovingly. 

“Good morning,” Clarke said, her blue eyes looking at Lexa with pride. 

“Come here,” Lexa said, and Clarke crawled on top of her, they kissed softly and passionately until Lexa’s alarm rang. 

Lexa groaned and Clarke giggled as she kept kissing her wife. 

“I don’t wanna get out of bed,” Lexa whispered into her wife’s lips. 

“Okay, you stay here then, I’ve got a client meeting today,” Clarke said, as she left a kiss on her lips and then started to get up. 

“What? Oh yea, you reminded Raven yesterday,” Lexa said, as she sat up, watching Clarke crawl out of bed to take out her clothes for the day before she went in for a shower.

“Yep,” Clarke said.

“So you won’t be coming back to office?” Lexa asked. 

“The meeting will definitely go over lunch, but not till the end of the day. So we'll be coming to office as soon as it’s done. Plus I’ve gotta do a team catch up today.” Clarke said. 

“Why can’t your reason ever just be, ‘Sure Lexa, how can I resist being in the same vicinity as you’,” Lexa teased. 

Clarke came over and kissed her once more, humming at how beautiful it felt to be able to kiss her, “you’re cute when you’re needy.” she said to Lexa. 

“Shut up,” Lexa said, reaching out to pinch her ass, but missing by an inch when Clarke got away chuckling and went in to shower.

Lexa pulled her shorts back on and then reached for her phone, she ran her hand through her hair to settle it into a bun, and then she went through her texts, suddenly reminded of Luna’s text from last night. She sighed. 

Nothing was confirmed yet. This could be a whole other Costia right? The name was common right? Lexa thought. She decided then, to first see how the day goes, she’ll know for sure when the meeting invite was sent out, if the Costia she was going to be meeting was her… was the same Costia she once knew. There was no need to mention anything to Clarke yet. Even if it was the same Costia, it meant nothing. This was business. Simply business. 

  
That morning, once Lexa settled in to her office, she took care of a couple of emails she had to reply to, and then drafted some new ones she needed to send out to the team. It was around noon when Indra called from her office and asked Lexa to come see her. 

“I assume you know that we’re fixing the meeting with Azgeda corp at around this time tomorrow.” 

“Yes, the Account Management team was in touch with me to fix a time.” Lexa said. 

“Okay, sit, there’s a couple of things I need to discuss with you,” Indra said, and so Lexa sat in one of the chairs and listened carefully. 

Indra began to explain to her what it would mean for their agency if they got Azgeda on board on their client roster. The brand would bring much reputation and better their finances too. It would immediately push them up amongst the top agencies here. 

Lexa nodded. She understood the underlying meaning of Indra’s words. “Don’t fuck this up, Woods.” was what she meant. 

Lexa was mildly distracted by a notification on her phone of the meeting request, and at the same time, a text notification from Clarke. 

She wanted to check. Both. She needed to check. But she wouldn't while Indra was having this conversation with her. 

“So I guess what I’m saying is, we can’t let this opportunity slip, Woods.” 

“I understand” Lexa said. 

“Good. Now I trust that Luna and her team are good for this, but if at any point they falter, it will be your responsibility.” Indra warned. 

“I’m aware.” Lexa said. 

“Good.” Indra said, dismissing her. “I think they’ve sent the meeting requests,” Indra continued while staring into her laptop, “We’re meeting 3 of them here at our office tomorrow at 12 noon, Naya who’s their CMO, Costia their brand manager, and at the executive level- Ontari.” 

“Okay” Lexa said. 

“At your level, you’ll mostly be in touch with Naya and Costia. Luna will have to build a rapport with Costia though eventually, so prep yourselves well, make a good impression tomorrow.” 

“I know our work will speak for us, Indra. But yes, I know what you mean, I’ll be sure to have a word with Luna too” Lexa said. 

“Good. That’s all then” 

“Sure” Lexa said, rising from her seat and walking out of the office. As soon as she was out, she pulled up her messages. 

“Just left the client’s office, babe. Should be back at office in an hour’s time” read Clarke’s message and soon after that a photo of her and Raven making funny faces. 

Lexa smiled and replied “Awesome, cute.” 

And then, in CCO mode, "Clarke, give me an update about the meeting as soon as you’re back."

“Sure, commander” came Clarke’s reply.

Lexa bit her lip and smiled to herself. She was back in her office now and opened her email to check the meeting request for tomorrow. 

She stared at the invitees list for a good 5 minutes. Great. Costia. It was indeed the same Costia she once knew and loved. 

Lexa shut her laptop and got up from her seat, making her way to the coffee room, she needed something to calm her down.

Costia. She’d dated Costia back in college, for a year. But it was a year of being madly in love. They’d loved each other unconditionally and almost obsessively. And that’s just the thing, when they ended it, it wasn’t because either of them were done. No, they were still very much in love. They just agreed that long-distance was not for them. They wouldn’t be able to do it. And so they’d let go of one another, believing that it’s what’s best for the both of them.

It had been difficult, for the both of them she guessed. Knowing that there was no loss of love, just, distance that broke them. 

Had she thought about if they’d tried to work a long-distance relationship, would they make it work? Of course, she’d wondered. In the year following the end, she had. But she’d soon found closure in knowing they had their whole lives to live, their ambitions were more important, they’d been young and only known each other for a year, she convinced herself it was for good. Them ending, was for good. She’d clearly come so far and done well in life. And she loved Clarke with all her heart. She couldn't imagine Costia being anything close to what Clarke had become to her. So she was happy where she was now. 

What she worried about though, was what it would be like to see her again. After all these years. Also, would Clarke be okay? Knowing she was now to be doing business with an ex, she needed to talk with her. See if Clarke had any qualms about this, and if she did, assure her that she had nothing to worry about. 

Lexa had been so preoccupied with her thoughts she didn’t realize she messed up some settings on the coffee machine, and it was smoking up. 

“Woah woah, miss Woods,” Monty had just entered and quickly came forward to fix whatever she’d done wrong. 

“Wow, I was miles away, sorry about that.” Lexa said, 

“No, I got it. Here.” Monty said, fixing her a cup of coffee and handing it to her. 

“Thank you, Monty,” she said as she took the cup from him and walked out. Her mind clearly elsewhere. 

  
Just as she was about to enter her office, she heard before spotting, Octavia having a heated argument with one of her account management executives. 

“Hey, what’s going on here?” she asked. Lexa usually tried not to meddle with whatever conversations her team leaders had to have to optimize work that flows to the teams from their clients, but sometimes, she felt their arguments were petty and unreasonable, and she found that ego clashes needed to be called out for what they were. 

And she’d worked hard to make sure the vibe of the floor always felt safe and non-confronting, she’d made it a rule, that any arguments that needed to be had, that were going to get heated were to be had in a meeting room, and not out in the open office. She just wanted to make sure no one else was ever affected by the negative energy that came from a confrontation. 

“I’m just trying to make sure the team doesn’t have to work late here, unnecessarily,” Octavia said, 

“Yea, but I wish you’d shared your timelines with us at the beginning of the day, Octavia” said the account management executive. 

“Enough, I will not accept petty arguments like this on the floor. Please sort out your differences in a room.” Lexa said sternly. 

They both nodded their heads and moved towards a meeting room. Lexa strode back to her office, knowing full well all eyes on the floor were on her. It had been a while since the floor had seen her lose her cool. She needed to down this coffee and maybe get another one soon. 

She sat in her chair and took a deep breath. She sipped on her coffee while checking some more emails. 

Today was a field day, there was an escalation email on one of Luna’s brands. A mail from the client, followed by a mail from Roan, saying they should talk about how to handle the situation. 

Roan was at her level, but for the Account Management team. She quickly pinged him asking if he’d like to talk now. He told her he’d come see her in 10 minutes. 

What was supposed to be a calm discussion on how to calm the client down and optimize work turned into a heated conversation on who’s fucking up in the process, that’s causing work to go out late. By the end of the conversation, Roan left in anger, and they’d not sorted out a thing. 

Lexa exhaled heavily and was pacing in her own office. 

She looked out to the floor and saw Clarke and Raven had just entered and were settling in, Clarke was probably asking her team for an update on the day’s work so far. That’s when Lexa spotted Monty telling her something in a more serious tone, and immediately Clarke’s eyes gazed towards Lexa. 

Lexa looked away and got back to her chair, she had stuff to finish before the end of today, she could deal with everything else later. 

Just as she’d expected, 15 minutes later, came a text from Clarke. 

“Hey, need me to beat anyone up for you? Or maybe drop a laxative in their coffee or something to make it more subtle?” her text read. 

Lexa actually laughed. She looked out and saw Clarke looking at her with a warm smile, but still questioning eyes. 

“I thought I did. But I think I’ll be fine now” Lexa replied. 

“Okay, you just say the word though, I’ll do it, and not even as your wife, just as your teammate.” 

Lexa appreciated it, she did. “Thank you, Clarke.” she replied. 

“Okay, now as your wife…  
JUST TELL ME THE MF’S NAME I WILL SLAP A BITCH!” Clarke sent. 

Lexa really burst out laughing this time. 

“You have an update to give me?” she texted then, needing to get back to work mode. 

“Are you in the mood for work-talk?” Clarke replied. 

“No, but I could do with being even a little bit closer to you right now.” Lexa replied, breaking her own resolve. 

“I’ll be right there, getting Raven too.” Clarke said. 

Within minutes Raven and Clarke were sitting before her, looking through their notes and updating her on whatever they were briefed about at their client’s office. 

Lexa was all business, and she knew whatever she was going to propose right now, Clarke would disagree. But she would see later why it was necessary. 

“Okay, I suggest you guys huddle today itself before the end of the day, put down some preliminary thoughts, and work on them further tomorrow.” 

“What’s the hurry, we have time until next month to deliver this, we can start tomorrow.” said Clarke, just as she’d expected 

“I would prefer we don’t wait, Clarke, i’m foreseeing a bunch of work coming in the coming month and I’m just trying to optimize it so that no one has to work late nights.” 

“I understand, but I can push back when that work comes in and manage everyone’s time accordingly, I just think we’re rushing unnecessarily.” said Clarke. 

Lexa had suddenly grown stern, sitting straighter in her chair, her whole demeanour changing

“So I’m assuming you’ve consulted all the other team leads on the floor to see that their clear for the next two months and won't require your team's support on any ad hoc work” 

Clarke stuttered “no, I mean, I don’t... I didn’t…” 

“Of course, cause it’s not your job to have that large a picture of the team, is it, Clarke?!” Lexa said, with an authoritative tone. 

Raven looked between the two of them and then back into her notes, Clarke furrowed her brows, she folded her arms across her chest and sat back. 

“I’m anticipating Luna will need support from your team once work begins with Azgeda Corp, and that’s why I’m asking you to manage work this way.” 

“Fine.” Clarke said. 

Lexa exhaled “Good. I expect to see some preliminary thoughts jotted down and in my inbox by EOD today.” 

“Sure” Clarke said, closing her notepad, sitting up straight and then asked “Anything else?” 

“That’s all” 

Clarke rose to leave and Raven followed her out. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: 

Lexa grabbed her smokes, her phone, and walked out to the elevator to head downstairs to the smoking zone. From the side of her eye she saw Clarke addressing her team and asking them to join her in the lounge for a brief and brainstorm. 

Lexa was just done with a smoke when she was alerted of a text message from an unknown number. 

“Lexa. The Lexa Woods. I never thought we’d be seeing each other again. I saw your name in the meeting invite and just had to contact you. I hope you don’t mind I got your number from Roan.” 

Lexa stared at the text. She could reply. This was business right. But it felt wrong to do so, without Clarke at least knowing about Costia’s sudden reappearance in her life. 

But she couldn’t leave the message on read now, 

“Costia, Hi. Imagine my surprise when I saw your name too. And no problem about sourcing the number, I’m hoping we’re going to be in touch now anyway for business” Lexa sent. 

“Sure, business. Yep. Wow, I’m looking forward to seeing you tomorrow, Lexa. It’s been too long” 

Lexa lit another smoke and inhaled deeply. 

And then replied “It has. Me too. I’ll see you tomorrow at the meeting.” she replied. 

“Sure, can’t wait, really!” was Costia’s reply. Lexa locked her phone and pocketed it. She got through the light and then headed back upstairs, one look at the floor and she knew Clarke and her team were probably mid-brainstorm. Their bay was empty. 

She waited until she saw them all return to their seats and then texted Clarke, 

“I didn’t mean to be salty, Clarke,” she wrote. 

“It’s okay, I should have trusted your advice,” Clarke replied. 

“We’re good right?” Lexa asked. 

“Depends who I’m talking to” came Clarke’s reply. 

“Your wife” Lexa replied. 

“Then yes, we’re good,” Clarke replied with a kiss emoji. 

Lexa smiled to herself and sent back a beating heart emoji. 

“As your wife, may I ask what’s really on your mind?” Clarke typed. 

Lexa took a deep breath. Clarke knew her all too well. 

“I’ll tell you, we’ll talk tonight,” Lexa replied. 

“Okay” came Clarke’s reply. And then she saw Clarke get busy with her team again. 

Lexa had a meeting with Luna that evening to prepare for the meeting tomorrow. They spent at least an hour discussing their preliminary research on Azgeda, stuff they were expected to know well about the company before they were inducted tomorrow. 

Lexa was finally packing up for the day, she walked out towards where Clarke was at her desk and asked “Hey, Clarke, you done for the day?” 

Clarke looked up at her and then back at Monty and Raven who were working on jotting down whatever they’d discussed. 

“Guys, what’s the scene?” Clarke asked them. 

“Almost done, another 5 minutes,” Monty said, not taking his eyes off the screen. 

So Clarke looked at her and said “Wait in the car for me?” 

“Sure.” Lexa said. 

  
When Clarke opened the door to the passenger side and got in, Lexa had already begun to speak “Clarke, I really am sorry for snapping at you that way. I’ve had such a…” Lexa was saying when her lips were interrupted by the force that was her wife. 

Clarke was kissing her softly, her hands holding her face with so much care and love, Lexa wanted to cry. 

“Something’s on your mind, and I’d really like you to tell me...” Clarke said and then got back to kissing her. 

They kissed until it seemed Clarke was sure she’d completely rendered Lexa relaxed. When she pulled away, Clarke said “I don’t want you to think there’s anything that’s bothering you that you can’t tell me, even if it’s confidential work stuff, I’m you’re wife, I’ll react as your wife.” 

“At home?” Lexa asked. 

“Sure, let’s go, babe” Clarke finally said, smiling warmly, Lexa felt at ease. 

  
When they got home, Clarke made them dinner while Lexa went in for a shower. When she came back down, food was almost ready, so she took over and let Clarke go in for a shower. 

When Clarke was done, she came out to find Lexa was just serving two plates for them, she kissed her wife and led them to the couch, where they talked a little about some house chores they had to get done on the weekend, 

Clarke told her about this new restaurant she spotted on their way to office today, and how they could probably try it out at lunch one day. They liked exploring new places together. There was always an element of newness and it just felt good to share that. 

“For sure, tomorrow?” Lexa said, between bites of her dinner. 

“I don’t mind, don’t you have that meeting though?” Clarke asked. 

Lexa looked down at her plate, “Yea, it’s at 12 noo, it’s scheduled to end at 2, we can go then.” 

“Okay, I’d like that, we haven’t gotten lunch together in a while.” Clarke said with a warm smile, reaching out to take Lexa’s hand in hers and play with her fingers. Lexa smiled. Clarke always had a way of calming her senses so effortlessly. 

“I can see that you’re not okay… let’s get to bed?” Clarke asked. 

Lexa nodded. 

Lexa was seated in bed, Clarke brushed and then crawled into bed, over her, and kissed her softly, settling down on her lap, straddling her hips. 

Lexa hummed her appreciation and smiled. 

“Raven and Luna went out for drinks today,” Clarke said 

“Oh really?” Lexa asked. 

“Yep, Raven told me just before I left, that Luna asked her out” 

“Wow, okay...” Lexa said, thinking. 

“I’m telling you as your wife, as CCO, you know nothing, okay?” Clarke said, pointedly. 

Lexa laughed, “Of course” she leaned in to kiss Clarke deeply, her hands moving up Clarke’s waist and lightly brushing the sides of her breasts. 

“Talk to me…” Clarke whispered between their kiss. 

Lexa then pulled away slowly and said “okay” 

Clarke’s hands were gently caressing her face, stroking her hair, 

“Clarke, you remember I told you about my ex, Costia?”

Clarke raised an eyebrow “Yea, what about her?” Clarke asked.

“She’s the client we’re meeting with tomorrow,” Lexa said, her eyes fixed on Clarke’s. 

“Oh,” Clarke said, her expression unreadable. 

“I got to know today, and she got my number from Roan and texted me to say she was surprised too and she’s looking forward to us meeting tomorrow” 

“Oh” Clarke said. 

“I mean, it’s nothing. It’s all business, I just thought I should tell you, you know… that she’s going to be involved with work...” Lexa said. 

Clarke seemed deep in thought.

“What are you thinking about?” Lexa asked, now reaching out to caress her face. 

“It’s just, you’ll did break up right, so why is this bothering you so much, I mean you’ve been upset all day...” Clarke said. 

“Yea, I’ve just been thinking about whether you’d be okay... wait… ummm… Clarke, I’m suddenly not sure if we ever talked about how Costia and I ended things…” Lexa said. 

Clarke’s expression was unreadable again, she was silent for a moment, thinking. “Yea, now that I think about it, I just know you dated her for a year and then you’ll ended things…” Clarke said. 

“Okay, ummm, let me explain…” Lexa said. 

Clarke moved off her lap, to sit crossed legged, by her side, but facing her. 

Lexa shifted too, wanting to still be touching Clarke in some way, not wanting her to misunderstand anything. 

“She got a job offer in DC and she had to leave, and we realized none of us wanted a long-distance relationship. So we just… ended things….” 

Clarke looked between Lexa’s eyes. 

“So what you’re saying is you’ll never fell out of love with one another, or anything like that...” Clarke said. 

“Well, yes. It took me some time, but I got over it...” Lexa said. 

“Lexa, what are you telling me? Are you scared you’ll realize you still have feelings for her, when you see her tomorrow? Is that it?” Clarke asked, carefully. 

“WHAT! No! That’s not what I’m trying to say” Lexa was quick to answer 

“Then what is it?” Clarke asked. 

“I’m completely and only in love with you Clarke, Costia means nothing to me now, aside from someone I have to do business with...” Lexa said, reaching forward to hold Clarke’s hands 

“Then why were you so tense all day?” Clarke asked. 

“Clarke, I’ve been nervous about telling you, cause this would mean, I would have a lot of interactions with her, and I don’t want you thinking even for once that it means anything other than business. It’s all business… it’s only going to be business okay?” 

“Okay” Clarke said, shaking her head. “Okay, yea, I’m okay with that, Lex, I understand… and I trust you… I know you...” Clarke said, her hand coming up once more to softly caress Lexa’s cheek. 

Lexa smiled. 

“And I’m sorry, I never shared details about my past with her before, it just always seemed irrelevant, it was a short stint, and we ended it mutually, and since she was leaving for another city, I didn’t think she’d ever turn up again… so I never thought the details were important” 

“That’s okay” Clarke said, then added “Baby, the next time something’s on your mind like this, please just tell me… don’t hold it in for so long...” 

Lexa leaned in and kissed her deeply. “Yes, I will, I’m sorry” 

“Besides, Costia can’t have you even if she wants you, you’re whipped.” Clarke said, teasingly. 

“You’re damn right, I am.” Lexa said, chuckling and leaning in, laying Clarke down and making love to her. 

“I’m riding Alicia to work today” Lexa said while sipping her coffee and reading her morning brief of news from her phone. 

Clarke was standing on the other side of the counter sipping on her own mug of coffee

“And me?” Clarke asked. 

Lexa looked up from her phone then and with a teasing smile said “You want a ride with me before getting out, sure” she winked. 

Clarke laughed, and threw a berry at her “NO! Lex, I meant are you taking me with, or do I have to find my own way to work.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous babe, you’re coming with us.” Lexa finally said.

“Are you sure you don’t want some alone time with Alicia, the love of your life?” Clarke teased 

“Bold of you to assume I haven’t already taken care of that.” Lexa said, finishing her coffee, stepping around the counter and wrapping her arms around Clarke, nuzzling her face into Clarke’s soft blonde hair, and then kissing down the side of her neck. 

Clarke closed her eyes, Lexa spoke into her skin. “Here I was thinking you’d get jealous of a real living human being, and all you care about is how much attention my motorcycle gets, you’re really something, Clarke Griffin-Woods” Lexa said, chuckling into her wife’s soft creamy skin and then nibbling lightly on her earlobe. 

Clarke felt ticklish and pulled away laughing. 

“Well, you yourself said I have nothing to worry about when it comes to your ex-girlfriend, whereas you never miss a chance to tell me how much Alicia means to you.” Clarke said. 

Lexa lightly pinched her ass and said “Touche”. 

Clarke glared at her, but then bit her own lip. She loved how playful and flirty they could be with one another, she absolutely enjoyed this chase, that even after marriage, Lexa treated her like they were teenagers in love. 

“I’ll get the helmets, you ready to go?” Lexa asked,

“Yep, let me get my bag.” Clarke said, putting her mug and Lexa’s in the sink, clearing the dishes, taking one last look at herself in the mirror, she picked up her laptop bag and caught up with Lexa at the doorway. 

  
Once they were seated and ready on her motorcycle, Lexa turned her key in the ignition and revved the engine. 

“OH YES!” Lexa said, closing her eyes, happy to be riding her motorcycle again. She felt one of Clarke’s hands that had found her waist now, pinch her side. 

“Okay okay, we get it, she satisfies you beyond compare, now let’s go before we get late.” Clarke said. 

Lexa laughed, and finally got them moving. 

  
It was 11.30 am now, and Lexa was going through the deck the client had sent over, they would anyway be presenting it to them today, but she liked to always go over the material before the meeting. 

“Babe, you won’t believe what Raven just told me” came Clarke’s message. And before Lexa could ask, Clarke replied. “She and Luna had quite a good evening yesterday, and they kinda got quite handsy by the end of the night, they hooked up back at Raven’s place” 

Lexa raised an eyebrow and then replied. “Woah! So now...?”

“That’s just the thing, Raven woke up alone this morning, Luna didn’t even wait to talk, so Raven texted her, asking if she’d like to go out again, and Luna told her she wasn’t looking for this to be anything more than a casual thing….” 

“Oh shit” Lexa replied 

“Yea, Raven’s a little upset, and Luna hasn’t looked at her even once today, but we guessed she’s probably just preoccupied cause of the meeting” 

“Possibly,” Lexa said. 

“Are you nervous?” Clarke asked. 

“About the meeting? Not at all, I’m well prepared” 

“About seeing Costia after all these years,” Clarke wrote. 

“Honestly, I’m not sure what it would feel like.” Lexa replied. 

“Don’t worry about it, you said you guys ending things on the same page, I’m sure seeing her again, and now in the context of work, it can be like... friends reuniting, maybe.” Clarke wrote

“Clarke, I don’t want to be friends with her” Lexa replied. 

“Great, that was the toughest thing for me to say,” Clarke wrote with an eye roll emoji. 

Lexa laughed. “Clarke, it’s all just business okay, you have nothing to worry about, I love you, I married you, you’re the centre of my world.” 

“I know.” Clarke wrote with a kiss emoji. “And you’re mine.” 

“Okay, I think the client’s here, wish me luck?” Lexa wrote

“Wish I could kiss you luck instead, but yea, all the best baby.” Clarke sent. 

“Kiss me at lunch today. 2 pm okay?” Lexa wrote back. 

Lexa was gathering her laptop and notebook to go to the conference room that they’d booked for 2 hours, Luna had come in to tell her that the clients were here and seated in the room, they’d been offered refreshments and were small-talking with the Roan. 

Lexa entered just after Indra and they both looked over the room, smiling warmly at everyone there. 

Lexa could feel a pair of eyes burning through her from the time she entered. And as soon as her eyes met them, Lexa felt her mind-freeze. 

Costia looked as beautiful as she did when Lexa last saw her. But more mature, maybe taller even, her hair was straighter, shorter, and that smile, it was still the same smile Lexa always felt was reserved for her. 

Lexa smiled back warmly and then once everyone was seated, Roan introduced everyone from the agency and then Naya took command of the room, introducing her team and then getting straight to the brand induction. 

Lexa and Luna listened carefully, making notes, Indra was keen on asking questions, making sure everything was clear for their business going forward. 

All the while, Lexa could feel one pair of eyes fixed on her. And she knew exactly who they belonged to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy with the response to this story. Thank you for your comments.   
> I'm a little confused with what tags I need to add as the story progresses, any suggestions?   
> Also, when I started this, I wrote the first chapter as a one-shot, where you only come to know Clexa is married by the end of that chapter. If I put Married Clexa in the tags it'll give it away. So what do you guys suggest? 
> 
> Also, did you like these 2 new chapters? What do you think about where the story is going?   
> Is there anything you'd like to see happening in particular?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love reading all the comments you guys left for me on the last update. <3   
> Thank you, thank you, thank you!
> 
> Here's 2 new chapters for you. Hope you'll let me know your thoughts and reactions again after reading this.

Chapter 6: 

As the meeting was coming to a close, the conversations became more casual and everyone had opened up a bit. 

“You’ll find that my team is a pleasure to work with, Lexa’s experience in the industry and her keen attention to detail, make her a valuable asset here, and Luna and her team have handled some of our major clients, their care for their brands is exceptional” Indra assured Naya. 

“I’m sure we’ll come to learn one another better over the next few weeks,” said Naya. 

Lexa nodded, “You’ll find it may not take as long,” Lexa said with a confident smile. 

“I know it won’t” came Costia’s voice. Naya looked at her curiously, and Lexa looked down into her notepad. 

“I actually know Lexa from a few years ago, we were… well, we knew one another well,” Costia said, keeping it subtle. But no one in the room was dense. Immediately Luna's eyes moved between Costia and Lexa and then she raised her eyebrows to nothing in particular and pretended to still be making notes. 

Indra looked at Lexa and then back at Costia and said “Then that should be great for this relationship. Your Point of Contact for every task will be Lexa for the first few months, and then eventually, Ontari and Luna can take over once we’ve found a groove” Indra said. 

“Wonderful! Thank you for having us Indra” Naya said as she rose from her seat and shook Indra’s hand. 

“The pleasure was all ours, we’re excited to work with Azgeda corp. And we’ll make sure everything's as you expect or better.” Indra said, 

“Before we leave, if you could help us locate a nice place we could get lunch at, around here?” Costia asked. 

“Yes, of course, in fact, Lexa, why don’t you and Luna accompany our guests for lunch, I think there’s this new place opened up close by, I’ll send you the address,” said Indra

“Uhhh” Lexa looked nervous and unsure suddenly. She had promised Clarke they’d get lunch together. 

“Yes, that would give us a good opportunity to talk some more about this partnership.” Costia said and Naya agreed with a smile “Do come with us” 

Indra was looking at Lexa with a stare that she’d seen before. “Don’t fuck this up” it said. 

“Only if you’ll let us treat you...” Lexa finally said, putting on the best smile she could. 

“Great! Let’s go” said Naya, everyone started shuffling out of the room, Lexa waited back and pulled up Clarke’s chat window. 

“Babe,” she wrote and sent. 

From the side of her eye, she noticed Luna was the last person to leave the room, but then she felt movement beside her and when she looked up, it was Costia. 

“Lex” Costia said  
  
“Hi” Lexa said, pocketing her phone.

“How have you been?” Costia asked. 

“Well, I’ve been well, what about you?” Lexa asked her. 

“I’m alright,” Costia said, but there was a hint of something in her eyes, in the way she was looking right into Lexa’s soul, she always did look at her that way. 

“I’m married!” Lexa blurted out suddenly. 

Costia took a step back and chuckled to herself. 

“I’m sorry,” Lexa said, closing her eyes “I didn’t mean, I wasn’t insinuating that you were...” 

“Lex, it’s okay,” Costia said, still smiling wide. 

“No that was… Ummm, uncalled for… I just… you’re my client now…” Lexa was stammering nervously. 

“I understand,” Costia said, “Who is she… I mean…what does she do? Your wife...” Costia trailed off. 

“Clarke, her name’s Clarke… she’s um… she actually works here, in one of my creative teams.” Lexa replied. 

“Wow, that’s nice Lexa, I’m happy for you, I’d love to meet her.”

“Sure, I could introduce you to her, although she’s not the creative on this account.” Lexa said

“Regardless, it would be nice to meet the woman who won your heart eventually,” Costia said with a smile and then walked out. 

Lexa exhaled heavily and then quickly checked her messages. Clarke had been double texting her, but ‘double’ was an understatement. 

“Yes”   
“Babe?”  
“Where’d you go”   
“I can see the others are out but not you.”   
“I’m counting and there are just 2 unfamiliar faces here near the elevator, where’s no 3? Is it Costia? Is she mauling you in the conference room, do I need to come rescue you?”   
“LEXA!?” 

Lexa quickly replied. “Clarke, no, I’m fine. She stayed back to say hello, make small talk, just catch up.” 

“Oh okay” came Clarke’s reply “I’m ready to go, should I meet you downstairs in the parking lot?”

“Babe, I’m so sorry, we’re treating the client to lunch, it was very last minute, I have to go, Luna and I, Indra suggested it, but we all know it was more of a demand than a suggestion.” Lexa sent. 

“Oh” came Clarke’s reply. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll order for you, right now. Raincheck on our lunch date? Please?” Lexa sent. 

“Yea sure, and uhhh, don’t worry about lunch, I’ll head to the cafeteria and get something for myself” Clarke replied 

“No, please, let me order for you, I insist.” Lexa texted back. 

“It’ll take time, Lex. And I’m quite hungry.” came Clarke’s reply. 

“Okay.. um… I’ll make it up to you, I promise” Lexa sent. 

“I’ll hold you to it,” said Clarke with a winking emoji. 

Lexa smiled. Then she texted “Another thing… ummm, she wants to meet you.” 

“Who? Costia?” Clarke asked. 

“Yea… ummm I mentioned that I’m married and she asked about you.” Lexa sent. 

“Okay… so like… now?” Clarke asked

“Yea, if you don’t mind, I’ll be out in a second.” Lexa sent. 

“Okay, yea, no, why would I mind?” said Clarke. 

  
Lexa collected her things and headed out to put them in her office, she saw Luna leading the others towards the elevators. Costia however, was hanging back, waiting for Lexa to show up. 

Lexa looked towards where Clarke was, Clarke’s desk was close to the elevators. And on looking closely, Lexa saw Clarke’s eyes fixed on Costia. 

Lexa took a deep breath and approached Costia and then led her to Clarke. 

“Clarke, I’d like you to meet Costia, she’s the brand manager at Azgeda Corp,” Lexa said when they were in Clarke’s bay. “Clarke is one of my Creative Directors, and well, my wife too” 

Clarke stood up and shook Costia’s hand “Hi, it’s nice to meet you, Costia.” 

“The feeling’s mutual,” Costia said warmly, shaking Clarke’s hand. She then looked at Lexa and said “Brand manager at Azgeda corp is alright, but she forgot to mention her first girlfriend” she then looked back at Clarke, who didn’t know whether to laugh or how exactly to receive that “but I’m sure you’ll have gone through conversations about exes.”

Clarke simply shrugged but kept on a soft smile. 

“Wow, I never thought the day would come that I’d see you again, let alone meeting your WIFE the same day” Costia said to Lexa with a soft chuckle. 

“Honestly, I’m just as surprised our paths crossed again,” Lexa said. Clarke shifted her weight and folded her arms across her torso, trying to not let her possessiveness show in anyway. 

“Well, I’m glad you get to keep this one. And keep her this close to you.” Costia said, referring to Clarke. 

And Clarke narrowed her eyes, letting what Costia just said sink in, Lexa opened her mouth to say something but came up blank. 

“Why don’t you join us for lunch, Clarke?” Costia asked, 

Clarke started to speak, when Lexa spoke instead “Clarke’s got lunch covered here, we should go, the others must be waiting.” 

“Sure” Costia said

“After you,” Lexa said, letting Costia walk towards the elevator, hanging back to talk to Clarke. 

“What was that?” Clarke asked, that comment about keeping me close, and that talk about her being your first girlfriend, none of it was necessary.” Clarke said.

“I don’t know where that came from, I’m so sorry, I’m sure this is just as tricky for her to navigate.” 

“You have empathy for this?” Clarke asked with surprise. 

“No, I mean, yes, I mean… Clarke, she’s the client. I promise you, all business.” Lexa said softly and then backed away saying “I’ll make it up to you, I’m so sorry” and then she turned and got into the elevator with Costia. 

Clarke was sipping on a juice box in the cafeteria, Raven was sitting across from her. Clarke had just explained a couple of things to Raven about the events of the afternoon. 

“So she’s the client. But she’s an ex?” Raven repeated. 

“Yep” 

“Interesting,” said Raven. 

“I mean, I get it. She’s a client. And Lexa’s the most professional person I’ve known in this industry. She’ smart, she can hold her own.”

“So you trust Lexa?” 

“Of course I do, she’s my wife. We’re married. She won’t do anything to ruin that.” Clarke said, confidently 

“Fair.” said Raven. 

“I can hear a ‘BUT’ coming,” Clarke said, 

“You know me well.” Raven said smugly, “Can you trust her? Costia?” 

Clarke thought about it for a moment and then decided “You know it’s just been a day, it’s the first time I was meeting her, maybe I’m just reading all of it wrong” Clarke said. 

“Uhhh, she made a nasty comment implying Lexa keeps you close cause she’s afraid you’ll go far away like she did,” Raven said 

Clarke looked at Raven seriously. “Yea but Lexa said she’s probably just as jittery about meeting her ex-girlfriend’s ‘now wife’” Clarke said. 

“Okay, but if that bitch makes even one move on Lexa, she’s dead meat” Raven said. 

Clarke smiled. 

“I’m serious, I'll help you end her.” Raven said. “Anyway, you sure you don’t want a piece of my sandwich, you haven’t eaten at all.” Raven said 

“I don’t wanna eat your lunch just cause the cafeteria ran out by the time I got here Rae” Clarke said. 

“Correction, you don’t wanna eat my lunch just cause your wife ditched your lunch date.” Raven said, making a point. 

“I’ll survive. I’ll grab an early evening snack. Anyway, what’s your scene with Luna now?” Clarke asked. 

“She hasn’t been making eye contact with me. It’s like I’m watching a whole other Luna here today.” Raven said. 

“Well, did you decide? Are you okay with having something casual with her?” Clarke asked. 

“I don’t know, GOD! Yesterday was so good, we were talking and laughing and she was telling me about her previous workplaces, some stories from college, I really thought she wanted more of that… dates… not just, fucking around...” Raven said. 

Clarke nodded her head in understanding 

“I think I’m gonna tell her I can’t do it, the casual thing. I want more or nothing.” Raven decided. 

“Good, you should tell her that” Clarke said, “That’s a good decision.” 

Raven nodded. 

“Can we talk?” Clarke heard Luna’s voice from behind her, she turned slightly and saw Luna had approached Raven in her bay. 

“What do you want to talk about?” Raven asked. 

“About your text?” 

“Wasn’t it clear enough?” 

“Look I get you’re angry about this morning, last night, all of it… but let me explain, please…” 

“Okay, tell me” Raven said. 

“Not here” Luna said, looking around at how many people were in ear-shot. 

“Fine, after work today then? I could use a smoke break before getting home” Raven said. 

“Sure” Luna said. 

Once she was gone, Raven rolled her chair back to Clarke. “Was that okay” 

“I’m proud of you for sticking by your word,” Clarke said with a smile. 

“What do you think she wants to say?” Raven said. 

“Well, either she wants to convince you to want what she wants, or she’s hoping you’ll convince her to want what you want, or who knows, maybe you’ll could find a middle ground.”

Raven nodded and then rolled her chair back to her desk. 

Clarke tried to focus on work, but her attention was once more drawn to Lexa’s office. 

Lexa had texted when they got done with lunch saying, Costia was returning to office with her. Apparently, Costia had some files the team would require and it would just be quicker to transfer them onto Lexa’s system than to try and upload them to a cloud service to send across. 

Clarke didn’t feel the need to reply, so she just got back to her work and decided she was just reading too much into everything, as she had discussed with Raven. 

But now as she watched, Costia was standing right beside Lexa’s chair, and saying something while they were both looking into Lexa’s screen, and she apparently said something that had to have been super funny, cause Lexa would not stop laughing. 

Clarke looked away. She had work to finish. 

Costia finally left at around 6.30 pm. She waved bye to Clarke before leaving and then Clarke looked back at Lexa’s office to find Lexa engrossed in her laptop, typing furiously. Lexa’s face showed she was in high-concentration mode, So Clarke just got back to doing her thing. 

About half an hour later, she saw a text from Lexa, “Was lunch okay?” 

“Oh they didn’t have anything when I got there,” Clarke said 

“What? So you haven’t eaten lunch?” Lexa replied. 

“No. It’s okay, I got an early evening snack, I’m fine” Clarke sent. 

Lexa read the message but didn’t reply. Once more when Clarke looked over at her office, Lexa was typing furiously on her laptop, Clarke sighed and decided to just get done for the day and then text her. 

“Sorry, she took up so much of my day, I had to reply to so many emails and sign off on so many things” Lexa sent a text to her after a couple of minutes. 

“Ahaan” Clarke replied, not knowing what else to say. 

“Do you wanna get coffee with me?” Lexa asked 

They would sync their coffee trips to the break room sometimes, just so that they’d get 5-10 minutes to just talk about their day, vent if need be. 

“Uhhh, I’m actually in the middle of something, go ahead” Clarke replied 

“Okay” Lexa replied back. And Clarke noticed in her peripheral vision, Lexa never moved out of her office. She just kept at it, typing away furiously, then she had a long call on her speaker phone, and when Clarke was finally done with work, she noticed Lexa having a conversation with Indra now, outside Indra’s office. 

“Hey, I’m done with work.” Clarke sent a text to her. 

When Lexa got back into her office and checked her phone, she quickly typed back, “Great, ummm, I’m not exactly done for the day, but it’s nothing I can’t take care of at home, so let’s go.” 

Clarke started to pack her stuff, 

She went up to Raven and said “Call me if you need, okay, later.” Raven smiled and said, “ditto” 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: 

Lexa fell in step beside Clarke as they approached the elevator, and Clarke noticed how immediately Lexa’s whole body language changed. She seemed more relaxed, more at ease, and just tired overall, but happy to be near Clarke. 

Once they were in the elevator, Lexa asked “Was your day as bad as mine?” 

“Your day was bad?” Clarke asked, incredulously.

“Well, didn’t you see how she completely took all my time? All of my work was pending. That’s why I still have a couple of things to look at once we’re home” Lexa said. 

Clarke nodded in understanding. 

“Hey, you okay?” Lexa asked 

“Yea yea, I’m fine.” Clarke said 

“Okay, I am sorry about this afternoon babe, tomorrow for sure. I don’t have anything around lunchtime and you can have me all to yourself” Lexa said with an excited tone. 

“Sorry babe, I’ve got a couple of calls lined up around lunch tomorrow,” Clarke said. 

“Oh okay,” Lexa said. “I’ll cook lunch on Saturday,” Lexa said. 

“It’s okay baby, you don’t have to do any of this, I understand, it’s all business, you couldn’t have said no even if you wanted to, but why would you want to either, I mean, it’s really fine,” Clarke said. 

The elevator doors opened to the parking lot and Clarke walked out to where she knew Lexa’s motorcycle was parked. 

Lexa followed quickly. 

“Besides, at least you get to end the day with Alicia, that’s gotta be a bonus,” Clarke said with a slight chuckle in her voice 

She stopped by the motorcycle to look behind at Lexa, and was immediately enveloped in a tight hug. Lexa’s arms wrapped around her middle and Clarke put her arms around her shoulders, holding her close. 

She could feel Lexa completely relax in her arms, Lexa took a deep breath, inhaling everything ‘Clarke’. 

“Baby…” Clarke said, softly stroking the back of her hair. 

“Correction, at least I get to end my day with you. That’s the only bonus I care about.” Lexa said softly and Clarke chuckled. 

“Hear that Alicia? She says I’m the better bonus” Clarke said out loud, teasingly. Lexa chuckled. 

“I just missed being around you today.” Lexa said. 

“Me too...” Clarke said. 

When Lexa pulled away, Clarke brought her in for a soft kiss, making her forget how tiring her day was, how mentally exhausted she felt trying to entertain Costia and how much she hated that her client was, in fact, an ex. 

A bike passed by, and they heard some hooting, their kiss interrupted, they both looked to see, it was Monty and Jasper. 

Lexa laughed. 

“Those boys!” Clarke said with annoyance. 

“They’re kids, let ‘em be.” Lexa said, taking hold of Clarke’s hand. “Come on, let’s go home.” 

Lexa got on her motorcycle, and Clarke got on behind her and they took off. 

Clarke had her arms wrapped around Lexa, when she suddenly felt a vibration against her hand. Lexa’s phone in her jacket pocket buzzed. 

“Should I check that for you?” Clarke asked. 

“Yea sure, but it’s probably a work email or something, so you can ignore it,” Lexa said, keeping her eyes on the road. 

Clarke reached into Lexa’s pocket, very strategically letting her fingers trace against Lexa’s side, hearing a laugh from Lexa, and she took the phone out and checked it. 

The text read ‘Lex, what was the name of the restaurant we went to? I'd like to order from there again, you said it’s a new place?’ 

It was from Costia. Clarke saw it from the notification bar and stiffened. They had lunch at the new restaurant that they were supposed to try out together? 

“Who is it?” Lexa asked. 

“Just work.” Clarke said, and slipped the phone back into Lexa’s pocket. 

Clarke sat up straighter and pulled her own phone out to look at her messages and the loss of contact did not go unnoticed by Lexa. 

  
When they finally reached their place, Clarke got off the motorcycle and without a word made her way to the elevators. 

“Hey, wait up, babe.” Lexa said, rushing behind her. 

“You okay?” Lexa asked, Clarke nodded, they rode up the elevator in silence, once they were inside and took off their jackets, Lexa assumed they’d get to their usual routine, make dinner, eat, catch up and then head to bed, instead Clarke had her pinned against the door, her mouth wild on Lexa’s lips, tongue seeking entrance. 

“Oh! Clarke…” she groaned, her body catching up quickly to Clarke’s intentions. 

Clarke’s lips trailed wet, open-mouthed kisses across Lexa’s jaw and her hand reached down to palm Lexa’s quickly hardening member, 

Lexa groaned softly as her hips bucked up wanting more from Clarke’s hand. 

And then, Lexa felt Clarke’s lips nibble at the soft flesh at the apex of her neck and shoulder, right before she bit harder

“Clarke…. Ohhhh” Lexa moaned 

And when Clarke let go of her skin, Lexa tried to hold her off, “baby, you’ll leave marks...” 

But Clarke kept up, leaving nibbles and bites up Lexa’s neck, right up to just under her ear

“Good” Clarke whispered and then she was gone, leaving Lexa a breathless mess with a semi-hard on. 

“Baby?” Lexa was stunned. 

Clarke turned around and said “Next time we discover a new place and plan on trying it out together, try not to have your client meetings there before we go.” 

Lexa stood there expressionless. 

“Clarke you can’t possibly be upset about that…” Lexa said, following Clarke inside.

“Of course I am, now you’ve tried their food, it won’t be new when we go for our lunch date.” Clarke explained, but knowing full well this was about more than just a new restaurant.

“Then we’ll pick a new place” Lexa said. 

“A new new place? Yea sure. Cause those keep popping up nearby office all the time” Clarke said, leaving her laptop bag on the couch and heading towards the kitchen

“Clarke wait,” Lexa said, grabbing Clarke’s hand and making her stop. “What’s really going on here, is this about Costia? I thought you said you understand…” 

Clarke sighed, took a moment to take a deep breath. She thought for a moment. She did tell Lexa she understood. And this whole reaction was contradictory to that. 

“I’m sorry. Yea I do understand… I don’t know… meeting her today, watching her with you… it just… I’m sorry I’ll get used to it…” Clarke said, trying to dismiss her feelings, she tried to walk away. 

“Baby wait, tell me what’s on your mind...” Lexa said, holding her hand tighter, leading her to come sit with her on the couch. 

“I don’t know, she acted pleased to meet me, but she made a snarky comment about you keeping your lover close this time, and then she chose to spend all that extra time with you today, even if it was for work, then she’s sending you texts after hours, and she calls you ‘Lex’, and she’s beautiful. Fuck she’s gorgeous, she’s got a perfect body, exotic dusky skin, she carries herself like she’s the queen of the world… and… and…” Clarke finally exhaled heavily and said “I think I got a little… insecure” 

Lexa brought Clarke in close, hugging her and kissing the side of her head 

“Thank you for being honest with me, baby” Lexa said softly “firstly, I want you to know that I’m not going to entertain her text’s after hours unless it’s work related and urgent. Secondly, the remark she made was unfair, but also petty. I’m sure she realized it too after it was out. But you can only imagine what she felt like knowing I’d found the love of my life, I was so proud to introduce you babe, so glad I could show her, LOOK, I FOUND THE PERFECT PARTNER.” 

Clarke chuckled at that. 

“Besides, all that extra time we spent, that was all work, really. We didn’t talk about anything else but work, and even if we did, you know I’d tell you right? I wanna be as open with you as possible, so that you never have to worry even one bit about any of this.” 

“Lexa, I hope you don’t take this as me being untrusting… I do trust you… I love you and I know you love me… I just… ever since you told me that the two of you only broke up because of distance… well… she’s here now… what if...” 

“But I don’t love her. I don’t Clarke. I just love you, you’re everything to me.” Lexa said, reaching out to caress Clarke’s beautiful soft face gently. 

“You’re my wife. It’s you for me, Always you.” Lexa assured her. Clarke smiled softly then and leaned in and kissed Lexa deeply. 

“Even if she’s got the hotter bod?” Clarke asked. 

“I don’t think she’s hot at all, not after meeting you...” Lexa said between kisses. 

“Really?” Clarke asked. “She seems like the type you’d like” 

Lexa laughed, leaning in now, to lightly push Clarke down to lay on the couch and she hovered above her 

“Maybe when I was in college. Now though… I like a very particular soft, creamy skin, Lexa said, her hands trailing down the neck of Clarke’s blouse, “abundant voluptuousness…” she said as her hand gently squeezed Clarke's breast over her clothes, “soft curves and edges” Clarke’s eyes closed of their own accord, “and women who lead creative teams.” Lexa ended, leaning in and kissing again, settling her hips between Clarke’s legs and softly grinding down, Clarke gasped at the sensation that went through her at the contact, 

“So Octavia and Luna too?” Clarke joked 

“Shut up and kiss me.” Lexa said. 

“You shut up and kiss me” Clarke said, and Lexa obeyed, because in this home, even though they were equals, Clarke could walk all over her if she wished. 

Raven and Luna were in the smoking zone, a cordoned-off area in the parking lot. 

“Raven, listen…” Luna said. 

“No Luna, you listen, I thought what we had last night was good, I really thought maybe it meant something, and I really was looking forward to waking up to you by my side this morning. Leaving me to wake up alone, like I was just some one night stand, or a hooker, or…” 

“Raven… NO” Luna rushed to explain.

“And then you said you wanted something casual, but guess what Luna, I’m not gonna just put out for you, no matter how frickin hot and irresistible I think you are, that’s just not me, and if you can’t deal with that, that’s not my problem…” Raven went on. 

“Raven…” Luna tried to interrupt. 

“And if you’ve called me here to try and convince me to sleep with you, not gonna work, just letting you know.” Raven said and took a deep drag of her smoke. 

Luna chuckled. 

“You’re laughing…?!” Raven sneered. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just… will you hear me out?” Luna said. 

“Okay go” Raven said. 

“I got scared” Luna started 

“My bed-hair can’t be that bad” Raven said 

“No, Raven…” 

“I’m sorry, go on…” Raven said. 

“I got scared with how great last evening was, talking to you, sharing things with you about my life, I don’t… I don’t usually open up to anyone that easily, it just felt so comfortable with you… I got scared. Because soon after that, we had sex, and well, that was just… mind-blowing too…” 

Raven was looking at her intently. 

“I’ve never been good with relationships Rae, I don’t know, I always feel like maybe I’m not cut out for them… so when you texted me today, asking for a second date, I just, I panicked. I thought maybe if you agree to something casual, we could ease into it…

But then you replied saying you’re not looking for something casual and it would be better of we end things there, and you’ve been ignoring my calls and messages since then, I just really wanted to talk to you, that’s why I came up to your desk, risking everything, I couldn’t go one more second knowing you probably hate me, going by all the coldness directed at me… not after what we shared last night... 

“What do you mean risking everything?” Raven asked. 

“You know how it is, office relationships become gossip,” Luna said. 

“Is it considered gossip if I confided in Clarke about you?” Raven asked, carefully. 

“RAVEN! She’ll tell Lexa!” Luna looked terrified. 

“It’s okay, they’re married. No one understands office relationships and staying professional about it, more than Clarke and Lexa. Plus, I trust Clarke is careful with what she repeats to Lexa” 

Luna shook her head, trying to focus on one thing at a time. “Okay… I guess what I’m saying is… I like you Raven Rayes, and if it takes dating you, to be able to see you the way I saw you last night, then yes, I’d like to try, if you’re still open to it” 

Raven’s whole demeanor turned softer. 

“I can be quite a pain in the ass you know. You sure you know what you’re getting into?” Raven said, with a slight smile. 

“At this point, you could yell and scream at me, and I’d still look at you with awe and wonder because going the whole day with you being cold with me, just hurt too much...”

Raven smiled wide. “Saturday, get drinks with me?” she said. 

“Sure, I’ll pick you up at 8?” Luna asked. 

Raven nodded, she then discarded her cigarette and walked up close to Luna and kissed her cheek. 

“I’ll see you” she said and walked away. 

Luna smiled to herself and then turned to watch her go.

Later that night, they were texting, and Luna just had to ask 

“I’ve been wondering you know, ever since I joined here and figured out they were married, how did that work out? Were they colleagues first? Or wives first?” 

“Are you asking for ‘THE STORY? :P” Raven replied. 

“I guess I am. And I think I’m asking the right person too. :P” Luna replied. 

“Oh hell yes, you are, Raven said. But it’s long, so let me call you.” Raven texted and then called Luna 

“Hi” 

“Hi” 

“Wow your voice sounds 100x better in the night” Raven said. 

Luna laughed “Thanks?” 

“Okay, so I actually joined the place a little after Clarke, but she was the one who took my interview and she was pretty impressed with me.” 

“As anyone should be” said Luna and Raven couldn't help but blush. 

“Okay shush now, I need to be able to remember all the details. And your bedroom voice is enough of a distraction as it is” Raven said. 

“Bedroom voice” Luna repeated with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE STORY, coming soon.   
> Thoughts? Reactions to this update? 
> 
> I hope you guys have subscribed to this story so that you get notified every time I post an update.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind comments :) Here's 2 new chapters. Please read the end of the previous chapter in case you need to refresh your memory.

Chapter 8: 

“Right. So, believe it or not, they didn’t meet at Trigital Inc.” Raven said. 

“No?” 

“Nah-uh” said Raven. “They met in an elevator, at a corporate building a few blocks away. Lexa was there to meet with a client, Clarke was there for an interview. They bumped into one another there, and Lexa says she fell in love with Clarke at first sight” 

“Clarke didn’t?” Luna asks. 

“No, I mean, apparently she thought she was attractive but wasn’t in the mind space to think of anything beyond that, she was rushing for an interview” 

“Ahaan,” Luna said. 

“Anyway, Lexa happened to spot Clarke about two weeks later at a bar that was frequented by a lot of corporates in the area, she went up to her and they started talking, and apparently, that’s when Clarke found she was actually feeling a lot more than just attraction for the woman. 

They exchanged numbers and talked, texted, and it didn’t take too long for Clarke to invite Lexa up to her place one day after they’d gone out for dinner and drinks.” 

“Sexy times” Luna said. 

“Yep, super sexy times. I mean Clarke explains it as, 'the best sex she’s ever had in her life'” 

“Wow” Luna said laughing. “But wait, Clarke then got a job here through Lexa?” 

“That’s the funny part, in all of this, Lexa had only told Clarke that she was a Creative professional, never once mentioned what company she worked at, or her designation then, and it seemed to be an unspoken agreement, Clarke too didn’t talk a lot about work, or about her job hunt, they were getting to know one another outside of their profession and it just seemed natural.” 

“They were probably proving to be a good escape from work then, for the both of them.” Luna said. 

“Exactly,” Raven said “So anyway, about a month since they got talking, Lexa had to travel for work. She was going to be in another city for two weeks” 

“Oh man” Luna said, now connecting some dots in her head

“Yep, it just so happened Clarke interviewed at Trigital Inc during that time, she had no clue Lexa worked at the same place, Indra took her interview and loved her instantly for the company. She hired her, bought her off from the old place so she could start immediately.” 

“OMG. And when Lexa came back?” Luna asked. 

“Well, what do you think happened, she was shocked. And she hadn’t seen her until Indra came to Lexa’s office and welcomed her back, and then told her there’s a new team lead she hired and Lexa should come out and meet her. 

Lexa followed Indra and when she came face to face with Clarke they were both in shock. But they had to pretend to be meeting for the first time, so they kept it formal, acted like they hadn’t been fucking each others brains out almost every night before the last 2 weeks.” 

“WOW” Luna said, laughing. 

“Yep. Apparently, they met that night at Clarke’s place and talked about how they should have at some point in all of this discussed their work lives a little more” Raven explained. 

“But were any of them upset about it?” Luna asked. 

“No, in fact, they didn’t think it had to be a problem, they decided to just keep on with whatever they had going, they could keep their professional and personal lives separate” 

“You mean to tell me they just fell into this rhythm? Just like that?” Luna asked, in disbelief. 

“Nah, it took them a good while to get used to it. They used to have a lot of arguments initially, work stuff slipping to their personal lives, but they eventually found a groove.” 

“Well, it seems it all worked out well for them.” Luna said. 

“Yea, they moved in together the same year, 2 years later, Lexa had a conversation with Indra first, and then Clarke. And then she popped the question.”

“Really? She had to ask Indra?” Luna said. 

“Well, by then, Indra was the CEO, and Lexa had moved up from Creative Director to Chief Creative Officer, while there’s no rule or policy as such that spouses can’t work here, or two employees can’t get married, it’s apparently recommended to not pursue such relationships.”

“Ahaan” Luna said. 

“SO... when Lexa went to Indra, it wasn’t to talk about the legalities of it, it was more so a conversation between Lexa and Indra as her mentor, telling her how things had started between Clarke and her and where they’d reached now, and letting her know, that if Clarke and her decided to get married, she’d hope they’d still be able to continue on here, 

To which Indra said she wasn’t surprised to know of their relationship. She’d suspected it. Apparently, even though Lexa had always been good at her work, it seemed she was happier after Clarke joined here, and Indra wondered then if there was something more to their excellent work-chemistry, but didn’t want to comment on it. She’d said she would have no problem, as long as they were able to keep things completely professional while at work, and warned that it won’t be easy. 

Apparently, Lexa brought it up with Clarke one day after that, asking her what she thought about spouses in the same office. I mean, Clarke laughed at the absolute lack of subtlety. 

A week later, Lexa proposed to her, it was quite surprising anyway, cause Clarke hadn’t expected for them to move that fast. But Lexa told her how she didn’t see any point in waiting when they knew how sure of each other they were, life was great and she wanted more. She wanted to call Clarke her wife, and well, Clarke saw her point, she realized Lexa was it for her too, so she said yes.” 

“Wow” 

“Yea” 

“They’ve been married 2 years now. They had a destination wedding with just close family and friends and then hosted a party for the office too at a bar close by” Raven said. 

“That’s amazing,” Luna said. 

“It is… I think they’re really something. It really must take a lot to draw those boundaries between work and personal life” Raven said. “I admire their kind of love” 

“Yea, I mean, I’ve always respected them as coworkers, but knowing this about them, I think I respect them even more now” Luna said. 

Raven smiled to herself. “Okay, enough about them, I’ve spoken for like 90% of this conversation, I’d like to hear your voice some more” 

“How may I entertain you, Reyes?” Luna said, chuckling 

“Tell me a story,” Raven said. 

“A bedtime story?” Luna asked. 

“If you wanna call it that.” Raven said. 

“Okay, get comfortable, this one will definitely put you to sleep...” Luna said, laughing. 

  
When Clarke got into bed, Lexa was typing away on her laptop.

“Working late tonight?” 

“Yea, I told you, I’m gonna have to optimize my work better for days when she’s going to be in office” 

“This is gonna be a regular thing?” Clarke asked. 

Lexa looked at her wife “yea, for the first couple of months, once we get used to it, there will be lesser need for in-person meetings” Lexa said. 

Clarke nodded. 

“Well, good thing is tomorrow’s Friday and you’re making lunch on Saturday. Oh and Raven’s coming over on Sunday for dinner” Clarke said, excited to have the weekend to themselves. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Lexa said with a smile. 

“So how long until you log off?” Clarke 

“Another hour at least,” Lexa said with a sigh. 

“Okay, goodnight then,” Clarke said, leaning in to kiss Lexa 

“Goodnight,” Lexa said with a smile and kissed her wife softly. 

Clarke hummed in appreciation and then pulled the covers over herself and tried to sleep. 

About 45 minutes later, when Lexa was done, she shut her system off, went to the bathroom and freshened up and then tucked herself in, scooting up closer to Clarke, wrapping her arm around her and she heard a soft content hum from Clarke. 

She kissed the back of her neck and whispered “Goodnight baby” and fell asleep. 

  
The next day, on their ride up in the elevator at work, Jasper was standing right next to Lexa. 

“Oh, Lexa, you got something right there,” he said, pointing to the side of his neck. 

Lexa looked at him with a pointed look. And Clarke snickered to herself. 

“Oh, Okay. sorry.” Jasper said, realizing that the mark was in fact a hickey. 

Clarke was proud of herself. She just wished the person that was meant to see it could see it today. 

Clarke got busy with her team once the day began and Lexa too was engrossed with the many things she had to look into. There were matters with other clients she had to intervene in, there was a catch-up meeting with Luna and team to give them their points of action, there were meetings with Roan and Indra and others from the leadership team. It wasn’;t until 4 pm that she had a chance to check her texts. 

“Thanks. Also, I have to attend this conference being conducted for companies in our category, it’s about digital marketing for our kind of products, and I was wondering if you’d accompany me… it’s later next week, Thursday or Friday, but it would make sense since you guys now have the business” read Costia’s text. 

“Sure, email me the details, I’ll see if Luna can attend,” Lexa replied. 

“No, Lexa, I would prefer it if someone senior attended this. I’m sure you understand why it’s important.” said Costia. 

Lexa sighed. “Send me the details and I’ll check my work calendar.” she sent. 

“Sure” came Costia’s reply.

She then texted Clarke “Wanna get coffee?”

  
“Sure” came Clarke’s reply.

When Clarke got to the break room, Lexa was already getting two cups of coffee ready. 

“Hey you” Clarke said with a smile, and the sound of her voice immediately warmed Lexa’s heart. 

“Hi” Lexa said as she offered the mug of coffee to her wife. 

“How’s your day going?” Clarke asked her. 

“This is my first breather of the day, honestly, it’s been hectic.” Lexa said. 

“Just another day in the life of Lexa Woods,” Clarke said, taking a sip. 

Lexa chuckled. She watched Clarke and honestly just wanted to be closer to her. But any more closer would be inappropriate so she stayed put. 

“What about your day?” Lexa asked. 

“Eh, the calls were alright, lunch was fun, Luna sat with Raven and I today.” 

“Oh really?” Lexa asked. 

“Yea, apparently, they talked last night and she said she’s in.. she wants to date Raven,” Clarke told her. 

“That’s great right?” 

“Raven looks happy, Luna looks whipped, so yea” Clarke said. I’ve never spoken this much to Luna before, it was nice. 

“Yea?” Lexa asked

“Yep, she’s kind, also very laid back, funny, smart”... 

“Okay okay, I got your point, she’s almost as great as me” Lexa said

“Wow, record-breaking time of how long it took to trigger your ego” Clarke teased. 

“Shut up” Lexa said, laughing.

“Anyway, mom called me an hour ago...” Clarke said. 

“Everything okay?” Lexa asked

“Yea, she just wanted to remind us of dad’s birthday dinner next Friday.” 

“Oh yes” 

“So don’t schedule any of your meetings then okay?” Clarke said 

Just then Lexa’s phone began to ring, it was Roan. Lexa looked at Clarke apologetically and picked up. 

“Hi, yes, no Roan, Luna was very clear about her deadlines on email, now if your kids have gone and conveyed something else to the client, that is not my problem… Okay… okay… NO! Listen, let's have this conversation in my office please, yes I’ll be right there” Lexa said then hung up

“I’m sorry Clarke I’ve gotta go” Lexa said. 

“That’s okay, thanks for the coffee.” Clarke said

Lexa winked at her and left with her mug of coffee, purposefully brushing arms with Clarke when she walked past.

Clarke smiled and went back over to her desk. 

  
Around 6 pm, Lexa took her laptop and went into a meeting room, by 7 Clarke was done with work, and so she texted Lexa. 

“Will you be long?” 

“Another half an hour?” Lexa said. 

“Okay, I’ll wait.” Clarke said. She went over to Raven’s bay and was talking to her for a bit. About 45 minutes passed, even Raven left. 

Clarke texted her once more “Maybe I should leave?” 

“I’m so sorry Clarke, it’s Azgeda corp. They needed urgent consultation on this film they started off with their previous agency, and we need to take over ASAP.” 

“Hmmm” 

“I think you should go home, it’s hard to say how long this will take, you’ll just be waiting for me indefinitely” 

“No problem, I’ll catch a cab home. Text me when you’re done, and ride safely” Clarke texted. 

“I love you” Lexa texted. 

“I love you too” Clarke replied as she picked up her phone and bag and left. 

It was too late now to think of cooking dinner, so she ordered pizza on an app, she’d be home before it was delivered anyway. 

She got home, showered, changed into pajamas and then sat in the living room scrolling through some stuff on TV, while eating her pizza. 

She checked her texts, nothing from Lexa. It was 10 pm. She tidied up the kitchen, left some pizza in a plate in the microwave, and a note so Lexa would see it when she was home. 

She brushed, and got into bed, and spent some time reading. Her eyes began to grow tired by the time she was through 5 chapters. 

She then texted Lexa again “Don’t mean to disturb you babe, but I might fall asleep, there’s pizza in the microwave, any idea what time you’ll be getting home?” 

“Clarke, I’m sorry, I forgot to tell you, we ordered dinner, the client insisted, they wanted to pay for it too, I think this is going to go on at least till 2 am” Lexa said.

“Okay, no problem, just put the pizza in the fridge when you get back” Clarke texted. 

“I will, please sleep, don’t stay up for me” Lexa said 

“Okay, goodnight babe” 

“Goodnight Clarke, I love you” 

“I love you too” Clarke texted back and then laid down staring at the ceiling. 

This has happened so many times over the time span of their relationship. Sometimes Clarke had to work late, sometimes Lexa had to work late. Yet this time, it felt… odd. Wrong. Clarke desperately wanted Lexa to leave office and come home to her. 

She closed her eyes, willing herself to fall asleep, but she couldn’t get her mind to shut off. All she could think about was Lexa talking to Costia.

All she could picture was Costia looking at her wife thinking she still had some chance there. All she could think about was if Costia was purposely trying to take up most of Lexa’s time, did Costia think Lexa’s love for her was so weak? 

Clarke found herself dozing off at around 3 am, but even as she fell into slumber, she could hear sounds from the bathroom, Lexa was back? 

Then she felt the bed dip behind her, she turned, half-dazed from sleep, 

“Baby?” she called 

“Clarke, babe, I’m home, go back to sleep...” Lexa said. 

Clarke scooted closer towards her, wrapped an arm around her waist, let her hand slip in under her t-shirt to touch her warm skin. 

“What time is it?” Clarke asked, her hand slightly tracing patterns on Lexa’s abdomen 

“It’s 3.45 in the morning, baby.” Lexa whispered. 

“What took you so long?” Clarke asked. 

“Naya figured we’d work faster if we just went over to their office instead of trying to talk over video calls, so we went over...” Lexa said. 

Clarke stayed silent. 

“To be honest, it did move faster,” Lexa said.

Clarke didn’t know what came over her, but she moved her hand lower, slipping it into Lexa’s pants. 

“Clarke…!” Lexa gasped when she felt Clarke hold her and try to stroke her. 

“Come on, we can get up late tomorrow” Clarke coaxed. 

“Oh Clarke, I wish I could, I’m so tired and I have a 11 am call tomorrow.” Lexa said, whispering it into Clarke's forehead, with a soft smile. She was just so tired. 

It was a Saturday, Their day off. But this was a new client, so Clarke understood. She brought her hand back up to rest on Lexa’s abdomen and sighed 

“Tomorrow night, for sure, okay?” Lexa said, kissing her wife’s lips. 

“Hmmm” Clarke said. 

“Sleep baby girl, I love you.” Lexa said, making sure Clarke was tucked comfortably into her side and her lips were kissing her skin wherever they could reach, and just like that Clarke fell asleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: 

When Lexa woke up the next morning, it was 10.30 am. She quickly sat up and looked around, Clarke wasn’t in bed. She rushed in for a shower, then hurried out to the living room where she’d left her laptop last night, picked it up and rushed to the kitchen where she could smell pancakes. 

She placed the laptop on the counter, went up to Clarke at the stove, hugged her from behind and kissed her neck softly 

“Good morning baby” Lexa whispered into her neck 

“Good morning, did you get enough sleep?” Clarke asked her, her hands busy with flipping the pancakes. 

“Barely, but it was alright...” she said and then rushed back to sit before her laptop “I’m getting on call in 2.” 

“With Azgeda corp, I know,” Clarke said as she plated pancakes for Lexa. 

“I’m still making lunch, okay?”Lexa assured. 

Clarke went on to say something on the lines of it’s okay, I got it, but Lexa’s call had begun. 

Clarke continued to plate herself some pancakes and then went to the other side to sit beside her while she ate. Lexa had her AirPods in so the meeting wouldn’t disturb Clarke. But 5 minutes into the call Clarke heard Lexa say “Wait, shouldn’t we wait for Naya and Ontari to join?... Oh, I just assumed they’d be on this too… no? Okay.. no, no problem…” Lexa said.

Clarke lost her appetite. She rose from her seat and went to the other side to cover her leftover pancakes with cling wrap, Lexa looked at her with questioning eyes. 

“Not hungry” she mouthed. 

Lexa herself was eating really slowly because she was trying to make notes and at the same time, eat. 

After about 20 minutes, Lexa moved to the couch, she placed her laptop on the coffee table before her and continued listening in, after a while, Clarke came to the couch with her book in hand and rested against the other armrest, Lexa pulled her feet onto her lap and traced light pattern against her shins, even while fully concentrating on the call. 

Clarke smiled and continued reading her book. After a while, she put it down and stared at Lexa. 

Lexa was massaging her feet now, going individual toe at a time, Clarke closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling, she loved Lexa’s hands on her. She lightly nudged Lexa and mouthed ‘you don’t have to get on video call do you?” 

Lexa nodded ‘no’ and then realized she was being addressed on the call, she quickly unmuted herself and said “No, of course not. Let's not try to rush the process Costia, the production houses bring a certain value to these things, and I don’t want to rush them through it, you’ll just have to trust us on this… yes… go on…” she said and then muted herself again. 

Suddenly, when she looked to her side, Clarke was kneeling right next to her. Lexa was startled but then she felt Clarke lean into her side, and her tongue softly lick at the shell of her ear.

Lexa felt ticklish and shivered away. Clarke laughed. And before Lexa knew what was happening, Clarke pulled off her own top and straddled Lexa’s hips. 

Lexa’s eyes went wide, Clarke hadn’t been wearing a bra, she usually didn’t on their weekends at home. 

Lexa’s eyes were fixed on Clarke’s breasts. Clarke put her fingers under Lexa’s chin and made her look up, and then her lips found Lexa’s and guided her into a heated kiss. Clarke took Lexa’s AirPods out of her ears, and they immediately disconnected from Lexa’s laptop, Costia’s voice filled the room. 

“What do you think Lexa, I think for this scene in the entire ad film, we need to add more props, to build the scene… Lex? You there?” Costia asked 

Lexa quickly disconnected the kiss, she was dazed, but she reached around Clarke with one hand and unmuted herself. 

“I’m here, ummm, yea, we’ll definitely make sure we list out more props for this scene...” Lexa said, and at the same time, Clarke grinded down on her lap. 

Lexa gasped, but tried to keep it quiet, she really needed to focus on the call, but she couldn’t resist Clarke right now, not when she was seated half-naked on her lap like this, begging for her attention. 

Clarke leaned in and bit on Lexa’s ear and whispered “I don’t like that she calls you 'Lex'.” 

Lexa looked at Clarke then, there was an uneasiness in her face, and Lexa hated it, she never wanted Clarke to feel anything but sure in their love. 

“Ignore her baby, it’s probably just habit, I’m sure she doesn’t even realize it,” Lexa said very softly, soft enough that it wouldn’t carry to the laptop microphone, that she was sure of. 

Clarke nodded slightly and then leaned back in to kiss her lover, Lexa’s hands flew up to grasp at her breasts and then she disconnected the kiss to suck at Clarke’s nipple. Clarke threw her head back and grinded down further. 

She shot herself in the foot doing this, she was needy now, and she knew she couldn’t expect Lexa to fuck her and take care of her while she was on this call, but it didn’t stop her from still hoping she would. So when Lexa was on the other breast now, sucking hard and nibbling at her skin, while still trying to keep an ear out to listen to her work call, Clarke decided she needed to take matters into her own hands. 

While it pained her to lose contact with Lexa’s hardening bulge in her pants between her legs, she knew this would feel worth it. 

She got up from Lexa’s lap, and sat back in her original place at the other end of the couch and slipped her hand inside her pants, 

Lexa quickly leaned forward to mute her laptop. 

“Clarke… wait for me…” she said. 

But Clarke was far too gone now to think of holding this one off. Lexa would have to get in on the next one. She threw her head back over the armrest of the couch, and Lexa really just didn’t want to be on that call while Clarke was… like this. 

“Baby…” Lexa’s eyes were fixed on where Clarke’s hand had disappeared under the waistband of her pants. She watched as Clarke touched herself, bit her lip, her eyes closed for most of the time, but when they were open, her gaze was fixed on Lexa’s lips, almost as if she were imagining Lexa’s lips on her. 

Lexa shifted uncomfortably in her seat, her own pants felt tight and she wanted desperately to be inside Clarke right now. 

Clarke finally reached that happy place, her hips twitching, her hand stilling and her head thrown back, a guttural moan leaving her lips, accompanied with Lexa’s name. And when she was done, she brought her hand out and Lexa immediately reached out, 

Clarke crawled forward and Lexa licked her fingers clean, Clarke smiled wide, biting her own lip, she then leaned in and began to kiss Lexa’s neck. Just then Costia asked “I need your opinion on this scene, Lex” 

And the minute she said ‘Lex’, Clarke bit down on Lexa’s skin, earning her a gasp.  
Lexa chuckled, but reached out to unmute herself, 

“Yes, umm… I think the frames they’ve sketched out for this are perfect, I would however want to speak with the DOP to understand how he’s going to transition from the earlier scene to this…”

Clarke’s hand started to trail down Lexa’s front, Lexa looked at her frantically for a second then back at the screen. 

“Hey, uh, I’m so sorry about this, but can I call you back?” Lexa said to Costia 

“What is it?” Costia asked. 

“Just, I gotta take care of something... urgently… at home” Lexa replied. 

“Yea sure, umm, 15 minutes?” Costia asked. 

“Ask her to fuck off” Clarke whsipered in Lexa’s ear. 

“15 should be fine.” Lexa told her instead and her hand reached behind Clarke to squeeze her ass. 

“Sure, I’ll wait.” Costia said and then hung up. 

The minute Lexa was sure she’d left the call, she stood up and pulled her pants down, 

“CLARKE! What has gotten into you today?!” Lexa asked, 

“Well, sadly, not you, yet...” Clarke said as she too rose from her seat to get rid of clothing. 

All too quickly, Lexa sat back down, and Clarke straddled her hips, Lexa was already hard and ready, Clarke reached down and stroked her, watching the way her head lolled back and then she focused her gaze on Clarke’s face again, her hands coming up to fondle Clarke’s breast. 

“I wish you’d left the call on...” Clarke said as she readied Lexa up at her entrance, and slowly lowered her hips, 

“Ohh… yes…” Lexa moaned, watching herself disappear between Clarke’s legs. 

“Clarke” Lexa leaned in to kiss hungrily at Clarke’s neck as she slowly began to lift and drop her hips, her breath picking up, her wetness dripping along Lexa’s length, Lexa herself kept pushing her hips up, needing to meet Clarke quicker with every thrust. 

“Baby, you don’t have to be jealous,” Lexa said. 

“I’m not,” Clarke said between heavy breaths, working hard for her orgasm 

“It seems like you are,” Lexa said, her hands making their way to Clarke’s ass and squeezing both cheeks, guiding her hips. 

“If you weren’t already mine, Lex, I’d be jealous… But you are…mine...” 

“Then what is this… you’ve never been so needy when I’m on… oh fuck! Ohhhh… when I’m on… client calls” Lexa stuttered, the sensation’s now overwhelming, as Clarke got faster. 

“This… is… a territorial issue...” Clarke said, her walls now beginning to spasm, Lexa could feel her end so close. 

Clarke reached down and took off her t-shirt too, exposing Lexa and her white bra… Clarke quickly took it off too, and let her hands fondle Lexa’s breasts, 

“Baby, I’m close…” Lexa said. 

“Touch me…” Clarke demanded. And so Lexa began to work Clarke’s clit up, as she rode her dick, and Clarke leaned forward desperately, burying Lexa’s face between her breasts, Lexa caught them both and squeezed then against her face, and then kissed and caressed, sucked and nibbled, tugged at her nipples between her teeth, her hand found Clarke’s clit again and worked her up deliciously, 

Suddenly, Clarke felt her back hit the sofa, Lexa had somehow managed to put her down and was now on top of her, reentering her, and fucking her, mercilessly. Clarke wound her legs around her hips, changing the angle for a more delicious experience and Lexa’s hips stilled, twitching, releasing all of her into Clarke’s warmth, just as Clarke came, her inner muscles spasming around Lexa’s length. 

“Oh baby… ohhh…” Clarke said softly, her hands stroking the back of Lexa’s hair lovingly, both of them, slowly catching their breath. 

Lexa was smiling in Clarke’s shoulder. “I wish I could stay this way with you all weekend...”

“You could,” Clarke said, slowly moving her hips, Lexa was still inside her. 

Lexa laughed, “you know I can’t, not this weekend,” Lexa said sadly. 

“Anyway…” Clarke sighed “you can turn your video off now...” 

Lexa raised her face and looked seriously at Clarke for a second, and then with panic, rose up and turned to look at her laptop screen. 

She heard Clarke laugh out loud 

“Fuck, Clarke, don’t do that to me, my whole career flashed before my eyes,” Lexa said. 

Clarke was still laughing. “God! The look on your face!” she said. 

Lexa leaned back down and kissed wildly at her neck, causing Clarke to whimper and moan,

“I’m so going to get back at you...” Lexa said, her hands reaching for Clarke’s sides to tickle her

“Oh don’t worry, I just want to see the look on Costia’s face when you get back on this call, and she notches this post-coital glow,” Clarke said, her thumb lightly tracing the outline of Lexa’s face. 

“Clarke..” Lexa leaned in and kissed her deeply “I’m yours. She can’t have me even if she wants…” 

“She does want, though,” Clarke said between kisses 

“What? Really?” Lexa asked. 

“Yea obviously, she planned this call, knowing Naya and Ontari wouldn’t attend,” Clarke explained. 

“I don’t think so, the plan was for them to be here too, she said something came up.” 

“For both of them?” Clarke asked with disbelief 

“Yea, that can happen” 

Clarke rolled her eyes. 

  
When they’d both cleaned up and Lexa re-dialed Costia, Clarke resumed reading her book at the other end of the couch. 

“Hey Cos, I’m back… yes… oh no, ummm, just some personal errands to take care of… COS! Not at all...” Lexa laughed. 

Clarke stared at Lexa over her book. Cos?!? Really?!?

  
It was around 12.30 now, and Lexa knew she’d promised Clarke she’d make lunch today. So she was starting to get really restless on the call. At one point Clarke noticed her unease and even signalled to her that she could start lunch, that wasn’t a problem, Lexa could join whenever she was done. But Lexa refused. Said nothing doing, she was incharge of lunch today.

The call got done around 1 pm and Lexa quickly rushed off to the kitchen to start. Clarke then decided to do the laundry while Lexa was cooking, and within the hour, the aromas from the kitchen were already filling the rooms. Clarke smiled. 

When she went into the kitchen Lexa was stirring so she snuggled up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist whispering into her neck how much she loves her. 

And Lexa turned her head a little to capture Clarke’s lips in her own and let her know she loves her too. 

  
Lexa received a message about 10 minutes later, when Clarke had busied herself with some other house chores. 

“Lex, why don’t you and Clarke come over for dinner next Sunday?” It was Costia. Lexa stared at the text from the notification bar. 

“I mean, this has nothing to do with work, I just… it’s been so long, and I’m so glad we’re back in each other’s lives, I’d love to get to know Clarke a little more, if we’re going to be involved in one another's lives now... I still can’t believe you’re married… hahaha” Costia said. 

Lexa decided to address this message a little later, after talking to Clarke about it. She didn’t want to agree to anything outside of work like this without knowing if Clarke was comfortable. 

Plus, what did Costia mean by ‘going to be involved in one another's lives’. Lexa tried not to overthink it. Work. Just work. Nothing more. And If Costia was looking for a friendship outside of that, well Lexa hadn’t thought about that yet. And she was sure whatever she thought about it, she needed to keep Clarke’s needs in mind too. It wasn’t fair to Clarke and it wasn’t fair to the life they’d built now. 

The rest of their day went on uninterrupted. Lexa was happy to tune out from work, share a scrumptious home-made lunch with Clarke, they lazed on the couch together cuddling, almost dozing off, until it was early evening and Clarke suggested they go out for a walk. 

They strolled along at the park, holding hands, just enjoying the fresh air, and each other's company. 

“Costia’s invited us for dinner next Sunday, by the way,” Lexa mentioned. 

Clarke looked at her weird “us meaning, You, Luna and Indra?” 

“No no, not like a work thing, you and I” Lexa clarified

“Oh. What did you say?” 

“I haven’t replied yet, I wanted to know what you thought...” Lexa said. Then she added “She said something about how it’s been so long, and since we’re going to be in one another’s lives now, she’d love to get to know you too” 

Clarke was silent for a while. And then said “I mean, what does she mean ‘in one another’s lives now’, it’s just work. Or is she subtly asking you to rekindle something like a friendship between you two?” 

Lexa shrugged, not knowing, herself. 

“Is that what you want?” Clarke asked. 

“What?” 

“To have a friendship with her, now?” 

“I haven’t really thought about that, I mean we’re already quite cordial even though we’re exes who didn't end too well, I don’t think I want anything more than that. It’s already more than enough that she’s showing up to work almost every day” 

“Yea, that” Clarke said. 

“Anyway, I mean if you don’t wanna go, it’s fine,” Lexa said. 

Clarke thought about it for a few moments, Costia was still their client. Would it make things awkward if she said no? 

“Actually, it’s alright, I don’t mind, let’s do dinner with your ex-girlfriend next Sunday.” Clarke said. 

“When you say it like that Clarke…” Lexa said with a raised eyebrow

“I mean, with your client who happens to be your ex” Clarke clarified with an eye roll. 

“Okay, I’ll reply to her later” Lexa said, chuckling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the 2 chapters?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Here's an update. :) Thanks for all your reactions and comments on the last update.

Chapter 10: 

The next day, Sunday, they slept in, making sweet, soft love until the late morning. Finally, the need for coffee got them out of bed. 

Lexa wanted to run maintenance with Alicia today, so she spent almost an hour and a half in the building parking lot, checking the oil, the tires, the drive chain etc, and then gave her a good wash, leaving her shiny and ready for a new week. 

When Lexa came back up, she had grease smears on her clothes, her hands and even some spots on her face. 

“Ewww, please stay out of my kitchen,” Clarke said, looking at Lexa from head to toe when she entered the kitchen. 

“Come on, it can’t be that bad,” Lexa said, looking down at herself. “And what do you mean YOUR kitchen?” 

“It’s mine today, for sure, I can’t have you contaminating my food.” 

“Contaminating haan?” Lexa said, coming closer to Clarke 

“Lex!” Clarke said with warning, letting go of the knife she had been using to chop veggies. And backing away to go around the other side of the counter 

“Come on, I just want a hug,” Lexa said

“Stay away,” Clarke said with a laugh “you’ll get a hug after you shower.” 

“But I want one now..” Lexa said with a pout 

“Why? Didn’t Alicia take care of your needs?” Clarke teased, still managing to keep a safe distance from Lexa, 

“Oh, she cares for me well, but I like it better with you...” Lexa said 

“Oh really?” Clarke asked

“Ahaan, but don’t tell her I said that” Lexa said, making a face. 

“Oh now, how could I?” Clarke said, feigning horror, now having reached the other side of the counter and Lexa was dodging her, trying to decide which side to catch her from. 

“That’s right, if she knew just how much sex we have, she would get reallly reallly angry” Lexa said.

“I see, so I’m the illicit affair?” Clarke asked, backing out of the kitchen carefully, Lexa came around the counter and rushed toward her, Clarke squeaked and ran to the living room. 

“You’re the wife” Lexa said,

“So Alicia’s the illicit affair?” Clarke said 

“No” Lexa paused, thinking, “Clarke, you’re confusing me.” 

“You’re confused about who you love more?” Clarke asked, rounding the couch. 

“Trick question,” Lexa said, 

Clarke stood in disbelief “you did not just...” Clarke began, and Lexa took 3 long strides, climbing the couch and wrapping her arms around Clarke who’d turned to run. 

Clarke laughed as Lexa tickled her sides, “LEX! You’re filthy!” she squealed between laughter

“As if that’s ever been a problem for you.” Lexa said, starting to kiss Clarke’s neck

“Shush...” Clarke said, now turning around and pulling Lexa’s face closer to kiss her, not caring anymore now with all the grease on Lexa. 

“Hmmm, you need a shower,” Clarke said between kisses

“Join me…” Lexa said. 

“Lunch will get late...” Clarke said.

“I’m fine with that… I’ll help you with lunch… after we shower...” Lexa said.

Clarke was tempted, but she also knew they had to get started on dinner early today cause Raven would be coming over later. 

“How about this, you go shower, I’ll get lunch ready, and once you’ve rid yourself of any smears of grease, get the hot tub ready and wait for me, I’ll join you...” Clarke suggested. 

“Hmmm, sounds perfect to me…” Lexa said, kissing her some more, her hands moving lovingly along her sides. 

“Go!” Clarke had to push her away before their kissing got any more heated. 

Lexa laughed and went into their bedroom, and into the master bathroom. 

Later that afternoon, Clarke walked into the bathroom, to find Lexa soaking in the tub, her head resting back, her eyes closed. 

Clarke decided to undress quietly, not letting Lexa know of her presence yet. Once she was stripped down, she said 

“Where would you like me, Commander?” 

Lexa’s eyes opened and she turned to look at Clarke and immediately her eyes raked over Clarke’s body, from head to toe. 

“Fuck me” she half-whispered to herself, Clarke laughed. 

Clarke walked closer and then knelt down beside the tub and Lexa leaned in to kiss her “get in” she said. 

“In front of you? Or behind you, baby?” Clarke asked. 

Lexa scooted forward and Clarke got in behind her, once she’d gotten comfortable, her legs propped up over Lexa’s thighs, wrapping slightly around Lexa’s waist, and Lexa’s head resting back against her shoulder, Clarke let her hands wander along Lexa’s skin…

“Hmmm…” Clarke hummed into her temple… “the water’s nice...” 

“I made sure it was scalding hot when I got in so that when you joined me it would be warm enough,” Lexa said.

“Oh the pains you endure for me” Clarke teased. Lexa laughed. Clarke looked around at the candles Lexa had lit. Lexa always loved a good soak in the hot tub, but only accompanied with the right ambiance. Soft dim candle lights, and just one dim yellow light on, 

The soft lavender scent from the candles filling the room. Clarke’s fingers traced patterns just above Lexa’s belly. 

“Are you sleepy?” Clarke asked. 

“Not really, just super relaxed,” Lexa said. 

Clarke kissed the shell of her ear, and then whispered “I love you” 

Lexa turned her head a little and kissed Clarke’s lips, “I love you too… I love our life, and I love our home...” 

Clarke smiled at her lips.

They stayed silent for a while, just relaxing, allowing themselves to just feel close and warm. 

“Clarke, I just wanted to say, thank you, for understanding…” 

“Hmmm?” 

“This whole work scene, having to deal with someone who’s my ex, I know that must really bother you, but you’re being so mature about it, and so understanding…” 

“Damn straight I am, although, it’s getting close to almost getting on my nerves” 

“Really?” Lexa asked with a chuckle

“Ahaan…” 

“You’re cute when you get like that” Lexa said.

“Like what?” 

“Territorial” Lexa said with a laugh. 

“Yea, don’t get used to it. Things could get nasty” Clarke joked. 

“Wouldn’t want that, as much as it might be interesting to watch” Lexa said.

“You’re getting a kick out of all of this aren’t you?” Clarke asked, pinching Lexa’s side. Lexa laughed out loud 

“I swear I’m not, I mean put yourself in my shoes, I feel like I’m constantly walking on thin ice...” 

“Hmmm” Clarke said, laughing. “Good, you better be careful,” Clarke warned. 

Lexa then turned her head back and kissed Clarke “I’d never intentionally hurt you, babe” 

“I know,” Clarke said, kissing Lexa back softly. 

After a moment, Clarke asked with a smile “I wonder how you’d react to a situation like this, had our roles been reversed” 

“You mean if you were the CCO?” Lexa asked. 

“I mean, even if I wasn’t, but if I had been forced into a situation where I had to interact with my ex on a daily basis…” 

“Hmmm…” Lexa was deep in thought. 

“Like, what if it was Finn...” 

Lexa immediately tensed. And Clarke felt it in her whole body. 

“Honestly Clarke, I would be enraged each waking moment. From everything you’ve told me, the man never treated you right...” Lexa said seriously. 

“Ahaan,” Clarke said. 

“So yea, I get it, this can’t be easy for you at all, you’re handling this way better than I thought and that’s why I’m just falling more and more in love with you… God, if it was you, I’d be insecure like, 24x7” Lexa said. 

“Why? don’t you trust me?” Clarke asked. 

“Of course I trust you, I just wouldn’t trust him...” Lexa then thought to herself for a while and continued, “and I get that, you probably don’t trust her either, I mean, you have no reason to...” Lexa acknowledged. 

“Hmmm” Clarke said. Clarke kissed Lexa’s shoulder softly and then said “Don’t think so much, it’s a Sunday. Relax. And besides, maybe that dinner might help me be more trusting…” 

Lexa turned her head again and smiled up at Clarke, “you’re extraordinary...” she said. 

“That I am, I deserve an award,” Clarke said. 

“You do,” Lexa said with a chuckle, kissing her wife’s lips again, the kiss slowly getting heated. Clarke’s hands then moved lower, taking Lexa’ dick in her hand. 

Lexa’s lips disconnected for a second and she looked down into the water where Clarke was starting to stroke at her length. 

“Oh… baby…” Lexa said, a smile on her face. 

“It’s our day off, I want you to relax…” Clarke whispered into the back of her neck, Lexa felt goosebumps on her skin. 

Clarke’s other hand reached down to fondle her balls. 

“Is this good?” Clarke asked. Lexa simply nodded, her eyes shut now, surrendering to the feeling. Lexa then placed her own hand on Clarke’s guiding her strokes, showing her just how she wanted to be touched. 

Finally Lexa’s hands held on tight to the rims of the tub, as Clarke worked her up expertly, Lexa could have sworn she felt Clarke trying to rub her own center against Lexa’s back, her hips growing desperate for friction, her legs over Lexa’s twitching. 

“Baby…” Clarke whispered desperately. And Lexa came, shooting her cum out into the water. Her head resting back on Clarke’s shoulder, her dick still being massaged lightly by Clarke’s beautiful soft hand. 

“We’re… we’re going to need a shower.” Lexa said with a soft chuckle 

“That’s okay, we’ll shower after this.” Clarke said, laughing. 

“Your turn, get up,” Lexa said as she shifted to get on her knees and Clarke looked at her questioningly. 

“Sit up, there,” Lexa said, signaling to the platform just behind the head of the tub. Clarke had to push some of the candles away to the side, and she did as she was told, her body immediately feeling the cool air, her nipples hardening as the air touched her. 

Lexa looked with wonder, her eyes dark as ever, she held Clarke’s thighs apart and went straight for her pussy, her mouth landing on Clarke’s lips down there and kissing and nibbling, licking and sucking, Lexa’s thumb played with her clit, and Clarke’s legs twitched, her whole body aching for release. 

“Inside, I want you inside,” Clarke said, but Lexa knew her dick wasn’t that quick to recover, so she quickly inserted 2 fingers inside Clarke, and her lips latched on to her clit, she curled her fingers upward and thrust hard, earring her a filthy groan from Clarke, she kept at it, until Clarke came hard, moaning her name out to the walls of their bathroom, like a prayer. 

  
Later that evening, Raven had come over, and Clarke and her were busy chatting away on the couch with wine glasses in hand. Lexa was mostly done preparing dinner, she just had to fix the salad and then set up the table. 

She checked her phone and saw Costia had left question marks. She finally opened the chat and replied 

“Hey Cos, sounds awesome, for sure, Clarke and I would be happy to have dinner with you next Sunday” 

“Great, I thought for a minute Clarke might be uncomfortable” Costia sent 

“Oh no, she’s alright with it.” Lexa said. 

“Awesome, here’s my address, you’ll can come over around 7 pm next Sunday.” 

“Sure, thanks. And you must let us return the favour soon.” Lexa replied. 

“Oh don’t be ridiculous.” Costia 

“Anyway, we’re entertaining guests tonight, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Lexa said. 

“Oh yea, sure no problem. Just one more thing, let’s head to the studio early tomorrow to finalize the shoot plan, I don’t want to spend any more time waiting.” Costia said. 

“Yea sure, what time should I come by?” 

“We should get to the studio at around 8.30 am.” Costia replied. And then soon after she said “Will you be passing my place, can you pick me up? We can just go together.” 

Lexa took a deep breath staring at that text. It seemed logical. Why take two vehicles there, right? 

“Yea sure, umm, pick you up at 8?” Lexa asked. 

“Awesome, are you getting a car or a two-wheeler, if I may ask? Or a cab?”

Lexa thought for a moment, if she was going to be heading out early tomorrow, Clarke would need the car to get to work by herself. But the idea of taking a two-wheeler to pick her client up and then head to the studio just seemed... too much to think of… so she replied “I’ll probably get a cab”. 

“Alright, awesome. I thought you’d have bought a motorcycle for yourself by now, Lex. Wasn’t it always what you wanted?” Costia said. 

Lexa couldn’t help but smile that Costia remembered that detail.

“I do have one. She’s a real beauty. But uhhh… since Clarke will be driving our car to work, I’d rather just return home with her, and not have to ride separately on the motorcycle.. So.. a cab makes more sense. And it’ll be comfortable too… for you… I mean.” Lexa added. 

“Hahaha, what makes you think I can’t ride?” Costia asked with a winking face emoji. 

Lexa stared at the text. Did she mean for it to sound the way it did in Lexa’s head? Lexa shook her head and tried not to overthink all of this. 

“Wow, I didn’t know you learned.” Lexa replied. 

“I did, shortly after I moved away. If you don’t mind, I’d like to ride you-” 

Lexa stared at the text wide-eyed 

And then immediately after that, Costia sent the next text. “Sorry, hit send by mistake, hadn’t completed my sentence. If you don’t mind, I’d like to ride your motorcycle some time…” 

Lexa looked around the kitchen, she could hear Clarke’s warm laughter from the living room, and she felt so drawn to it. She just really wanted to be close to Clarke right now. 

“Sure thing, I'll let you know the next time I ride it to the office and if you’re in on the same day. Anyway, Cos, I gotta go. I’ll text you tomorrow morning” Lexa said. 

“Sure, sure. Goodnight.” Came Costia’s reply. 

Lexa locked her phone and went out to the living room, and joined them, slipping easily into the conversation, as she sat down beside Clarke, and put an arm around her, Clarke kissed her cheek and leaned into her side and everything felt alright. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Later that night, they’d just gotten into bed after freshening up and changing into their sleep wear, Lexa pulled the covers up over the both of them, as Clarke scooted closer and cuddle into her side. 

“Oh, by the way, I told Costia that we can come over for dinner, so she sent her address” 

“Okay” Clarke said. 

“She umm… she was weary that you’d have a problem,” Lexa said with a chuckle. 

“Smart girl” Clarke said. 

“Anyway, I told her we’d return the favour some time,” 

“Why would you say that?” Clarke asked with a teasing tone. 

“It’s only courteous, babe,” Lexa said. 

“Yea yea, I know,” Clarke said, nuzzling her nose in closer into the crook of Lexa’s neck, breathing her in

“Anyway, she asked me to come in to the studio early tomorrow morning, to get a head-start on the day.” Lexa said. 

“Okay” Clarke said 

“Yea, and since I’m passing her place, she asked if we could just go together” 

This time Clarke took longer to say it, but she did. “okay” she said. 

Lexa’s fingers played in Clarke’s hair. 

“Don’t make a noise when you’re dressing up, I like my sleep..” Clarke said eventually. 

“But I won’t leave without a kiss” Lexa said. 

“You’ll have to kiss a sleeping me, then, cause if you wake me, I might just injure you.” 

“Noted” Lexa said, laughing.

“And if you want a kiss back, you’ll just have to come back to office sooner and steal me away and we can get a quickie somewhere...” 

“Clarke!” Lexa said 

“What? Haven’t you thought about it, we’ve been working here for over 2 years now, and we’ve never had sex in the office...” Clarke said, biting her lip. 

“Well, I’m pretty proud of the fact that we haven’t sabotaged our careers” Lexa said, laughing. 

“Oh come on, you’re telling me, you haven’t fantasized about taking me against your office desk?” 

“Clarke” Lexa said, pulling Clarke in for a kiss “of course I have, I’m human, I have a fully functioning dick, and my gorgeous wife works in the same office as me...” 

“Exactly, I think about it all the time” Clarke said, excitedly. 

“All the time…?” Lexa asked, chuckling, 

“Yep. even more so now, when your ex has been flaunting her ass around the office, I just want her to walk in to your office and find you holding me down on your desk, and ramming your dick into me, one day.” Clarke said, unapologetically. 

Lexa laughed out loud at that. “Fuck, Clarke” Lexa leaned into her and kissed her wildly. “Your imagination is….” 

“Wild?” Clarke finished for her. 

Lexa let her hand creep into Clarke’s underwear and found her wet. 

“Baby, why are you ALWAYS this wet for me?” Lexa asked, half surprised, half expecting it, 

“I should be embarrassed, I know” Clarke said, laughing and biting her lip, and sighing at the feeling of Lexa’s fingers “but my wife is just the sexiest human being alive” Clarke said. 

“She is, isn’t she…” Lexa said softly, her voice now pitches lower, her dick pressed up against the side of Clarke’s hips. 

“God! I’m already too close…” Clarke said. 

“Tell me exactly how you want me to take you against my desk…” Lexa said. 

Clarke looked into her darkening eyes and caressed her face with her hand, and said 

“I want you to bend me over, face down, my cheek pressed on your desk, pull my pants down to my ankles, push my underwear aside and take me…” 

“Hmmm” Lexa said, her hips involuntarily pushing forward against Clarke. 

“Oh fuck, get your clothes off!” Clarke said hurriedly as she pushed her shorts off, and settled herself down for Lexa to fuck her again. 

“God, we’ve had more sex this weekend than we’ve had in weeks now...” Lexa said as she got in place above Clarke, desperately.

“Is that a complaint?” Clarke asked as she took off her t-shirt, revealing her plump breasts 

Lexa’s eyes were glued. “No, ma'am,” she said. 

“I thought so...” Clarke said, not caring much about anything other than feeling Lexa inside her, right now. 

  
When Lexa woke up to her alarm at 7 am, she quickly turned it off before it woke Clarke. She desperately wanted to not go to work injured today. She got out of bed, making sure Clarke was left undisturbed, took a shower, got dressed, and went outside to make breakfast. 

She plated Clarke’s breakfast too, and left her a text saying “Good morning, I kept breakfast ready for you, I’ll see you at work, later, love you. Hope you slept well.”

Lexa then went back in to the bedroom, wanting to steal a kiss, but also not wanting to wake her up. So she leaned in, brushed her hair off her face and kissed her forehead but Clarke stirred a little. 

“Don’t go…” Clarke said “come back to bed.”, groggily. 

“I wish I could, baby girl, go back to sleep, text me later...” she whispered as she softly caressed the side of her face and kissed her lips. Clarke smiled and then fell back to sleep. Lexa chuckled and went out, pulling up her app on her phone to book a cab.

15 minutes later and she still hadn’t got one. She was going to get late if she waited any longer, she tried to hail one on the street itself, but again, no luck. 

She texted Costia “So sorry, I can’t seem to get a cab, will be coming over on my motorcycle, if that’s fine” 

“Sure, I'll wait,” Costia replied. 

Lexa wasn’t sure if she made the right decision, but she was late and they only get a couple of hours at the studio, so she rode out on her motorcycle. 

  
When Clarke woke up, she looked over at the her phone and saw it was 9 am. She needed to be at work by 10.30 am. She rose up, and then checked her texts. Lexa made her breakfast, she smiled and replied “thanks babe, I’m up. I’ll see you soon” 

Clarke went into the washroom to brush and shower, and she noticed something shiny in her peripheral vision. She spat out her toothpaste and looked, 

A ring. Lexa’s wedding ring. 

Lexa was now in complete work mode, their discussions with the DOP and director had been going on for a while, and she was glad things had moved into ‘work’ talk. 

On the ride here, Costia had mostly kept her hand on Lexa's shoulder, while her other hand was probably just scrolling her phone. But like 5 minutes before they could reach, Lexa felt both Costia’s hands hold at her waist when they neared a speed breaker. 

Logically, maybe she just felt safer holding on like that, but Lexa didn’t know whether she should make it seem like it was inappropriate. Luckily, they arrived soon. 

Lexa had initially been a little shaken by the proximity. It had been a while since she’d been that close to Costia and Costia smelled the same. It was as if she never changed her perfume. Or maybe it was just that scent of her. 

Lexa had to shake herself out of those thoughts, Why did she remember Costia’s perfume? But then she also berated herself for that, because she was only human, of course she’d remember things about her ex. Doesn’t have to mean anything. It really didn’t. 

It was about 10 am when Lexa checked her texts in the middle of a heated argument between Costia and the director,

“Lexa, I think you forgot something this morning...” Clarke’s message read.   
Lexa hit download on the photo that came with it. And that's when she saw the ring in Clarke’s palm. 

Lexa looked at her hand. Fuck. She quickly texted back. 

“Baby, I’m so sorry, I don’t know how I forgot to put it back on… Could you please bring it to office, I’ll come take it from you as soon as I’m back...” 

“Yea, sure” Clarke replied. 

‘Shit’ Lexa thought. This Monday morning wasn’t going as well as she’d wanted it to.

  
“So you’re saying you two had a week of insane sex, yet she left her wedding ring back this morning right before going out to meet her ex?” Raven summarized. 

“I mean, don’t say it like that, they’re unrelated statements… she forgot it, she said.” Clarke spoke 

“But you’re also saying she’s never once in the last 2 years forgotten to put her ring back on after her morning routine.” 

Clarke nodded. “Rae, I’m not asking you to conclude anything, I’m sure it means nothing, you just asked how my morning’s been, so I told you.” Clarke said. 

“Hmmm” Raven said, suddenly distracted by something on her phone. “Interesting.” 

“What is?” Clarke asked

“Luna just entered the building, and look who she spotted.” Raven said as she held her phone up to Clarke. 

It was a photo of Lexa riding her motorcycle and Costia was seated behind her, her hands on Lexa’s shoulders. Clarke felt a certain uneasiness in her tummy, but she tried to push it down, ignore it. What bothered her even more was Luna’s message under the photo. 

“These two seem inseparable since we got the business” the message read. 

Clarke found it weird that Lexa took her motorcycle out today. And for a client meeting at the studio? Seemed unnecessary. 

“Ignore Luna, she’s just looking for drama, she means well, I promise.” Raven said. 

Clarke simply nodded and then asked “How are things between you two?” 

“It’s going well, we’re going out tonight, she wants to take me to dinner…” Raven said with a soft smile. “And, we’ll probably go back to my place after” Raven said with a wink. 

Clarke laughed. “Well, I hope you two have fun” 

“I hope they get done with work on time today though, she was telling me there’s an ad film shoot coming up, and it’s going to get crazy… late nights and all...” 

Clarke nodded, she was aware. 

Just then the elevator door opened and Lexa and Costia walked out, Costia seemed to be laughing heartily at something Lexa had said. Clarke saw Lexa tell her to wait in her office and then Lexa came over to Clarke 

“Clarke… hey…” she said, her eyes sparkling, Clarke loved that those eyes were reserved just for her. 

“Hey” Clarke said, smiling warmly. 

“Was breakfast okay?” Lexa asked 

“Yea, it was perfect, thank you.” Clarke said. 

“I’m sorry about the ring, Clarke, I was worried about getting late, and I must have forgotten in the rush.” Lexa said as Clarke reached into her bag to get it out. 

“It’s okay.” Clarke said and held it out in her palm. 

Lexa smiled and held her left hand forward, looking at Clarke expectantly. Clarke laughed and slipped the ring onto her wife’s ring finger,

And they heard Raven hooting and cheering and clapping, causing the whole bay to look at them. 

“Raven!” Clarke scolded, half-heartedly. 

“Sorry, that was cute!” Raven said in her defence. 

Lexa was biting her lip and looking at Clarke lovingly. “I won’t let this happen again, I promise” she said 

Clarke nodded. Lexa went to move away, then she turned back to look at Clarke 

“Are you okay?” she asked. 

Clarke nonchalantly replied “Yea, I’m fine” 

“Okay” Lexa said, she stood there for a second and then joined Costia in her office again. 

  
Clarke and team had to deal with an ad hoc request that came in from one of their clients and inadvertently, a couple of them had to work later than others. While Clarke didn’t have to do the work at an executory level, everything that went out of her teammates' email boxes, she was accountable for it, so she was a diligent supervisor, and made sure she was always checking in with them to see that they’re working with the right direction. 

Luna had joined the meeting in Lexa’s office after lunch, and soon Ontari was there too. They seemed to be doing multiple calls with the production house, and were visibly, super busy. 

But the question had been eating at Clarke since the morning. So she sent the text. Lexa would check it later and reply. 

“You took Alicia out today? With Costia?” she typed and sent. 

Clarke waited, watching if Lexa would read her phone immediately. But then when she hadn’t, Clarke decided to just distract herself from this whole thing, with work. 

About an hour later, the meeting broke and Luna, Ontari, and Costia walked to the elevator, possibly going down for a smoke. Clarke looked at Lexa in her office and saw her checking her phone. 

Lexa looked up at Clarke at the exact same moment Clarke looked down at her laptop and continued to work. She was then alerted of a text from Lexa. 

“The plan was to take a cab, but I couldn’t get one and I was getting late, so I just took Alicia.” Lexa sent. 

Clarke read it over thrice and then kept her phone away when Raven came up to her to ask her about something related to work. 

When Clarke was done talking to her, she looked towards Lexa’s office to see Lexa wasn’t there. She figured she must have gone down for a smoke. 

“Clarke” Lexa’s voice. Clarke looked to find Lexa standing in her bay with 2 mugs of coffee in hand. 

“Do you have 10 minutes? Just wanted to chat with you…” Lexa said. 

“Sure” Clarke said. She got up, took the mug of coffee with a smile and followed Lexa to the cafeteria, where they found an empty table, even though there was the rush of colleagues here for an evening snack. 

“Hey, are you alright?” Lexa asked her, as soon as they took their seats. 

“Yea, I'm fine, why?” Clarke said. 

“Clarke, I’m sorry…” 

“You’ve been saying that a lot these days, it’ll lose its meaning” Clarke snapped. 

Lexa looked down at her mug of coffee. She was deep in thought. Then, “there’s a lot of pressure on this account…” Lexa began 

“I know,” Clarke said 

“If this is about the ring…” Lexa started. 

“No Lexa, it’s not about the ring. I believe you, you forgot to put it back on.” 

“Then what are you upset about?” Lexa asked. 

“I was upset about her riding behind you okay…” Clarke finally said it. 

“Clarke, I didn’t think it through, I had to reach on time, and I couldn’t get a cab...” Lexa tried to explain

“You could have taken the car,” Clarke said. 

“And leave you stranded and searching for a cab?” Lexa said. Clarke stayed silent. That was Lexa. Always thinking about Clarke’s convenience before hers. 

“I would have figured something,” Clarke said 

Lexa sighed. She looked tired. And Clarke was beginning to question whether she was making all of this tougher for her wife, than it already was. 

“Listen, Lex, you have a tough day going for you, it’s alright, I’m okay, let’s just talk tonight when we’re home, okay?” Clarke said, reaching out to place her hand on Lexa’s, on the table. 

Lexa nodded but then said “I know I forgot to mention that I had taken Alicia out, but ummm, how did you find out…?” 

“Raven received a photo from someone who entered at the same time you guys rode in to the office premise, she showed me…” Clarke said. 

“A photo?” 

“Lexa, people aren’t daft here, they’re looking for gossip. Imagine their excitement when they see the office CCO. who’s married, not only with a new woman riding pillion, but the woman’s got her hands on you too.” 

Lexa face-palmed herself. “It doesn’t mean anything. And I can’t control office gossip, Clarke” 

“No, but you can voice it out to Costia when you’re uncomfortable, unless you’re not uncomfortable with it…” Clarke said snarkily and then regretted her words immediately, seeing how Lexa was looking at her right now. 

“Clarke, you’re being ridiculous, her hands were on my shoulder, she probably was holding on for balance, nothing else, there’s no need to read anything into it.” Lexa said firmly.

“I’m not. I told you. Office gossip is.” Clarke said, taking the last sip from her mug and getting up “I’m sorry, I’m on a tight deadline, I’ll text you when I’m done with work. Thank you for the coffee, Lex” 

Lexa’s whole demeanor looked defeated and tired. Clarke felt bad. She really did. Lexa was in a tricky place. And Clarke had never thought they’d have to deal with something like this in their marriage. But it was here, and they’d need to find a way to work better than this.

It just so happened, that both of them ended up working late that night. 

“Babe, we just got done, any chance you’re done too” Lexa asked Clarke in a message. 

“I’ll take about 20 minutes more.” Clarke replied. 

“Hey, you wanna get a smoke with us?” Costia asked, signalling to Ontari, her and Luna who had packed up and were waiting near the elevator. 

“Sure” Lexa said. She packed her stuff up and texted Clarke, “Getting a smoke with the team, I’ll wait downstairs for you?” 

“Can you wait here?” came Clarke’s reply. 

And Lexa found that Clarke had never before sounded this vulnerably honest through a text message. Her request was simple. 

“Of course” Lexa replied. “I’ll be here” 

She watched as Clarke kept her phone down and continued to instruct Raven and Monty about something on their screens. 

“Sorry, you guys carry on, I'm going to wait for Clarke” Lexa told Costia. Costia smiled and nodded and left. 

Lexa put her laptop bag on her shoulder and walked out to go sit with Clarke in her bay. She sat on a free chair beside her and watched her work. 

Lexa adored the way her face looked when she was concentrating so hard on something, also, she was 10x a better typist than Lexa, her fingers moved like magic over the keyboard. Lexa liked to think Clarke’s hands were simply magical. They were good at everything. Lexa found herself smiling to herself, watching her wife in her element. 

“Don’t stare” Clarke suddenly said, a soft smile on her face, even though she wasn’t looking at Lexa. 

“How can you tell?” Lexa asked. 

“I can feel you staring,” Clarke said. 

“Good,” Lexa said. 

From behind them, they heard Raven and Monty snicker softly. 

“Behave” Clarke said softly enough so that only Lexa would hear her. 

“I’m being the perfect CCO, Clarke” Lexa said. 

Now Clarke smiled wider. 

“Besides, it’s after hours and there’s just a few other people here, and they know us well.” Lexa said. 

She looked back at Raven and Monty and said “And I trust Monty won’t tell”

Monty made an action of his lips being sealed. 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “We’re still on the office premise, behave.” 

“But you seem to have taken on the role of wife, telling me what to do already.” Lexa said.

“Wife trumps CCO after hours, now stop fooling around and let me focus, so that we can all go home soon.” 

“Fine” Lexa said, reaching out for the yoyo on Clarke’s desk and playing with it. 

Clarke was done in 15 minutes and they finally left together, heading down to the parking lot. 

When they got out of the elevator however, Clarke walked to a different direction saying “I’ll see you at home” and then it dawned on Lexa, they’d both come here on different vehicles today. 

“Clarke, wait, ride with me…” Lexa said. 

“And the car will drive itself home, I assume?” Clarke asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“No uh, I’ll request Indra’s chauffeur to drive it home tomorrow…” Lexa said. 

“But why? when I can do it tonight…” Clarke asked. 

Lexa looked at her with something akin to desperation, and Clarke saw the tiredness, the need. 

“Please Clarke, just… ride with me…” Lexa said. 

Clarke would never say no to those eyes. Lexa looked desperate to have Clarke near. So she walked up to her and took her hand and said “okay, let’s go home.” and before they could go find Alicia, Clarke brought her in for a hug and then kissed her softly. 

“You seem tense” Clarke whispered at her lips. “Are you okay?”

“I just want to be near you...” Lexa said. 

“I’m here, I’m with you… always…” Clarke assured. She hated that she may have been the cause of whatever had come over Lexa right now. 

So when they finally got on the motorcycle and Lexa rode them out and onward home, Clarke wrapped her arms around her wife, and leaned her cheek against her back and closed her eyes, and hummed a soft, calming tune, that she was sure Lexa could feel through her skin. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lexa was quiet when they came home, and so Clarke didn’t push either. They went about settling in for the night, until Clarke went in to shower and brush after Lexa was done, and when she came back out, Lexa was sitting at the edge of the bed. So Clarke carefully went up to her, Lexa took her hand, and guided her to sit sideways on her lap. 

Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa softly. 

“I don’t want you stressing out about me…” Clarke said, “I know I sometimes get upset, and most times it may seem unreasonable to you, but I also know you can’t control all of it…” 

“No Clarke, please, you have no reason to play down what you feel. I mean it’s only natural you’d get a little upset…” Lexa said. 

“I’m just trying to think whether I should talk to Indra about taking me off this project,” Lexa said. 

“What?” Clarke looked at her confused. 

“I mean, I report to her, I’m supposed to take my problems to her...” Lexa said. 

“So what? You’re going to go and tell her this business is upsetting your wife?” Clarke asked. 

“No…” 

“No Lexa, I don’t want you to give up on something for my sake… I mean you’re not just some Creative Director anymore, your role can’t be passed on to anyone else… You’re the CCO, a lot rides on your shoulders, and also, I don’t think there’s anyone who could work as hard and efficiently as you, for a business like this…” 

“I can’t stop thinking about what you said this afternoon, that everyone else on the floor is watching, and I know how that must make you feel… I don’t ever want anything or anyone on the floor making you feel like you have anything to worry about between us. 

“Oh baby…” Clarke kissed Lexa softly hoping all her love was reaching Lexa the way it should. 

“I don’t care what people think or say. I only ever care about what you think. And yes, I did get upset today, but that’s cause I was finding out from someone else that she rode pillion with you, I wished you’d texted me that you were taking Alicia cause you weren’t getting a cab… Also, I think because the whole thing came after you forgetting your wedding ring here… I got a little anxious is all.” Clarke said. 

“I realized. It was an honest mistake, I promise you.” Lexa said.

Clarke kissed her forehead “Now, please tell me you’re still going to keep the project and not give it up…” 

“The pressure is wild...” Lexa said, still sounding like she was considering otherwise. 

“But you’re wilder, I know it. I’ve seen you handle mammoth-sized accounts baby, this one should be a piece of cake…” Clarke said. 

“You’re right…” Lexa finally said with a small smile. 

“I believe in you, baby. You’ve got this.” Clarke assured

“But promise me, we’ll stay this open about these things… I don’t ever want to have to be guessing what’s on your mind...” Lexa said. 

Clarke nibbled on Lexa’s nose then and said “I promise, I will be very vocal about how much I hate your ex.” 

Lexa laughed, Clarke then stood up to get into bed, but Lexa held her hand and said “I love you” 

“I love you too, Lex” 

Tuesday. Shoot day 1.   
Lexa leaves home early in the morning to get to their shoot location. Clarke gets to work on time and jumps into her team’s tasks for the day. It would be difficult to have conversations with Lexa while she was at the shoot, but she managed to fit in a couple of ‘I love yous’ and checking in on her to make sure she’d eaten lunch and was staying hydrated. 

It wasn’t until 4 pm that day, that Clarke heard Lexa’s voice, but it seemed to have come from Raven’s phone. Clarke turned her chair around and Raven held her phone up so Clarke could see. It was Luna’s Instagram stories, just some fun BTS stuff from the shoot.   
But Lexa was killing it. She worked in partnership with the DOP and the director and was truly such a boss woman there. It was in one of Luna’s later stories though, where Luna was talking to her story viewers, but Clarke noticed something in the background. 

Costia was standing with Lexa and then asked her to click a selfie with her. In the next story, Costia had her arm around Lexa and was holding her phone up to get a good click. 

Clarke pretended she didn’t see the background of Luna’s stories and gave the phone back to Raven. She then turned to her phone, pulled up her account and looked up Costia’s profile. And there it was. Costia had uploaded multiple stories tagging Luna and Lexa, while most were shoot BTS images and videos, there were somewhere she was super-zooming Lexa, or selfies with her, videos of her giving direction with a caption that said ‘we’re all directors here apparently’ and a heart emoji. 

Clarke felt an unease in her tummy. But decided to just ignore it and let this go. It was a shoot. Lexa knew what she was doing. And if Costia was being a certain way beyond reason, she trusted Lexa would voice it. 

Besides, it’s just a couple of photos and videos right, no harm done, right? Clarke took a deep breath and locked her phone and continued with her work for the day. 

At around 7 when she left, she checked her messages. 

“Did you see the BTS photos on the Azgeda corp page?” Lexa asked. 

Clarke had seen photos. But on Costia’s page. Makes sense she’d taken them for the corporate page too. 

“Yes, I did. Looks like everything’s going well” Clarke said. 

“Yes, we started late due to a delay from production team, so I’m going to be home late.” Lexa wrote. 

“How late?” Clarke asked. 

I’ll need to go over all the shots of the day when we’re done, so maybe 12.30 ish?” Lexa said. 

“Okay, you have dinner sorted?” Clarke asked. 

“Yea babe, don’t worry” Lexa sent. 

“I’m just leaving for home, I’ll text you once I’ve showered and settled in.” Clarke said. 

“Sure, feel free to send me nudes :P” Lexa replied. 

Clarke smiled to herself and said “Nah that’ll be too easy. I’ll be waiting for you… in the least clothing possible...” Clarke sent. 

But when she didn’t receive an immediate reply, she figured Lexa would have gotten busy again. So she left for home. 

That night Lexa came home at 2 am, Clarke was too tired to stay up, and had texted her around 1 am and fallen asleep. 

  
Wednesday, Shoot day 2

Clarke woke up in time to get to work, Lexa was fast asleep, and she didn’t want to wake her, so she left her breakfast and a text message and left for work. 

When Lexa woke up, she thanked Clarke for breakfast in a text and told her maybe they could catch up tonight. She hated that they didn’t get to see one another cause of how late she got in. 

Lexa was on her way to the shoot location when she received a text from Clarke, 

“Okay, but babe I just promised Octavia, Raven and some of the others that I’ll join them for drinks tonight, so I might get a little late too...” Clarke said. 

“No problem, we might just get home around the same time,” Lexa said. “I miss you” she added. 

“I miss you too, Lex. I hope the shoot goes well today too” Clarke wrote. 

“Thanks babe. Watch out for me in those BTS stories” Lexa said.

“Sure” Clarke replied. 

Lexa didn’t want to overthink it. She wondered if Clarke was reading too much into some of those photos and videos. But she knows they talked about being honest with whatever she may be feeling, and really, it was just a couple of photos. All brands like to post some BTS stuff. 

And unfortunately for them, Costia was an Instagram addict. Everything she did was documented on her personal profile, so naturally, since she was handling the social accounts of the brand, everything that happened on this shoot was documented there too. 

That night, around 1.30 am, Lexa came home, she knew from a text from Clarke, she was still out. So she decided to get herself a glass of wine after a shower, and wait until Clarke gets home. 

When Luna had left the shoot earlier, she asked Lexa if she wanted to come with her to the party, but Costia asked Lexa to wait back, as she wanted to review some more of the shots. Lexa felt bad she couldn’t leave with Luna but work was work. 

Now, she received a text from Raven saying “hey, Luna just dropped me home, she’s dropping Clarke home now” 

“Okay, thank you for letting me know. You could have called me, I would have come to pick her up” Lexa said. 

“Eh, we already called a cab, so we figured why worry you.” Raven replied. 

“Okay, anyway, thanks” Lexa said. 

Lexa paced a bit, until she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to find Clarke grinning ear to ear, standing beside, no, leaning against a very sober Luna.

“Clarke!” Lexa said, reaching out to hold her, 

“Hey baby…” Clarke slurred happily. Luna laughed. 

“How much did you drink?” Lexa asked her. 

“Just enough to feel this way” Clarke said, looking into Lexa’s eyes, her own eyes were sparkling. There was a slight hint of the smell of vodka. 

“Luna, thank you so much, I wish you guys had called me, I would have come picked her up” Lexa said. 

“It wasn’t a problem, Clarke’s quite the talker and entertainer when she’s drunk” Luna laughed. 

Lexa chuckled, looking at her wife, who was leaning into her side now. 

“Anyway, I’ll leave you to it, Goodnight” Luna said “I’ll see you at the shoot tomorrow” 

“Yep, goodnight, and thank you, once again” Lexa said, waving bye to Luna. 

Lexa held Clarke to her side and guided her in, “wow, when was the last time you drank this much?” she asked her

“Eh, I just wanted to let loose and have some fun is all” Clarke said, chuckling when she almost tripped on something. 

“Come on, let’s get you some water.” Lexa said, making sure Clarke was seated on the couch and then heading to the kitchen to fetch her water. 

When she was back, Clarke was looking at her with adoration. 

“How was your day?” Clarke asked her, Lexa handed the glass of water over to her and she sipped slowly. 

“It was alright, fun. You know I like shooting ad films.” Lexa said, 

“Yep, that I do know” Clarke said “and Costia?” 

“What about her?” 

“How was she?” Clarke asked. 

Lexa looked at Clarke weird “how was she? She was alright, just doing her usual thing...” 

“Okay, so doting over you” Clarke said. 

“Clarke” Lexa whined. 

Clarke put her glass down, and then in a second, she was climbing onto Lexa’s lap, straddling her hips. 

“Forget all of that… I have something I want to ask you…” 

Lexa placed her hands softly on Clarke’s sides, holding her lovingly, and smiling. She knew what was coming. Clarke always brought it up only in her drunken stupor, and they never got around to closing the conversation ever, when they were sober again. 

“Shoot” Lexa said, her hands scooting under Clarke’s blouse to touch skin, warm, smooth, creamy skin. 

Clarke leaned in close and when her lips were at Lexa’s ear she said. 

“Let’s make a baby...” Clarke said like she’d had the most ingenious idea ever. 

Lexa chuckled, not just because they’d had this conversation a lot of times, just like this, but also because Clarke’s breath against her ear always did beautiful things to her. 

“You say this when you’re drunk, and then when we talk about it sober, we come up with multiple reasons why it may not be the best time…” Lexa explained, with a smile. 

“See, I knew you’d bring up our past discussions, but I’m serious now. I’ve thought about it.” Clarke said. 

“You have?” 

“Yes, over drinks with Raven and O” 

“Ahaan.. And what did you think of?” Lexa asked. 

“We were putting it off cause we wanted to get settled in our careers, have our finances reach a steady place, so that we can plan well, plan for a new member in our family… for a little baby of our own…” Clarke said.

Lexa was watching Clarke’s eyes closely, they still had that spark that came with being high on alcohol, but there was something else there, a spark from imagining a little baby of their own. Lexa found her heart racing, her body feeling light and alive, her hands on Clarke grew more sure in their hold on her. 

“And you’re not just saying this to me cause you’re drunk?” Lexa asked, carefully 

“Come on, you’ve seen me drunk, this isn’t drunk,” Clarke said, her hands coming up to caress Lexa’s face. 

“I’m serious baby, let’s have a baby,” Clarke said. “You’re a CCO now, I’m a Creative Director, we’re going to be at this position for a while, there’s some amount of stability before the next change, neither of us wants to leave the company just yet, and Trigital Inc. is set for more growth, what with all the hard work you’re doing on Azgeda corp…” Clarke said. 

“The timing IS right….” Lexa said, thoughtfully. 

Clarke smiled wider, she then leaned in and kissed Lexa’s lips softly, and Lexa responded by letting her hands move up Clarke’s back, holding her lovingly. 

“Just imagine it baby, a little green-eyed girl of our own” Clarke said. 

“Or a blue-eyed boy with pretty blonde hair” Lexa whispered, smiling against Clarke’s lips. 

Clarke shifted slightly, knowing what movement would do to Lexa’s crotch right now. 

“Clarke!” Lexa chuckled. 

“So we’re making a baby?” Clarke asked. 

“Woah, hold on there...” Lexa said, laughing, “We should talk about this some more when you’re sober,” Lexa said. 

“Fine” Clarke said, “but I’m telling you, this time, I’m sure it’s the right timing.” 

“Okay, and after we talk, we can call your gynac, find out whatever we need to know about stopping the pills.” Lexa said. 

Clarke nodded with a smile on her face, she looked so excited and eager. 

“Wow, we’re going to do this…” Lexa said, letting it sink in, that they were actually being serious now, about growing their family. 

Clarke placed her hands on her own tummy. “I can’t wait, Lex” 

Lexa couldn’t help but be filled with emotion. They’ve had this discussion a couple of times before, but for some reason, they never got around to planning it well, there was always something to take care of before thinking of adding to their family. 

Lexa smiled, and brought Clarke in to kiss her some more, slow, soft and filled with love.

Later, in their bedroom, when Lexa was done brushing and came to bed to join Clarke, Clarke was already passed out. Lexa chuckled, and got in under the covers and cuddled close to her wife, dreaming about a little baby with blonde hair and blue eyes.

  
Thursday, Shoot day 3

Lexa had left early the next morning, they had planned on wrapping up the shoot a little afternoon today. So she would be coming back to the office once it was done. She’d catch up with Clarke then, she knew she anyway needed formal updates on the other work going on in her teams. 

Around 2 pm that afternoon, she texted Clarke to let her know she was leaving to come to office, and Clarke simply sent her a thumbs-up emoji. She just figured Clarke must have been in the middle of a call or a meeting or something. Also, she was sure she was nursing a hangover from last night. 

  
Clarke was looking through Costia’s instagram stories, all of them seemed pretty okay, but there was one that was really annoying Clarke. It was a lone photo of Lexa clearly giving some direction to the actor on set, and Costia’s caption read “Hello, Ms. Commander” 

Clarke’s blood was boiling, she checked Azgeda’s corporate page, and rightly, all the photos from Costia’s personal Instagram story were also there, except for that one in particular. 

Clarke was fuming, and her headache from this morning’s hangover seemed to get worse. The elevator doors pinged, and out walked Lexa and Costia. They were so busy in conversation, Lexa didn’t even look towards Clarke to acknowledge her. 

“We need to talk” Clarke texted Lexa and then got up from her seat and went to the break room. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Within 5 minutes she spotted Lexa leave her office and look around the bays looking for her, and then she came looking in the break room. 

“Here you are,” Lexa said as she entered. “I was looking for you” 

“Oh, now you’re looking for me,” Clarke said bitterly, referring to how Lexa hadn’t even looked her way when she entered office today. 

“Clarke, what’s going on?” Lexa asked, 

“What is she doing back here, the shoot’s over right?” Clarke asked. 

“Clarke, she’s a client, I can’t tell her not to come to the office when she says she wants to.” 

Clarke folded her arms across her chest. And looked out for a momentary distraction. Her head was splitting. 

“What was your message about?” Lexa asked. 

“Nothing, it’s fine, let’s just get back to work…” Clarke said, moving to leave the break room. 

“Clarke, no, wait, tell me what’s on your mind...” Lexa said, blocking her way. 

“I’m sure you have lots of work to finish, Lex.” Clarke said, looking in the direction of where Costia was sitting in her office. 

“Clarke, what can I do to make this any better… tell me?” 

Clarke sighed. She knew Lexa was doing what she’d do for any other client. But knowing they had a past didn’t make this easier at all. 

“Can we… can we talk about something else…?” Clarke said, holding her head. 

“Did you take the aspirin I left out for you?” Lexa asked, looking worried, knowing Clarke was probably hungover and not feeling too good. 

“I did.” she said. 

Lexa stayed silent. Then she remembered something that might change Clarke’s mood. 

“Do you remember our conversation from last night?” Lexa asked, smiling softly. 

Clarke smiled softy too and then looked into Lexa’s eyes “Of course, I told you, I wasn’t that drunk” 

Lexa chuckled. “You led me to the bedroom with the promise of sex and then you passed out” 

“I was tired, okay,” Clarke said with a soft chuckle. “But I still want that baby, soon,” Clarke said softly, biting her lip. Her gaze then shifted to some movement in Lexa’s office, Costia was moving around, looking at Lexa’s book collection there. 

When Clarke looked back at Lexa, Lexa turned to look at where Clarke had been looking. 

When she looked at Clarke again, her eyes held a certain seriousness to it. She looked down then and said firmly. 

“Clarke, did you… this talk about wanting a baby… what triggered it…?” Lexa asked. 

“What do you mean?” Clarke asked.

“Are you… God, I don’t know how to phrase this…” Lexa said, 

“What?”

“Is this some kind of idea to prove something to Costia?” Lexa said. 

Clarke looked bewildered “WHAT?” she spat. 

“Why did you… are you worried that I’ll leave you or something…?” Lexa continued to question, “cause now that i think about it, the conversation did come out of nowhere last night, and you’ve never sounded this sure before, never,” Lexa said. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me right now”, Clarke said, taking a step back, her hands folded again, looking like she’d just been slapped.

“Clarke please be honest with me,” Lexa said, taking a step forward to reach for Clarke but Clarke flinched away. 

“I can’t believe you right now…” Clarke said. 

“Explain this to me… please..” Lexa said 

“Explain what exactly?! Why I want to have a baby with my wife?” 

Now Lexa looked like she’d made a mistake accusing Clarke that way. 

“All this while I thought she was obsessed with you, now I’m getting the feeling it’s pretty much reciprocated” 

“Clarke, that’s unfair!” Lexa said. 

“Unfair? You know what’s unfair, her making sure she steals all the time you have in a day, her doing unnecessary calls over the weekend, again, making sure she’s on your mind, all the time” 

“But she’s not on my mind. Clarke. It’s work. She’s our client. I treat her like a client. Like any other client.” Lexa said, desperately. 

Clarke took a deep breath and looked away, she looked out at Lexa’s office to find Costia looking at them through all the glass walls. 

“I can’t do this right now, my head’s splitting, my wife thinks I want a baby to prove a point, and is blind to the fact that her ex is not over her.” Clarke said as she walked out the break room. 

Outside, Raven was standing just by the doorway. 

“Hey” Clarke said to her, and then looked down. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, I was coming in for a coffee, but I realized you guys were having a super serious conversation, so I thought I’d stand here and watch the door.” Raven said. 

Clarke smiled softly, “traffic control?” 

“Told everyone who wanted a coffee to fuck off for 15 minutes” Raven said. 

“Thanks, Rae” Clarke said. 

“No problem, you wanna talk about it?” Raven asked her with concern. 

“I just need a short nap. I think I’m going to go lay down for a bit in the lounge area.” 

“Sure, I’ll make sure the team doesn’t disturb you,” Raven said. 

Lexa walked out a couple of minutes later looking tired and torn. 

She got to her office and told Costia to give her a couple of minutes to take care of other jobs and other stuff going on on the floor, Costia said she should anyway go have a word with Indra about the shoot going well, and she disappeared. 

Lexa pinged Octavia and Luna and booked an hour slot with each of them to discuss the day’s jobs. And then she opened up Clarke’s chat window. 

“I’m sorry, I may have... No I definitely said all the wrong things in there. And I’m sorry.” Lexa said. 

“We’ll talk about this when we’re home” came Clarke’s reply. 

“You don’t look okay baby, do you wanna take the rest of the day off, go home and rest a bit.” Lexa suggested. 

“I’ll be fine. It’s just the remnants of this morning’s hangover.” Clarke said

“Okay, I’m doing catch ups with Luna and O, whenever you’re feeling better, come talk to me” 

“Raven can fill you in” Clarke said “I’ll tell her to book your time.” 

“Okay” Lexa replied. 

  
Clakre napped for an hour and then returned to her desk to find Raven had just finished with Lexa in her office. 

When Raven returned to her desk, Clarke looked at her and said “I can’t tell if I'm overreacting or not. I just have this bitter feeling towards Costia and honestly, Lexa hasn’t done anything wrong, she’s treating Costia the way she’d treat any other client, but it makes me so uncomfortable…” 

“That’s just the thing right, Costia isn’t just a client. Look Clarke, I get it, you’re not wrong to be feeling these things, but I also understand how Lexa is kinda helpless in a way.” 

Clarke looked towards Lexa’s office, Octavia was in now, but Indra and Costia were approaching her office. 

Indra knocked, and then peeked in and said something to Lexa and Octavia. Lexa looked unsure, but Indra said something to her and then Lexa nodded. 

“Something's up.” Clarke said. And Raven turned to look too. 

Just then Monty exclaimed “wuuuhuuu, Azgeda corp’s throwing the whole creative team a party tonight, in celebration of their shoot going extremely well”, he gestured to a mail that had just come to everyone’s inbox. 

Clarke looked back towards Lexa’s office to find Lexa looking at her, worried. 

Clarke turned to Raven and said “You wanna get a smoke?” 

It was 7.30 pm now, some of the creative team folks were heading out to the bar venue mentioned in the email. Lexa knocked on Indra’s door. 

“Come in” Indra said. 

“Indra, I may not come for the party this evening,” Lexa said. 

“You’re kidding me right now, right?” 

“No, it’s Clarke, she hasn’t been feeling well, and I should take her home...”

Indra looked out at the bay and saw Clarke heartily laughing away at something with Octavia and Raven. 

“From what I heard it was just a hangover this morning, plus she seems fine now” Indra said. 

“I... “ 

“Both of you, stop playing games and just be there, besides, you were the boss of that shoot, it was a success because of you, Costia told me, we can’t not have you there” Indra said. 

“Both of us? Clarke, said something?” Lexa asked. 

“She told me you’d come to tell me you’re not going cause of her, and she said I shouldn’t allow it, that you deserve to party after working so hard, and that she may not come as she needs to get to bed soon.” Indra said. 

Lexa looked out at Clarke for a moment. This was all too confusing. 

“I don’t know what’s up with the two of you, but I want to see the both of you at the party. That’s final.” 

Lexa nodded and walked out. She texted Clarke “How are you feeling?” 

“The headache is gone. Just tired” Clarke said. 

“Let me take us home.” Lexa said. 

“No Lexa, you deserve to go out tonight” Clarke wrote

“I don’t wanna go anywhere without you.” Lexa replied. 

“Please baby, I know how hard you’ve worked for this, this party is being held because of you, you can’t NOT be there. I’ll be fine, I just desperately need sleep” Clarke said. 

Lexa sighed. She was so tired. 

She honestly just wanted to go home and cuddle up with Clarke and kiss her and talk to her and make sweet love to her, assure her they were fine, perfect in fact. 

But the party was being held for something she headed. It would seem impolite to Azgeda to not turn up, even if for a couple of hours. 

“Okay” Lexa said. 

“Don’t worry about me, I’m okay” Clarke told her. 

“If you feel better after a while, and if the party’s still on, you’ll join me?” 

“I will, I promise,” Clarke replied. 

“We were supposed to talk tonight…” Lexa said. 

“It can wait” Clarke replied. 

“I do want to have a baby with you” Lexa said. 

Clarke replied with “I know” 

When Lexa looked out, Clarke kept her phone down and looked at her. Clarke smiled softly. But Lexa could tell it was guarded. 

Clarke left for home and when she got home, she decided to take a nap for about an hour. She woke up and it was 9 pm. She knew the party would still be on. She checked her messages. 

There were photos from Raven, videos of her and Luna doing shots with Octavia and some others. Clarke smiled. 

“Wish you were here” a text from Lexa read. “No party’s a party without THE Clarke Griffin-Woods” 

Clarke smiled wider. She looked at the time again, she could make it. Surprise Lexa maybe. She’d been so caught up in everything today she hadn’t had the chance to slow down and congratulate her on a good shoot. It was a big deal if they managed to satisfy a corporate like Azgeda. 

So Clarke dressed up and took a cab over to the venue. 

When she entered, Luna was the first to spot her, “Clarke!” she said and Raven turned to look too. 

Clarke walked up to them and Raven hugged her “wow, you came!” 

“Yea, I napped for a bit and was feeling much better and I did promise Lexa I’d show up if I was feeling better,” 

“I’m sure she’ll be ecstatic,” Luna said. 

“Where is she, anyway?” Clarke asked, looking around, there were so many people here. The bar had its own crowd and then add to that the whole creative team from their floor. 

Raven and Luna looked around too, and then Luna spotted her, “There, at the bar, with Costia” 

Clarke looked, they’d just downed a shot together and were laughing at Lexa’s reaction to the burn down her throat, Costia placed her hand on Lexa’s upper arm and couldn’t stop laughing. 

“I’ll join you guys in a bit,” Clarke said “I’ll just go… make my presence known...” she said. 

Clarke walked up to them, the whole time trying to stay calm, she had no intention of ruining this party for Lexa, no matter how uncomfortable she felt about Costia’s proximity. 

“Lexa” she called when she was near enough, and Lexa looked her way immediately. Costia dropped her hand and Lexa took a step towards Clarke, a wide smile on her face. She was ecstatic. 

“You made it…” Lexa said, delightedly. 

“I did” Clarke said “I was feeling better and I realized, I didn’t get a chance to congratulate you, anyway” 

“Oh Clarke,” Lexa said, and she reached up to cup Clarke’s face and kissed her deeply. 

Clarke’s body felt so alive. She had forgotten for a moment, they were allowed this here. She could kiss Lexa, and hold her hand, and touch her anyway she’d like, because here, even though it was a party, it wasn’t strictly formal, and it wasn’t in the office premises. 

Lexa tasted sweet, and beautiful. When she pulled away she whispered “I’m so happy you’re here” 

“I’m happy to be here too” Clarke said. Lexa leaned back in to kiss her, but was interrupted when Costia said in jest “Okay love birds, get a room” 

Lexa laughed, Clarke wanted to roll her eyes, but then Lexa reached for her hand and wouldn’t let go, so Clarke thought, yea, this will do. 

Clarke did however notice, that sometime between their conversation, Costia’s eyes dropped down to their joined hands and then quickly back to Lexa. 

About an hour in, and Lexa hadn’t let go of her, she had her drink in one hand, but her other hand was proudly placed lightly on Clarke’s lower back, always holding her close and introducing Clarke as her teammate and wife to a couple of others she was mingling with. 

Costia had disappeared to talk to some others from her company, and Clarke looked around to find Raven and Luna coming back in from the smoking area. She excused herself from the conversation Lexa was having with the others there and moved to join Raven and Luna. 

“Hey… how’s it going?” Raven asked Clarke. 

Clarke looked towards Lexa and said “it’s good” 

“She looks proud,” Raven said.

“Lexa?” Clarke asked. 

“Yea, I mean, ever since you got here, she looks so proud to show you off...” 

Clarke smiled to herself. Yea. she noticed it too. It was always almost like Lexa waited for these parties to be a little more like herself, to be a little more the proud wife along with the great CCO. 

Just then Clarke saw Costia approach Lexa. “Ugh! The woman is a leech!” Clarke said and then turned back to look at Raven and Luna only to catch them mouthing something to one another and when they noticed Clarke had turned, they pretended nothing was up. 

“Uhhh.. what was that?” Clarke asked.

“Nothing.” Luna said. 

“Guys…?” Clarke said looking between the two of them. 

“I think you should tell her...” Raven said and Raven looked a little upset. 

Luna sighed. 

“Tell me what?” Clarke asked. 

“It’s nothing, just something Octavia overheard in the smoking area earlier and repeated to me,” Luna said 

“Do I want to know?” Clarke said, looking at Raven. Raven nodded slightly. 

“Luna it’s okay, you can tell me, I’m not going to repeat something bad to Lexa if you’re worried about that”

“Well, it is about Lexa.” Luna said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Reactions?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, happy to bring you 3 new chapters today. :)   
> I felt like I should let you'll know, I work in advertising, and hence, thought of doing a story in this setting. I'm so excited that you guys love it.   
> The drama may or may not be what actually happens though, so if it's a little over the top, please excuse it. And if you're enjoying all of the drama, then great! :P   
> There's gonna be angst in the coming chapters, you've been warned. :P   
> Won't keep you longer... here's what Luna's heard:

Chapter 14:

Luna then exhaled and continued “I was talking to Octavia, she overheard these two chicks from Azgeda talking about Costia. They were talking about how Costia’s working with an ex-girlfriend at Trigital inc, then one of them mentioned that the woman is married but Costia’s convinced that she can still win her affections over...”

Clarke felt sick. And angry. 

“Clarke, you can’t tell Lexa this came from me... Please” Luna said. 

“I won’t,” Clarke said. She then downed her drink and excused herself to go get another and when she returned, she stuck around with Raven and Luna, and watched Costia from a distance. 

About half an hour later, Lexa came up to her, smiling “Hey babe, it’s almost closing time, you ready to head home?” 

“Sure” Clarke said, she finished the last sip, placed the glass on a table nearby and put her arm through Lexa’s offered one. 

They went over to Naya and the others from Azgeda and said goodbye and then took a cab home. 

  
Lexa went to the couch and began to take off her shoes 

“Phew! That was one metally tiring gathering” she said, chuckling. 

“I can imagine,” Clarke said as she walked to the kitchen and washed her hands, drank two glasses of water and then came back out with a glass of water for Lexa. 

“Thanks babe…” Lexa said as she took it from her. 

“No problem,” Clarke said. 

As Lexa drank she watched Clarke, she looked tense. 

“Hey, you okay?” Lex asked. 

Clarke looked her in the eyes “Do you even realize how much she’s trying to win you over, flirting with you, touching you, always wanting your attention...” 

Lexa looked exasperated now. “Clarke, not again, we had such a good night...”

“Oh, and you thought this party would just solve everything?” 

“No, I mean, we still need to talk… about… this afternoon, but I thought you enjoyed yourself tonight, I didn’t know you were still looking for reasons to... I don’t even know…” 

“Lexa, she’s constantly by your side...” Clarke said. 

“You were by my side tonight, Clarke!” 

“No. think. Really think. The minute I left you, she came up to you.” Clarke said 

Lexa shook her head “That was probably a coincidence Clarke, this is getting quite out of hand now...” 

“What?!” Clarke took a step back. 

“Clarke, I’m tired of us going back and forth on this, I’ve told you, I love you, and I don’t care what she’s doing or not doing, you’re my wife...”

“And that’s why I’m trying to get you to understand, she’s really trying to gain your affections, Lex. She really is THAT crazy ex-girlfriend”

“No Clarke, YOU’RE beginning to sound like…” then Lexa stopped herself. Clarke looked at her incredulously. 

“Okay, how are you saying these things, like what are you basing these statements on?” Lexa asked. 

“I heard from someone at the party…” Clarke said

“Who?” Lexa asked. 

“I’m not going to tell you that,” Clarke said. 

“Clarke! Office gossip! I told you, it’s not always true. Don’t participate in it” Lexa said. 

“I trust the person who told me, Lex” 

“Why don’t you trust me?!” Lexa all but yelled. 

Clarke stepped forward with rage. 

“Of course I trust you. I’ve told you. I just don’t trust her. But fine. We’re just going to have to agree to disagree about this” Clarke said and then walked away towards their bedroom. 

“Clarke, wait, what do you mean ‘agree to disagree’?” Lexa asked 

“Well, we clearly have two very different ideas about the woman, and it seems like we’re never going to reach an understanding on the topic.”

“Clarke, she’s doing what any other client would do, maintaining a good rapport with the agency” 

“How does she know to call you ‘Commander’?” Clarke asked out of the blue. 

Lexa closed her eyes. “You saw the story…” Lexa said looking at Clarke. 

Clarke didn’t say anything. 

“I happened to tell her it’s a pet-name we use…” Lexa said. 

“WHAT!? Don’t you see what I mean? Why are you’ll even having conversations about our sex life?!” Clarke asked in disbelief. 

“Clarke it’s not what you think, it just came up cause she told me she appreciates that I have a good command over the filmmaking process, and in the moment of making conversation it slipped that ‘Commander’ is a name you use for me fondly.” 

Clarke looked annoyed. 

“Clarke, this is so exhausting for me, please, just put yourself in my shoes...” Lexa said desperately. 

But Clarke had tears in her eyes that she didn’t want Lexa seeing, so she walked straight into the bedroom, and into the bathroom, and locked the door. 

That night, Clarke laid down on her end of the bed and faced the other way from Lexa. 

“Babe…” Lexa reached out to touch her arm, but Clarke simply said “Lex please, we’re both tired, let’s just sleep” 

Lexa turned to lay on her back and stared at the ceiling. She was angry. And hurt. And mostly just feeling helpless. Agree to disagree? So what, now they were just going to stay mad at one another indefinitely? 

Had it not been for the alcohol from the evening they’d just had, Lexa wouldn’t have slept at all. 

**Friday.**  
They woke up tangled in one another’s arms. It was something they had now come to learn about themselves. Even in their subconscious state, they gravitate to one another so effortlessly. 

“Hey” Lexa greeted, her finger tracing light patterns on Clarke’s skin. 

Clarke roused out of sleep and realized she had her arm draped across Lexa’s torso. She looked behind to realize, her side of the bed was empty, in her sleep she had moved all the way over to Lexa’s side and wrapped herself around her.

“I’m sorry...” Clarke began to say as she started to remove herself from Lexa

“Don’t, please.” Lexa said. When Clarke looked at her, she had her eyes shut. “Please, don’t move, and don’t apologize for holding me, you’re my wife, Clarke,” she said and then opened her eyes to look at Clarke’s blue eyes in the morning light. 

Clarke’s eyes started to get teary, Lexa held her face lovingly and said, “Please let me kiss you”

The desperation in her voice, it hurt so much to hear. Clarke hated that they were here. That they’d argued so much last night, slept angry. She immediately leaned in and kissed Lexa, pouring her whole heart into it, and Lexa responded with equal enthusiasm. 

“I want a baby as much as you do… I want that…. For us… regardless of anything else going on in our lives” Lexa whispered between the kiss 

“Lex…” Clarke started. 

“I’ll call your gynac today, we’ll go see her, together, this weekend. Let’s plan this right.” 

Clarke smiled, and then chuckled and continued to kiss her wife.

“I wish we could forget everything else and just stay here,” Lexa said. Clarke then looked at her and said, 

“Come on, one more day, and we’ll have tomorrow to ourselves” she kissed her once more and then got out of bed. 

They did breakfast and then got ready for work, and while dressing, Clarke reminded Lexa it was Jake’s birthday today and they had to go over for dinner. 

“Thanks for reminding me, it almost slipped my mind.” Lexa said as she put on her shoes. 

“We should get out of office by 6, latest” 

“Noted” 

  
They drove to the office together and around noon, Costia walked out of the elevators. Clarke rolled her eyes and continued working. 

When she looked towards Lexa’s office a second later, Costia had wrapped Lexa in a hug in greeting. 

When Lexa looked out, she saw Clarke looking at them, and then Clarke turned away, shrugging. 

Lexa immediately texted her “it’s not what it looks like.” 

Clarke read the text and ignored it. 

5 minutes later, “Okay, please don’t hate me, I had completely forgotten about this one conference I have to attend today, Clarke.” Lexa sent a text to Clarke. 

“What?” Clarke asked. 

“I’m so sorry, Clarke,” Lexa said 

But Clarke didn’t reply. For a good 2 hours after that. 

  
Lexa couldn’t focus on work. Costia just reminded her of the conference and she knew this was just going to add to her and Clarke’s distress. She had two options she could try and if both don’t work, she’d have no choice but to go. 

She walked up to Luna’s desk, 

“Hey” Luna said 

“Luna, hi... ummm” Lexa was trying to gather the right words. 

“Everything okay?” Luna asked. 

“No, actually, I have a favour to ask of you…” Lexa said. 

“Shoot” Luna said, 

“Any chance you can attend this conference with Costia this evening?, I know it’s such short notice, but I have this family thing and I completely messed up the dates…” 

“Oh man, Lexa, I wish I could fill in for you, but I’ve got friends coming home this evening, they’re here from Canada, and this is kinda short notice...” Luna said, carefully. 

Lexa nodded, “alright, yea, no problem, I’ll figure something out” 

“I’m sorry” Luna said “I wish I could have been of some help” 

Lexa brushed it off and squeezed her shoulder and said “I know, it’s okay, it’s really on me” Lexa smiled and then walked slowly towards Indra’s office. She knocked and then entered. 

“Lexa, tell me.” Indra said, signalling her hand forward to ask Lexa to come in and sit. 

Lexa stepped in and walked in carefully, the whole time her mind occupied, wondering what she was really here for, trying to figure out what she needs to say and what she needs to leave out. 

“Indra, I uhhh… there’s um…” Lexa stood behind the chair instead of sitting and folded her arms across her chest. 

“Wow, Lexa, you look pale. Please sit down.” Indra said, looking concerned. 

“Actually… I don’t know what I came in here for, sorry, I can sort this out...” Lexa said then, turning to leave, “Thanks, sorry, once again…” Lexa said, realizing that really, it was her problem to solve, she shouldn’t have to rely on her supervisor for this. 

Lexa was just out the door when Indra called out “Lexa, I insist you sit down and tell me what's going on, you look troubled.” 

Lexa looked at Indra thoughtfully. 

“Tell me as your mentor, your friend. Forget for a moment that we’re running a company together” Indra said, her hand once more signaling to the chair before her. 

Lexa nodded and came and sat before her 

“It’s Clarke…” Lexa began, looking so unsure. 

Indra looked worried. 

“No, actually it’s Costia.” Lexa said, closing her eyes. 

“Costia? Azgeda’s Costia?” Indra asked. 

“The very same” Lexa nodded. 

“Okay… go on…” Indra was curious. 

“Indra, I didn’t think it would become a problem, and it really isn’t directly a problem, but…” Lexa began

“Hold on, slow down. Give me full context” Indra said. 

Lexa took a deep breath and then stared down at her hands. 

“Remember the day of the induction when Costia mentioned she knew me from a time before?” Lexa said. 

Indra nodded. 

“Indra, Costia’s my ex-girlfriend” Lexa admitted. 

Indra seemed to connect many dots in her head then. 

“I see…” she said. 

“And don’t get me wrong, it’s not something I can’t deal with, and initially, when Clarke and I spoke, it all seemed fine… but recently…” 

“Did Costia do something? Or say something to Clarke?” Indra asked. 

“Well, no… but Clarke seems to have picked up on somethings, and she believes… well, she thinks Costia’s being a little unprofessional…” Lexa explained. 

“And what do you think?” Indra asked. 

“I think that in an industry like ours, the rapport-building that’s required between client and agency… well, that’s blurring the lines here… and I’m really trying to maintain the right balance… but Clarke… she’s…She’s trying, but off-late, she’s pretty convinced Costia’s up to no good...” 

“I understand…” Indra said. “What do you think is the solution?”

Ofcourse, Indra would ask her that. It was something she’d learned about Indra’s leadership. She empowered you to think and think hard. She never wanted to be the kind of leader to just offer solutions, she taught you how to find them yourself and then guided you onward” 

“Who’s asking?” Lexa asked 

“Your friend” Indra said. 

“Clarke is the most important person in my life” Lexa said “Nothing can come before her.” 

“And if it were your CEO asking?” 

“I’d request you to let me decline Costia’s request for me to join her at this conference this evening… or at least back me up if Azgeda escalates it… It’s my father-in-law’s birthday, and Clarke is already so upset with the way things have been going... ” 

“When did Costia tell you about the conference?” Indra asked. 

“Last week.” Lexa said. 

Indra looked crestfallen. “I’m sorry Lexa, I can try and sort things out for you going forward, but I think you should go for this one… it’s too short a notice for you to say no, and you know how tricky the business is at this point…” 

Lexa nodded. She understood. She felt like a weight had been taken off her shoulder now that Indra had some context. She did say she would try and sort things out for her going forward so that would be a good thing right? 

Lexa just needed to talk to Clarke now, let her know that she spoke with Indra and Indra would help to make this less complicated. But she would still need to go for the conference this evening. Maybe she could make it in time to at least meet Jake a little after dinner? 

“You’re right… I’ll attend the conference” Lexa finally said. 

Indra nodded. “I’ll make sure we start getting Luna more involved from next week onwards so that you can take a backseat and play more of a supervising role…” 

Lexa smiled and nodded. “Alright…” she said, but she looked unsure. 

Indra smiled. “Don’t worry, this is not an attack on your capabilities, Lexa. I know you. You want to be able to manage everything. Your work life, your personal life, all of it. And I very well know you’re completely capable of it all. But this, this is me acknowledging that my people come before work. And if work is causing troubles between you and Clarke, then I want to do what I can to help you figure it out.” 

“Thank you, Indra” Lexa said. “Really, thank you” 

Indra nodded and when Lexa rose to leave, 

“Off the record- what you and Clarke have… take care of that… I’ve known a lot of people, but none that work together as brilliantly as you two… and by work I mean professionally and on a more personal level” Indra said with a smile. 

  
Clarke had noticed Lexa when she went up to Luna to have a short conversation and soon after that Clarke noticed her go to Indra’s office and she was in for a good while. Clarke began to worry, What was Lexa doing? She hoped she hadn’t made some drastic move. She hoped to God she hadn’t driven Lexa to ask Indra to take her off the project. 

“She asked Luna if she could go for some conference with Costia instead of her” Raven said, having rolled her chair backward to stop near Clarke’s chair, Clarke had been distracted, every now and then staring at Indra’s office where Lexa was having a long conversation with her. 

“She did?” Clarke asked, not taking her eyes off the office. 

“Yea” Raven said, then placing her hand on Clarke’s shoulder “Are you okay?” Raven asked. 

“We’ve been… it’s been rough...” Clarke said, sighing. 

“Hey, whatever it is, I’m sure you guys will find a way to sort it out…” Raven said

“Yea, I know…” Clarke looked down at her phone. Her wallpaper was a photo of Lexa and her dancing on their wedding day. Clarke smiled and then said softly. 

“We finally got talking about… maybe having a baby...” Clarke told Raven with a smile. 

“WOAH WOAH WOAH!” Raven said, growing super excited. 

“Shhhhh” Clarke said. 

“So let me guess, more sexy times!” Raven said laughing. 

Clarke laughed “I guess, we’re probably going to go see the gynac tomorrow to wean me off the pills and then… let’s see how it goes… I just…” 

“What is it?” Raven asked. 

“We’ve been having such tense conversations…we fought last night, and this morning things were okay, but we didn’t talk about last night’s argument...” Clarke explained. 

“Eh, I’m sure you two will be fine after you’ll talk it out…” Raven said. 

“Yea, but Costia’s keen on taking up all her time, so the little time we get before sleep, I hate that we’ve been spending it talking about her” Clarke said.

“I get it...” Raven said. 

Just then Clarke saw Lexa leave Indra’s office and Lexa seemed to be making her way over to Clarke. 

“Hey, can we talk?” Lexa asked Clarke. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Raven rolled her chair back to her own desk. 

“Sure” Clarke said and got up from her chair and followed Lexa to the closest meeting room. 

  
Once they were in “I...uhhh.. Spoke to Indra...” Lexa said. 

“Lexa, what did you do?” Clarke looked almost panicked. 

“Nothing you should be worried about, I just… I had to tell her enough so that she could help me figure certain things out…” Lexa said, 

“Lexa…” Clarke said. 

“Clarke, she wants to help… she said she can try and lighten my work on Azgeda next week, start handing stuff over to Luna so that I can begin to play a more supervisory role on the account…” 

Clarke nodded in understanding, her whole demeanor relaxing a bit... 

“It’ll sort a lot of things out for me… for us… I promise” Lexa said softly, taking a step closer to Clarke. “And if we’re going to be having a baby soon, I’ll anyway be needing to keep her informed we'll need leave eventually,” Lexa said, smiling at Clarke. 

Clarke couldn’t help the small smile that came to her lips.

“This will be good Clarke… I promise” Lexa said. 

“Okay” Clarke said. “And this evening, can you ditch the conference with Costia?” Clarke asked hopefully. 

Lexa looked sad now, she tried to reach out to hold Clarke’s hand, not caring that anyone could see through the glass doors

“You’re still going, aren’t you?” Clarke said, taking a step back. 

“Clarke, this one’s completely on me. It was my mistake. I was informed about the conference last week, I should have remembered to confirm the date and put it in my calendar” 

“You’re right, it is on you. I’ll be leaving at 6, I'll see you later in the night.” Clarke said as she moved to walk out

“Clarke, wait, I'll join you as soon as it’s done… I do want to see them, I wanted to be part of this...” Lexa said. 

“Yea, whatever works for you...” Clarke said and then left the meeting room to get back to work. 

Clarke went to her desk, it was 4 pm. She texted Abby “Hey mom, I’ll be coming over by 7pm” 

“Great, we can’t wait to see you two. Tell Lexa I made her favourite apple pie” Abby said.

“Mom, I’m so sorry, something came up at work today, Lexa may not be able to join us for dinner” 

“Oh no… your dad was looking forward to seeing both of you today” Abby said. 

“She said she’ll try, mom. I don’t know” Clarke texted. 

There was a long pause before Abby replied 

“Is everything okay between you two?” 

Clarke looked towards Lexa’s office to find it empty. She looked toward the break room and saw she wasn’t there either. 

“I think so” Clarke replied to her mom. 

“Where are you?” Clarke asked Lexa in a text

“I came downstairs for a smoke.” Lexa replied. 

“I didn’t mean to dismiss you like that, I’m sure you understand why I’m upset.” Clarke wrote. 

“I do.” Lexa replied. 

“But I trust you, and I know you said it’ll get better now.” 

“It will.” Lexa replied. 

From Lexa’s replies, Clarke figured she was not in the mood to chat, so she decided to let it go. She got back to work. 

At 5.55 pm, she had packed and was ready to leave, and she couldn’t see Lexa around. But she knew she’d get late if she waited, so as she made her way to the elevator, she started typing a message to Lexa, the elevator doors opened and there she was, and right beside her, Costia. 

Clarke put on a smile. 

“Hey” Lexa said to her, “you’re leaving” 

“Yea, it’s 6, I don’t want to be late,” Clarke said. 

Costia stepped off the elevator and signaled to Lexa she’ll be in her office. 

Lexa held the elevator door so that Clarke could come in. They rode down the elevator together and Lexa walked Clarke to their car. 

“I’ll text Abby and Jake, but please let them know I’m really sorry about this” Lexa said 

“Yea sure” Clarke said. 

“And I will come over as soon as it’s done,” Lexa said. 

“It’s alright Lexa, don’t rush out like that, we can just go over again maybe next weekend or something,” Clarke said. 

“I know… I just… I feel horrible...” Lexa said. 

Clarke shifted her weight from one foot to the other, not knowing what to say. 

Lexa sighed, she then took a step forward, placed her hands on Clarke’s arms and leaned in to kiss her, 

Clarke turned her head just a little bit, and Lexa’s lips landed on her cheek, just missing her lips. 

Lexa stilled. But decided not to upset Clarke any further. She stepped back and Clarke turned and got into the car. 

“Let me know when you reach, okay?” Lexa said. “I’m sorry” 

Clarke nodded and drove away. 

The conference got done at 9pm. Clarke had texted her around 7 saying she’d reached okay. And Lexa acknowledged the message with a heart emoji. 

“Mom made apple pie for you” Clarke wrote a while later, and sent a photo of the pie. 

Lexa opened up the photo now and smiled. Costia was beside her as they were leaving the meeting hall and she asked “from Clarke?” 

“Yea, her mom made my favourite dessert” Lexa said proudly. 

“Nice.” Costia said. 

“Yea, I’m gonna head over there now” Lexa said. 

“This late?” Costia asked, looking at the time on her phone. 

“Yea, it’s my father-in-law’s birthday. And I think Clarke’s pretty angry with me as it is… I should show up”

“What’s Clarke’s angry with you about?” Costia asked as they entered the parking lot. 

Lexa thought for a moment and decided she needn’t have this conversation with Costia. 

“It’s nothing, really” she replied. 

Costia was quiet for a moment but then said “You know you can tell me right, you can talk to me if you need, I know what it’s like to be in a professional place where you can’t keep too many friends at work… so if you wanna vent, you can, I’ll be objective...” Costia said.

“I don’t know Costia, you’re my client…” Lexa chuckled. 

“Yea, but we were something else once” Costia said. “I just… I’ve been wanting for us to be able to at least… you know… be close again…” Costia said. 

They were now in the parking lot, waiting for a cab Lexa had booked. Costia took a box of cigarettes out and offered it to Lexa. Lexa took one and she picked one. 

“I don’t know about that Costia…” Lexa said. 

“What do you mean?” she said as she took a long drag. 

“All of this is very… tricky…” Lexa said 

“For you? Why?” Costia said 

“You know why. I loved you, you loved me, and you left. And I got over you. And now I’ve gotta work with you, I mean, Clarke is bound to feel a little uneasy about the whole thing…” 

“So you don’t wanna work with me?” Costia asked. 

“No, it’s not that at all. I mean, it’s all business to me…” Lexa said. 

Costia almost looked hurt, Almost. But Lexa couldn’t read her well at all now. 

“It’s work. But there’s only so much I can make Clarke understand… she’s worried… she’s just… I mean put yourself in her shoes… you’ll know what I mean...” Lexa said. 

“If I were in her shoes, Lex… I would be sure of your love for me… I’ve known you… You’d never hurt me...” Costia said softly, taking a step closer to Lexa, looking down at the ground. 

Lexa stood there speechless. ‘What.’ she thought. Lexa’s mind suddenly felt chaotic. What Costia just said sounded genuine, and it was meant to make Lexa feel like Clarke was wrong to be doubting anything. Was Clarke doubting her though? Lexa was so lost in thought she hadn’t realized Costia was a step closer to her now

“You were always good to me, and we never gave it a chance…maybe if we had, I WOULD really be in her shoes...” Costia said, and then she was too close, all too close, Lexa felt her whole body freeze, she felt Costia’s breath against her lips, she was that close, and for a moment she felt dizzy, but then she realized, the dizziness was not from a good place at all. NO. IT WAS BECAUSE HER BODY WAS SCREAMING TO HER THIS WAS ALL SO WRONG. 

And in the very same second, Lexa pushed Costia back and stepped back herself before she could connect her lips to hers. 

“Cos! I love Clarke. I LOVE HER. She’s my wife.” Lexa said, firmly. 

Costia looked expressionless 

“I’m sorry, I uhhh… I read the moment wrong… You looked… your eyes were thoughtful… I just…” Costia stuttered, 

“You just thought you could kiss me?” Lexa all but accused. 

“Please let’s not make a big deal out of this, let’s forget this happened…” Costia looked genuinely embarrassed. 

Lexa’s thoughts were racing. She looked around. “Costia, why?!”

“Can we please not do this?” Costia said. 

“Not do this? You literally just tried to kiss me, we do business together!” Lexa said. “UGH!” Lexa turned around, agitated. 

“Lexa, what do you want me to say. I was over you too. But seeing you again, it just… I don’t know, I'm constantly reminded of what we had…” Costia said. 

“So you decided you could just kiss me? And what then? Rekindle something that was over a long time ago? What part of ‘I’m married ‘ didn’t you get?!” Lexa yelled. 

Costia exhaled heavily. She didn’t respond. Simply stood up straighter and wrapped her coat around herself tighter and said “Can we please go back to being professional?” she said quietly. 

Lexa laughed. A bitter laugh. Sarcastic almost. “Wow. Real classy, Cos” she said. Lexa then looked at the time on her phone. “Fine. Just… don’t ever do that again. I love Clarke. She’s everything to me… whatever we had, that was over a long time ago, Cos.” Lexa told her. 

“I’m aware,” Costia said quietly and then looking down at the ground she said. “You can stop yelling now, we technically didn’t do anything.” 

Lexa was so annoyed, she had about 1000 words for Costia, but she realized how much time she’d wasted here, and decided to just head out and hail a cab for herself and rush to Clarke. 

“I need to go. I’ll see you” Lexa said. Costia nodded and Lexa left. 

  
On her way to Abby and Jake’s place, Lexa texted Clarke saying she was on her way. Clarke left her on read. 

Lexa could not stop thinking about what had just happened, she felt sick to her stomach. Clarke had been right all along. Right to feel the things she’d been feeling, right to not trust Costia. 

And that uneasy feeling inside Lexa, it came from knowing, that if she hadn’t stopped Costia in that exact second, Costia’s lips would have been on hers. And everything would be wrong. So wrong. Lexa needed Clarke. She needed to be near her, in her presence, in her aura, she wanted to hold her and kiss her and cry into her skin and tell her she was sorry. And that Clarke was right.

When she reached it was 10 pm, Lexa rushed to the front door of their house and rang the bell. 

Abby answered. 

“Lexa! You made it!” Abby said, wrapping her arms around her, holding her warmly. Lexa smiled, Abby looked inside and said loudly “Jake, Clarke… Lexa’s here!” 

Abby took Lexa’s hand and drew her inside, and Lexa’s eyes immediately searched out her wife. 

They entered the living room, and Lexa’s eyes immediately spotted Clarke sitting on the couch next to Jake

Jake got up then and walked over to Lexa with a huge smile and welcoming arms “There’s my girl” he said. 

“Happy birthday, Jake,” Lexa said as she hugged him, and over his shoulder, Clarke’s eyes met Lexa’s. 

Clarke smiled. And Lexa saw in her smile, that she was happy Lexa came. Even though they were probably already done with dinner, it didn’t matter. Lexa was happy to see Clarke smile at her like that. 

“Come on, sit down,” Jake said. 

“Lexa, honey, have you eaten anything?” Abby asked, ready to reheat the leftover food for her, but Lexa sat down beside Clarke and Clarke immediately took her hand and squeezed, Lexa’s eyes gazed down at their joint hands and then up to look at Clarke gazing at her lovingly. 

“No, Thank you Abby, I’m already so late, please, don’t worry yourself.” Lexa said to her. 

“Its nothing, I can serve you a plate right now” Abby insisted. 

It was Clarke who spoke then “Actually, why don’t we pack it to go, and you can eat on the way back home, or when we’re home…” Clarke said, “I just… it’ll take us an hour to get home, and then an hour to settle in and we’re both pretty beat from the day we’ve had, I don’t want to not get enough of sleep tonight before another mad day at work tomorrow” Clarke said. 

“Makes sense” Jake said. “But at least have some apple pie” Abby said 

“Sure” Lexa said with a smile. Abby disappeared into the kitchen, and Jake followed her saying “I’ll go help her pack up the food” 

Once they were alone, Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa’s cheek “I thought you wouldn't come” Clarke said, she meant to be playing around, but she saw how hurt Lexa looked. 

“I was just.. Trying to poke fun…” Clarke was quick to explain. 

“No, it’s okay. You can tell me, I have been prioritizing work over us recently, and I get it, it’s not worth it…” Lexa said. 

“Lex? Are you okay?” Clarke asked, noticing Lexa’s unease. 

“Yes, yes. I’m perfect now. Here with you.” Lexa said with a soft smile and leaned in to kiss Clarke when Clarke asked “Did something happen at the conference?” 

Lexa stiffened. She knew she had to talk to Clarke. But they didn’t need to have that conversation here at her parents' house. 

Lexa opened her mouth to say something when Abby returned “Clarke told us you’ve been working with Azgeda corp, Lexa. That must be huge, how’s it going?” Abby said as she handed a plate of pie to Lexa and then sat on the single-seater. 

“Oh it’s good. It’s going good. We recently shot for their brand film, you’ll see it on TV soon and a version for digital soon after that” Lexa said proudly. 

“That’s amazing!” Abby beamed, 

“Do you know that mom still brags about you to whoever she’s with when that previous ad film of yours shows up?” Clarke said. 

Lexa laughed “Really?” 

“Now Clarke, don’t tease me. I’m a proud mom” Abby said. 

“Yea, to my wife and not to me, apparently” Clarke retorted 

“Clarke, don’t be jealous… You have my vote, don’t worry” Jake said as he walked in with a packed box in his hand and placed it before them on the table. 

“Thanks, Dad” Clarke said


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lexa took a bite of the apple pie and moaned in appreciation, Clarke laughed and Abby smiled proudly 

“See, only Lexa knows how to appreciate good food” Abby said, 

“What, you want us moaning at every bite we take?” Jake said. And they laughed. 

“There’s more pie okay, I’ve packed some along with the food for you two,” Abby said. 

“Thank you, Abby,” Lexa said. “This is amazing,” she said, taking another bite. 

Abby and Jake got talking about something else and Lexa could feel Clarke’s gaze on her. 

Lexa raised her eyebrow in question at her. Clarke shook her head, she’d been looking at her with so much adoration. “You’re cute.” she said. 

Lexa smiled. “We’re married, you don’t have to flirt with me,” Lexa told her. Clarke laughed. 

“Sooo, Clarke told us you guys had finally started talking about giving us grandchildren,” Jake said, excitedly.

“Child, dad. Grandchild” Clarke corrected him.

“Oh come on, you need two at least” Jake said and Lexa laughed. 

“No, we don’t NEED two. We want one for now…” Clarke said 

Lexa’s heart jumped at the ‘for now’. Yea, if it were up to her, she’d want to birth the whole world’s next generation with Clarke. Oh to have little human beings with eyes like hers and hair like hers and a voice like hers. Lexa was smiling to herself. 

“Lexa wants two” Jake said, noticing her day-dreaming and that smirk on her face, and all eyes turned to look at Lexa smiling to herself

“You want two kids?” Clarke asked her, pointedly. 

“I mean… yea, I’d like two kids… someday, maybe more...” Lexa said. 

Clarke looked at her like she was shocked to be at hearing this information, but Lexa could tell it was in jest. she hit her arm playfully, they laughed

“Okay okay, but as I said, let’s just focus on one, for now.” Clarke said with laughter in her tone. 

Lexa looked at her lovingly. Clarke was beautiful. And to have her sitting so close to her right now, talking about bearing her children, ugh! Lexa wanted to kiss her so bad. She could imagine it. Clarke with a swollen belly, glowing, growing in all the right ways, Lexa found her heart was racing at the idea of a pregnant Clarke and she was only brought out of her reverie when Abby said something on the lines of “It’s not easy you know, it’s a rather painful experience, those 9 months” Abby said. 

“Gee thanks mother,” Clarke said sarcastically, and they all laughed “but I think I’ll be fine, we’ll be fine… Lexa takes care of me well” Clarke said, reaching out to hold Lexa’s hand again. 

“As she should,” Jake said and Lexa chuckled, Clarke looked at her, proudly. 

“Don’t worry, it’s not as scary as Abby’s making it seem like.” Jake said to them

“And you would know that because?” Abby asked him pointedly. 

“Yea dad, you’re not the one with the uterus,” Clarke said, 

“Maybe so, but I'll never forget what your mother said the minute she first held you in her arms,” Jake said. 

“What was that?” Lexa asked and Abby was smiling to herself,

“'It was all worth it. She’s extraordinary'” Jake quoted. 

Clarke looked to her mom to see her looking at her proudly. 

Lexa brought Clarke’s hand up to her lips and kissed it, and softly said “Together, we’ll take it all on, together” 

Clarke looked so in love with her in that moment, Lexa swore if her parents hadn’t been in the same room, she would have kissed her senselessly right now. 

There was a lingering feeling from the way Clarke was looking at her… it looked so… ethereal, Lexa couldn’t take her eyes of Clarke’s. 

“I think… I think we should get going now” Clarke suddenly broke their gaze and stood up. 

That’s when Lexa realized. She knows that look. Clarke was turned on. Lexa smiled to herself. 

“Oh no, stay a while longer,” Jake said. 

“We’ll try and come by next weekend, you can catch up with Lexa some more then,” Clarke told Jake as she hugged him goodbye 

“Okay okay, you know you two are always welcome here,” Jake said. 

Lexa too rose and hugged Jake and Abby goodbye, and they picked up the food packed for them, and left. 

As soon as they were out, Clarke slipped her hand into Lexa’s and Lexa held it lovingly as they walked to the car. 

“I’ll drive” Lexa said. 

“No, it’s okay, you must be tired,” Clarke said. 

“I’m fine,” Lexa said. 

“But don’t you wanna eat, on the way?” Clarke asked “you must still be hungry.” 

“Feed me the apple pie?” Lexa said with a smile, as they approached the car. 

Clarke chuckled and said okay. 

  
As they drove home, Lexa told Clarke what the conference had been about, highlighting key things she’d noted that would help her with taking Azgeda to the next level against its competition, 

Clarke filled her in on everything Abby and Jake were talking about tonight. 

“They seemed elated to know we’re talking about children more seriously,” Lexa said. 

“You know dad has wanted nothing more ever since we got married...” Clarke said with a laugh. 

“Well, we’ve kept him waiting long enough,” Lexa said. 

Clarke fed her the last of the apple pie and then used a tissue to softly dab at her wife's lips. 

They drove silently for a while then, until Lexa realized she wanted to tell Clarke about what had happened with Costia. She needed to tell her. It just felt wrong that all of that happened and Lexa hadn’t told her yet. 

“Clarke… there’s something I wanted to tell you...” Lexa said. 

“Hmmm” Clarke said, still staring into her phone, scrolling through her Instagram feed. 

Then Lexa began to overthink it. This would upset Clarke. It really would. And they still had at least half an hour to go before reaching home. Lexa wasn’t sure if bringing up this topic right now in the car was the best idea. She didn’t know how Clarke would react. And she didn’t want to put them both in a weird space right now, not after how beautifully the evening was going. 

“What is it, Lex?” Clarke said, looking towards her curiously. 

“I love you.” Lexa said with a smile, not taking her eyes off the road. 

She felt Clarke’s hand on her thigh, a soft squeeze and an “I love you too, baby” said a little too close to her ear, causing a shiver to run through her body. Lexa chuckled. 

“I was thinking…” Clarke started 

“Hmmm?” Lexa asked… 

Clarke’s hand began to inch higher up Lexa’s thigh, and Lexa was momentarily distracted, her eyes looking down at Clarke’s hand and then back up to the road. 

“It’s been a while… since we…” Clarke said. 

“Yea…” Lexa agreed. 

“You’ve been so busy… our schedules have been so off…the shoot took so much of your time,” Clarke explained

“Yea…” Lexa said and then looked at Clarke for a second and then back at the road. 

“And today, talking about having your baby… it just… made me feel…” Clarke began

“Clarke,” Lexa said, with warning. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna distract you while you’re driving… but when we get home… maybe…” Clarke said.

Lexa chuckled “Sure” she said, biting her lip, thinking about taking Clarke’s clothes off as soon as they were home, going down on her and making her scream her name, and then sinking her dick into her warmth while sucking her breasts… Lexa had to shake herself out of the imagery in her head right now. 

She needed to first talk to Clarke once they were home. And apologize to her, tell her she was right about Costia, tell her she should have believed her. And then, if Clarke was still up for it, they would make love. Lexa was scared. She had this feeling of dread in her tummy, that Clarke would not receive this well at all. No one would, honestly. 

When they were finally home, Lexa turned the key in the door and held it open so Clarke could enter. She followed after her and then turned to close the door and lock it up for the night. The minute she turned back around Clarke was on her, kissing her wildly, her hands exploring down the front of her body, down over her breasts and already tugging at the belt on her trousers. 

“Clarke!” Lexa gasped between kisses, Clarke’s mouth moved hungrily down her neck, kissing and sucking at her skin

Lexa’s knees buckled, she had to stop Clarke before this went any further, but OH! It felt so good, she could already feel herself growing harder, she’d been sporting a semi-hard on since the moment Clarke insinuated she wanted to have sex once they were home. 

“I’ve missed this” Clarke said hastily against her ear and Lexa shivered in delight at the feeling of Clarke’s warm breath against her skin

But no. They had to talk. Before any of this. Clarke deserved to know what happened. 

“Clarke wait...” Lexa suddenly said 

But Clarke had other plans, she got down on her knees

“I don’t know why we’ve waited so long to think of kids… when you spoke about wanting more than one, something switched on in me… at the idea of you wanting to knock me up so much...” 

Lexa chuckled, but she placed her hand on Clarke’s shoulder 

“Baby…” Lexa said, but Clarke was quick to pull Lexa’s belt out, then pop a button, and bring the zipper down, and just as she was about to reach in to touch Lexa, 

“CLARKE! SHE TRIED TO KISS ME” Lexa said suddenly. And once the words were out, she regretted the manner in which this conversation had started, immediately. 

Clarke stood up, her face unreadable. She took two steps back. 

“Who tried to kiss you?” she said. 

Lexa quickly pulled her zipper back up and looked at Clarke with so much concern, she took a step forward, wanting to hold her hand, be touching her in some way 

“Costia…” 

Clarke’s eyes immediately broke their gaze with Lexa, and she put her hand to her mouth, and said “I think I’m going to be sick,” she turned around and walked quickly to the bedroom. 

Lexa panicked and followed “Clarke...”

Clarke had rushed into the bathroom, but she made sure to lock the door behind her. 

“Clarke!” Lexa called out as she stood by the door. “Clarke, please open the door, let me explain, nothing happened…” 

“Lexa. Do me a favour and get out of the room.” Clarke said

Lexa put her forehead to their bathroom door and said “Clarke...No... I can explain… please.” 

Lexa could hear Clarke gagging, she was puking, and also sobbing. 

“Clarke, let me come in there, you’re not okay. And it’s really not what you think it is, please just hear me out...” Lexa said, desperately. 

There was no response from the other side of the door. 

“Clarke the conference ended and we came down to the parking lot to wait for our cabs…” 

The bathroom door swung open and Clarke was standing there red eyes with tears that wouldn't stop even as she wiped at them 

“My parents and I waited for you… and you were in some parking lot with your ex-girlfriend’s tongue down your throat” 

“CLARKE! NO! That is not what happened...” Lexa said. 

“I DON’T WANNA HEAR IT. NOT NOW. I can’t even look at you right now!” Clarke said, walking past Lexa. 

“Clarke you’ve misunderstood. I stopped her, I couldn’t let it happen. I wouldn’t” Lexa went on. 

Clarke had opened up her clothes drawer, and was picking out her clothes for the night, and then she marched past Lexa and went into the bathroom once more, and even though she didn’t lock it behind her this time, Lexa felt she’d be making a big mistake walking in on her right now. 

“Clarke…” Lexa was choking up now, she really didn’t think this was going to get this bad. Her own tears began to fall. 

And when Clarke opened the door and her eyes met Lexa’s, there was a second there where Clarke really looked at her, into her, but then she shut her eyes and shook off whatever feeling she was having and rushed past Lexa towards her side of the bed.

She sat at the edge on her side and put her face in her hands. Lexa folded her arms across her chest and carefully walked to stand before Clarke. 

“I didn’t… I didn’t let it happen… I pushed her away…” Lexa said between tears. 

“I don’t… Lexa I don’t want to talk about this right now. Please” Clarke said, still not looking at her. 

“Okay, okay… we won’t… but please, you have to know I love you, I love only you…” 

Clarke didn’t move, nor say anything, nor look at her. 

Lexa got on her knees and placed her hands on Clarke’s knees 

“Baby… I love you… why won’t you look at me?” Lexa asked, broken that her wife was being so distant. 

“BECAUSE I CAN SEE IT” Clarke responded. 

Lexa trembled...

“I look at you, and I can picture her kissing you, and it’s tearing at my heart, and I can’t see anything else right now, so please… please just…” Clarke couldn’t form words. 

Lexa took her hands off Clarke’s knees and stood up. She backed away a couple of steps and said “okay”, defeated. 

And then, moved slowly to find her own change of clothes and went into the bathroom to change and freshen up. She couldn't help her own tears. And she couldn't help just wanting to be close to Clarke right now. 

So when she got out of the bathroom and saw Clarke was still sitting on her side of the bed, facing the other way, Lexa didn’t know what else to do, so she approached their bed and pulled the covers up, to get in. 

She was just about to reach out and ask Clarke to lay down at least, when Clarke rose up, picked up her pillow and Lexa realized what was happening. 

“CLARKE, wait!” Lexa said as she rushed out of her side of the bed and stood before Clarke, stopping her. “What are you doing?” Lexa asked her. 

“I can’t… I can’t be here…” Clarke started

“I’ll go.” Lexa found herself saying. “I’ll sleep on the couch. You… you should sleep here, Clarke.” 

“No… I…” Clarke began to say

“I insist...” Lexa said, once more reaching out to hold Clarke, but Clarke almost flinched even before Lexa could touch her, and it hurt. It hurt so much to see Clarke reacting to her this way. 

So Lexa moved away, slowly to her side of the bed, she took her pillow, picked up an extra blanket from the cupboard, and for a moment, she stopped at the door. 

“You were right…” she said, looking towards Clarke. “And I’m sorry I ridiculed you when you called it out,” Lexa said, and when all she got from Clarke was another sniffle, and possibly, her holding back her tears, Lexa decided to give Clarke the space she needed. 

She walked out to the couch, placed her pillow on one side and sat down. She was tired. And now scared. When would Clarke be okay to talk? 

She looked at her phone. There were texts from Costia. Lexa turned the phone over and placed it on the table, and laid down, pulling the blanket over her and staring at the ceiling. 

She then reached out and took her phone, opening up Clarke’s chat window. Clarke was online.

Lexa began to type. And then noticed Clarke went offline. 

“I would never cheat on you… never, Clarke” Lexa typed and hit send. 

Clarke came online, started typing, stopped, started again, stopped, and then went offline. 

Lexa sighed. 

“Goodnight, I love you” Lexa typed and sent

And then Clarke replied, “Goodnight, Lexa.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Do you guys hate me? 
> 
> Also, if you're enjoying this story, I would really appreciate it if you could share it with your followers on your Clexa stan pages?   
> I'm @clexa_endgame47 on twitter. Come say hi? follow? :P


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, Happy holidays, hope you all had a peaceful Christmas.  
> I was quite tied up with choir rehearsals and stuff for Christmas, and so it took me time to post this update. But here are some new chapters. 
> 
> I know you guys really want me to hit Costia, LOL. Imma try to make that happen but no guarantee. I could get back at her some other way though. Given the work situation that Lexa is in, hitting Costia might be troublesome. But let's see if a situation allows it, I will make it happen, LOL.

Chapter 17:

When Lexa woke up the next morning to the sound of something falling. She slowly sat up on the couch and called out “Clarke?” 

Clarke then walked into the living room from the kitchen. Lexa looked at face, her eyes were red-rimmed and she looked like she hadn’t slept too well either, but she was dressed to go out. 

“Where are you going?” Lexa asked her 

Clarke still wasn’t looking at her directly. “I… I’m spending the day with Raven.. She wanted to go shopping…” 

Lexa felt her heart drop. She looked around and then back at Clarke “I thought we said we’d spend today together, we were supposed to go see your gynac…” 

“Lexa, please, let me have this… I just need to get that image out of my head and we can talk then… I tried, but I woke up this morning and it was still all I could think about…” 

“So you’re just going to be gone… all day?” Lexa asked 

“I’ll be back early evening…and we’ll talk,” Clarke said. 

Lexa sighed. “You’re punishing me, for something I didn’t do,” Lexa said, quietly. 

“No, no Lexa… that’s not what I’m trying to do…” Clarke said, desperately. 

“Well, it feels like it…” Lexa said. 

“What do you want me to say, Lex? Good job? You pushed your ex-girlfriend away from trying to kiss you?” Clarke asked, incredulously. 

“No, but if you would just sit and talk to me, listen to me, we could try and be on the same page about this…” 

“I’m telling you right now, we’ll never be on the same page about this. Because she’s still going to be your client, and if she’s still wanting your affections, who’s to say she won’t try something again…” Clarke said. 

“I can’t speak for her, but I made myself clear to her, Clarke, I'm not interested...”

Clarke sighed and turned around. “If I told you right now, that I ran into Finn yesterday and he got this close to kissing me, what would you feel?” 

Lexa’s face grew annoyed, and she stayed silent. 

“Exactly. Please, just… let me process this… I’m not blaming you, I’m just really mad at this whole situation.” Clarke said. 

Lexa leaned back against the sofa backrest and folded her arms across her chest. She looked quite annoyed. 

Clarke stood there for a moment and then said “I’ll be back soon… I made you breakfast…” and then she turned around and left. 

  
Lexa opened up her messages. 

Costia. 

“I’m guessing Sunday isn’t happening,” she said. 

Lexa almost laughed. Almost. She replied. 

“I’m sorry, I’m busy saving my marriage, thanks to you.” she sent. 

Costia replied “You told Clarke that I tried to kiss you?!” 

“Of course I did, she’s my wife, oh wait, you don’t understand the first thing about marriage do you?” 

“Don’t blame me for your problems Lex, we didn’t do anything, I just tried to kiss you is all. You decided to tell Clarke, that’s on you. We could have kissed and gotten it over with.” Costia replied. 

“I can’t believe you right now!” Lexa said, “I’m so done with this, please, just don’t talk to me if it’s not about work, this is the last conversation we’re having about this, and it’s ending here” 

“Fine” came Costia’s reply. 

  
Lexa showered, had breakfast and then busied herself with some chores. As long as she kept herself busy she wasn’t thinking about how her wife wouldn't even look at her. 

It was 4 pm and Clarke and Raven had stopped at the food court to grab a bite. 

“Well, if Lexa’s telling the truth, then technically, she really didn’t do anything wrong.” Raven said. 

“Of course she’s telling the truth, of course she didn’t do anything wrong, I believe her. I’m not saying she’s lying to me...” Clarke said. 

“Then what is it?” Raven asked her. 

Clarke gave herself some time to think, really think. 

“I guess I’m just angry, cause I saw it coming...” 

“Are you angry with Lexa?” Raven asked. 

“A little bit. But mostly just angry at how all of this has gone down.” Clarke said. 

“You’ll should talk,” Raven said. 

“She wants to, I’ve been putting it off,” Clarke said. 

“Clarke, I don’t think I’ve known any couple that communicates as well as you two do. Don’t let this situation eat at what you’ll have. Just the fact that Lexa was honest with you even though nothing technically happened, that’s gotta count for something right...” Raven said 

“We drove for an hour that night and she didn’t say a thing,” Clarke said. 

“Maybe she knew it would upset you this bad… and well, you’d have nowhere to go if she told you that in the car,” Raven explained. 

Clarke nodded. She knew Raven was right. 

  
On her way back home, she texted Lexa “Did you have lunch? Or should I pick something up for you?” 

“There’s no need, I ate something,” Lexa replied. 

“Okay,” Clarke replied. 

  
When Clarke got back home, Lexa was cleaning. Lexa cleaned when she was upset. She would wipe down every possible surface, tidy up every room, do the laundry, settle the bookshelf. She was unstoppable. 

“You’re cleaning,” Clarke said, as she came to the kitchen and watched as Lexa just finished rearranging the pantry. 

“Yea, is that a problem?” Lexa asked. 

Clarke felt her unease in an instant. 

“No, I just know you get this way when you’re upset…” Clarke said

“Well, you’re pretty accurate,” Lexa said 

“Why are you being this way?” Clarke asked, putting the bags down.

“I’m being this way? Clarke, you’re literally running away from me, when I’ve done nothing to deserve this” Lexa said. 

“I told you I just need some time, Lex, you know I can’t get over things just like that.” 

“You know what I don’t get, Clarke?” Lexa said. 

Clarke waited for her to continue 

“I’ve been so honest with you from the very beginning, I’ve told you everything since the first mention of her name…” 

Clarke shifted her weight from one foot to the other and folded her arms across her chest. 

“Even to the point when nothing really happened, I told you, because that’s just how we are to one another, we’re honest, we deal with the hard conversations… so why this? Why are you running away from me, and unwilling to just sit down and talk to me, or listen to me, or just, be near me…” 

“I told you why, Lex…” 

“God! If it’s so hard to look at me, then why’d you come back!?” Lexa said, frustrated. 

Clarke had tears in her eyes. Lexa didn’t realize how harsh that was until it was out. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” she said, quickly. 

“You’re my home,” Clarke said and then took a step forward. 

“And you’re mine…” Lexa said, looking at Clarke, who was still looking towards her, but not at her. 

God it hurt so much. She hadn’t done anything wrong. She hadn’t. At all. And yet, she was being made to feel like she had. 

“I need some air,” Lexa said as she turned and walked to the doorway.

“Lex…” Clarke wanted to stop her, she didn’t want her to leave. Is this what it had come to, they couldn’t even be in the same room together? 

“I made dinner… please eat before you sleep,” Lexa said from the doorway where she was putting her coat on.

“Lex, I’ll wait until you’re back…” Clarke said. 

“I’m not hungry though anymore, so if you’re waiting for me, don’t.” Lexa said 

“But where are you going?” Clarke asked desperately. 

“Anywhere” 

Clarke wiped at her tears, the message was clear, anywhere was better than here right now. And Clarke flinched when she heard the door shut. Lexa was right, she’d disrespected her wife a great deal by treating her like she’d done something wrong. 

It was 12.30 am and Lexa hadn’t returned. Clarke tried her phone and Lexa declined it. 

So she quickly texted “Please come home, we’ll talk,” Clarke wrote. 

“I’ll be home within the hour, please sleep,” Lexa replied. 

“Lex, where are you?” Clarke asked.

“I’m at the office,” Lexa said, “Don’t worry, I’m alone. No clients, no ex-girlfriends.”

Clarke’s heart ached. “You’re making this something else. I’ve never NOT trusted you,” Clarke typed

“I know, I’m just being super honest with you. As always,” Lexa said. 

Clarke didn’t know what to say. 

About an hour later, she was sitting in bed, her legs under the covers, and staring at her recents on her call log, her finger hovering over the call button, when she heard movement in the living room. 

“Lex, is that you?” she called out. 

“Yea,” she got a reply. 

“Come here,” Clarke said, and a minute later, Lexa came to the doorway of their bedroom, but she leaned against the doorway, and her eyes looked slightly droopy. 

Clarke immediately got out of bed, and rushed to her “Lex, baby, what did you have?” 

“Just a couple of drinks in my office… I’m fine,” Lexa said. 

“You’re a lightweight,” Clarke said, “and why are you drinking?” Clarke asked. 

Lexa laughed. 

“Can we please talk?” Clarke said. 

That’s when Lexa realized Clarke was actually looking at her right now. 

“Wow, if I knew it would take me being under the influence of alcohol to get you to finally look at me, I would have done this sooner.” Lexa said, 

“Lex…” Clarke pleaded. 

Lexa looked down at the floor. “We should sleep over it, Clarke…” 

“Okay, then come to bed,” Clarke said, reaching out to hold her arm. 

Lexa nodded in the negative. “I don’t wanna hurt you anymore. And I know if I try to talk in this state, I’m gonna end up saying something worse than I did earlier...” Lexa said, looking down at the floor. 

“I don’t care, just, sleep next to me...” Clarke pleaded. 

But Lexa looked like she’d already made up her mind. She nodded in the negative and walked out, Clarke followed her. 

“Lex… please… you don’t have to sleep out here...” Clarke said. 

“You didn’t think so yesterday,” Lexa said. 

“I’ve had some time to process everything...” Clarke said. 

“Then one more night won’t make such a difference,” Lexa said, as she laid down on the couch, clothes and all, she hadn’t even taken off her sneakers, and pulled her cover over herself, and in seconds she passed out. 

Clarke watched as she fell into slumber almost instantly. Clarke sighed and slowly took off her sneakers and kept them aside, she sat by her and caressed her face, and even in her sleep, Lexa angled her face to fit perfectly against the curve of Clarke’s palm.

“You terrify me,” she whispered, a tear rolling down her own cheek.

She leaned in and pressed her lips softly to Lexa’s forehead and whispered, “I love you.” 

When Lexa stirred awake, it was still dark, but her body felt heavy, and rested, so she knew she’d been out for a while, she rubbed at her eyes and realized, Clarke was seated on the floor, her head resting on her hand on the couch.

Lexa reached out and tapped her softly, 

“Baby… come here” she said, scooting back against the back of the sofa, “Lay here with me…” she said, and Clarke without saying another word, laid down close to her, settling in as a small spoon to Lexa. Lexa pulled the cover-up over them both and whispered into her wife’s neck. “We could go to bed…” 

“Don’t go anywhere,” Clarke said, already falling back asleep. 

It was 4 am when Clarke’s eyes opened again to a soft buzzing sound. Lexa’s phone. She reached out for it on the table and saw there were two message notifications from Costia. 

One said “I just woke up from a dream I had about this day.”   
Clarke opened the message and downloaded the photo Costia sent. It was a selfie of Lexa and Costia in bed. 

Clarke stared at it for a moment and wanted to throw the phone against a wall. Her blood was boiling. The woman was insatiable. She felt Lexa stir behind her, and so she placed the phone back down and turned her head a little to check if Lexa had woken up. 

That’s when Clarke felt Lexa’s hip buck forward slightly, and the bulge of her pants lightly brushed against her ass. 

“Hmmm” Clarke smiled. 

“I was dreaming about you…” she heard Lexa whisper from behind her

“Yea?” Clarke said, her hand reaching behind now, between their bodies, and softly she palmed the bulge of Lexa’s pants…

Lexa’s hips bucked forward again into her palm. 

“Baby…” Lexa whined. And Clarke took it as encouragement, she slipped her hand into Lexa’s pants and Lexa moaned when Clarke stroked her gently, she was already hard…

“Take me… now,” Clarke said softly…

“Here?” Lexa asked. 

“Right here… now,” Clarke told her, and so Lexa hurriedly pushed her own pants down, somehow managing to do it in the little space, and Clarke tugged at her own shorts too, until they were off, and she felt Lexa press up against her. 

“OH! Fuck” Clarke moaned when she felt Lexa rub up against her back, she pushed her ass further towards her, “Inside, baby…” 

Lexa pushed the covers off them, and slowly she held Clarke’s thigh up higher, as she managed to slowly angle her dick to enter her just right, slowly. 

A deep groan left both their lips as Lexa filled her up and then slowly moved back out, just the head of her staying in 

“Like that?” Lexa whispered into her shoulder. 

“Don’t stop” Clarke said, her hand reaching behind to play in Lexa’s hair. 

Lexa kissed along her neck, as she began to quicken her pace, Clarke felt it the moment Lexa hit her G-spot and she clenched around her, causing Lexa to gasp. 

“Slow!” Clarke demanded. 

“Can’t! Want you so bad!” Lexa said. 

Lexa’s hand left Clarke’s thigh then, Clarke could hold herself well, she reached around her and moved her hand up along her waist, up her rib cage and palmed her breast 

“Lex!” Clarke moaned. 

“I love you…” Lexa said as she squeezed her breast, tugged at her nipple, bit down on her neck, all the while pushing her hips forward, her own tired, and sloppy, but keen on making this good for her wife…

“GOD! I love you too” Clarke said, her eyes rolling back as Lexa pinched at her nipple and tugged, the sweet ache it left on her body, Clarke shivered. Clarke then guided her hand down, to her clit. 

“Touch me…” Clarke pleaded 

Lexa chuckled into Clarke’s shoulder and began to rub soft circles around her clit, Clarke could feel so much, Lexa all around her, the scent of them, the sounds of them, their bodies slapping against one another, their breaths in sync, their moans filling the room. 

And it occurred to Clarke in that moment, this was them, this was their reality, living their life with one another, taking and giving wherever they wanted to, touching and marking, and belonging to one another this way, no one, no one could ruin this. Them. 

In a moment of pure lust and pride, Clarke reached for Lexa’s phone from the table, and hit the call button on the chat window she’d left open, and dropped the phone to the floor when Lexa hit her G-spot yet again. Lex then kept hitting at it, knowing she’d found the right groove, causing a string of expletives and cries of pleasure from Clarke's lips.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

“Lexa! OH YES! Right there!” 

“Clarke, you’re tightening so good around me…” Lexa said. 

“Keep going baby… oh! I’m so close…” 

“I love you, I love you Clarke,” Lexa said as she began to rub her clit faster 

“Oh yes, faster, say that again, baby…” Clarke said 

“I love you… I love you so fucking much…” 

“Ohhh… OHHHH YESSSS LEXAAA… BABYYY'' Clarke felt her world go black and shiny as she shut her eyes tight, palmed her own breast as Lexa pinched her clit and shot out her cum against Clarke’s inner walls, both of them coming together and moaning in sync, sighing at the release of their love…

Lexa cuddled her close later, after slipping out 

“I love you…” Lexa said into the back of her shoulder,

“I love you too” Clarke said, smiling, too lost in her postcoital bliss to care about checking if Costia had heard any of that, but hoping she did. 

The next morning, when Lexa woke up, it was to soft kisses along her jawline, and her naked wife’s body, warm against her own. Lexa doesn’t remember when they got all their clothes off, but she was happy they did, She wrapped her arms around Clarke, who’d now managed to climb on top of her and rest along the length of her body 

“Oh, you feel so good...” Lexa said, smiling, her eyes sleepy, her voice low and groggy. 

“You’re so beautiful” Clarke whispered into the crook of her neck. Lexa chuckled, her hands roaming her wife’s soft skin…

“We had sex at night right? Or was that a dream? Lexa then asked. 

“We did. I mean, you woke up from a dream first, and then one thing led to another…” Clarke said, tracing Lexa’s lips, and then leaning in to kiss her. 

After minutes of kissing and caressing, and soft caressing, Lexa looked into Clarke’s eyes and more seriously now said “I’m tired of fighting…” 

Clarke looked just as sombre. “Me too… I want us to talk about it… but later okay? After lunch?” 

“Okay,” Lexa said, “What do you wanna do until then?”

“Be here, naked, with you…” Clarke said, nuzzling her nose against Lexa’s. 

Lexa smiled wide and kissed her soft lips. “Until after lunchtime? What if I get hungry?” Lexa asked her, between kisses. 

Clarke disconnected their lips and left soft butterfly kisses from the corner of her lips, down her jawline, then over her eyes and finally, she nibbled on her lower lip before chuckling and saying 

“I have a few ideas on what you could eat” 

Lexa tickled her sides and somehow turned them over and they continued to make out. 

Maybe their weekend needn’t be so bad after all, Lexa thought. 

  
It wasn’t until around 1pm that they decided to get a shower together, and since they’d done breakfast too late, they decided to skip lunch altogether. 

Lexa was sitting in their bed after their shower, both of them now finally dressed in their shorts and tanks, Lexa watched Clarke go around the room brushing her hair, then moisturizing her skin, then folding up the laundry and putting it away. 

“Hey, come here,” Lexa said, holding her hand out. Clarke came to her, knowing they should talk now. 

“I don’t wanna put this off any further…” Lexa said, once Clarke was seated in front of her. 

“I know…” 

“Clarke, let me tell you exactly what happened, and I know that picturing all of this upsets you, but I think you deserve to know the truth of what happened…” 

Clarke nodded. 

Lexa told her about the events of that night. She told her the things Cotia said, and how it almost clouded her judgement because that’s what Costia does, she manipulates you, she twists and turns situations to make them good for her, but Lexa had been very aware, and stopped her right before she could do anything. 

“GOD! She tried to make me think all your anger was coming from a place of you doubting me, and she said things like ‘if I were in Clarke’s shoes, I’d never doubt your love for me’...” Lexa explained. 

Clarke just sat there, listening, taking it all in, looking very annoyed… 

“She even texted me after, and she seemed so nonchalant about it, but I made it clear to her, no more conversations other than about work. That’s it. I’m drawing those boundaries, cause I can’t have her trying to ruin what we have, Clarke…” Lexa explained. 

Clarke nodded “yea, she’s got a lot of nerve thinking you wouldn't even tell me about it.” 

“Exactly!” Lexa said, then paused “Wait, how do you know that?” 

Clarke raised an eyebrow, “know what?” 

“That she thought I wouldn’t tell you.” Lexa said, her eyebrow raised in question. 

“Oh… umm… I happened to see the recent texts… last night…” Clarke said,

“You were checking my chats with her?” Lexa said, crossing her arms, not accusing, simply wanting to understand. 

“No, I mean not like that… there was a text from her, and it was… questionable, so I looked…” Clarke admitted, unsure. 

Clarke was stammering too, knowing there was more to this and Lexa would find out any minute now when she checked her phone and would probably be really mad. 

Now, in broad daylight, and hours after their love-making, Clarke was thinking maybe she did something that would cause a lot of problems for Lexa, and she was suddenly afraid. 

“Clarke, are you okay, you look pale…” Lexa said, “what was the message?” 

“Okay… umm... Please don’t hate me, I may have done something… problematic…” Clarke said, “to right things, to get back at her for what she tried to do…” Clarke said. 

“Clarke!” Lexa said, panic in her eyes “what did you do?!” 

But Clarke remained tight-lipped, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“Shit. Where’s my phone?” Lexa said as she quickly got out of bed and hastened to the living room. 

Clarke dropped her face into the pillow and waited until she heard

“CLARKE! WHAT THE FUCK!” 

Clarke finally walked out of the bedroom to find Lexa staring at her phone 

She saw the texts Costia had sent, about having a dream about them, And then the last message came 15 minutes later

It said “That’s one way of asking me to fuck off”. And Lexa hadn’t understood what it meant until she saw the time stamp, and then quickly checked her calls logs.

An outgoing call from her phone, that lasted a good minute before it ended. 

“Clarke…” Lexa began 

“I’m sorry, I was so enraged… just look at what she sent you…” Clarke said. 

“Clarke…” Lexa tried again 

“Even after you told her to back off, even after you told her your chats were only going to be about work, just look at that photo, and that text, Lex…” 

“CLARKE, I still have to work with her…” Lexa said. 

“It’s okay, it’s done, she’s got the message LOUD and CLEAR now…” Clarke said. 

Lexa laughed, but there was no humour there, Clarke noted the bitterness. 

“baby, you think this is funny?” Lexa asked. 

“What? No. I wanted to make a very serious point,” Clarke said, “and she can’t do anything. She knows she did something wrong, and us getting back at her that way, it settles things, that’s what she gets for what she did...” Clarke said. 

“Clarke what were you thinking?! You think this will end here? I know Costia, she will make my life a living hell at work…” 

“Then you can tell Indra,” Clarke said. 

“Exactly what? Costia’s taking out a grudge on me, cause I called her up one morning to make her listen in on me having sex with my wife?” 

Clarke shifted her weight from one foot to another “No… I mean, you can tell her about what she tried to do…” 

“Indra is not going to listen to any of this, do you think she cares about all of this if the business reaches a point where we could lose it?” 

Clarke looked worried now, she knew in that moment last night what she was doing would feel so worth it, but with the way Lexa was pacing right now and staring at her phone and making very valid points, she suddenly had a hint of regret for what she’d done, mostly because it did put Lexa in a tricky place. Lexa looked so worried. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think that…” Clarke began softly. 

“Period. You didn’t think. Period.” Lexa spat out angrily and then stormed off past Clarke and into the bedroom, where she collected her laptop from the bag and then came back to the living room and set it up before her and busied herself. 

Clarke stood there wondering if her show of possessiveness was really worth all of this. Lexa was clearly not talking to her again and it made her heartache. All she wanted to do was show the woman what’s hers. The whole thing had aged horribly. 

Lexa was hot-headed. And Clarke knew from years of experience with her, a hot-headed Lexa was impenetrable. She would not listen, she would not budge, she’d just keep moving. And right enough, Lexa had gotten straight to checking her emails, drowning herself in work she could have easily checked when Monday came around. 

It was evening and Clarke really just wanted their fights to end. She sat by Lexa on the couch, watching her type furiously, replying to multiple emails one after the other 

“Can you please talk to me?” Clarke said softly, her voice shaky. 

“About what? The part where you had sex with me to prove a point to my ex? Or the part where you mentioned nothing about it until half the day was over and the damage had been done?” Lexa said, not looking at Clarke 

“WHAT! No, I didn’t have sex with you so that she could hear it. I had seen her texts before you woke up, and then forgot about it when we started to make love. But somewhere in the middle of it, I thought about how proud I was about what we have… and I just… I thought it would put her in her place…” 

“Clarke! How could you be so stupid?!” Lexa said. 

“Stupid?” Clarke repeated, annoyed. 

“Yes stupid. Were you not thinking? She’s my ex-girlfriend, so yes, I get it, I get why this affects you so much, but she’s still the client. If she can’t bring up this incident cause it will expose her incident, she can definitely find other ways to make this whole partnership very difficult for me.” 

“We can handle that, we’ll find a way to deal with her…” Clarke tried to assure. 

“We? You’re not going to be in trouble for it. Because guess what? That call? That call went out from my phone. I have no idea what she’ll do, what if she recorded it, to later use it against me, what if she tries to accuse me of harassment…” 

“She was the one who harassed you, Lexa! Getting handsy with you, trying to kiss you!?” Clarke said. 

“Well, nobody was witness to it. Whereas this, she has a call log to support her claims!” Lexa said. 

“Come on, you don’t think she’s going to do anything about it… don’t you?” Clarke said then, sounding very unsure. 

“It’s a worst-case scenario, but it’s a possibility,” Lexa said. Her own voice softer now than before. 

There was a long uncomfortable silence between them until Clarke said “I’m sorry” again. 

Lexa sighed. “It’s okay”

Clarke placed a hand on her knee and said, “I didn’t mean to cause this much distress...” 

“I know,” Lexa said. “Had it been any different a situation, Clarke, I would have even found it super hot of you,” Lexa laughed at her own thoughts, but then she got serious again “but it isn’t, we’re still Azgeda’s agency, and Indra still wants this business in our books.” 

Clarke nodded. “Is there anything I can do…? Do you want me to apologize to Costia?” Clarke asked, putting her pride behind her. 

But Lexa looked at her then, and it was clear that was not what she wanted. Lexa would never want her to do that. 

“She doesn't know it was you,” Lexa said. 

“You can tell her.” Clarke said. 

“I won’t,” Lexa said. 

“Lex…” 

“There will be no argument on that, if she wants to pull anyone up for this, it’ll be me. Not you, Clarke.” 

Clarke knew that tone. It was a ‘this is final, don’t fight me on it’ tone. 

“Are you mad at me?” Clarke asked. 

“I am...” Lexa said honestly. 

Clarke nodded. “Is there anything I can do…” 

“No…” Lexa said, 

Clarke sighed, Lexa heard the shakiness in her breath, she was this close to crying. 

Lexa immediately reached out and pulled Clarke into a hug, and Clarke broke down, crying bitterly into her shoulder. 

“Maybe it’s time I find another job, Lex… Maybe we shouldn’t be working at the same place any longer,” 

“What?!” Lexa pulled away to look at her “NO!” that’s not what I want, and that’s not the solution to this at all.” 

“I don’t know what to do… I don’t want to sit around and watch her trying to break our marriage apart.”

“Clarke, No, I’m sorry if I made you feel like you leaving trigital was the only option, no. That’s not… NO.” 

“Lex…” 

“One day at a time. Let’s just… we’ll know in the coming week, if we need to do anything… or say anything… but you are not going anywhere… unless it’s something you wanna do for yourself. Not for someone else’s toxic behaviour. And nothing is happening to our marriage… God, I love you, Clarke, and I know how much you love me, no one can come between us.” Lexa assured. 

Clarke nodded then. She wiped at the tears on her cheek, Lexa looked worried, but still aloof. Upset. 

Clarke rose up and said “I’ll make dinner” 

“I don’t have much of an appetite right now, Clarke…You should eat though.” 

“Lex, we didn’t have lunch…” Clarke tried to reason. 

“I’m not hungry,” Lexa said pointedly and continued to work on her laptop. 

  
Right enough the rest of the evening went by just like that, Lexa was distant, and preoccupied, and Clarke could do nothing but wait until the storm rolled over. 

When Clarke was done with her nightly routine in the bathroom, she came out to find Lexa curled up in bed, fast asleep, facing the other way.   
Clarke sighed and got in on her side and turned her night lamp off. Lexa must have been really tired to have slept off without a word. 

  
When Lexa woke up, it was because she felt Clarke’s hand on her shoulder. Lexa rubbed at her eyes and sat up and looked towards Clarke who’d taken a step back and pulled her robe around her tighter. 

“You forgot to set your alarm.” Clarke said. 

“What time is it? When did I fall asleep last night?” Lexa asked. 

“It’s 9.30 am.” Clarke said “I’m… I’m going in for a shower, unless you wanna get in first.” 

“No, no it’s okay,” Lexa said. 

Clarke nodded then and walked away. 

Lexa sighed and held her head in her hands. She was feeling so lethargic and out of it. That was probably also because she hadn’t eaten much at all yesterday. 

She finally checked her phone and saw a couple of texts from Roan. She didn’t open them. She’d check later she thought as she kept the phone down and rose up to go get coffee started for the both of them. 

When Clarke came out 15 minutes later, she was dressed for work, and Lexa was just about to pour her a mug of coffee, but Clarke just said “I should get an early start at work today, I’m expecting some fire on one of my brands…” 

Lexa looked at her. “Have coffee, babe” 

“I’ll take it to go, Lex. Don’t worry about it,” Clarke said. 

Lexa looked down at the mug then and back up at Clarke. “Okay, I’ll pour it into your travel mug” Lexa said, turning to go get it from the shelf. 

“Lex, I got it, you should go get ready,” Clarke said. 

“Okay, I won’t be long, we can still reach early” Lexa said, wiping her hands on a napkin and rounding the counter. 

“No, umm, take your time, I’ve already called a cab to come take me, you can drive to work in your own time...” 

Lexa stood speechless. She crossed her arms across her chest and looked to the floor.   
Clarke looked at Lexa’s demeanour, she looked angry now. And Clarke wasn’t sure who the anger was directed at anymore, her or towards Lexa herself. 

Lexa then stormed past her and said “Fine. I’ll see you at work.” 

Clarke opened her mouth to say something, to call her back. This whole thing was so confusing. She couldn’t tell if Lexa wanted her near or not. If Lexa needed space or not. She couldn’t figure if Lexa was still angry, or not. The only reason she thought to leave early was so that Lexa would have some time to herself. Clarke felt like maybe she needed that after their very stressful weekend. 

She put on her shoes, grabbed her laptop bag, poured her coffee into her travel mug and then hesitated by the door. 

She could wait, Lexa would finish getting ready any moment now. They could go to work together. But the silence in the car would be deafening and Clarke knew she wasn’t in a mind space to put themselves through that. So she left. 

She sent Lexa a text “I’ll see you at work, if you have time, we’ll get lunch together?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst is almost over, for now, at least. :P   
> What are your thoughts on the update?


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, besties <3  
> Honestly, my only expectation for 2021 is that it's slightly better than the last year :)   
> And I have a new story I'm planning to work on alongside this one. 
> 
> Anyway, here's 3 new chapters for you guys :)

Chapter 19

Clarke was in her cab, almost reaching the office when she checked her texts and saw Lexa had left her on read. Clarke sighed. 

“I’ve reached. Are you on your way? I guess you’re driving.” Clarke sent. No reply even till Clarke made her way up to the office floor and settled in at her desk. 

Clarke began to worry once it was 11 am and Lexa was still not in. She tried calling her phone, but Lexa wouldn’t pick. 

Finally at around 11.30 Lexa walked in, she looked harrowed, pissed off to another extent as she marched into her office and shut the door behind her. 

Clarke watched as Lexa finally looked at her phone, and then replied. 

“Yes, I was driving, I had to take some work calls and I stopped for a while, cause they were getting out of hand.” Lexa wrote. 

“Who was it? Are you okay?” Clarke replied

“Roan,” Lexa replied. “I’m sorry, by the looks of it, I may not get time to catch lunch.” 

“Did you eat anything this morning?” Clarke asked, hating herself now for not making sure Lexa ate breakfast before she left. Clarke watched Lexa, and saw that she had kept her phone aside and was too engrossed in something, so much that she read Clarke’s text, but couldn’t reply immediately.

Lexa opened her laptop, and then next minute, Luna was walking into Lexa’s office, and they were having a serious conversation. Then Indra came to Lexa’s office and was asking them some stuff too. Clarke overheard Indra tell Lexa to come to her office when she was done catching up with Luna. 

Clarke looked back at her phone. Something was off about today. By the looks of it, Azgeda had escalated something. And Clarke felt bile rise in her throat. 

Clarke didn’t have too much time to find out more as her own work for the day had begun, but every now and then she looked towards Lexa’s office to find her either yelling at someone on call, or arguing with Roan when he came to her office, or trying to explain something to Indra. 

Clarke rolled her chair back to Raven’s side and asked “Did Luna tell you anything about what’s going on today?” 

“It’s Azgeda, they’ve changed their mind over some shots from the film,” Raven informed. 

“What?! Now? After doing a pre-production plan and shooting, and finalizing their shots?” Clarke asked. 

“Yea, Luna says it’s quite weird, they’re trying to micromanage the editing and they’ve got ridiculous feedback on some of the shots. And Roan’s naturally being a bitch about it, taking their side on everything, the guy doesn’t have a spine I tell you, and Lexa and Luna are trying to put forth their justification for the shots and direction taken.” 

Clarke looked towards Lexa’s office again, and saw her furiously typing away at her laptop. 

“Hey, do you wanna take a break? Come talk to me?” Clarke texted Lexa. 

Lexa checked her messages 10 minutes later. 

“I can’t right now, Clarke, I’m sorry,” Lexa replied. “I’ve gotta fix some things,” Lexa said. 

Clarke watched as Lexa ran her hand through her hair and closed her eyes and took a deep breath and she began to type again furiously. 

“Is this Costia’s doing?” Clarke asked Lexa. 

Lexa replied 10 minutes later, “I’m not sure.” 

Clarke was fuming. If this was Costia’s way of punishing Lexa, the woman deserved to burn in hell. 

It was at around 4 pm when things started getting really nasty. Roan got out of his office muttering words to himself, but he walked with purpose towards Lexa’s office, almost everyone on the floor looked up to see because the energy he was carrying around was toxic. 

Clarke rose from her chair instinctively. Her eyes followed him as he was approaching Lexa’s office. He knocked, but didn’t wait for her to acknowledge and pushed the glass door open 

“We need to talk, right now” Roan commanded. 

“And since when do you get to demand my time that way, Roan?” Lexa retorted. Usually, the conversation wouldn't carry out to the ears of the rest of the floor. But Roan had the door open, and everyone on the floor could hear the tone and the words. 

“The minute you fucked up by sending that email ridiculing Naya’s feedback,” Roan spat. 

“Well, the last time I checked, we’re being paid to be their creative consultants, not to take such petty orders from them,” Lexa said. 

“Exactly, we’re being paid. And you know what happens when you refute a client the way that you just did? We lose business,” Roan said. 

Lexa rose from her seat now and came around to face Roan head-on, 

“Is this you trying to tell me how to do my job, Roan? Because I have a couple of words to share about how you could do your job better too...” Lexa spat out. 

Clarke took a few steps closer to the office, Lexa was losing her cool, she didn’t care much for Roan, she just needed Lexa to calm down. 

“Well, you’ve anyway decided to take on my role, sending that email directly to Naya and team, and not through me...” Roan said bitterly. 

“Because you didn’t have the balls to tell them off. Did you even see the stuff they’re asking for? Those kinds of changes mean a whole new shoot. It means they’ve changed their mind on something they agreed on previously!” Lexa argued. 

Lexa then stepped up close to Roan, challenging him “I will not sit back and watch the client tear down a wonderful film, just because they can’t see the bigger picture, if they have a problem, they should tell us what it is, and not try to solve it themselves!” 

“Had it been Ontari or Costia, I could have said something. These instructions came from Naya!” Roan argued. 

“You really are daft, aren’t you?!” Lexa said. 

“Watch it, Woods!” Roan retorted angrily 

“Do you really think, Naya, the founder of Azgeda corp has the time to sit and look into a film and give feedback like this, a second-by-second analysis? This has Costia written all over it. She’s just shooting over Naya’s shoulder.” Lexa said. 

“Oh and this assumption is based on what?!” Roan said “Oh wait, unless you pissed off your fuck-buddy in some manner and now you know she’s taking revenge.” Roan said 

Lexa threw a punch straight at Roan’s face, but Roan dodged it, and Lexa’s hand hit the glass door behind him.   
Clarke ran in, “LEXA!” she called, worry taking over her whole body as she saw Lexa’s hand starting to bleed in certain places, the glass now sporting visible cracks. 

“Fuck!” Lexa exclaimed. And even with her bleeding fist, she brought her arm up once more to hit Roan for what he had said, just in time, Clarke was in the meeting room, holding Lexa back 

“Lex… calm down” She told her. 

“Fuck-buddy? You think I’m sleeping around with Costia?!” Lexa asked angrily. 

“Sure looks like it, she’s been perfectly fine all this while, I’m sure you did something wrong!” Roan said. 

“Hey, back off, Roan!” Clarke stood between Lexa and Roan and pushed at his shoulder, 

“Clarke…” Lexa began 

“No!” she said towards Lexa and then faced Roan, “I’m not gonna stand around while you accuse my wife of cheating on me!” 

“And how are you so sure?!” he said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Because she’s got character and morals and a heart, and above everything, she’s a professional. So unless you have a solution to whatever problem it is you’ve come here to find answers to, back off! Walk away this minute before I successfully smash all of your teeth in,” Clarke said angrily. 

Just then Indra was outside. “What is going on here? This is an office space. And all three of you will be right to walk away right now and sort this out like professionals, with a cool mind.” 

Lexa looked away. Roan stormed out and walked to his office. 

“Lexa. I did not expect this of you” Indra said. 

“He brought up my marriage, accused me of cheating on Clarke with Costia,” Lexa said. 

“Well, whatever happened here was unacceptable for Trigital’s standards. Get cleaned up, call a doctor if you need to, and then I want both, you and Roan in my office, ASAP,” Indra said with authority and then looked at Clarke once acknowledging her presence and then walked away. 

As soon as she was gone, Clarke turned to Lexa and held her hand up gently. “O baby…” she said softly, examining the cuts and the bleeding

“I don’t feel so good, Clarke,” Lexa said suddenly, her eyes looking far away. 

“Lex?” Clarke asked, holding her arms. 

“I think I’m giddy” Lexa said, reaching out to hold Clarke for support, and then she collapsed. 

“LEXA!” 

When Lexa came through, she opened her eyes to find she was in the lounge area, lying down on one of the couches. She quickly sat up and felt the room spin, she held her head. 

“Hey hey, relax…” Clarke’s voice. She realized Clarke had been sitting with her laptop on the couch adjacent to hers 

“Clarke, what happened?” Lexa asked. 

“You fainted… your blood sugar dropped, add to that your bleeding hand…” Clarke looked hurt to even speak of it. Lexa looked at her hand wrapped neatly with bandages. 

“We called the building’s clinic facilities…” Clarke explained. 

Lexa nodded. She then watched Clarke come over and sit next to her. 

“I didn’t cheat on you…what Roan said… I would never,” Lexa began, 

Clarke looked so worried, she caressed Lexa’s face “LEXA… shhh.. stop, what are you doing?” she asked. 

“Roan… he said…” Lexa tried again

“Like hell I'm going to listen to anything he said, You’re my wife, and I know you wouldn’t, ever.” Clarke assured. 

Lexa nodded. 

“I can’t believe you were worried I’d believe that…'' Clarke said, leaning in to connect their foreheads. “I’m just glad you’re okay, you scared me…” Clarke said. 

“I’m sorry, I hadn’t eaten anything,” Lexa explained. 

“I figured… Come on, let’s get some food in you…” Clarke said, getting up and holding her hand out. 

“Indra wanted to see me...” Lexa said. 

“Not until you get some food in your stomach,” Clarke said. 

Lexa took Clarke’s hand and once she was standing she smiled softly at Clarke. 

“It’s a bad day,” Lexa said, looking tired and sad 

“I know. But you’re a pretty bad ass CCO. You’ll get through it just fine,” Clarke said as she walked ahead, Lexa stood in place smiling after her. 

“You coming? Or should I carry you to the cafeteria?” Clarke said. 

Lexa chuckled and followed her out. 

“Who brought me here?” Lexa said, 

“I carried you,” Clarke said. 

“You’re kidding,” Lexa said in disbelief. 

“I am,” Clarke laughed, and it made Lexa laugh too. 

  
Once they were done eating, Clarke walked with Lexa to her office and said “Listen, just… stand your ground okay… no matter what Roan or Naya, or Costia or anyone tries to tell you, trust your creative instinct. That film is yours. You’ve put so much heart and soul into it. You’re the expert here.” 

Lexa nodded. 

“You’ve got this Lex, Costia is just trying to mess with your head, you’re above all of that. You’re here to do good work. She’s here to play games. And I’m sure Naya will see that. Just stand by what you believe is best for that company. You’ll be fine.” Clarke assured. 

“Thank you, Clarke..” Lexa said, softly. 

“Always.” Clarke said with a smile “And if you need me to slap a bitch, just let me know okay.” Clarke winked and then walked over to her desk. 

  
The meeting with Indra was tense. Indra was angry, And an angry Indra never led to good things. But Lexa had worked with her for years, she knew exactly what Indra needed to hear to be calmed down. Soon after their internal meeting though, they would be meeting with Naya, Costia, and Ontari. 

Roan had invited them to the office to try and calm things down between both teams. 

Lexa had taken charge to chart out their plan of action, she instructed Roan, Luna and even Roan’s juniors on what they should and shouldn't say once the client was here. She was keen on standing her ground even though Roan thought it would be a risky move. 

Antagonising the client right now was the worst thing in his opinion, but Lexa was confident she could convince Naya that they could be trusted with this film, that they didn’t need to micromanage all of this. 

The meeting had started off tense. Costia was being nasty and Lexa could see right through her. Naya was confident in Costia’s statements and was backing her up. 

But then it was Lexa’s turn to speak and she and Luna argued every point professionally and within reason, most of what they suggested, Naya had found, was a good solution, and whenever Costia tried to debate, Lexa would jump in with just the right things to settle the issue at hand. 

By the end of the meeting, it was an unspoken feeling in the room, that where Costia was only looking for problems, Lexa was the one trying to find solutions, and that settled well with Naya. 

So much that at one point, Naya actually shushed Costia to listen to Luna’s point and Lexa couldn’t help but snicker. When eyes turned towards her she straightened her face. 

The meeting took three hours, but once it was done, Naya shook Indra’s hand and said, “I’m glad we met today,” 

“Like I keep telling you, Naya, trust us to take care of your brand…” Indra told her. 

“I do. I really do. It’s in good hands,” Naya said looking over at Lexa and Luna, and nodding in appreciation. 

“That brings me to one last point I forgot to mention, Costia’s Point of Contact will be Luna from tomorrow onwards…Lexa is my CCO and she has to look into a lot of things...” Indra said. 

Naya looked unsure, and so Lexa rushed to assure her “Luna’s like a mini-me, but more enthusiastic. She’ll be perfect, plus, I am her supervisor, you can trust me when I say she’s your woman,” Lexa said. 

“Alright then. Costia, please take note…” Naya said to Costia. 

Once they’d left, Indra asked Lexa to stay back in the meeting room to discuss their next plan of action. 

  
Clarke had stepped downstairs for a smoke, and just as she was done with her smoke, she spotted Costia at the other end of the parking lot. 

Clarke had done a lot of thinking while that meeting had been on, and she knew this had to be done. 

“Costia,” she said, as she approached her. 

Costia turned to find Clarke standing before her. 

“Clarke,” she acknowledged. 

“Let’s skip the small talk and get right to the point,” Clarke said. 

Costia folded her arms across her chest, waiting. 

“There may have been a time when Lexa and you loved one another, but that’s in the past. I am her present. I’m her wife. She loves me, and I love her, and you have no right trying to mess around and ruin what we have,” Clarke spoke confidently. 

“Why are you telling me all of this?” Costia said nonchalantly. 

“Because I know what you tried, and I don’t trust you won’t do it again, so off the record…” Clarke said as she took a step forward, getting right into Costia’s face, her blood boiling. “If you even lay a finger on Lexa again, rest assured, I WILL hunt you down and make your life a living hell, starting with reporting the little stunt you tried here that night.” Clarke said. 

Costia almost tripped backward. Her eyebrows furrowed, she was putting up a facade of being brave. 

“Who’s going to believe you? You have no proof of what happened, you can’t do a thing.” Costia said. 

“You see, that’s where you’re wrong… I do recall a text from you to Lexa where you admitted you tried to kiss her.” 

Costia looked visibly uncomfortable now. Clarke was right. In that little conversation she had with Lexa, she did mention the kiss. 

“Lexa and I are happy, we’re in love,” Clarke told her 

“Yea I heard you loud and clear that morning,” Costia said, disdain written all over her face

“Good.” Clarke smiled, deviously “So quit with the games, and just leave my wife alone,” Clarke said. 

“Clarke?” Lexa’s voice, Clarke turned to find Lexa walking towards them. 

“Hey…” Clarke said 

“What’s going on?” Lexa said looking back and forth between the two women standing before her. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

“Oh nothing, I was just making a couple of points clear…” Clarke said. 

“About…?” Lexa asked 

“Nothing for you to worry about anymore, Lex,” Clarke said nonchalantly, taking a step back from Costia. 

“Anyway, I should pack up, it’s been a long day” Clarke said, she then looked around and when she was sure the coast was clear, she grabbed Lexa’s collar and pulled her in for a deep kiss, Lexa was caught off guard but her hands found Clarke’s sides immediately to hold on to, as she felt her whole world spin. 

When Clarke pulled away she bit her lower lip, staring at Lexa’s lips and said, “Come back up soon, so we can leave for home… I have something in mind for tonight…” and then she turned to look at Costia and said “Bye, Costia,” and left to head back upstairs. 

Lexa needed a moment to bring herself back from that kiss and what Clarke just said, and then she shook her head and said to Costia, “I don’t know what Clarke told you…But I did not ask her to…” Lexa began. 

“She’s ummm, she’s a force.” Costia said, nodding her head. 

There was silence between them for a moment and then Lexa spoke. 

“Costia, whatever happened today, with regards to the film, that was unnecessary,” Lexa said, with a stern face. 

Costia rolled her eyes. “Okay okay, I admit, I went a little overboard with the feedback, I just wanted to… get under your skin, the way you did with that call.” 

Lexa sighed heavily. “Not one of her best moves, that call,” Lexa said. 

“I had a feeling it was Clarke,” Costia said. And then she visibly seemed to accept defeat “Look, I’m sorry. I just… I miss you, I guess. And I didn’t realize it until I saw you again. But I guess, you two are good for one another and I should stop… you know...” 

Lexa didn’t say anything. 

“And well, you’re too good at this whole creative stuff too, I’m sorry I tried to undermine your expertise,” Costia said.

Lexa nodded. 

“I appreciate that you see that… all of that” she said. 

“We’ll keep it all professional, I promise,” Costia said, holding her hand out. 

“Is this some kind of truce?” Lexa asked.

“I guess it is. Also, can we forget the incident, the call, all of it? Put it behind us, never bring that up again?” Costia said. 

Lexa found it surprising. But she would take it. She nodded and shook her hand. Then said bye and left. 

Lexa texted Clarke “Did you slap some sense into Costia or something?” 

“Why? What did she say?” Clarke asked 

“She promised to stay professional, on one condition that we never bring up the incidents we have against one another,” Lexa replied. 

“Ahaan” Clarke replied. 

“Well, what did you do?” 

“I may have gotten a little threatening… and territorial,” Clarke replied. 

Lexa laughed. “You threatened Costia?” 

“Yea, I almost slapped her, but that would totally ruin my look. So I controlled myself.” 

Lexa laughed, “Well, it seems your threats worked. So wait, there’s a special look for a slap?” 

“Good and yes, there’s a look for everything,” Clarke replied. 

“What’s your look for ‘I forgive Lexa for all the distress she’s caused me over the last few weeks?” Lexa asked. 

“Why don’t we go home, and you give me 15 minutes to get ready, and I’ll show you exactly what that look is?”

“Sounds like a plan… are your high-heels included?” Lexa asked, biting her lip and already picturing it. 

“I can make an exception for tonight,” Clarke said. 

Lexa laughed. They had lots to talk about, lots to unpack from all of their arguments and cold shoulder moments from the last couple of days. But right now, all Lexa could think of was hugging her wife once they were out of office, and drowning in her scent and warmth. 

  
Clarke drove them home that evening.

“Indra spoke with you?” Clarke asked. 

“Yea, after the meeting,” Lexa said, reaching for the lever to recline her seat further, “she said I handled the meeting well, and she was glad I didn’t fall for Naya and Costia’s 'professional bullying'” 

“That’s great” Clarke said. 

From the side of her eye, Clarke noticed Lexa shifting a lot in her seat, she turned her head to look, and found Lexa had shifted to sit sideways, her legs tucked under her, the side of her face against the headrest and she looked lovingly at Clarke with a smile. 

Clarke looked back at the road and smiled to herself 

“What?” she asked. 

“You’re just so extraordinary,” Lexa said. 

Clarke laughed. Lexa then reached out and tucked Clarke’s hair behind her ear. “I mean it, you’re amazing” 

“Lexa, I already told you we’re having sex… you don’t need to try and convince me” Clarke said. 

Lexa laughed “I’m looking forward to it, but let me make us dinner first, and let’s talk...” 

“What do wanna talk about?” Clarke asked. 

“I owe you multiple apologies, Clarke,” Lexa said 

Clarke looked at her for a second and said “We’ve both said a lot of things to one another, I know we never meant to cause hurt…” Clarke said. 

“I still wanna make it up to you…” Lexa said. 

Clarke stopped at the stoplight, unbuckled her seatbelt, leaned in and kissed her wife’s lips softly, Lexa’s breath caught, her hand holding Clarke’s face gently. 

“Don’t ever let me kick you out of our bedroom ever again… I was so lonely” Clarke said at her lips. 

Lexa smiled softly, “Noted” she whispered and kissed her some more. 

When Clarke pulled back, she was smiling contentedly, she buckled her seatbelt again and then drove. 

“Let’s take a couple of days off from work...” Lexa said. 

“Hmmm?” Clarke asked. 

“Leave, Let’s ask for time-off, and go on a vacation, you and me…” Lexa suggested. 

“Really?” Clarke said. 

“Yea, we haven’t done anything big since our honeymoon” Lexa said. 

Clarke smiled to herself, yea, their honeymoon had been so special. She wouldn’t mind a trip like that again. 

“But with Azgeda corp just signed on, do you think you’ll get leave approved?” Clarke said. 

“I’d have to talk to Indra, also, I’ll need enough time to prep Luna before going anywhere, so maybe next month, or the month after that?” 

“Hmmm” Clarke said. 

“What is it?” Lexa asked. 

“I don’t know if we’ll both get a long leave together...” Clarke said. 

“Why not?” 

“I know the company doesn't have any policies against having spouses working together, so ideally it shouldn’t be a problem that we take leave together, but think about it, we’re both leaders of teams in the same department. What if Indra sees it as a problem, not having two of her lead creatives in office” 

“I can talk to her, tell her Luna and maybe Raven from your team can handle things… Raven can cover for you, right?” 

“I have no doubt about it, I can trust that girl with anything.”Clarke said, confidently. 

“Then don’t worry, we’ll make it happen,” Lexa said with a soft smile, already thinking about lying on a beach somewhere with Clarke under the warm sun and breathing in the calm sea air. 

“How’s your hand?” Clarke asked. 

“Well-bandaged” Lexa said. 

“I’ll redo that for you, once we’re home. Does it hurt?” Clarke said. 

Lexa nodded in the negative. But Clarke knew she was just being modest. 

  
Once they were home, Clarke went in for a shower and Lexa started dinner, and like they always did, when Clarke was done, she took over the last of it and Lexa went in to freshen up and change. 

When Lexa was out she came up behind Clarke and kissed the side of her neck sweetly, wrapping her arms around her.

“I called Dr. Rose, she said she’ll see us this weekend, to do a routine check-up, and she said I can stop the pills” 

“Yea?” Lexa said with a smile, biting her lower lip. Her hand slowly made its way to Clarke’s lower belly. 

“We’re gonna have a baby then?” Lexa said, softly. 

“Ahaan” Clarke said, turning her head a little to smile at Lexa 

“I can’t wait...” Lexa said, shivering with excitement. 

“Me neither,” Clarke said, chuckling. She let go of the stirring spoon and turned to properly kiss her wife. 

After a good minute of deep, slow languid kissing and caressing, Lexa kept their foreheads connected and said “I’m so sorry…” 

“Baby....” 

“For everything, we went through these last couple of weeks…” Lexa continued. 

Clarke shook her head in the negative and said “please don’t apologize, I too made everything worse… and I feel horrible…” 

Lexa leaned in and bit Clarke’s lips softly, “You’re pretty dramatic, you know that?” Lexa said. 

“Yea?” Clarke asked, nuzzling her nose against Lexa’s 

“Ahaan, calling my ex-girlfriend up to listen in while I was fucking you senseless”

Clarke laughed “What can I say, you knew what you were signing up for when you married me”

“True” Lexa said. “As I said, it would be totally hot had it not caused me so much distress” 

“I told you, I’m making up for all of it tonight,” Clarke said. 

“You better, I feel touch-starved” 

Clarke laughed “I’m starving for food, now will you let me finish up dinner so that we can resume all this love-making soon after we’ve got some sustenance in” 

“You’re making my baby, all I can think about now is being inside you” Lexa said nuzzling her nose against the side of Clarke’s face and trailing kisses down her neck .

Clarke laughed. “We haven’t even begun trying.”

“Still” Lexa said, smiling into her wife’s skin. 

Just then Lexa’s phone began to ring. It was Roan. 

“Sorry, gotta take this, as much as I hate the man” Lexa said, moving to take the call, and walking to the other side of the kitchen counter. 

“Hey Roan, yea… ahaan, yea she’s here too… okay..” Lexa said, and then brought the phone away from her ear, muted it, and said to Clarke. 

“He wants to apologize,” Lexa said to Clarke, then unmuted it, and put him on speaker. 

“Roan, you’re on speaker now,” Lexa said to him. 

“Hey, Clarke, and Lexa too, I just wanted to apologize for the things I insinuated earlier… so I’m sorry…” 

“You were way out of line, Roan,” Lexa said. 

“I know. It got pretty unprofessional, pretty quickly, and I’m sorry. Also, the punch you threw scared the living daylights out of me, even though my reflexes saved me… I didn’t think you had it in you” 

“Well, for anything else I wouldn't have bothered… you questioned my marriage with Clarke…” Lexa said. 

“I know, I am sorry,” Roan said. 

Clarke looked at Lexa and nodded. 

“Thanks, Roan” 

“How’s your hand?” Roan asked. 

“I’ll live.” Lexa said. 

“Anyway, umm, how about I treat you to a couple of drinks tomorrow after work. Just wanna make sure we have no hard feelings after all of this.” Roan asked. 

Lexa looked at Clarke and Clarke gave her a look of “Go for it, why not?” 

“Okay, let me confirm tomorrow though.” Lexa told him. 

“Sure thing, you two have a good night, rest well” Roan said and hung up. 

“Expected” Lexa said, rolling her eyes as she kept the phone away. 

Clarke chuckled “Really? I didn’t expect it at all”

“Indra probably made him do it. For sure. Even the drinks apart. And if I’d turned him down, it would look like I wasn’t open to reconciliation with him” 

“Wow” 

“Business. She’d want us to make up about it,” Lexa explained. “You should come too,” Lexa said, “tomorrow after work” 

“As tempting as it sounds to go out and relax a bit, I’m sure you guys are just gonna be talking about work, and I don’t want in on that” Clarke said, Lexa laughed and said “Fine, fine” 

“I won’t be long though, I’ll just give him an hour or so and then come back home” Lexa said. 

“Sure” Clarke said. 

They had dinner together and sipped on some wine for a while, and then Clakre took Lexa’s hand and led her to their bedroom. 

“I was thinking, maybe we can do something different tonight,” Clarke said with a glint in her eye, biting her lower lip

“Okay… what did you have in mind?” Lexa asked, curious, always open to anything her wife may suggest  
  
“Sit back” Clarke told her over her shoulder as she walked to their drawers, she pulled open her underwear drawer and dug deep under all her clothes to pull out a couple of black silk ties. 

“Clarke?” Lexa said, her eyes on the black material. 

“I think it’ll be fun” Clarke said, a sparkle in her eyes 

“I’m sure, but where do they go?” Lexa asked, her whole body already tingly from the anticipation of what’s to come. 

“Tonight, just one to cover your eyes” Clarke said as she put the rest back in and brought one with her as she neared Lexa on the bed. She kept it on her bedside table and said “I’m going to go get freshened up, when I come back out, I want you wearing nothing but this around your eyes, got it?” Clarke said close to her ear and then nibbled lightly on her earlobe. 

Lexa gulped. “Got it” she managed to say. Clarke laughed and walked into the bathroom. 

Lexa picked up the silk tie and felt the material between her fingers. Tonight was going to be fun, she thought. 

  
The next day, work was light, and Clarke had managed to wrap up by 7 pm, she texted Lexa that she was going to head home, 

“You sure you don’t wanna join Roan and me for a couple of drinks?” 

“I’m pretty sure I'll be fine,” Clarke replied. Lexa laughed 

“Okay, I should be home by 11” 

“No problem, don’t have too much fun without me” 

“You know I won’t” Lexa replied.

“Any chance we could repeat last night’s activities tonight?” Lexa added.

“If you do as well as you did last night, then yes” Clarke replied. 

“Great, keep the ties ready” Lexa texted

“Aye aye, commander” Clarke replied with a winking emoji. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:  
  
Roan and Lexa were each 1 peg of whiskey down when Roan got a call. Lexa saw his caller ID, it was Costia. He picked up and spoke. 

“Hey, yea yea, was just out, getting a couple of drinks… at the old haunt, near the office… Oh, you’re at the office building? ... okay sure, just ping me when you’re here.” Roan said 

Lexa’s face immediately changed, she was trying to signal to Roan to not tell her to join them, but it was too late. "Join us actually" he said. 

“Roan!” Lexa exclaimed when Roan cut the call. 

“What?” 

“Did you just invite Costia to join us?” Lexa asked. 

“What else was I supposed to do, she came here to check in on the status of the edit, I told her I’m already out of office, she said she needed to get a drink too, so I thought I might as well call her here, it’s good for the partnership,” Roan said, 

Lexa face-palmed herself.

“I sooo did not need this company tonight, Roan,” Lexa said. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think it would be that much of a problem.” 

Lexa quickly texted Clarke 

“Roan invited Costia, I’m so mad at him right now. I think I should leave before she gets here” Lexa texted Clarke. 

Within the next minute, Roan was waving her over. 

“Shit. She’s here. Ugh. Clarke, give me a call when you see this.” Lexa texted. 

“Lex, hey! I didn’t know you were going to be here” Costia said as she came over to their table. “What are you guys celebrating?” 

“Yea, we just thought we’d get a couple of drinks after work, just wind down” Lexa said. 

“Great! I say we should celebrate a bit, I did give you guys quite a hard time the last few days, I propose shots.” 

Roan looked ecstatic, “sounds good to me” 

Two pairs of eyes turned to look at Lexa. 

She looked between both of them, unsure. 

“I should really be getting home, it’s late” Lexa said. 

“It’s 9 pm, don’t be such a buzzkill, come on, don’t think too much about it. We’re just a couple of friends getting a couple of shots after work, winding down, as you said” Costia said. 

Lexa conceded then with a shrug. It wasn’t until they were 3 shots down, that Lexa began to think, maybe this was a horrible idea.

Lexa began to suggest she should be leaving again, and Roan too said they should call it a night, they walked out together and were waiting on the curb, Lexa figured the shots were beginning to hit all of them and she was really trying to keep her wits about her. 

Costia was looking at her with a sparkle in her eye and Lexa knew it meant trouble.

  
“Hey Roan, you were supposed to give me the hard disk drive with all the rushes?” Costia said. 

“Ahh it’s back at office,” Roan said, pointing towards the direction of the building. 

“Could you please get it for me, I may have to review some of it tomorrow morning.” Costia said with her signature pout. 

“Alright, stay right here. I’ll be back in 15...” Roan said looking between the both of them. 

Once he was gone, an awkward silence fell upon both of them 

“Lex, we don’t have to be this distant.” Costia said. 

“What do you mean? I’m standing like a meter away from you. It’s perfectly normal.” Lexa said. 

“Why won’t you talk to me?” Costia purred. 

“I told you, we can talk about work, everything else is off-limits” Lexa said, surprised at her own speech, and how she was getting that many words out, even though she had begun to slur a little. 

Costia then suddenly brought her hand to her head “Oh man” she exclaimed. 

“What is it?” Lexa asked, 

“I don’t feel so good,” Costia said. 

Lexa rolled her eyes “I’ll get you some water” 

“No Lex, don’t leave me here, I think I’m going to faint” Costia had begun to sway a little and now Lexa was genuinely worried. She reached out to hold her arm to steady her, but Costia leaned into her side, 

“Woah woah, hold up there” Lexa exclaimed, somehow manoeuvring them towards the alley way there, so that she could lean against the wall for support while Lexa called her a cab. 

“Lex… why can’t we just go back to being friends…” Costia whined more than asked. 

“If it was truly friendship you were after, maybe I would have considered, but this… whatever you’re after is not friendship…” Lexa said,

Costia’s hand reached out to hold Lexa’s 

“Don’t you miss it…? We used to be sooo good” Costia said, Lexa pulled her hand away quickly. 

“Used to be” Lexa repeated, “Costia I’m hailing you a cab, you’re super drunk. and what happened to keeping things professional?” 

“We’re waiting for Roan” Costia protested 

“I’ll have him deliver the drive first thing tomorrow morning, to your office” Lexa told her. 

“Lex, please…” Costia reached out to hold Lexa’s face,

“Fuck!” Lexa pulled away, and just then out of nowhere, Lexa was pulled back by a force, and in a blurry second, she saw Clarke slap Costia across her face. 

“Bitch, get your hands off my wife!” Clarke said. 

“Shit” Costia muttered. 

“I warned you” Clarke said,

Lexa had never seen her that angry before 

“how dare you try to touch my wife again!” Clarke yelled.

Costia seemed to have come to her senses with that slap across her face and she folded her arms across her chest and stood up straighter, still swaying a bit, looking anywhere but at Clarke or Lexa

“Clarke, let’s go home” Lexa said

Roan returned all of a sudden. 

“Hey… Clarke? When did you get here?” he said 

“Hey Roan, remember when you accused my wife of cheating? well, I wish you’d been here to see what was transpiring like seconds ago” 

“What are you talking about?” Roan asked, looking between Costia and Lexa.

'Clarke took Lexa’s hand gently and said “let’s go” 

Lexa followed Clarke into their car, once she was buckled up properly, Clarke drove them home. 

The drive was silent, and Lexa could feel the alcohol really hitting her hard. She rested her head back against the headrest and said “Clarke, I’m sorry” 

“You don’t have to apologize for anything baby, I got you,” Clarke said. “You wanna have some water?” 

“Yea, that would be nice,” Lexa said, reaching for the bottle of water in the cup holder. She sipped a bit and then kept it down. 

“Did you eat anything?” Clarke asked her, reaching out to put some of her stray hair behind her ear. 

“No, but I don’t think I should eat now” Lexa said. 

“Okay, no problem, let’s get you to bed” 

“How did you know to come get me?” Lexa asked. 

“The minute you texted me, I knew this would just be another opportunity for her… so I came…” Clarke said. 

“I wouldn’t have let her do anything,” Lexa said, feeling like she needed to assure. 

“I know, baby” Clarke said

“I love you,” Lexa said. 

“I love you too,” Clarke told her. 

Lexa must have dozed off after that, cause she doesn’t remember much until Clarke tapped her to rouse her awake 

“Hmmm?” Lexa asked. 

“Come on, let's go to bed” Clarke said, helping her out fo the car and taking her home. 

It was around 2 am when Lexa woke up, her head was still spinning a little, but she figured most of the effect was gone. Clarke had made sure she drank a lot of water before she slept and she’d peed thrice already. 

She looked to see Clarke fast asleep on her side of the bed. Lexa leaned in and caressed her face and kissed her forehead softly. 

She then got out of bed, went to the living room, set her laptop up on the coffee table before her, and typed an email to Indra. 

  
When Lexa woke up the next day to their alarm, Clarke yawned beside her, Lexa snuggled into her side and whispered, “I don’t want to go in today.” 

“Oh baby, how are you feeling?” Clarke asked, groggily.   
  
“I can’t handle shots anymore, I’m old” Lexa whined into her skin 

Clarke laughed. “Then take the day off” 

“But I wanna be wherever you are” Lexa whined like a total kid. 

“You’re always clingy when you’re sick” Clarke said with a chuckle 

Lexa laughed into her skin. 

“Okay, I'll come into work late, I think I should sleep some more” Lexa finally said. 

“Okay, I should get ready,” Clarke said as she started to untangle herself from Lexa and got out laughing cause Lexa was making it difficult for her to get out of bed. 

  
When Clarke reached office that day, she noticed Roan was in Indra’s office and they seemed to be having an intense conversation. After a while when Lexa reached, she acknowledged Clarke with a smile, but then marched straight towards Indra’s office with her laptop bag and everything. 

Clarke was worried now. What was going on? 

Lexa was in there for 3 hours. They even got on a call with someone at one point, Clarke noticed between all her own work. 

“What’s going on?” Raven asked, her own eyes on Indra’s cabin. 

“I have no clue…” Clarke said. 

Lexa finally got to her own office at around 4 pm and did some catch-up meetings with Luna and Octavia. The elevator doors rang, and Clarke saw Naya walk out. Naya was alone. Her little minions weren’t with her. 

Clarke texted Lexa. 

“Babe, what’s going on? Please tell me Costia hasn’t found some way to get back at you again” Clarke wrote

“No Clarke, I’m making things right…” Lexa replied. And then she was out of her own office and walking towards where Indra and Naya were talking in Indra’s office. 

“Fuck” Clarke said. 

“What is it?” Raven asked. 

“I think… I think we’re losing Azgeda” Clarke whispered. 

  
It wasn’t until Naya had left that Indra had called Roan in once more, and after a short discussion, Indra looked towards Lexa and said “So it’s settled then, would you like to address the team before we send out an official email?” 

Lexa looked a little unsure

“I’m confident of the decision I’ve made here, Lexa.” Indra said. 

“Let’s call the team in,” Lexa said. 

Before they knew it, Indra’s cabin was filled up with all of the employees who’d worked so far on anything for Azgeda. 

“There’s been a development on the account, and I’d like Lexa to give you all the update,” Indra said. 

Lexa stood up and addressed the room. 

“I want you all to know, your work and sheer dedication on the account has been remarkable. Naya herself has praised the creative and the management… however, certain developments over the last couple of weeks have brought to our notice, that Azgeda’s code of conduct is not conducive to the work environment we’re trying to uphold here at Trigital Inc…” 

“I’d like to add here, that while we usually work hard to try and be flexible enough to suit the requirements of the relationship for both partners, this one was especially affecting our people negatively, and I will not let work have such a drastic effect on my team” Indra added. “Which is why, Lexa, Roan and I have jointly decided on this… Lexa you may continue...” 

“Thank you, Indra” Lexa said and then looked back towards the others in the room “We’ve decided to let go of Azgeda. Conversations with Naya today ensure that it is an amicable end to the new partnership. With effect from today, we will be handing over our work to their in-house team, who will take over from there.” 

Lexa read the room, and knew everyone looked a little disheartened by the news. 

“I want to add here again, that the decision was taken keeping in mind a lot of factors. We understand that letting go of Azgeda also means that we’ve lost an opportunity to create good work for a huge client, but I promise you, I will personally lead the team to newer, bigger projects, and we will find opportunities for great work again. Besides, I’m pretty confident in this team, after the work we’ve delivered Azgeda, you guys can take on anything and deliver magic” 

Most of the employees in the room were looking up now, and Lexa, although she still felt a little uneasy, she tried to think of the bigger picture. 

Once everyone was dismissed, Lexa asked Luna to wait back. And there before Indra, Lexa extended her hand out to Luna and said, “I just wanted to let you know, you managed the whole team so well, even though our work on the account so far had been minimal.” 

“Thank you. It’s sad that we’re letting go of them so soon, but I trust that the decision was taken after a lot of consideration” Luna said, looking between Lexa and Indra. 

“As I said, our people are more important here. Work will come and go.” Indra said from her seat behind her desk. 

Luna nodded and then left. 

Lexa looked at Indra. 

“I still feel… a little…” she began. 

“You have nothing to worry about, Woods. We handled it well today. Naya will reprimand Costia as she sees fit, but she also respects me enough to listen to our request and not let Costia’s name get publicized over this. Just be careful to word the mail carefully, and no one will be pulled up.” Indra said. She paused then and just as Lexa nodded and was about to leave Indra said. 

“You did the right thing for you. And for Clarke. For your marriage.” Indra said. “I don’t know too many people who would have done the same had they been in your shoes” Indra said with a smile. 

“I’m gonna make sure we make up for the loss” Lexa felt she had to assure. 

“It’s not your burden to bear alone. We’re a team. We’re in it together” Indra assured with a smile and Lexa felt a little more confident as she left the room. 

Her eyes searched Clarke out and they met, she could tell Clarke looked worried. 

“Coffee?” she mouthed. 

Clarke nodded, then got out of her seat, said something to Raven and then came towards the coffee room. 

“Lex, is everything okay, Luna just told Raven we let go of Azgeda”

“Yea, we did. Ummm, it’s a long story, and I’ll tell you everything at home, but basically, I wrote an email to Indra last night” 

“Last night? Lexa, I brought you home last night, you were high and you passed out as soon as I got you to bed” 

“Yea, but I woke up later and I knew I just had to do it” Lexa said. 

“What did you do?” 

“I wrote an official email to Indra, saying I cannot continue on the account as Costia has not been very professional and has recently been trying to mix up our personal past relationship into our work relationship and it’s causing a lot of trouble in my marriage. I requested that Indra either take me off the account completely or request Naya to take Costia off the account”

Clarke looked stunned “Lex…” 

“There’s more, but really, we’ll talk about this later okay?” 

“Are you okay?” Clarke asked. 

“I’m fine… I just wanna have coffee with you” Lexa said with a soft smile. 

Clarke smiled, accepting a cup of coffee from her wife’s hand. “Thanks,” she said as she took it from her hand and sipped as Lexa made her own cup of coffee. 

“Are you even slightly relieved?” Clarke asked. 

“Indra’s been super supportive. I’m just trying to wrap my head around whether we made the right decision for the company.”

“Okay, since I don’t know all the details yet, I’m not gonna comment, but how about I help you take your mind off this for a bit” 

“Okay” Lexa said with a smile. 

Clarke looked around and checked that no one was around them, and then looked at Lexa and bit her lower lip and said “I’m wearing your favourite today”. 

Lexa looked at Clarke for a moment and then gazed down at her clothes and then back up at her eyes

“You mean…” Lexa began 

“Inside…” 

“Clarke,” Lexa said, taking a deep breath, her gaze slipping down again for a second to look at Clarke’s chest. 

“I don’t know, ever since we talked about having a baby, my libido has just..” Clarke started to say

“Fuck, Clarke…” Lexa said, stopping her mid-sentence, biting her own lower lip, her gaze on Clarke’s lips now. 

“I know…” Clarke said, feeling a sudden magnetic pull towards Lexa. 

“Oh man! I wish my office didn’t have glass walls” Lexa said looking towards her office. 

“There’s always the emergency staircase,” Clarke said, her own gaze now fixed on Lexa’s lips too. “No one ever goes there”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for all your sweet comments :). I loved reading all your reactions. Here's some new chapters. Hope you like them.

Chapter 22: 

Lexa looked towards the direction of the emergency staircase, she almost kept her coffee mug down, 

But then she suddenly shook her head and brought herself out of her thoughts. 

“Clarke…we shouldn’t” 

Clarke chuckled and took a step back, “I’m sorry” she said, not looking sorry at all. 

“As hot as it sounds, you deserve better than the emergency staircase or my office desk…” 

“You’re right about the emergency staircase, but I wouldn't mind a desk” Clarke winked. 

“Okay…” Lexa chuckled, “I need a distraction before my pants start showing,” Lexa said, 

Clarke looked down at her crotch 

“Don’t look! Clarke!” Lexa whisper-scolded, “Someone will see” 

“You’re cute when you’re all flustered,” Clarke said. 

Lexa sipped from her mug and said “hmmm”, smiling to herself. 

They shared a moment of silence by the coffee machine before Lexa said “Most of today felt too stressful” 

“Then let me love you a little extra tonight,” Clarke said. 

Lexa smiled. God she loved her wife so much “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, Clarke” 

Clarke chuckled. “It’s 6 pm, try and wrap up work by 7.30? We’ll go home, I’ll make us dinner, we’ll talk, and then…” 

“And then…” Lexa repeated. 

“We’ll make a baby?” Clarke said as she took her last sip from her mug, walked towards the corner where the used mugs were kept to be collected for dishwashing and then sauntered out of the office knowing Lexa was watching her leave. 

  
Lexa was seated on the couch, and Clarke had climbed onto her lap straddling her hips. Lexa let her hands creep up under her shirt to touch skin, caress her waist as they kissed softly, slowly. They’d had dinner together and were now finally just having some ‘them’ time. 

“Tell me… about your day…” Lexa said between kisses. 

“I don’t remember much of it, all I remember was worrying about what was happening with you… so you tell me about your day...” Clarke said and kissed Lexa once more, before pulling away and then caressing her face with her hands, putting a strand of her hair behind her ear and then kissing over her forehead

Lexa huffed. 

“Okay… so Indra must have read my email this morning, she called while I was on my way to work and asked me to tell her what happened, what triggered it. So I told her about last night’s incident. About how Costia’s been crossing a line even after I’ve expressed my boundaries to her. I told her I understand how important the account is so I'm requesting to be taken off it, as I do not wish to aid Costia’s motives…” 

Clarke was watching Lexa intently, she let her hand rest at the back of Lexa’s neck, the other on her shoulder. 

“Indra was very serious, she said I should come in and discuss our next moves on this, as soon as I reach office, and until then she was going to talk to Roan” 

“Roan?” Clarke asked. 

“Yea, cause he was there last night too...” Lexa said to Clarke 

“Yea, but he didn’t see what Costia was trying to do…” Clarke said, looking unsure.

“No, he didn’t. But he was with Costia after we left. They were waiting for her cab, and basically, Costia didn’t realize she’d been mumbling away about me… to Roan...” 

“Oh. what did she say?” Clarke asked.   
  
“Apparently, enough to convince Roan that she was definitely problematic,” Lexa said. 

“So Roan shared this with Indra?” Clarke asked 

“He did, after Indra questioned him about last evening...” Lexa said. 

“And then?” Clarke asked, searching Lexa’s eyes, trying to read her feelings about all of this. 

“Indra called Naya in for a meeting. Told her that Costia, her subordinate, had been very unprofessional in her dealings with me, Naya apologized on Costia’s behalf and was suggesting she could have a word with Costia about it, and they could forget any of this had happened, but Indra was insistent, that a line had been crossed, and she would not stand for such behavior. Naya was displeased with where the conversation was headed. 

And Clarke, I hope you’re not angry with me about this, but I requested that they not use Costia’s name in any official statement regarding this end in the partnership…” 

“No… no I mean… she needs help… But yea, I know you wouldn't want to ruin her whole career over this…” 

“Yea, and the advertising industry is… well, everyone knows everyone. And I'm sure someday she’ll see what she was doing was wrong, but for now, I just wanted to sort one problem out. And I think Indra helped me do that. Naya was glad we were not keen on calling out the specified reason for the parting in our official statements, but she left saying she was sad our partnership was ending and hoped we could find a way to work together again in future”

“Ahaan” Clarke said. “You have a good heart, as much as I hate the woman, I understand why you felt you didn’t need to ruin her name in the industry…”

“Naya did say she would recommend that Costia take a sabbatical” Lexa added. 

“Wow, that sounds like a soft way of saying get out of my company for a while, at least until all of this blows over” 

“I guess it’s a temporary thing, to let Costia know she’s fucked up” Lexa said. 

Clarke nodded. Lexa sighed, she sounded so tired. Clarke leaned in and pressed her lips to Lexa’s forehead.

“What are you thinking about?” Clarke asked. 

“Even when Indra made the decision, I was so scared, so worried. She was doing this for me, so that I don’t have to face this nonsense constantly” 

“Yea… so? You’re her most important resource, baby. You’re her CCO. If you’re having problems working, and if it’s causing you so much mental stress, then that’s a big issue to Indra. She will obviously want to solve it.” 

“I know… I just felt so bad for the team. They’d all been so excited when we won the account. It’s a big deal to have Azgeda on your creative portfolio, and I think they were excited to have that film on their portfolios. And well, I just took that away from them…” 

“Firstly, you didn’t. Indra did. Because of what Costis did. And secondly. Azgeda is no God of clients. There will be better opportunities.” 

“That’s what I told the team. I also felt like I needed to promise them I would lead the hunt for bigger, better clients...for them” 

Clarke smiled, she angled Lexa’s face up to look at her and kissed her softly, so very gently, letting their lips brush, Lexa’s hands moved to Clarke’s back, up her shirt. 

“You’re a good leader. And I’m sure the team will see how you’ll keep your word” Clarke said. 

“I’m not so sure if I’ll be able to deliver on my promise, Clarke, it’s not as easy as that...” Lexa sounded so small. 

“Okay… but I’m sure of it. I’ll believe in it, even if you can’t. So don’t give up on it…” Clarke said softly and then wrapped her arms around Lexa and brought her in close, Lexa buried her face into the crook of Clarke’s neck and hugged her tight, breathing her in. 

“I’m so sorry… for everything that’s been going on…” Lexa said softly. 

“It was never your fault baby… I understand… I’m sorry I went a little crazy there too” Clarke said. 

Lexa chuckled into Clarke’s skin, it made Clarke smile. 

They stayed that way for a while, snuggled close to one another, Clarke stroking the back of Lexa’s hair slowly. 

“Do you think Costia will want revenge?” Clarke asked then. 

“No, I think this time she knows how bad she’s fucked up” Lexa said. 

“How can you be so sure?” Clarke asked. 

“I can’t.. It’s just a feeling.” Lexa said. 

Clarke nodded. 

“Are you tired?” Clarke asked Lexa. 

“A little… it’s been a taxing day…” 

“Well, we both need to freshen up anyway before bed, wanna share a warm bath with me?” Clarke suggested 

Lexa looked up with a soft smile and said “How could I ever refuse?” she said with a glint in her eyes. Clarke chuckled and kissed her wife and then scooted off her lap and went towards their bathroom, 

“Come on” Clarke called out to her. 

Lexa took her phone out of her pocket and texted Indra “Thank you. For what you did for me today” 

Indra typed back “Can’t let my finest be bothered by things like this. You have bigger goals to achieve. Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow” Indra replied.

Lexa smiled and replied with a goodnight. She left her phone there and followed Clarke in. 

When Lexa reached the doorway of their bathroom, Clarke was stripping down, facing the other way, Lexa watched with reverence and Clarke took off all her clothes and just as she was about to take off her lingerie, she turned to call out to Lexa 

“Lex…Oh, there you are...” 

A slight blush rose to her cheeks. Lexa couldn’t tell if it was because of the slight steam in the room from the warm water filling their tub. Or because Clarke just realized Lexa was watching her strip. 

“Why’d you hesitate…?” Lexa asked, as she stepped in, walking up to Clarke, her hands immediately reaching up to caress her wife’s face and bring her in for a kiss. 

“Thought you might want to do the honours…” Clarke said and bit lightly on Lexa’s lower lip. 

“How very… very thoughtful of you…” Lexa said, as her hands now wandered down to softly graze over Clarke’s lace0-covered breasts… Clarke shivered. 

Lexa wrapped one arm around Clarke, and the other slowly slipped into the front of her underwear 

“Oh..” Clarke gasped at her lips. 

“Wow…” Lexa said, as her fingers played in Clarke’s wet folds. 

“Lexa…” 

“Let’s start here…” Lexa said as she slowly dipped her finger into Clarke. 

“Baby…” Clarke threw her head back and her knees went weak, but Lexa’s arm around her held her steady. 

“I got you…” Lexa whispered, kissing along the column of Clarke’s neck…

“Baby, we should… oh…” Clarke tried 

“We should?” Lexa asked into her cheek

“We should get in…” 

“You want me to stop?” Lexa said, grazing the edge of her palm along Clarke’s clit and dipping another finger inside, now beginning a slow thrust. 

“NO!... Yessss!” Clarke moaned 

“Yes?!” Lexa teased. 

“NO!” Clarke said, breathlessly. 

Clarke clung to Lexa for dear life, her whole body coming alive and moving to Lexa’s command, moving to the mercy of her fingers. 

“God I love it when you get this way…” Lexa said as she continued to pace her thrusts

“What way?” Clarke managed to ask 

Lexa kissed her passionately, and then let her lips trail kisses down to her neck, nibbling her skin softly. 

“Needy…” Lexa whispered 

“I’m not…” Clarke began to protest 

“Lexa began to slip her hand out of Clarke’s underwear 

“LEXA!” Clarke scolded, her eyes wide open and staring at Lexa incredulously. 

Lexa chuckled and resumed quickly, this time, going at her faster, and harder, at one moment, they almost tripped, but Lexa found her balance again, holding Clarke just right, and when she curled her fingers up into Clarke, Clarke moaned and keened and whimpered until she was rubbing hard against Lexa’s palm, coming against her hand and breathing hard into the side of her face, limp and s[ent. 

“Fuck!” she said when she felt she had some control on her legs again. 

Lexa chuckled. 

“I’ve been waiting all day…” Clarke said, with a lazy smile. 

“I know… that’s why I didn’t want to make you wait too long..” 

“Let’s get in…” Clarke said, reaching down to push her underwear off, Lexa reached behind her to unhook her bra when she stood up straight, and she took it off and threw it aside. Lexa’s eyes stayed on Clarke’s breasts. She didn’t realize Clarke was unbuttoning her trousers until she felt them sliding down her hips. 

“You look at them like you’re seeing them for the first time, each time,” Clarke said as she lifted the hem of Lexa’s shirt and helped her pull it up and off them. 

“Well, you’re gorgeous,” Lexa said,

Clarke blushed “And I blush each time too” Clarke said, leaning in to quickly kiss her wife, deepening their kisses, walking them towards the tub. 

Clarke got in and leaned back, signalling for Lexa to get in front of her. Clarke was mildly distracted by Lexa’s dick, already erect and looking delicious. 

Lexa nodded in the negative and signalled for Clarke to let her get behind her. So Clarke scooted forward and Lexa positioned herself behind Clarke and then tugged at her shoulders to lean back against her and relax. 

Clarke sighed, she closed her eyes and rested her head back against Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa wound her arms around Clarke’s upper chest and let her lips find Clarke’s temple and just pressed them there for a bit. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: 

“Does it scare you…?” Clarke asked. 

“What?” 

“The thought of being a mom?” Clarke said. 

Lexa gave that some thought. And the more she thought about it, the more she realized, of course, she was scared. She was terrified. But she still wanted to have a baby. She still wanted them to have a family. 

“I am. You?” Lexa asked. 

“Super scared.” Clarke admitted. 

“Tell me more…” Lexa said. 

“I want to carry our baby, but what if my body isn’t capable… I mean… miscarriages are so common these days, or what if everything goes well, but I can’t get her to feed with me… or what if… what if I’m just not mother-material… what if I don’t know how to care for her like a mother should…” 

Lexa was quiet. Too quiet. And Clarke was beginning to worry, she hoped she hadn’t scared Lexa too much too. 

“Lex?” she prompted. 

“I heard you…” Lexa said 

“It’s okay… you don’t have to say too much, just… tell me it’ll be okay...” Clarke said. 

“I mean, I’ll get to that in a second… I’m just very distracted by the fact that you’re picturing we’ll have a girl...” Lexa said, smiling wide. 

Clarke then realized she’d used ‘her’. She laughed.

“You want a girl...” Lexa said, kissing the side of Clarke’s head, smiling into her hair. 

“No I mean, I don’t have a preference or anything… I just pictured you teaching a little baby girl to walk” Clarke said. 

This time, Lexa tried to look at Clarke, she was so amused by this little image Clarke had formed in her head. 

“Wow” she said softly and Clarke chuckled. “It’s no big deal, it’s just… an image in my head” 

“Well, it’s cute…” Lexa said, softly nibbling on Clarke’s ear, tickling her with her tongue, causing Clarke to laugh and try to pull away. 

“And about your fears… I’d be lying if I told you I wasn’t scared too, Clarke…” 

“Hmmm” Clarke said, turning her face a little to try and look at Lexa. 

“But we’re in it together, I have you, you have me, we have Abby and Jake, we have our friends, this little one we plan on having is gonna be cared for from every angle possible.” 

Clarke smiled softly. 

“And as for being good mothers… I don’t think any woman has any idea what they’re getting into before actually giving birth, I remember Indra once telling me she read all the books, watched all the documentaries and listened to all the podcasts possible to ready herself for motherhood, but truly nothing prepares you for the real thing, but you slowly learn, it just comes to you, the protectiveness, the understanding what your own may need…” 

“So we’re just gonna… have a baby…” Clarke said, 

Lexa laughed “well, we’ll prepare to be great mothers… but yea, essentially, we’re just going to have to… be the best we can be…” 

Clarke turned a little and kissed Lexa “honestly, there’s no one else I’d want to have a child with, Lex. you’re gonna make a wonderful mother” 

“Ditto about you, babe,” Lexa said, and kissed her wife even more passionately. “I’m scared, but as long as we’re in this together, I know we’ll be okay” Lexa assured. 

Clarke smiled against her lips. 

“We’re procrastinating,” Clarke said against her lips, laughing, Lexa laughed then too. 

Lexa then reached for Clarke’s breasts and squeezed, making sure to pinch and tug at her nipples causing Clarke to disconnect their kiss, and lean back and just enjoy the way Lexa touched her, 

“Sometimes I imagine you breastfeeding our baby…” Lexa said all of a sudden, and Clarke bit her lower lip, picturing it herself, “and?” she asked softly. 

“It’s just such a beautiful thing…” Lexa said softly, her hands now fondling Clarke’s breasts softly, gently

“To think that your whole body will work towards nurturing our baby…” Lexa let the sentence linger, when she felt Clarke suddenly arch her breasts up into Lexa’s hands more enthusiastically. 

“You think about it too…?” Lexa asked 

“All I can think about now is you making this baby with me…” Clarke said softly, her skin prickling with goosebumps

Lexa let go of one of her breasts and reached down between Clarke’s legs, Clarke could feel Lexa’s dick, hard against her back.

“Oh… let’s go to bed…” Clarke said, feeling Lexa’s fingers circling her clit.

“In time…” Lexa whispered in her ear. She slowly, lazily circled her clit

Clarke shivered, her hand reaching back to tangle her fingers in Lexa’s hair. 

“You like this…?” Lexa asked, as if she didn’t already know from the way Clarke was moving.

“Baby…” Clarke pleaded 

“What would you like me to do…” Lexa whispered close to her ear 

“Faster!” 

Lexa began to rub her clit with a little more pressure, circling, then thumbing across, then all of a sudden, she slipped a finger inside, 

Clarke threw her head back on Lexa’s shoulder and Lexa began to trail wild kisses down the column of her neck, sucking wildly, causing her wife to whimper and moan loudly, 

“More… please… “ Clarke said. 

Lexa pinched and tugged at her nipple, squeezed and caressed her breast with her hand, while the other continued to work hard between her legs 

“Baby… so close…” Clarke said, and she felt Lexa push her own hips towards Clarke’s back, they needed to get to bed, so that she could take Lexa inside her. 

Lexa then began to thrust 3 fingers in and brought her other hand down to focus only on her clit. 

“OH FUCK! LEX!” Clarke moaned as she came hard and fast, her body writhing in pleasure, shivering in delight, Lexa’s lips pressed against her skin, breathing her in. 

When she was finally breathing normally again, she smiled lazily and said 

“I want to take care of you… let’s go to bed” Clarke said, reaching up again to stroke the back of Lexa’s head. 

Lexa reached for the bath lufa, and poured some gel on to it and slowly began to move it along Clarke’s skin

“In time…” she said, 

Clarke chuckled 

“I can’t believe your patience tonight. I can feel you hard against me…” 

This time Lexa chuckled, “if you move, I will be in more pain than I already am, so don’t.” Lexa said

Clarke laughed, they quickly scrubbed one another well, rinsed off in the shower and made their way to the bed, where Lexa got on top of Clarke, she positioned her hips between Clarke’s legs, slowly rubbing the length of herself along Clarke’s folds.

She kissed passionately at her lips, then lower, sucking hard on her breasts, causing Clarke to arch her back, 

“Babe… Lexa!” Clarke gasped. 

Lexa reached down between them, settled the head of herself against Clarke’s entrance and slowly entered her, Lexa’s own eyes rolled back in her head as she slowly felt Clarke’s warmth and softness surround her 

She buried herself into her completely and then stayed there for a couple of seconds, letting Clarke feel all of her. 

Clarke’s hands scratched lightly at her back... wanting her to move. 

“FUCK ME, baby!” she said and Lexa couldn’t help but bite down on Clarke’s shoulder as she slowly began to move her hips, Clarke’s moans and whimpers growing needier and more unapologetic, Lexa loved that about her wife, god she was soooo vocal!.

“Okay, I'm too close, Clarke…” Lexa said breathlessly 

“It’s okay… come inside me…” Clarke said. 

“I want you to come with me…” Lexa said breathlessly, her skin slapping against Clarke’s now, “together…” 

“Baby, it’s okay, we did me earlier…” Clarke tried to say

Lexa nodded in the negative, she was stubborn 

“Please… just let go…” Clarke said, her hips thrusting up to meet Lexa’s thrust for thrust 

Clarke then wound her legs high up on Lexa’s back, making the angel sweeter for them both 

“OH!” they moaned in unison 

Lexa’s pubic bone hitting against Clarke’s clit beautifully, building up her orgasm 

But Clarke knew from Lexa’s movements, she was too close, and would probably finish before her. 

Lexa’s teeth then bit down on Clarke’s skin, just between her shoulder and neck, causing a beautiful sensation to run down her spine immediately making Clarke feel closer to her finish 

“LEX!” she gasped. So Lexa sucked at her skin, while thrusting quicker, 

“Oh Clarke, you’re really having our baby…!” Lexa exclaimed into her skin and that was it, that was what did it for Clarke. She came so quickly, her inner muscles spasming beautifully around Lexa’s dick, Lexa’s cum shot out into her, hitting her walls, They both sighed in pleasure together. 

Clarke chuckled into Lexa’s shoulder, 

“I can’t believe you came from hearing me say that,” Lexa said and chuckled too. 

“I’m going crazy, aren’t I?” Clarke said, laughing. 

Lexa went to move off her lover, when Clarke stopped her “No, stay”

“Okay” Lexa said, somehow lifting just her upper body and balancing her weight on her elbows beside Clarke’s head, looking at her with so much adoration. 

“And no, you’re not crazy, just horny…” Lexa teased and nuzzled her nose against Clarke’s. 

“So, definitely crazy,” Clarke said and laughed. 

They stayed that way for a few more minutes, and then Lexa was dozing off quickly, spent from their activities and the mental stress of the day.

So when they finally decided to sleep, Clarke insisted she wanted to be the big spoon tonight and she held Lexa lovingly, breathing the scent of her hair in, with her warm palm placed gently cupping Lexa’s breast. 

Lexa woke up the next morning to the sound of notifications from her phone and not her alarm. She looked behind her to find Clarke still fast asleep, she turned in her arms and kissed her head softly, not wanting to wake her up, she then reached for her phone and read. 

She rubbed her eyes cause she couldn't believe what she was reading. 

There were texts from Indra, Luna, and even some other people from her network in the advertising industry. All of them sending her links to some articles online, published this morning, praising Trigital Inc. for looking out for their own, and letting go of a big business just cause it wasn’t in line with their work culture. 

Lexa sat up, and the movement of the covers woke Clarke up, she opened her eyes to Lexa’s naked back, 

“Baby? You okay?” she asked groggily. 

“Clarke, the news… today,” Lexa said. 

Clarke sat up and scooted closer to Lexa, reading from above her shoulder 

Lexa was reading a message from Indra. 

“Congratulations, I’ve been getting emails from some big brands this morning that want to associate with us, solely because we were brave enough to discontinue working with Azgeda after realizing some of their ethics don’t match our own” 

“Wow,” Clarke said, her chin resting against Lexa’s shoulder. 

“I expected some news in these publications today about the end of the partnership, I just didn’t think they’d paint us in such a good light” 

Lexa went through some of the articles again, she noted that they weren’t exactly painting Azgeda in a bad light, so that was good for their future relations. 

“Isn’t this good then?” Clarke asked. 

Lexa looked at Clarke and smiled “It’s actually amazing!” Clarke smiled wider and leaned in and kissed Lexa passionately, Lexa chuckled at her lips and turned and pushed Clarke back down into bed, kissing her wildly, keeping her phone aside and making sweet love to her wife, her hands lazily exploring her body. 

“We’ll be late for work” Clarke whined as Lexa’s lips moved lower down her body

“I’ll make it worth it for you” Lexa whispered into her belly, before diving in and kissing her centre, leaving Clarke writhing and clinging to the sheets as her whole body moved to the mercy of Lexa’s face between her legs. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 

A week later,

It was a Monday morning and Lexa had pushed her meeting with her three team leads to later in the day, as she’d been called in for a catch up with Indra. 

“So that’s 5 new pitches scheduled over the next 2 months,” Indra said, 

Lexa checked her notes, still going over all the dates, and the requirements.

“Yep. I’ll review these in the next hour and email my plan over to you” Lexa said 

“No need, I trust you’ll manage,” Indra said, although, as usual, stoic and not showing any emotion. 

Lexa nodded. “Anything else?” 

“Not from me, anything you need to discuss with me?” Indra asked. 

Lexa thought for a second, then closed her notepad and said “actually there is one thing” 

“Go on” Indra said, clasping her hands in front of her on her desk and leaning forward. 

“I have quite a few days of Leave leftover and I’d like to take a vacation soon..” 

“How soon?” 

“Next month…” Lexa began to say 

“Okay, I don’t think it should be much of a problem cause…” Indra began 

“With Clarke” Lexa finished and then sat tight lipped, hoping Indra wouldn’t get upset. 

“I see” 

“It’s just… it’s been a while since we’ve vacationed and I know we could use the time off…” 

“I understand,” Indra said. 

“I mean, of course, she’ll mail you officially about it. I too will, so you don’t need to decide right now...” Lexa said. 

“How many days are we looking at?” 

“I wanted 3 weeks to ourselves” Lexa said. 

“Okay, let me think about it and I’ll let you know… ask Clarke too to send me her dates” 

“Sure” Lexa said. 

Lexa was just about to get up from her seat when Indra stopped her 

“Actually… this might be good timing…” Indra said. 

“I’m sorry?” Lexa was confused. 

“I was going to tell you next week, but I think I should inform you now itself,” Indra said. 

Lexa was curious now. 

“My niece is looking to do an apprenticeship here, and I was hoping you’d train her…” 

“I would love to… she’s got experience in the industry?” 

“She’s worked at quite a few places, she’s efficient and hardworking, I need her to learn the ropes of a position like yours, give her projects to handle on her own, but supervise her, let her make her own mistakes as long as it doesn’t cost the company, but teach her to work like you…” Indra said. 

“Surely, sounds like it’ll be a learning experience for me too” 

“Oh definitely. Anya is… she’s very diligent, but she can be stubborn sometimes and fails to see the larger picture. I hope she can learn that from you” 

“Sure, thank you… ummm.. Just one question…” 

“Tell me…” 

“Why now, if I may ask… I mean, just when I brought up my leave” Lexa asked with a slight chuckle, hoping Indra doesn’t misunderstand. 

“You need time off, and I need her to learn fast. I’ve got some plans for her career and I think your month away will be a good opportunity for her to show she’s capable” 

Lexa nodded, suddenly feeling a little uneasy. 

Indra smiled, almost chuckled. “Don’t worry Lexa, you’ll still have your role when you’re back” 

Lexa visibly relaxed. 

“I wouldn’t let you go for anything. You’re my star creative, you know that...” Indra said seriously. 

Lexa nodded and then said “In that case, I look forward to training her this month... When will she start?” 

“Now that we’ve had this chat, I’ll ask her to report in on Monday” 

Lexa nodded. She then rose to leave and just as she was out the door, Indra said, 

“It would be nice if you could also build a rapport with her, you two are very similar in more ways than is necessary, I’ve found, and maybe you’ll find a friendship there too. Lord knows, you’ve needed someone to lean on as a friend here for a while now” Indra said. 

Lexa smiled. Yep. maybe this would be good. She hoped Anya would make a good comrade if anything. Apparently, Indra thought they were similar. And Lexa has longed to have someone she can call a friend at work, it’s always been difficult, being the only person up in this role, everyone was always second-guessing how to act around her and what to say to her when they were in professional settings. Maybe this apprenticeship would be good for her, as it will be for Anya. 

Lexa then texted Luna, Octavia and Clarke that they could do their catch up meeting at 4 pm, once everyone was done with lunch and everything. 

At the meeting, she quickly planned out the next 2 months, creating a timeline on her whiteboard, and setting goals for each team leader, for now, she laid out Clarke’s team plans too, but she knew that if Indra approved their leave, they may have to do another meeting to realign some of the work. 

When the meeting was done, Lexa asked Clarke to stay back. 

“I spoke to Indra about our leave, she asked that we send our dates to her on email, and she’ll get back to us soon” Lexa said. 

“Oh, did she sound optimistic?” Clarke asked, holding her notepad close. 

“She did,” Lexa said with a smile. 

“Okay” Clarke said, almost turning around to go and then hesitating there. 

“You’re right, there’s more,” Lexa said with a smile. 

Clarke chuckled. 

“Her niece is going to be here as my apprentice for the month, and I’m supposed to turn her into a mini-me” 

“Wow” 

“Yea, it sounds good. Apparently, she’ll take over when I’m on leave...” Lexa said 

“Wait…” Clarke looked apprehensive 

“I know, I had the same apprehensions and Indra saw right through me... No she’s not replacing me or anything… just making sure Anya is equipped for a management role,” 

“For what though? like is she taking her in under another agency in the group? I heard Skaikru is looking for a new creative lead... Maybe she’s planning on sending her there?” Clarke suggested 

“Maybe, I don’t know for sure” Lexa replied. 

“Okay… but this will be nice then… are you looking forward to it?” Clarke asked. 

“Yes, Indra actually told me she also sees it as a good chance for me to make a new friend in this office… someone who’ll see things as I do…” Lexa said. 

“That’s great, Lex,” Clarke said with a warm smile. 

Lexa smiled.

“Okay, I’ve gotta get back to work, and give Raven a hint that I may be on leave next month, i’ll text you when I’m done with work?” 

“Sure” Lexa said, and then just as Clarke turned to leave. Lexa started to yawn. 

Clarke stopped at the door and laughed “All this baby-making can be tiring,,,” she said, watching Lexa with eyes of adoration. 

Lexa smiled “I don’t mind losing a couple of extra hours of sleep. Especially cause I’m enjoying myself the whole time…” 

“Well, I guess we’re taking a break for a few days,” Clarke said. 

“What? Why?” Lexa asked. 

“Got my period this morning, baby” Clarke said. 

“Oh” Lexa said, looking almost disappointed, but Clarke couldn’t quite tell. 

“Wow, you didn’t think it would happen that fast did you?” Clarke said, thinking maybe Lexa thought she wouldn’t get her periods this time and it would mean good news. 

Lexa laughed then “No no, I know it takes time, I just… nothing,” Lexa said, shaking her head. 

“What?” Clarke asked. 

“I’ll tell you later,” Lexa said with a shy smile. 

Clarke looked at her weird, rolled her eyes and then left the room. 

Lexa busied herself with work, trying to keep herself distracted. She doesn’t know what came over her in that moment. 

Usually, when Clarke was on her period, they didn’t think much about having sex. It was just understood it might make it a little uncomfortable for Clarke and so they would cuddle, and fall asleep kissing sometimes. 

But today, Lexa felt a rush of something she couldn’t explain. The idea of Clarke on her period for some reason turned her on, and she had to stop herself from suggesting anything. 

Of course Clarke would not want it, right? She must be in pain, Clarke always had bad cramps on her first 2 days, it would be insensitive to even suggest it. She shook her head and tried to get it out of her mind before she started sporting a hard-on from fantasizing the messiest sex between them. 

  
Clarke had a conversation with Raven about the leave dates she was planning, Raven looked nervous.

“Hey, what are you thinking about?” Clarke asked. 

“Just… Ummm maybe you should ask Indra to put someone else in charge Clarke” 

“What? Why?” 

“I don’t think I’m cut out for this yet…” 

“Please. Raven! There’s a reason you’re my second. I trust that you know how to manage this team better than anyone else” 

“Really?” 

“Monty, Jasper, Harper, all of them, they look up to you, I’ve seen it. They look to me to make the decisions, but when it comes to speaking for them, it’s always been you. They trust you, and I trust you too, besides, O and Luna will look out for you, of that I’m sure” 

Raven seemed a little more confident now. She nodded with a smile. “Luna more than O maybe,” Clarke joked and Raven laughed, looking over where Luna was briefing her team on a new pitch. 

“How are things between you two?” 

“It’s going good…” Raven said with a smile. 

“Why do I feel there’s something you’re not telling me?” Clarke said. 

“Ugh! I hate when you do that” Raven grumbled and then spilled. “I don’t know, she’s wonderful, she’s so sweet and so kind, but that was all when she was trying to get me to see her, to accept that we could be something, and now that we are dating, I feel like she’s just… you know…” 

“Settled down?” Clarke asked. 

“Yea, it’s like the rush of everything has just fizzled away… and I get it, she’s busy with work, I’m busy with work, I’d just like for her to be as crazy about me again…” 

“You do realize, that in all relationships, at some point the magic of it just turns into a daily mellowed down background feeling right?” Clarke asked. 

“I know… but this soon? We’ve been seeing each other for just a couple of weeks now, maybe a little less than 2 months I think… and it seems like maybe she’s not as interested anymore? I don’t know…” 

“You know, most times when something like this comes up, I think there’s no one who can calm your heart more than the person in question. Sit her down one day and talk to her about it, these conversations are important, make her realize what you feel, see if she feels the same way, try and get on the same page with her, and if you guys realize it’s not working out, then take a break…” 

Raven looked visibly pained at the idea. 

“It doesn't have to be that. It could even be she’s just preoccupied with work, once you make it known you’re feeling a little off about you two, maybe you’ll can find a way to make things work the way you both want it to.” Clarke said. 

Raven nodded, glancing once more towards Luna, this time Luna caught her eye and very subtly, waved at her with a smile. Raven waved back, smiling. 

Raven then looked at Clarke and found her yawning. 

“Wow, didn’t sleep well?” Raven asked 

“You know it’s not that,” Clarke told her, chuckling, Raven laughed.  
  
“You two are just going at it every night? You do realize that you could plan so as to do it on the days you’re most fertile right?” Raven said. 

“Of course we know that… it’s just… we end up talking about a baby, and god! The idea of her holding our little baby, putting her to sleep, reading her bedtime stories, feeding her, it just… it’s such a fuckin turn on in my head… we inevitably end up having sex almost every night these days...” 

“Wow, so you’ll are just tiring one another out...” Raven said. 

“Yea, but I guess we’ll have a break for a few days, I got my period this morning, noticed as soon as I got to work,” Clarke said. 

“Oh, she doesn’t like to… do the deed when you’re on your…?” Raven began to ask

“No, I mean, she’s never expressed that…” Clarke said

“So you feel uncomfortable…?” Raven asked 

Clarke gave it some thought “Well, no… I mean, not that we’ve had penetrative sex on my period, ever...” 

“Why?” Raven asked

“I don’t know… I just always assumed she’d be uncomfortable, it could get messy...” Clarke said, scrunching up her nose. 

Raven laughed. 

“But yea, now that I think about it, I don’t think we’ve ever talked about it” Clarke said. 

“Well you should talk about it, I’ve heard sometimes it can even help to relieve cramps...” Raven said, 

“Yea I think I’ve read that somewhere too,” Clarke said, chuckling that they were having this conversation at all. 

“I don’t know, what if she’s weirded out?” Clarke said

“You two have possibly had sex in all the weirdest positions, in every part of your apartment, and in all styles and roles. I don’t think having sex on your period could be that far out for her...” Raven said, laughing. 

“Okay, I’ll see, maybe I’ll talk to her...” Clarke said, laughing too. 

“Let me know how it goes, Chica,” Raven said, winking and turning her seat around to roll back to her desk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the 3 chapters?


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you for your comments! :)   
> Here's 3 new chapters.

Chapter 25: 

They were on their way home. Lexa was driving and Clarke was talking about her day. Lexa then told her that Indra had sent over Anya’s resume and portfolio, just for her to take a look at where she was creatively. 

“I think she’ll be rather good and quick to pick up on work,” Lexa said. 

“Yea, I’m getting a good feeling about this apprenticeship too. It’ll be good” Clarke said. 

There was a comfortable silence then and Clarke suddenly asked out of the blue…

“Today, in your office, what weren’t you telling me?” 

Lexa stayed silent for a few seconds and said “it was really nothing, baby, just some random thought, I’ve forgotten all about it now…” 

Clarke nodded, then shifted slightly in her seat. 

“You okay? Are you getting stomach cramps?” Lexa asked, glancing towards her wife to check that she was comfortable. 

“I’m fine, the cramps started around the afternoon, but they’re bearable,” she said. Lexa nodded. 

“Okay, that’s good then…I’ll get you a hot water bottle as soon as we’re home, you should rest,” Lexa said. 

Clarke smiled. She then looked at Lexa thoughtfully. 

Lexa could feel her gaze on her “What?” she asked. 

“I was just… thinking…” Clarke said. 

“About…?” Lexa asked, her eyes fixed on the road, but Clarke noticed how she clenched the steering wheel tighter and then shifted a bit in her own seat. 

“Nothing…” Clarke said, biting down on her own lower lip, and thinking maybe this wasn’t the time. 

“Come on, tell me…” Lexa encouraged 

“I’ve been reading… about periods… and some ways to relieve cramps…” 

Lexa smiled to herself. 

“Lex… I know we’ve never really…” Clarke began 

“Let’s do it,” Lexa said suddenly. 

Clarke was silent. 

Lexa glanced towards her, smiling softly. 

“Are you sure?” Clarke asked 

“I mean if you’re okay with it…” Lexa said carefully.

“I am,” Clarke said confidently. 

“Then I’m okay with it,” Lexa said, chuckling 

“We’ve never…” Clarke began again 

“I know… but I can’t believe you brought it up… cause I’d been thinking about it…” 

“REALLY? When?!... Oh. My. God. This morning? When I told you? That’s what you were thinking?”

Lexa simply nodded. 

“Fuck…” 

“Can we get home any faster?” Lexa said, looking ahead at the traffic that was moving, but slow. 

Clarke laughed “wow, that bad huh?” 

“You have no idea” Lexa said, chuckling

“Calm down, baby” Clarke said, her voice suddenly a few pitches lower and her hand slowly reaching out to settle on Lexa’s lap. 

Lexa flinched and Clarke giggled. 

  
  
They rode up the elevator standing close to one another, Clarke holding Lexa’s hand, oddly silent the way up, but the sexual tension was too evident between them. Lexa imagined if it were possible to see, there’d be sparks of electricity flying between them.

As soon as they got into their apartment, Lexa had Clarke pressed up against their door, her hands roaming, her lips thirsty on Clarke’s neck, sucking and kissing and eliciting filthy moans from her lips. 

“Lexaa…” 

“Fuck! Your body’s so warm…” Lexa whispered into her soft, creamy skin 

Clarke chuckled. “I can’t believe this…” she said, bringing Lexa’s face up to hers to kiss her deeply, Lexa’s hands slipped in under Clarke’s blouse, one caressing her back, the other reaching up to fondle her breast over her bra. 

“Fuck!” 

“What can’t you believe?” Lexa breathed against her lips, her hips jerking forward of their own accord.

“That you wanna do this with me…” Clarke’s leg tried to hook up on Lexa’s hip, a natural response to the way Lexa’s bulge was pressing against her front

“I’d do anything with you, I don’t know why you ever doubted it…” Lexa said hurriedly, kissing Clarke passionately again, letting her tongue find Clarke’s, causing more whimpers and moans of delight. 

“Yea, but I didn’t think you’d be into it…” Clarke said. 

“Why not, sounds pretty exciting to me…” Lexa said between kisses, the hand on Clarke’s back now reaching to squeeze her ass 

“Oh!” Clarke moaned and then chuckled. 

“Great, I’ll call the instructor tomorrow morning,” Clarke said. 

Lexa stopped whatever she was doing and pulled her face a few inches away and looked at Clarke with pure confusion. 

“I’m sorry, did you say instructor?” Lexa asked

“Yea, for couples yoga. Isn’t that what we’re agreeing to do? It really does have so many more benefits other than just helping to relieve pains” Clarke said nonchalantly 

Lexa looked blank, she was flustered, and she could have sworn she’d never felt this embarrassed before. 

“I… uh… sorry… it’s just…” she began 

Clarke looked worried and caressed the side of her face 

“Are you okay? You’ve gone pale, Lex?” 

“You were meaning couples yoga… all this while...?”

“Yea… what did you think I was talking about…?” Clarke asked, looking curious

“Uhh…” Lexa took a step back, Clarke looked down at the bulge in her pants. She had to restrain herself from licking her lips. 

“I just… I mean we were… I assumed…” Lexa was stuttering, both her hands went into her pockets in an attempt to make an uncomfortable situation seem completely normal 

“What is it?” 

“Clarke…” Lexa’s ears had turned red. 

Clarke couldn’t help it now, she burst out laughing. And Lexa stood there speechless. 

“I’m sorry…” Clarke said between laughter “oh.my.god. The look on your face when I said couples yoga” and she continued laughing. 

It took a moment for Lexa to realize how badly she’d been trolled. 

When Clarke was almost done folding over in laughter she came closer to Lexa, wrapped her arms around her shoulders and kissed her deeply, making her forget for 2 minutes everything they’d just spoken about. 

“I want to have sex with you too, that’s if you’re completely okay with it,” Clarke said. 

Lexa chuckled against her lips. “You’re evil. So evil. But I can’t think straight enough right now to punish you for that little stunt, so later. And yes, I’m so okay with it… I didn’t know how okay I was with it, until I pictured it in my mind this morning…”

Clarke blushed and hid her face into Lexa's shoulder, 

“It could get messy, you know…” Clarke said. 

“Nothing that a couple of extra towels and paper napkins can’t fix…” Lexa whispered to her. 

“Or we could do it in the shower…” Clarke suggested.   
  
“Anything you want, darling” 

Clarke kissed her once more and moved her hips against Lexa’s causing a low groan from her “fuck…” 

“Why haven’t we ever thought of trying this before?!” Lexa said to her. 

“Couples yoga?” 

“Clarke!” Lexa whined. Clarke laughed. 

“Okay okay, I don’t know, I always thought maybe you’d get disgusted…” 

“Clarke… I could never, it’s so natural, and so beautiful, god!”

“How come you’d never suggested it?” 

“I just thought maybe you’re in too much pain to even think of such a thing…” Lexa said, honestly. 

Clarke laughed, she then stared at Lexa’s lips with adoration. 

“I wanna jump your bones right now… but we should eat dinner, freshen up, and then maybe…” 

“Anything you’d like, baby girl” Lexa said, leaning in to kiss her wife softly, slowly, so lazily. 

“But now that I caused this, I don’t want to let it go to waste…” Clarke said as she reached down and cupped Lexa’s bulge. Lexa’s hips jerked into her palm. 

“Baby!” Lexa gasped and Clarke chuckled. “It’s okay… I’ll settle down eventually,” Lexa said, looking down at the way Clarke was slowly palming her over her trousers. 

“No need…” Clarke said, and Lexa looked at her to find her biting down on her lower lip, her gaze dark, her smile mischievous. 

“Clarke…” Lexa began to say, but Clarke was suddenly on her knees, unbuttoning her trousers and pulling the zipper down, then pulling her pants and underwear to her ankles, 

Lexa’s hand flew to Clarke’s shoulder 

“Baby, you don’t have…” 

“Fuck! I want to!” Clarke said licking her lips, and as she held Lexa and slowly covered her with her mouth, Lexa couldn’t help but hold the back of her head with her other hand, “have mercy” leaving her lips, as her whole body came alive to the warmth suction of Clarke’s talented mouth. 

Raven’s phone buzzed the next morning 

“You were right. Lexa was totally into it” came Clarke’s message. 

“I knew it. I deserve cake today” Raven texted back

“I’ll let Lexa know.” Clarke said. 

“Shut up.” Raven quickly texted. “I don’t need my super boss thinking I'm picturing her and her wife doing the dirty” Raven replied. 

“Hahahah sure. I’ll see you at work today” Clarke replied. 

“See you” Raven sent. 

  
Raven then texted Luna 

“Hey, you wanna go out for dinner tonight?” 

“Hey babe, I’m so sorry, raincheck? I’ve gotta do some research for an upcoming pitch so I might stay late at work” 

“Oh, okay.” 

“How about Sunday?” Luna asked. 

“Yea sure,” Raven said. 

Monday morning. 

“So she just ghosted you on the weekend?” Clarke asked. 

“Yea, I don’t understand. She wouldn’t reply to my texts nor answer my calls. And I saw her active on Instagram later” 

“That’s crazy,” Clarke said. “Why haven’t you confronted her yet?” 

“This was last night, I was hoping I’d see her this morning and corner her in the smoking zone and have a civil conversation” Raven said. 

Clarke looked towards her desk and saw Luna was having a team catch up this morning. 

“She’s here though, now, have you told her you wanna talk?” 

“I did. I told her to meet me downstairs at 2 pm and if she doesn’t show up, then I’m done” 

“You gave her an ultimatum...” Clarke said. 

“I had to, how else will I know if she’s serious about this or not?” Raven said. 

Clarke nodded, she then placed her hand on Raven’s and said “whatever it is, I hope you stand up for yourself and remember that nothing is worth losing your mind over. If she can’t see how much you adore and care for her, there’s nothing much you can do about that, and if she doesn’t see you in the same light Rae, you’ll have to accept that…” 

Raven nodded, her eyes were getting a little teary, but she wiped at them quickly and they got back to work. 

  
“Lexa, this is Anya. Anya, meet Lexa.” 

Lexa shook hands with the woman, she seemed stoic and carried herself well, her handshake was confident and her smile not too wide, but pleasant. She had a wonderful aura about her. 

“It’s nice to meet you Lexa, I’ve heard so much about you” 

Indra was smiling, “I wish I could say the same, but I only first heard of you on Thursday, so you’ll have to forgive me if I ask you a lot of questions” 

Anya laughed. “No problem,” she said. 

They both sat themselves down, and Indra explained how the whole apprentice was going to play out over the month, she told Anya of her expectations of her, and then explained that Lexa will be supervising all of the projects she’s be put in charge of. 

Anya listened carefully and then Lexa went on to explain to her what she’ll be taking up and what her role will encompass. Lexa told her she would introduce her to the teams after lunch. 

When they broke for lunch, Anya walked out of Indra’s room and then looked around 

“Ummm, could you tell me where the cafeteria is?” she asked Lexa. 

“Oh yea, it’s right there” Lexa signalled towards it. Then she gave it some thought, “Actually, would you like to get lunch downstairs, there’s a nice diner and I think it’ll give us some time to get to know one another better” 

“Sounds great, I'd like that.” Anya said. 

“Anya seems cool” came Clarke’s message as Lexa grabbed her wallet to leave. 

“Yea, she’s actually nice, we’re having lunch out, lets see how it goes” 

“Sounds nice. Have fun, babe” 

“And don’t worry, I won’t let the lunch you packed go to waste, I’ll have it for dinner tonight” 

“Geez, I had other plans for what you could eat :P” 

“CLARKE!” Lexa replied 

“Okay okay, I won’t distract you, go be a good mentor” Clarke replied.

“Love you” Lexa wrote and Clarke replied with a beating heart emoji. 

  
  
“Lovesick puppies, you disgust me,” Raven said as she passed Clarke 

“Aye don’t be bitter just cause you’re in a tiff with your girlfriend,” Clarke said

And as if Luna overheard, she looked over from her chair and then quickly gazed away. 

Raven shrugged.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: 

Lexa was sipping on coffee in the coffee room, when Clarke joined her 

Lexa held her cup out to her “here you go” 

“Thanks, Lex,” she said as she took her cup of tea from her and took a small sip

“I never thought a day would come when you give up caffeine,” Lexa said, smirking over her cup. 

Clarke laughed “yea I never imagined it either. But I’ve never wanted a baby so bad before either” Clarke said with a sparkle in her eyes. 

“Why does it take so long to make a baby, anyway?” Lexa asked. 

“Are you complaining?” 

“Not at all, all this sex is just… amazing” she whispered. 

Clarke laughed. 

“Well it’s a new cycle, let’s hope we get it right this time around…” Clarke said. 

Lexa smiled. 

“So, how’s Anya?” Clarke asked. 

“Fuckin brilliant” 

“Really?” Clarke asked. 

“Yea, she’s so bright. Smart beyond her age, very mature, and she’s just like a couple of years younger to me. But I can see it in the way she talks, carries herself, in the topics she brings up, her opinions on things, she’s one talented young woman.” 

“That’s amazing. So does that make your job easier, or more difficult?” Clarke asked. 

“I can’t say yet, she’s just been given a download on the ongoing stuff, and I’ll probably start with her tomorrow, but I can say that I’m excited for the challenge” 

Clarke looked at her with pride. “That honestly sounds like such a ‘you’ thing to say”

Lexa chuckled. “And Indra was right, she is too similar to me. We’re the same star sign, she grew up under the care of her relatives because her parents died when she was too little, she’s into women, she’s as obsessed with space as I am, she’s even got the same motorcycle as I do...”

“I’m sure she didn’t name it…” Clarke began to say 

“HER NAME’S SASHA,” Lexa said quickly. 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Clarke said 

“I’m super serious” 

“Please tell me you didn’t squeal when she told you that” Clarke teased. 

“I did and I was not one bit embarrassed about it” 

“Wow,” Clarke said with a chuckle. 

“It’s like she’s my twin, or the me from some other universe...” Lexa theorized. 

“Okay okay, that’s taking it too far” Clarke laughed. 

“I swear Clarke, I’m almost insecure to let you ever meet her cause she’s like another me, just less good-looking” 

Clarke laughed. 

“What?” 

“you just decided for yourself, you're the better looking one from the two of you.” 

“I mean, of course. Anyone can see it” Lexa said, smugly. 

“How about you let me decide once I get a closer look at her” Clarke said. 

“Sure” Lexa said folding her hands in front of her “you’ll see what I’m talking about” 

“No, but maybe my view would be biased too, let’s ask Raven to decide,” Clarke said., 

“Okay, both of you decide and let me know what you’ll think,” Lexa said 

Clarke laughed “You make it sound like it’s part of my day’s tasks,” Clarke said. 

“It is, I just assigned it to you, off the record of course” Lexa said. 

Clarke could not stop laughing. 

Lexa smiled and sipped on her coffee 

“I swear to god Clarke, if you start to have the hots for her, I will…” Lexa began to say when she felt Clarke’s foot tracing up her leg, she gasped. 

“You’re my baby-daddy, Lex. I want you. Only you.” Clarke had leaned slightly to say, and then she glanced down at Lexa’s lips for a second and then back up at her eyes, watching them darken slightly. 

Lexa visibly shivered. Clarke giggled, then took her last sip from the cup of tea, waved and left. 

Lexa shivered and smiled to herself. 

  
  
When Clarke got back to her desk, Raven walked out onto the floor from the elevator looking surprisingly calm and then right behind her, Luna walked out and went straight to her desk. 

Raven looked at Clarke and in that moment, Clarke knew Raven needed someone to talk to, so Clarke followed her until they were in the lounge area and seated on the couch. 

“Rae… are you okay?” 

Raven’s eyes filled with tears and she looked away 

“She asked for a break,” Raven said 

“What? Why? Did she at least explain why?” Clarke asked. 

“She said she’s got some personal stuff to deal with, and then she’d like to have another chance at this, but she couldn’t say how long it would take, or what it was about, she said maybe she’d tell me someday, but that day is not today...” 

“Oh Raven…” Clarke said, pulling her in for a hug. “I’m so sorry” 

Raven tried to hold back tears, when she pulled back, she looked down at her hands in her lap and said “I didn’t want a break, I didn’t want to be just hanging on to nothing… I mean, if she can’t talk to me about it, then maybe she’s just done with us… maybe she’s not interested in this anymore and she’s just keeping me around for when it’s convenient…” 

Clarke knew that may not always be the case, but she trusted Raven to be able to decide what she wants to do. 

“So I told her let’s just call it off” Raven said. “And she agreed” 

Clarke hugged her again, this time tighter, and rubbed soothing circles on her back 

“It’s okay… it’ll be okay…” she told Raven. 

“How am I gonna do this, I still have to see her every day here…” Raven cried into her shoulder. 

“You keep reminding yourself of why you called it off. You deserve better than to be closed out like that, and to be kept on hold like that…” Clarke told her, reaching out to wipe a tear from her face. 

Raven nodded. “Come on, let’s wrap up for the day as soon as we can, and then you and I can go get a couple of drinks.” 

“You’re not drinking but… cause of the…” Raven pointed out, knowing Clarke had stopped drinking to aid a pregnancy. 

“Mocktails for me. Cocktails for you, come on” Clarke said, rising up, and holding her hand out. 

Raven smiled softly and took it, and Clarke linked their arms together and led her out, back to where their team was. 

  
  
“I’m taking Raven out tonight” Clarke texted Lexa

“Should I be worried?” Lexa asked, teasingly. 

“Maybe” Clarke replied with a tongue-out emoji

“Nah, I trust Raven” Lexa replied. 

“Not me?” Clarke asked. 

“Well, you’ve been rather horny recently, so I don’t know…” Lexa sent.

“Wow” Clarke replied with an eye-roll emoji. 

“Well, since you’re gonna be out tonight, I think I’m gonna ask Anya to join me for a couple of drinks” 

“Spare the girl, Lex, it’s her first day” Clarke texted. 

“But she seems to be enjoying the company.” Lexa replied. 

“That’s what you think.” Clarke wrote. 

After a couple of minutes Lexa texted Clarke “Wow, I just got rejected” 

“See, I told you she’s probably sick of you, you’ve been drooling all over her” Clarke teased. 

“Fine, maybe she’s sick of me… I’ll back off” Lexa wrote and Clarke was just typing “don’t worry, I can fix that broken ego for you tonight…” when Lexa immediately texted 

“Oh Clarke, you couldn’t have been more wrong. She just replied saying she can’t do drinks tonight cause she’s doing a ride with her motorcycle gang, and she asked if I’d like to join them” 

Clarke got nervous just looking at the text. “A motorcycle gang?” 

“Yea, apparently, they ride thrice a week, sometimes early mornings, sometimes at night after peak hour traffic has cleared…” 

Clarke wanted to write “sounds dangerous” but she gave it some thought and then wrote, “sounds fun, are you going to join them?” 

“What do you think? It sounds exciting to be honest...” Lexa wrote 

“You should totally go,” Clarke said. 

“Yea? Okay. She says they’re usually all back home by midnight cause it's in the middle of a workweek” 

“Okay, I think you could do with some ‘Alycia’ time. Lord knows she must be jealous with all the time you’ve been giving me” Clarke wrote with a winking emoji. 

“Hahaha sounds cool, babe. So I’m gonna leave around 7 pm to go pick Alycia up, and then I’m meeting Anya and her gang at one of their garages...”

“Okay…” 

“Keep me posted about you and Raven okay…” Lexa wrote

“For sure, baby, have fun” Clarke typed, smiling to herself. 

Clarke loved that Lexa had found a friend in Anya. She hoped this was good for her. She really hoped Lexa had some fun out tonight. She doesn’t remember the last time she’d been this excited to do anything with anyone other than her own wife. 

Clarke laughed it off and got back to work. 

Later that night, after Clarke and Raven had gone their separate ways home, Raven slightly tipsy from a couple of drinks, and Clarke perfectly sober, she went back to the parking lot at the office building and got into the car. Just before starting up, she texted Lexa saying she was leaving for home. She quickly checked Instagram and saw Lexa had posted a couple of stories 

Clarke smiled to herself. The first story was a photo of Alycia, Lexa’s motorcycle, standing proud and Lexa wrote ‘LOML (don’t tell Clarke)’ Next to it. Clarke laughed out loud and then reacted to the story with laughing emojis. 

The next story was a selfie of Lexa and Anya with their helmets in hand, and Lexa had tagged Anya and also called out ‘meet Anya and her gorgeous baby girl, Sasha” Clarke smiled. 

The next story was a larger group of people ready on their motorcycles, all looking back at Lexa’s camera. Lexa had tagged them. 

There was a woman named Echo, a man named Lincoln, a woman named Gaia, another huge looking dude named Gustus, and few others who remained untagged. Clarke felt a sense of contentment that Lexa was so happy to have found a riding group that shared her passions. She hoped this wasn’t a one-off thing for her, and that she could find more friends like Anya in this group. 

  
Later that night, Clarke was roused by the feeling of the dip in the bed behind her, she slowly turned to find Lexa getting in under the covers. 

“Hey… go back to sleep…” Lexa whispered “I’m here,” she said 

“What time is it?” Clarke asked groggily. 

“It’s 1 am baby…” 

“How was it? Did you have a good time?” Clarke asked, turning her head a little to look at Lexa. 

“It was so much fun baby…” Lexa said, “God! I can’t describe the feeling!” Lexa said, and Clarke could hear it in her voice, there was this unmatched pride about it. 

“Alycia’s sooo good with me… everyone else was admiring her too” 

“Yea?” Clarke asked lazily, smiling to herself, 

“Yea, god, I just felt so alive” Lexa said wrapping her arm around Clarke and scooting closer to align her body against hers 

“Tell me more...” Clarke said. “About your ride…” 

Lexa sighed into Clarke’s hair, just at the back of her neck, and then softly kissed her neck, trailing kisses along her skin. 

“It was such a rush, I don’t know when was the last time I rode out so carefree…” Lexa began

“Hmmm” Clarke acknowledged, snuggling closer back into Lexa’s spoon, she didn’t intend to, but her butt brushed against Lexa’s dick in her boxer shorts

“Mmmm” Lexa hummed into her skin. 

“Sorry…” Clarke chuckled. “Go on…” 

“How do I explain… It was like that feeling of no other care in the world. Like everything else around me faded to nothingness” she said softly into the back of Clarke’s shoulder, and she very intently let her arm move along Clarke’s arm, and then slip under her t-shirt to find skin 

“Hmmm?” Clarke encouraged her. 

Lexa shamelessly rubbed herself up against Clarke’s butt 

“It was like...that moment when we make love, when my mind’s at its happy place…” Lexa said. 

“Go on” Clark said, reaching behind to cup and palm Lexa’s bulge over her boxers. 

“It was… cathartic...OH!” she gasped when Clarke began to stroke her with a little more intent. 

“Made me feel… hmm... So in control…” Lexa said. 

Clarke then let go of Lexa and pulled her own shorts down from behind. She turned a little to look at Lexa and then tugged at the front of her boxers too. 

“Fuck!” Lexa exclaimed when she felt Clarke’s bare skin 

“Now! Hurry!” Clarke commanded. 

Lexa pushed her own shorts down, under their cover, and angled the head of her dick at Clarke’s entrance 

Clarke had to shift herself a little, to get the angle just right, after a while, Lexa just pushed the covers off them, the sight before her was so fucking hot, Clarke’s butt, her dick buried halfway into her pussy, Lexa reached from the front and held Clarke's thigh up a bit and pushed herself in, to the hilt. 

“Fuck, I didn’t think this would turn you on so much…” Lexa said, her voice strained as she allowed herself to feel Clarke this way. 

“I didn’t think so too… OH YES! Slower baby!” Clarke moaned and whimpered “I think it was the excitement in your voice, or the pride, or maybe it’s just you...” Clarke said. 

Lexa chuckled and then began to kiss Clarke’s neck. 

“Move! Now…” Clarke commanded. Lexa began to move her hips slowly, pushing in completely, and then slowly pulling out till right before the head could pop out...

Clarke could feel Lexa’s breasts pressed up against her back… she reached up to try and guide Lexa’s lips to kiss her own, but Lexa’s lips were busy on her neck, not willing to let go of kissing and sucking at that point on Clarke’s skin that she knew drives her crazy. 

Clarke then put her own hand to more use by tugging at her own nipple, touching herself and Lexa’s eyes caught sight of it, and she grew wilder in her thrusts, wanting to make this sooo good for her. 

She started to get sloppier though, slipping out twice as she thrust faster and faster. 

Clarke was repeating her name like a prayer, the walls of their bedroom now so used to their moans of pleasure and sighs of delight. 

“Lex!” 

“Come for me, baby! I’m right behind you” Lexa whispered into her skin, and Clarke came hard, her muscles spasming around Lexa’s dick, milking her out, causing Lexa to shoot ropes of cum into her, both of their hips jerking with delight, Lexa’s teeth, biting into Clarke’s shoulder in pure bliss. 

When they’d both finished, Lexa remained inside of her for a while, until they’d both felt her growing softer. She slipped out and laid on her back, and Clarke turned around and rested against her chest, letting one of her legs drape over Lexa. 

“Why was that so fuckin hot?!” Lexa said. 

“There’s something about you and how you were talking about riding your motorcycle that just turned me on...” Clarke said. 

“Me riding Alycia ha?” Lexa asked with a smile. 

Clarke hit her playfully. “Shush!” 

“Teach me how to ride Alycia?” Clarke asked after a while. 

“Why did that bring such a sexy image to my head?” Lexa asked. 

Clarke pinched her skin lightly. 

Lexa then lifted her head to take a good look at Clarke 

“Are you really asking or is this you sleep-talking? Cause you’ll totally deny you said this when we wake up tomorrow” Lexa said. 

Clarke chuckled into her skin, 

“Maybe, but I think we could have some fun, you teaching me, me being a horrible student,” Clarke said. 

Lexa smiled to herself just trying to imagine it. 

“I mean if it’s going to lead to this kind of sex, then yes, for sure,” Lexa said. 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: 

When Lexa came to work the next day, the first email she got was a reply from Indra approving her dates for leave next month. And right enough Clarke texted she’d received an approval too. 

It was 11 am now, and Lexa had called the whole creative team into the lounge for a quick meeting. 

The first ones to reach the lounge got the couch seats, and the others pulled up the bean bags and other cushions and settled themselves on the floor. 

Clarke was seated on one of the sofa armrests and beside her on the couch was Raven. The two were really inseparable. 

Lexa addressed everyone, informing them that they had someone new joining them in a leadership role for a couple of months, she would work alongside Lexa and when Lexa was on leave, she would take over with Indra’s supervision for that month. 

“Everyone, say hello to Anya,” Lexa said. 

A chorus of HIs and HELLOs followed, along with some waves and some simply clapping in welcome.

And the last of voices to be heard in the cacophony was evidently Raven saying “why so hot though?” 

And all eyes turned to her, she went red in the face. Anya chuckled and Lexa glared at her. 

“Sorry” she mumbled, and tried to hide her face behind Clarke. 

Clarke couldn’t help but catch Luna looking over at Raven for a second and then back at her own hands in her lap. 

Anya then came forward and addressed everyone, telling them a little about herself, and then ending with 

“It always amuses me, everything that makes a creative person, a creative person. All of your craziness, your quirks and your inspirations… So I look forward to getting to know each of you...” she said, and somehow, she ended her sentence, looking at Raven. 

But it was so quick and so subtle, Clarke wondered if anyone else saw it. 

“Thanks Anya,” Lexa said, taking over, “That’s all for now, guys, you’ll can resume working, however, if you don’t have anything urgent, feel free to wait back, Anya wouldn’t mind meeting a couple of you right now” 

Most of the crowd dispersed, even Raven was on her way out when Clarke tugged at her hand 

“Aye, hold up,” she said to Raven. 

“Clarke, I think I've embarrassed myself enough,” Raven said. 

“It’s okay, you have eyes. I’m sure she was flattered if anything” Clarke said. 

Just then Lexa came up to Clarke with Anya by her side. 

“Clarke, meet Anya,” Lexa said. 

Clarke smiled warmly. And shook her hand. Upclose, Clarke could see it. The woman was gorgeous, but admittedly, not as gorgeous as Lexa, at least in her opinion, she really should ask Raven. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, you’re all Lexa talks about when she’s not talking about work.” Anya said, and Lexa actually blushed. Clarke laughed. 

“Well, you’ve had quite an influence on her too, she couldn’t stop raving about the road trip you guys had last evening,” Clarke told Anya. 

Anya laughed “oh yes! I’m sorry, I stole her away from you with no prior notice” Anya said. 

“No harm done,” Clarke said with a smile, and then looked at Lexa when Any’s gaze shifted to Raven, and Clarke winked at her wife, remembering their activities from the earlier night. Clarke quickly then said “This here is Raven” 

Anya put her hand out and Raven shook her hand gently. 

“Nice to put a name to an admirer,” Anya said, winking. 

Raven’s ears went pink “Gosh! I’m so sorry, for the record I don’t go around saying such things about every new person who joins this place” 

“I hope so. I’m actually glad to know that.” Anya said, her gaze lingering on Raven a little longer than needed before Lexa led her to some others who were waiting to meet Anya. 

“Umm… did I hear right? Was that…? Was Indra’s niece just…?” Raven was rambling to Clarke 

“Flirting with you? Yep, it sure seemed like it” Clarke said, a little amused, herself. 

“Anyway, who do you think is better looking between them, Lexa or Anya?” Clarke suddenly asked Raven. 

“What?!” 

“Come on, I’m trying to prove a point to Lexa,” Clarke said. 

“Ummmm, Anya” Raven said. 

“Ha!” 

“What was it you had to prove to her though?” 

Clarke thought for a moment, and she couldn’t figure what it was she had to prove to Lexa, but regardless, now Raven’s opinion was biased. 

Raven looked around to watch Anya, and just that second Anya’s eye caught hers. Raven quickly turned back around and said “Shit. Clarke. I’m getting out of here before I embarrass myself further” 

And just then Raven spotted Luna watching her from where she was still seated on the couch. Expressionless, but looking at Raven intently. 

Raven raised an eyebrow at her and she looked away. 

“I don’t know what’s up with Luna, but I don’t know how to feel bad for her after she decided to treat me the way she did.” Raven said to Clarke all of a sudden. Clarke turned to look at Luna getting up from her seat and walking over to Lexa and Anya to introduce herself. 

“You don’t have to be the shoulder she has to cry on, Rae. She can find another friend or someone to do that for her, You’re hurt. It’s okay that you’re angry” 

Raven nodded, and then Clarke signaled to Lexa that they’re heading back to their workstations. 

Later that day, while they were on their way home, this time, Clarke driving, Lexa tells her “You won’t believe who’s name stuck out for Anya after meeting everyone” 

“Oh. God. I don’t wanna know” Clarke said. 

“Raven” 

“Why though? they hardly even spoke” 

“I don’t know, she just kept asking me about her, like what’s her role here? How old is she? Where did she graduate? How long has she been working here… and then came the most interesting question once we were out of office in the smoking zone… is she single?” 

“Oh man,” Clarke laughed. 

“I wanted to act shocked that she asked, but I figured she and I have reached a place of having casual conversations…” 

“So what did you tell her?” 

“I just said she’s getting over something complicated right now,” Lexa said. 

“Good. cause I don’t think Raven’s in the right mind to be flirting with Indra’s niece” 

Lexa chuckled. 

“I wonder what’s going on with Luna though,” Clarke said

“You’re worried” 

“I am, she is kinda like a friend in office, and while I don’t talk to her much unless it's for work, she’s been seeming pretty low these last couple of days, even before Raven and her called it quits.” 

“You think I should reach out to her?” Lexa asked. As their leader, she often felt responsible for their mental and emotional well being at work, and she hoped Luna wasn’t going through something horrible. 

“Maybe…? I don’t know… she wasn’t ready to tell Raven about it, I don’t know if she’ll open up to you” Clarke said. 

Lexa sighed heavily. 

“You’re tired” Clarke noted

“Yea, too much socializing today,” Lexa said, resting her head back, 

“Ahhh, you need a nice hot bath, with some bath salts and some lavender essence” Clarke suggested

“And you.” Lexa said, smiling. 

“And me.” Clarke confirmed, smiling too. 

Later that week, Lexa suggested they end their Friday on a high note by having a couple of drinks with the whole team at their usual bar. It would let Anya do some more rounds of meeting everyone and getting to know them better too. 

What Lexa did not expect though, was how quickly Anya gravitated towards Raven. 

“Shit, she’s determined,” Lexa said to Clarke sipping from her glass of whatever mocktail Clarke was having. Clarke had insisted she didn’t need to stay sober with her, but Lexa wanted to. 

“It’s okay, maybe she’s just being friendly” Clarke said. 

“Maybe” 

Clarke was a little relieved though when Harper and Monty joined Raven and Anya, and the conversation spread out to a more group-friendly discussion, 

Indra then came up to Lexa and Clarke 

“There you two are…” she said, raising her glass to clink it with theirs, wishing them cheers. 

“How are your plans for your vacation going?” Indra asked. 

“Good so far, just booked our flights today and settled on an itinerary,” Lexa said, smiling at Clarke 

“Well I’m sure you guys must be excited” 

“We are, as I said, the last time we vacationed was our honeymoon almost 2 years ago now,” Lexa said. 

“This will be a good time to unwind then…” Indra said. 

Clarke nodded. 

“Anya told me you two are planning to have a baby…” Indra said.

Lexa laughed nervously… “yes… Uh… we’re trying…” 

“That’s amazing news, big changes…” 

“Yea, we’ve just… it's been 2 years we've been married, both of us have reached a stable place in our careers and we thought, maybe now’s a good time” Lexa explained proudly, her arm around Clarke. 

“I think it’s a wonderful decision, can’t wait to hear some good news from you soon” 

“Thank you, Indra” Clarke said, and Lexa too acknowledged her with a curt nod. 

“I have some big announcements to make too in the coming months, maybe it’ll happen the same time as yours,” Indra said, then she raised her glass in cheers again adn walked away. 

“Ummm…Does that mean she’s having a baby too?” Lexa asked, looking too confused 

“No silly. But she’s got me curious too.” Clarke said, watching Indra from where they were. 

Clarke noticed her go up to Anya then and talk for a while 

“Babe, what if she’s really replacing me?” Lexa asked. 

Clarke looked at her wife and said “Of all people, Indra would never. You two have been here for years, she’s watched you grow into your position here at Trigital, she’s not just gonna let you go, she has no reason to…

Besides, she wouldn’t be asking you to befriend her niece if she was going to replace you with her, no matter how alike you two are” Clarke said, her eyes checking out Anya, head to toe. 

Lexa caught her stare and cleared her throat “Excuse me, I’m right here” 

“Sorry, babe” Clarke said, leaning up to kiss her wife’s cheek, and laughed softly. 

“Besides, I never said she’s replacing me with Anya. But you jumped to that conclusion, so now I can’t stop thinking about it” Lexa said, looking uncomfortable. 

Just then Clarke spotted Anay walking up to a slightly tipsy Raven, who was getting herself another drink at the bar. 

“Ummm… I’m afraid either Anya or Raven are gonna land themselves in some trouble with the way things are going, and that won’t look good to Indra if she’s intending on replacing you with Anya” 

Lexa narrowed her eyes at Clarke and then followed her line of sight. 

  
“Hey there, you’ve been moving quickly between glasses,” Anya said, 

“Oh hi, it’s you” 

“The hot one,” Anya said, 

Raven chuckled “the hot one” 

Raven looked at Anya for a moment, even through her hazy vision, she saw only stark beauty. 

“You wanna get a smoke with me?” Raven asked, 

“Sure, why not?” Anya said, letting Raven lead the way out. 

  
Anya took a drag of her smoke and Raven was staring. Now if she were sober, she’d know the staring was inappropriate. But she was bordering the line between tipsy and drunk right now, and the smokes were gonna just make the world spin. 

She continued staring as she took a drag. 

“You don’t have to convince me you’ve got the hots for me you know, you’ve done that enough of times already” Anya joked. 

Raven laughed. 

“I’m sorry,” Raven said, 

“No need.” Anya said, 

“Why are you here?” Raven asked and took a drag. 

“I’d studied enough, worked like a dog at multiple places that weren’t treating me right, Indra saw some potential and wanted me to get better, equip me to take on a role I deserve” Anya spoke confidently. 

“Okay, I meant, why are you here, out here with me having a smoke, when you could be in there making merry with literally anyone else?” 

Anya laughed “firstly, you invited me out here. But I get that wouldn’t have happened had I not approached you at the bar…” 

Raven nodded, waiting for her to continue 

“Let me see, why am I out here with you, and not in there with literally anyone else… I find you intriguing Raven Reyes, intriguing enough to want to get to know you more than the rest…” 

“What do you wanna know?” 

“What? We're doing 20 questions now?” Anya teased. 

“Okay no, I only do those on dates…” Raven said. 

Anya smiled sheepishly, 

“Not that I’m saying we should date…” Raven went on 

Anya nodded in the negative, smiling 

“But not that it would be a bad thing… I’m sure” Raven continued 

“You’re rambling,” Anya said, chuckling 

And then out of nowhere, Raven leaned in and kissed her straight on the lips, brushing her lips against hers, and for a second Anya gave in to the kiss, giving as much as she got, and then as if she realized something, she pulled away all too soon. 

Raven stared at her, shell shocked, amazed, 

“Raven I wasn’t… we shouldn’t...” Anya began, nervously 

“I’m sorry...” Raven said quickly. 

“You’re not over your ex…” Anya said

Raven wanted to ask how she knew that, but she knew she didn’t deserve one more moment in this woman’s presence. 

“I’m so sorry. Yea… I’m... I’m not...I’m so sorry… I should go...” Raven mumbled as she stepped aside and walked past Anya only to be faced by Luna who apparently had been standing around there for a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cue suspense themed music. 
> 
> Thoughts on the last 3 chapters?


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd suggets read a little bit from the previous chapter, to flow easier into this one.

Chapter 28: 

“That quick to move on huh?” Luna asked. 

Anger flared up in Raven 

“How dare you! You shut me out of your life, you wanted to break up” Raven accused. 

“I wanted a break, not a break up Raven, God! I still love you, I was looking for you in there, and someone told me you’re out here, I came here to talk, and I find you tongue deep with the newest hot shot on the floor… were you just waiting to get rid of me or something?!” 

“Fuck you!” Raven said and walked past Luna, tears streaming down her face, she walked into the party and Clarke’s arms were around her. Clarke led her straight towards the washrooms and talked to her there, somehow managing to calm her down after Raven told her everything that had happened. 

  
Lexa was sipping on her drink, just standing by the wall near the corridor that lead to the washrooms, waiting for Clarke, when Anya texted her. “Hey, uh, is Clarke with Raven? Is Raven okay?” 

“Clarke is with her, yes, I’m sure she’ll be fine, I don’t know what happened, but I think she’ll be fine” 

“Okay” Anya said. 

“Where are you anyway?” Lexa asked her. 

“I left… umm.. Incase Indra asks, just tell her I wasn’t feeling too good” 

“Okay, no problem” Lexa sent, confused, wondering if that really was the reason or if it was anything else. 

  
After a while Clarke and Raven came back from the washrooms and Raven said she would be going home. 

Lexa and Clarke too felt the night was pretty much over and so once they knew Raven was safely in a cab on her way home, they hailed themselves a cab too. 

Clarke told Lexa what had transpired between Raven and Anya, and then Raven and Luna. 

“Wow, that explains why Anya disappeared soon too” Lexa said. 

Lexa’s phone beeped. It was Anya asking for Raven’s number. 

Lexa showed the text to Clarke. Clarke nodded. She said “Raven was asking for Anya’s number too, she wanted to apologize...”

So Lexa sent Raven’s number to Anya. 

  
“Hey Raven? It’s me Anya” Anya texted. 

“Anya, I’m so sorry for what happened tonight. I felt even more horrible to learn you’d left the party because of it” 

“No no, that’s not why I left. I uhhh, it really wasn’t all your fault, I realize I may have been flirting a little, and I shouldn’t have, knowing you’re in a complicated space right now…” 

“Still, that kiss… was kind of horrible of me...” Raven texted back. 

“The kiss itself wasn’t. The timing and situation was...” Anya wrote back. 

If anything it made Raven smile 

“And there I go flirting again, apologies ma’am” Anya wrote. 

“Apology accepted… Have I made things awkward?” Raven asked. 

“Doesn’t have to be. How about this, you focus on you, and I'll focus on work, (which includes you too), and maybe we can talk someday, and you can tell me where you’re at in your head… whenever you’d like…” 

“And until then…?” Raven asked. 

“Until then I'll keep seeing you around Raven Reyes ;)” Anya wrote. “And try not to kiss anyone in front of your ex. Unless you really really wanna torture her.” 

“I do wanna torture her, so if you’re up for it, you can be part of my evil plan.” 

“Sorry babe, I don’t play games. But as I said, we’re working together, I’ll see you around, goodnight” 

“Goodnight Anya” 

Clarke and Lexa were cuddled up together and just falling asleep when Clarke’s phone buzzed, she checked and saw it was a text from Raven. 

“I’m highly attracted to Anya and still in love with Luna. What do I do?” Raven said. 

“Go to sleep, Raven, go to sleep. That’s what you do.” Clarke replied. 

“You’re right” came Raven’s reply. Lexa chuckled and kissed Clakre’s temple and said “Talk to her tomorrow, sleep now” 

“Hmmm” Clarke mumbled as she fell asleep, quickly beginning to dream about babies. 

They’d spent the day at a mostly secluded beach in Bora Bora, Lexa rubbed sunscreen all over Clarke and then Clarke did the same for Lexa. 

They’d laid down enjoying the warm sun for a while, until Clarke got up and said she wanted to get into the water

Lexa whined, she wanted some more time just lazing around, but Clarke finally tickled her and somehow managed to get her chasing after her straight towards the soft waves of the ocean 

When Lexa finally caught her they landed softly in a wave, laughing and kissing and splashing around to stay wound together and somehow still closer to the shore than deeper into the water. 

Clarke finally found a grip, piggybacking Lexa as Lexa walked them through an acceptable depth of water 

“It’s beautiful…” Clarke said. 

“What is?” Lexa asked. 

“All of it… the water… the sun… the sky… you” Clarke said, 

Lexa smiled, she kissed Clarke’s hand that was wound around her 

“You’re beautiful, I love you” Lexa said. 

“I love you too” Clarke said, hopping off Lexa’s back, turning her around and caressing her face gently, carefully placing some oh her wet hair behind her ear. 

“I’m so glad we decided to do this…” Clarke said 

“Me too… I didn’t know how badly I needed to see you in a bikini until I saw you put this on” Lexa said, her gaze moving lower .

“Lex!” Clarke whined 

“Sorry, you were saying something romantic...” Lexa urged her to continue 

Clarke laughed and got closer, and kissed Lexa slowly, making sure to show her just how much she adores her, Lexa’s arms held her so surely around her waist, when Clarke pulled away she chuckled softly. “The day you stop reacting to me this way, will be the end of the world to me” Clarke said, as she slowly pushed her hips further towards Lexa’s hips, 

Lexa laughed. She’d worn swimming shorts and a bikini top, and even though the beach was mostly secluded, she didn’t wanna walk out sporting a hard-on in her shorts. There were kids on the beach too. 

“Can you blame me?! Look at you!” Lexa said, kissing Clarke some more, then trailing her lips down to her chin, then along her jawline, her hands moving exploritively across her back, feeling all of her close. 

“Mmmm” Lexa hummed happily. 

“I can’t believe we have 3 weeks of this…” Clarke whispered, 

“We’re not spending 3 weeks at the beach baby, there’s other things to do too” Lexa said. 

“I meant this…” Clarke said, kissing Lexa back fervently. 

“Oh this… yea count me in for a ‘forever’ of this” Lexa whispered as she lightly tickled Clarke’s sides and continued to kiss at her neck, causing Clarke to wiggle in pleasure and also try to get away from her. 

Later, right before the sun could start moving lower, they got out of the water and sat together on the sand, Clarke sitting in front of Lexa between her knees, leaning back against her, and a blanket wrapped around them both. 

Lexa had her arms around Clarke, and Clarke held the blanket around them to keep them warm. 

They watched the sun set slowly behind the waves, and just as the last of it drowned beneath the ocean, Clarke tilted her head to the side and Lexa kissed her lips softly 

“God! You’re everything to me, Clarke” she said. 

“And you’re everything to me” Clarke said to her. 

  
Later that night, they were back at the air bnb bungalow they had booked, it was a sea facing place, elevated off the shoreline. 

And the backyard had a pool. It was something Clarke had wanted when they were searching for places. Clarke loved the water. It was something Lexa had learned about her on their honeymoon. She absolutely loved soaking in a bathtub. Or floating in a pool, or swimming in the ocean. And so Lexa had begun to love all of these things too. 

They’d just had dinner and spent some time lounging on the couch talking about their plans for tomorrow, when Clarke suggested they get a night swim. 

So here they were, Lexa opened the little gate that led to the pool area and led them in, they were both in their robes and Lexa was rambling about the water temperature 

“I figured the water might be cold, so while you were getting ready, I fixed the temperature, hopefully, it should be just the way you like it…” Lexa turned and just in time, she saw Clarke untying the ties of her robe, and then very swiftly opening it up, and letting it fall off her shoulders. 

Lexa stood frozen in place, her eyes gazing down at the robe that had gathered around Clarke’s sandaled feet. 

She looked back up at Clarke and smiled “you forgot your suit” she said. 

Clarke smiled back and winked, Lexa hastened closer and carried her up in her arms, Clarke laughed right until Lexa put her down only to take her own robe off. 

“We’re really skinny-dipping then?” Lexa asked. 

Clarke nodded as she moved towards the steps that led into the water. 

Lexa took off the remaining of her swimwear and Clarke watched her. 

Clarke was already in the water, waving her arms around her and moving her feet to stay afloat, 

“The temperature’s perfect, get in here” Clarke said. 

Lexa smiled, she dove in, swimming down under to the other end of the pool, and then doing a dramatic turn off the opposite wall, pushing herself back, swimming towards Clarke 

And as soon as she was near her, she swam to the surface, her hands tracing Clarke’s beautiful body as she came face to face with her, 

Clarke had this beautiful smile, Lexa pushed her hair back, Clarke caressed her face so gently. 

“What are you warming up for?” Clarke asked her 

“Don’t you know?” Lexa said. Clarke laughed.she wrapped her arms around Lexa’s shoulders, Lexa’s hand under water had pulled her closer, somehow tugging at her legs to hook around her, and they kissed softly, touching, and caressing one anothers naked body, under water, a little of them above water, 

“I wanna float around a bit” Clarke said after a while

“Go for it, I’ll get a few laps in till then” Lexa said, kissing her and then reluctantly letting her go. 

Clarke gracefully turned over, her back floating against the surface of the water, Lexa watched for a second how effortlessly she did it, she couldn’t help but feel so turned on at the idea, that here they were, all alone in this place, completely naked in the water, and she was watching Clarke’s in all her glorious nakedness, floating around on the water. 

Lexa took a deep breath and dove in, swimming back and forth, around and under Clarke, although Clarke’s eyes were closed, and she was basically relaxing to the feeling of the water keeping her up, Lexa could tell Clarke could feel her presence around her everytime she swam past. 

At one point, Lexa came up to the surface, mid lap and lightly traced a finger along the side of Clarke’s face. 

Clarke smiled and then opened her eyes 

“Missing me?” Clarke asked. 

“I’m attention starved, I guess” Lexa said, smiling. 

Lexa’s finger then lightly traced Clakre’s lips, and Clarke let her tongue slip out to invite Lexa’s finger into her mouth. 

Lexa smiled, Clarke suddenly moved, floating vertically again, her hand holding Lexa’s while she twirled her tongue around Lexa’s finger

Lexa’s eyes darkened, watching the way Clarke’s tongue moved, then Clarke closed her mouth around her finger, and sucked it, going backward and forward along its length .

“Fuck… Clarke…” Lexa mumbled, her eyes fixed on where her finger disappeared between her wife’s lips. 

Clarke chuckled around it, with her hand then, she directed Lexa to add another finger, and she sucked softly on two of Lexa’s fingers. 

Lexa couldn’t take it anymore, she pulled out and brought Clarke closer to her and started kissing her wildly. Her fingers that were just inside Clarke’s mouth, now reaching down between her legs to touch her between her folds….

Clarke gasped, she was suddenly breathless from all the effort of keeping herself floating while also feeling all the sensations Lexa was causing them…

“The edge… the edge of the pool… baby…” Clarke muttered. 

Lexa somehow held on to her, and swam towards the end of the pool, where at least their feet were touching the floor of the pool, and the water came up to their shoulders. 

Clarke reached down, and began to stroke Lexa’s semi-hard dick 

Lexa kept her forehead resting against Clarke’s, her eyes closed, her one hand cupping Clarke’s breast, the other slowly moving down her back, and then softly squeezing her butt cheek. 

Clarke smiled and then inched her lips closer to Lexa’s, kissing her softly. Lexa gasped when Clarke twisted her wrist in a very strategic manner, knowing what it would do to Lexa. 

“Fuck, baby… let me…” Lexa began, her hand’s tugging at Clarke’s thigh, urging her to hook her leg on her hip .

Clarke moved quickly, bringing both her arms up to wrap around Lexa’s shoulders as she lifted her legs off the floor of the pool and wound them around Lexa,s hips, hooking around her just the right way to feel her dick pressed up against her centre .

“We may need lube…” Lexa whispered, she sounded strained, like she was holding back, 

“I can’t wait, just… go slow…” Clarke commanded, so Lexa reached between them, Clarke had to shift a little away, Lexa held herself against Clarke’s entrance, and then turned them so that Clarke’s back was against the wall of the pool, and then very slowly, she began to push forward 

Clarke shut her eyes tight, her arms holding Lexa tighter against her 

“Ohhh” she moaned, 

Lexa stilled, “does it hurt, baby?” Lexa quickly asked. 

“No, I mean, a little, but it’s okay… keep going” Clarke instructed, her hand tangling into Lexa’s hair 

“Okay” Lexa said, inching in further, slowly, 

Clarke leaned in and pressed her lips against Lexa’s cheek 

“Oh baby… god!” Clarke said into her skin as Lexa slowly entered her, and then began to pull out 

Lexa moaned at the feeling, slowly finding her groove, 

“Oh yesss!” Lexa said, feeling a little of Clarke’s natural lubrication, but also feeling it dissipate a little because of the water 

Lexa let one hand cup Clarke’s breast 

Clarke placed a hand over Lexa’s and guided her to squeeze, Lexa then tugged at her nipple, and began to kiss at the corner of her neck, softly nibbling at her skin. 

Clarke’s hands were restless against Lexa’s back, her shoulders, scratching lightly, as her whole body came alive, the quiker Lexa got with her thrusts 

“Please tell me if I’m hurting you baby” Lexa said breathlessly 

“Just a little, but it’s okay, keep going… oh… Lex… fuck…” Clarke said, feeling shivers of pleasure through her whole body, originating from the bottom of her spine, 

Lexa pushed and thrusted sweetly, one hand holding Clarke around the waist firmly against her,   
The other alternating between her breast, her, face. The back of her hair 

Finally, Lexa felt Clarke starting to tighten her grip with her legs around Lexa’s waist, Lexa knew she was close. Lexa let her lips find Clarke’s neck, and sucked wildly at her skin, sure that tomorrow, Clarke would have marks along her neck and shoulder 

“Oh… baby!” Clarke whimpered, her inner muscles starting to spasm around Lexa’s dick 

“Yess… OH OH OH LEXXXA!” Clarke moaned her name into the eerie night, as she came hard, and along with her, brought Lexa to a finish too, shooting her cum out into Clarke’s pussy…

“Oh yess…” Clarke whispered near her ear, as her whole body felt like it was climbing downwards from that perfect orgasm...she could feel that wetness within her, Lexa’s seed, coating her insides. 

“Baby…” she whispered in pure delight. 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: 

“Do you think it works in pools?” Lexa asked softly 

“What?” Clarke asked, dazed and too lost in post-coital bliss.

“Conceiving a baby…” Lexa said, chuckling 

“Oh. yea I read somewhere it’s possible.” Clarke said. 

“Do you think we just made a baby, then?” Lexa asked. 

Clarke laughed and then kissed Lexa deeply, not letting their lips disconnect for a good 2 minutes, simply letting their lips and their tongue play around, 

“Maybe…” Clarke said between kisses. 

“Would be interesting, after we actually have a baby, to trace back exactly which moment it happened...” Lexa said, smiling against her wife’s lips. 

Clarke nuzzled her nose against Lexa’s, “that would be interesting…” she agreed. 

“Mmmm” Lexa hummed, 

Clarke shivered in her embrace and Lexa was quick to ask, a crease in her forehead “Are you cold? Let’s go inside” 

“A little bit,” Clarke said, but then let her cheek brush against Lexa’s as she hugged her close 

“I’m so in love with you, Lexa,” Clarke said adoringly. 

“Have you seen me? I wouldn’t accept anything else.” Lexa said smugly. 

Clarke pinched her skin playfully. Lexa laughed and kissed her skin 

“I’m super in love with you too, Clarke…” Lexa said, 

And when Clarke backed up to look at her, Lexa noticed Clarke’s eyes were teary-eyed 

“Our baby will be so lucky to be brought up by someone like you…” Clarke said 

Lexa looked into her eyes and brought her own lips closer to kiss over both her eyelids.

“What are you thinking about? Why are you crying?” Lexa asked softly. 

“Just... you’re perfect,” Clarke said 

“I think our baby will be lucky to have been born of you… Clarke, you’re so brave, so strong, so… extraordinary” Lexa said. 

Clarke kissed her softly “I love when you use that word for me…” she said 

“It’s the truth, you’re really something… and I can’t imagine a life without you, I can’t imagine a family without you...” 

“Good thing we’re stuck with one another then...” Clarke said, softly biting on Lexa’s lower lip. 

Lexa laughed, they kissed some more until Lexa felt Clarke shiver again in her arms 

“Okay, let’s get you inside Olaf,” Lexa said, Clarke laughed. 

As they got out of the pool, Clarke asked “Do you think our baby will love the water as much as we do?” 

“Maybe, let’s get him started on swimming lessons when he’s a baby, so he’ll grow to love it...” Lexa said. 

“What? You can’t force him into it…” Clarke argued as Lexa held her robe out so she could slip her arms into it. 

“We won’t be forcing him to like it, he’ll just be trying it, and if he doesn’t like it after trying, we can just, let it go…” 

Clarke was smiling to herself, watching Lexa tie her own robe up now, 

“What?” Lexa asked when she caught Clarke staring. 

“Him. you’ve been referring to our potential baby as a ‘him’. Clarke said, smirking. 

Lexa chuckled, “wow” she said, as she came up to Clarke put an arm around her, and said “come on, let’s go to bed, momma” 

“Potential momma” Clarke laughed. 

  
Right before they could sleep that night, Lexa took Clarke through their itinerary for the next few days, it involved some sightseeing, some more time at beaches, some new air bnbs to check in to, some treks to the tops of a couple of hills, 

“Sounds perfect” Clarke said, smiling as she nuzzled her face into the crook of Lexa’s neck. 

“You deserve perfect” 

“We deserve perfect,” Clarke said, kissing her and then holding her close as they fell asleep. 

  
It was the last week of their little escape, and they’d just gotten home from a trek to the top of a picturesque location, 

They were tired, but so fulfilled by the experience, 

Lexa went straight in to shower, and Clarke lounged on the couch for a bit, just lazing, she checked her phone to find a couple of texts from Raven. They’d been chatting now and then, Clarke wanted to make sure she was alright work-wise, and not stressing out too much, if she needed any advice or just a listening ear, but Raven seemed to be managing work well. 

  
She did however have some ups and downs with her emotions regarding all her feelings for Luna and some new feelings for Anya, 

“I bumped into Anya at the cafeteria today,” Raven said 

“Wow, was it awkward?” Clarke asked, 

“No, it was actually nice, she invited me to sit with her for lunch, and it felt so good to just be myself and laugh and talk about the most random things” 

“That’s good” 

“Yea, Clarke… why is she soooo hot?” Raven wrote 

“Wow, please tell me you’re not gonna hook up with her” Clarke texted. 

“No, I mean, she’s not into casual things I guess…and that just makes her hotter in my opinion” Raven replied. 

“She’s been texting Lexa now and then, they’ve become good friends over the last month.” 

“Yea, I know, does she say anything about me to Lexa?” Raven asked. 

Clarke knew that Anya had mentioned Raven once or twice to Lexa, saying things like ‘she’s pretty, I wish she wasn’t still into her ex…” and “saw Raven today, she looked super busy though…” 

“She’s mentioned you a couple of times,” Clarke wrote to Raven.

“Really?” Raven used a heart-eyed emoji. 

“Rae, are you over Luna? did you two ever talk after she told you she still loves you and never wanted to break up with you…?” 

“No, but I’m not gonna beg anymore. She had her chance...” 

“True… I just wanna make sure you’re not trying to make Luna jealous or something, by engaging with Anya...” Clarke wrote

Raven took a while to reply then. 

“You’re right, maybe I am. UGH!” 

“Rae, just give yourself some time, stop trying to rush things…” 

“I dream of Anya, Clarke. I literally dreamt of her going down on me last night” Raven said. 

Clarke laughed. “Wow. okay” 

“But I also saw Luna in the same dream, it was weird,” 

“God! Rae” Clarke replied with a laughing emoji. 

“Please don’t repeat that to Lexa” Raven said quickly. 

“I won’t” 

“How’s the holiday so far?” Raven asked, 

“It’s amazing” 

“Have you drooled over any cool sightings other than your wife’s dick?” Raven teased. 

“Ugh! Raven” Clarke sent with a laughing emoji. 

“Come on, can you blame me, the last time we talked, you told me you guys had gotten extra horny with all this baby making business...” 

“Doesn’t mean it’s all we’re doing” Clarke replied 

“Be really honest with yourself” Raven said. 

“Okay fine, we fucked in the woods today, on our trek.” Clarke said, blushing besides herself. 

“SEE! Horny-ass wives! I knew it. Imagine one day telling your child she was conceived in the woods” Raven wrote, with an eye-roll emoji. 

Clarke sent a couple of laughing emojis. 

“We’re having a really good time, I just don’t want this to end…” 

“You guys have another week, right? Just have fun” 

“Yep. Thanks Rae. okay Lexa’s just done with her shower, Imma go in now, I’ll talk to you tomorrow?” 

“Sure thing, one question though, why aren't you’ll just showering together?” Raven asked. 

“We’re literally stuck with one another all through this vacation, every human being needs some ‘me’ time, Rae, even horny-ass wives” Clarke explained. 

“Fine, I guess you’re right, goodnight Clarke, happy showering” 

Clarke smiled at her phone, then locked it and went in for a shower. 

  
The next morning, Lexa was up early, and making eggs for breakfast. Clarke walked in and sat herself down on the opposite side of the counter, she looked snug in her robe and was yawning away 

“You slept so much,” Lexa said. 

“Yea, I don’t know I guess I was just tired” 

“Maybe we shouldn’t have done it against that huge tree… I was worried for your back...” Lexa said, smiling to herself 

Clarke laughed. “Not a story we should tell our child ever” 

Lexa was beaming. Clarke noticed she was always sooo excited at the idea of their child. 

“We can stay in today, you’re tired, we could have a ‘do-nothing’ day” Lexa suggested. 

“Sounds good to me.” Clarke said, yawning again. 

“Why don’t you head back to bed for a bit, I’ll bring you breakfast in a while,” Lexa said. 

“Nah, maybe I'll sleep later,” Clarke said. Lexa nodded and continued with the eggs she was making. 

Lexa plated her breakfast and poured her some tea and placed it before her and then and did the same for herself, going over to sit beside Clarke.

Clarke took a few bites and then she put her fork down. 

“What’s wrong? Did I not cook them right?” Lexa asked. 

“I don’t know, I’ve suddenly lost my appetite,” Clarke said, clearing her throat, a sudden uneasy feeling taking over. 

She reached out and brought her mug of tea to her mouth and took a sip and placed it down 

“Should I make you something else? Pancakes, I can make pancakes” Lexa asked. 

“No, I’m just, not feeling hungry all of a sudden” Clarke said softly. 

Lexa looked a little confused. 

Suddenly Clarke was off her seat and hurrying off to the bathroom, 

“Shit” Lexa said as she hastened behind her. Clarke was puking. Lexa held her hair back, as Clarke heaved and brought out the little food she had consumed. 

“Baby…” Lexa said, her eyes indicating she was hoping Clarke was on the same line of thought

“It could be anything…” Clarke said, 

“But what if… when is your next period expected?” Lexa asked. 

Clarke wiped at her own mouth with a paper napkin and then she seemed to be counting, mentally. 

“I think, in a couple of days…” 

“Okay… but yea, your right, it could be... Anything… food poisoning?” Lexa asked. 

“We’ve tired ourselves out after yesterday’s trek…I haven’t eaten much since...” Clarke explained. 

“A sunstroke maybe?” Lexa said 

“Could be…” Clarke said. 

They were silent, Clarke put the toilet seat down and sat on top of it. Lexa stood before her, her arms folded across her chest 

“We want it to be…” Clarke started 

Lexa smiled softly. 

“I mean… I don’t want you to be sick... But if it’s a sign that… you’re… that we…” Lexa began, 

“We can’t know for sure so soon… let’s wait and see if I get my period…” Clarke said. 

And then she felt sick again, she turned, lifted the toilet seat and puked a little more. 

Clarke was lazing in bed later that afternoon, she was running a slight fever and Lexa was a little worried. 

“Maybe I should call the local doctor…” Lexa suggested as she placed a cold cloth on Clarke's forehead. 

“No, I could just call mom,” Clarke said. 

“No Clarke, that’s not necessary…” Lexa began

“She’ll tell me if this is just something to expect or not…” Clarke explained. 

“I’d rather we consult a doctor from the area, your mom won’t know if it’s food poisoning or something” 

“Lex…if this is about your resistance with calling my mom for help...” 

Lexa face palmed herself but didn’t deny it. 

“I’ve told you, she doesn’t think of you as someone who doesn’t know how to look after me, quite the opposite actually, it’s been 2 years now we’ve been married, I’m sure she knows just how well you can care for me, Lex… she’s not going to think any less of you if we reach out to her for some advice...” Clarke explained, groggily. 

“Fine” Lexa said. 

Clarke reached out for her phone and then handed it over to Lexa. “Can you call her please?” 

Lexa dialed Abby’s number and put her on speaker. 

“Clarke? Hi baby, how are you?” Abby said. 

“Hey mom,” Clarke said. 

“How’s the trip? How’s Lexa doing? I hope you two are having fun!” Abby said. 

“Yea mom, Lexa’s good, it’s been fun so far… you’re on speaker by the way,” Clarke said. 

“Hi Abby” Lexa spoke aloud. 

“Lexa! So good to hear you two, you both sound well-rested and at ease…” Abby said. 

Clarke signaled at Lexa to tell her 

“Abby, actually, there’s a reason we called…” Lexa started 

“Is everything okay?” Abby sounded worried. 

“It’s Clarke, she umm... She felt sick this morning, puked twice, and hasn’t been able to keep much food down, and she’s running a slight fever…” 

“Oh no…” Abby said. 

“But I’ve got it under control so far, been keeping her temperature in check, using cold strips on her head…” Lexa rushed to say 

“That’s great Lexa, keep doing that… Clarke baby, when are you expecting your period…?” 

“I think in another couple of days, mom” Clarke replied, her hand involuntarily reached for Lexa’s and Lexa brought it up and kissed it. 

“Well baby, I’d say let’s not jump to any conclusions, I think that’ll be around the time you come back from your trip, so why don’t you take it easy for the next couple of days, I know that might be a downer to your plans, but try and rest at least until the fever’s completely gone, and don’t eat anything too heavy until you’re sure it’s not food poisoning...” 

“Yea, no, Lexa’s cooked up a light lunch for us…” Clarke said proudly. 

“I have no doubt, I’d be worried if you were with anyone else or alone, but it’s Lexa.” Abby said. 

Clarke smiled to herself and Lexa couldn’t help her own smile now too. 

“And if this is just your body’s way of reacting to an intruder… well, I guess we’ll know soon,” Abby said, a smile so evident in her voice. 

“Yea, mom” Clarke said. 

Before she cut the call, she suggested doing a trip to a local medical store to maybe get some mild medication to take away any nausea, but it would also make her sleep a lot, so they decided to cancel their plans at least for the next 2 days. 

Clarke missed her period. It was one day late. So maybe it wasn’t anything. But she wanted to check nevertheless.   
They were just back from their trip, and on the way back home from the airport that night, and they stopped at a pharmacy to pick up a couple of DIY tests. 

They were at home now, and Clarke had just peed on the stick. 

She was seated on the rim of their tub now, staring at it, and Lexa was kneeling beside her. 

“Clarke… it could also be nothing… you know that right” Lexa said. 

“Of course I know that… but it could also mean something…” Clarke said determinedly 

They waited until something started to appear. 

One line. Lexa wanted to let go of the breath she was holding, but they waited a couple of seconds longer, she heard Clarke sigh, she then took the stick from Clarke’s hand and kept it aside, and brought Clarke in for a hug. 

“We’ll just wait a couple of more days okay… maybe your period is late or something…” Lexa said. 

“Are you not even a little bit disappointed?” Clarke asked, and she sounded choked like she was crying 

Lexa brought her face back and looked at Clarke incredulously. 

“What do you mean?” Lexa said. 

“Why are you looking for excuses for me to not be pregnant?” Clarke asked, her eyes teary. 

“I’m not, that’s not what I’m… no Clarke…” Lexa began 

“That’s sure what you’re sounding like… I thought you wanted a baby as much as I do, from the minute I got sick, you’ve been finding all other excuses for the way I’ve been feeling” 

“Clarke, no. Of course I want it, of course, I want you to be pregnant, but it’s just a day late so far, I don't want you getting your hopes high if it’s not the case, because then it’ll hurt when you see otherwise… I'm just… I’m trying to be realistic...”

“I don’t want a realistic you, I want the you that wants a baby as much as I do, even if it means hoping for some sign to show on the first day my period doesn’t turn up,” Clarke said firmly and then rose and strode out of the bathroom. 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: 

“See this is what I mean, look how upset you are, Clarke… all I said was we should wait some more days before checking again…” But her voice went on deaf ears. Clarke was already out and had probably gone out to the kitchen to busy herself with something. 

“Fuck” Lexa said, frustrated, and tired from their traveling the last 2 days. But hoping Clarke would see reason soon. 

Lexa went out to the kitchen and saw Clarke washing up the dishes they’d used for dinner. Lexa went to her side, picked up the washcloth and started drying as she washed. 

“Clarke…” 

“I don’t wanna talk.” Clarke said. 

“Clarke, please... We’re just back from such a beautiful trip…” Lexa began

“What does that have to do with anything…? seems to me now, all you’ve cared about this whole trip is the sex, and not what becomes of it after!” Clarke said, bitterly. 

Lexa huffed. She slammed the washcloth she was using down on the counter beside the sink and turned and walked away. 

Clarke knew in that second she'd said the wrong thing. She watched Lexa storm away into their bedroom. She sighed. She couldn't believe what she’d just insinuated. Lexa cared. Lexa really cared. So why did she make Lexa feel like she was the shallowest person on earth. 

Clarke decided to give them both some space to cool off a bit, mostly for herself, but also because she knew an enraged Lexa needed space to think. 

When she was done with the dishes, she turned off the lights in the house and went over to their bedroom, Lexa was in the shower. 

Clarke had showered soon after dinner, and right before they did the test. 

She sat at the edge of their bed and waited. When Lexa came out, she toweled her hair dry, she was wearing a tank top and her shorts, she brushed her hair a little and then moisturized her skin, and then came to bed, she lifted the covers and got under them and laid down. 

Clarke was watching her the entire time. 

“I’m sorry,” Clarke said softly. 

Lexa didn’t budge, she was laying down facing the other way. 

Clarke crawled closer and said “Lex? I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean what I said” Clarke said

Clarke still didn’t get a reply. She slowly placed her hand on Lexa’s arm, and she felt Lexa tremble, and then she heard a sob. 

“Baby…” Clarke said scooting closer and tugging on Lexa’s shoulder to make her turn a bit so that she could see her, and when Lexa turned she saw she had been crying. 

Clarke’s heart broke, she dropped her head into the crook of Lexa’s neck and kissed her neck, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it, I didn’t mean it, Lex” Clarke repeated into her skin, Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke until they were both softly sobbing, wrapped around one another 

“I wanted it to be positive too” Lexa finally said “I did, Clarke...” 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I thought…” Clarke tried to say

“I was disappointed too, I was. But I also didn’t want you to be so hurt… so upset…” Lexa said. 

Clarke kissed Lexa’s lips softly, wanting to show her just how much she hated what she said, just how much she respected her wife, and just how sorry she was. 

“And I know it wasn’t just sex. GOD! I know.. The whole trip… was amazing… every second spent with you… was perfect…”

“Why did you say it then…?” 

“I wasn’t thinking straight, I regretted it as soon as I said it… I was mad, and mad for all the wrong reasons too…” Clarke explained. And when Lexa still didn’t say anything, she leaned in and softly brushed her lips against Lexa’s and whispered “I’m sorry”, she didn’t move until she felt Lexa kiss her back slowly at first and with more passion eventually. 

Right before they slept that night, Lexa whispered into her shoulder 

“Until we see 2 lines on that stick baby, every try will be hopeful, and will definitely disappoint, but I want you to remember that doesn’t mean we’ll never have the family we want… we will… soon,” Lexa said. 

“I know... I know Lex… I know…” Clarke said, smiling to herself, bringing Lexa’s hand that was resting on her waist up to kiss it, and then she placed it on her breast and smiled. 

Lexa chuckled into her shoulder and squeezed softly.

  
4 days later.   
2 lines.   
Squeals and tears, hugs and kisses, and caresses.   
And a doctor’s appointment to take a real test, with a follow-up appointment to check her reports. 

  
“Hey baby-momma” Raven said as Clarke walked into their bay and took her seat. 

Clarke laughed “Stop calling me that”

Raven laughed “But isn’t it true?” 

“I mean, with the test we did at home, yes, but we have to wait for the reports from my tests with the ob-gyn too.” 

“Yea yea, that’s all okay… are you nervous to hear back?” Raven asked. 

Clarke looked around, she saw Lexa was in her office and talking with Anya there, Anya had been doing catch up meetings with her since they’d resumed work. 

“If I’m being really honest, I’m scared as fuck, Rae” Clarke said more seriously. 

“What’s on your mind?” Raven asked her, bringing her chair closer to her. 

“What if the tests come back negative?” 

“But the chances of it being positive are higher right… after you took the home test… and you said you didn’t get your period, it’s just a matter of time until the test shows positive…” 

“Yea, but also, wouldn’t it be too good to be true… I mean... People try for months before they finally get good news like this, we’ve been trying for maybe...2 months? Less than that… I don’t even know…” 

“Clarke, now you’re just overthinking. Why do you believe so bad that you don’t deserve this beautiful, beautiful news… so what if it’s too good to be true, that just makes it all the more magical right?” 

“Yea I guess, if it doesn't come through as positive, Rae... I mean I wish you could have seen the joy on Lexa’s face when we saw two lines that day...” Clarke said, her own eyes sparkling when she recalled that moment. 

“I’m sure...” Raven said. 

“I want to make her happy that way, I want to give her this, give us this…” Clarke said. 

Raven placed her hand on Clarke’s and said “Both of you deserve this joy, and I know in my heart, this is probably it, you’ve got a little magical life inside you for sure” Raven said with a wide smile. 

Clarke laughed. “Well, what’s been going on with your over-dramatic love life? When are you going to fill me in?”

“God! So much has happened in the last couple of weeks, Clarke, I don’t know where to begin...” 

“What? Give me a gist!” Clarke said.

“Anya’s still hot as fuck, apparently, Luna was being distant with me cause her mom’s sick. And by sick I mean… they’ve detected cancer. But it’s early stages, Luna’s taken leave to be with her through her treatment” 

“Fuck” Clarke replied, eyes wide with shock. 

“Yea. so now I just feel guilty. And still in love with her, but also highly attracted to super hot, super charming, Anya” 

“I thought your love life will get better by the time I’m back,” Clarke said. 

Raven shrugged. “Anya and I talk almost every day though, like we text. And it’s all just friendly, it sometimes gets flirty, but then it’s back to friendly… and I’m in touch with Luna too, she’s busy most of the time, but I call her every morning and we talk for a while, it’s… nice…but I have these racy dreams of Anya sometimes and wake up feeling so guilty...” 

“Hold up, how did Luna finally tell you?” 

“She didn’t actually. When she asked for leave, she had to ask Anya, and Anya consulted with Indra, somehow word got around the office and soon everyone knew about Luna taking leave to be with her mom while she gets treated. So I called Luna, went over to meet her and we had a heart to heart, I told her I wanna be there for her, in any way I can to make this easier for her… even if we’re not technically ‘together’” 

“That’s sweet of you, Rae” Clarke said. 

Raven smiled. 

“But I understand how you’re in like a tricky, in-between place with both of them” 

“Right?! Can I not catch a break!!!” Raven rolled her eyes, dramatically and Clarke laughed. 

Lexa and Clarke were seated before the ob-gyn.

“Goodmorning Mrs and Mrs Woods, are you nervous?”

Lexa chuckled nervously and Clarke just nodded in the affirmative. 

As she opened up the envelope that had Clarke’s reports, Clarke reached out and put her hand in Lexa’s

She had to glance at Lexa for a moment when she felt her palms were sweaty. 

“Sorry” Lexa mouthed to her, wiped her hand down her jeans and then held Clarke’s hand again, Clarke chuckled. 

“Well, let's see what we have here…” the doc began, glancing through the report for a few seconds, then she put it down slowly and took off her glasses 

“Well, Clarke, Lexa, you’re officially moms.” the doctor said 

Clarke let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and also let go of Lexa's hand that she was probably squeezing too hard 

“Really?” Clarke asked, she heard the most joyous laughter from beside her, she looked to her side and Lexa was beaming 

Clarke quickly threw her arms around her wife and laughed with immense joy 

“Oh Lex!” she exclaimed 

“We’re having a baby!” Lexa said, and then softly kissed her lips.

“Congratulations to the both of you,” their doctor said to them, and they were beaming, holding one other’s hand, Lexa constantly looking towards Clarke now and then with eyes of complete adoration. 

But I must also inform you, you’re about 3 weeks in, and while I don’t wanna put a downer on the mood, we must be realistic.

Miscarriages are some-what common. On average, about 1 in 5 pregnancies end in a miscarriage — usually in the first trimester. Now, in most cases, a miscarriage cannot be prevented because it is the result of a chromosomal abnormality or problem with the development of the fetus. Still, certain factors — such as age, smoking, drinking, and a history of miscarriage — puts a woman at a higher risk for losing a pregnancy.

Clarke and Lexa nodded in understading. 

While miscarriages usually cannot be prevented, by taking care of yourself and following recommendations, you can increase the chances that you and your baby will be healthy throughout the pregnancy.” 

“We understand” Lexa said, making mental notes of everything she’d just heard

“Now I’d like to schedule your follow up appointments, come see me after another 3 weeks. And then we can do another meeting at 12 weeks…” 

And the doctor went on to mark out certain dates on a little calendar card for the next month or 2 that she later put into the same envelope that had the report and handed it over to them.

They left the hospital hand in hand and as soon as they were out, Lexa tugged on Clarke’s hand to pull her close and kissed her senseless. “We’re having a baby!” Lexa said. Clarke laughed and kissed her with more intent.   
  
Later that evening, Clarke and Lexa went over to Abby and Jake’s place. When Clarke revealed to them that she was pregnant and they were having a baby, Jake and Abby were ecstatic, they celebrated with dinner and champagne for everyone except Clarke. Lexa wanted to turn it down too, but Clarke insisted she shouldn’t. Their news really was a great cause to celebrate. 

  
  
“Hey, can I take you up on that offer for a late-night walk?” came a text from Luna. Raven quickly replied “For sure… I’ll text you when I’m at your block”

Raven and Luna had been in touch and she knew how taxing all of this was for Luna, she wanted to be there for her, if she needed someone to talk to, to vent to, maybe even just to offer her a change of scenery from all she had to see through the day. 

She’d had told Luna that if she ever needed, they could go for a walk, once her mom was settled in for the night, or asleep. They anyway had a nurse at home who would care for her if need be, and Raven knew Luna would need to get away from it at some point, it must all be so tough for her.   
So here she was, on a late night walk with Luna…

“How is she?” Raven asked.

“Can we.. can we talk about something else…?” Luna said, carefully.

“Yea, for sure…” Raven said,

So they talked about everything else, for a moment it really felt like it was still them. Them when they were a ‘them’  
Luna bought them ice cream and they sat together on a park bench, laughing about the silliest of things. At some point a strong cool wind gushed around them and Raven shivered. Luna immediately offered her her jacket to layer over her own.

“But you’ll get cold” Raven reasoned

“I’m fine, I promise,” Luna said with a warm smile. And something about it warmed Raven up inside. That smile. GOD. It was so easy to forget all the things they weren’t anymore.

“Maybe… maybe we should... Start walking home?’ Raven said, when they’d been out long enough. 

“Yea” Luna said, looking down then, breaking their gaze. “I’ll walk you home…” she said. At some point on their silent walk back, their hands brushed, their pinky fingers played around, until Luna just held her hand and smiled to herself.

Raven smiled too. chuckled even, that they could do this and it nedn't have to feel too wrong. 

“I guess I’ll see you…” Raven said once they had stopped outside her building.

“Yea…” Luna said, letting go of her hand hesitantly. “Rae, thank you…”

“Luna, you don’t need to thank me…” Raven began

“I made a mistake, Rae. I realize that now. I should have been honest with you… and I know you’re still angry, but you’re still being so kind, so ‘here’ for me…” Luna said.

“Luna, it’s really okay… you’re going through a lot…” Raven said.

“Yea but tonight... tonight felt like I could just forget everything, you make me feel that… like nothing else matters…you help me forget the bad things...” Luna said, sincerely 

“Luna…”

“God… I wish I could…” Luna was looking at her desperately… “I wish I could keep you with me… longer… right by my side… but… I know how selfish that sounds… I’m so fuckin stupid…” Luna was stammering nervously, and then suddenly Raven’s lips were on hers, kissing her softly, so gently, holding her face with so much love, like as if she would break if she stopped. 

“Maybe… maybe this night doesn’t need to end so soon then…” Raven whispered "come upstairs" 

“Raven, I don’t want to… I’ve hurt you so bad…” Luna began to say, but her eyes were fixed on Raven’s moist, plump lips.   
  
“I’m asking you to stay a little while longer Luna… come upstairs with me…and I’ll help you… forget...the bad things for a while...” Raven said  
Luna took a deep breath and nodded. 

It was 2 am and Luna’s face was between Raven’s thighs, Raven’s hand was tugging at Luna’s curls, guiding her, when she faintly heard her phone beep, she’d check later, she thought, and her body arched as Luna dipped her tongue into her.   
“FUCK! Luna! Yesss” she moaned. 

  
  
“Listen, umm… I know things are complicated with the whole… getting over your ex and all right now… but I was wondering if… you wanted to get drinks with me tomorrow? I mean, it doesn’t need to mean anything, just, two friends… getting drinks…” Anya sent to Raven. 

And when she didn’t get a reply within 5 minutes, she deleted the text, sighed and forced herself to sleep. Raven had been online just 15 minutes ago. Maybe she saw the text from her notifications and decided not to open it yet? So that would mean she’s not open to it… right.

“Lex, you’re probably fast asleep right now, (or inches deep in your pregnant wife, I don’t really care,) but I think I need some ‘non-work’ related advice from you tomorrow, or whenever you see this” Anya sent to Lexa. 


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

“Hey, you deleted something…” came Raven’s text the next morning. Anya sighed. 

“Uhh, yea, I sent you something that was intended for someone else” Anya lied 

“Oh” Raven replied. 

“I mean, not that it was anything explicit,” Anya wrote witha tongue-out emoji and then over-thought why she mentioned that. 

“I’d be disappointed if it was” Raven sent. 

Anya stared at the message and bit her lower lip. And then Raven deleted it quickly. 

“I saw that” she replied. 

“I’m sorry” Raven said. 

Anya laughed to herself. “What are we doing?” Anya wrote, hoping Raven would say something smart cause they were desperately holding back from flirting. But she was kinda disappointed that she didn’t get a reply at all. 

“Clarke. I need a friend to talk to. Can you get breakfast with me, before work?” Raven wrote to Clarke.

“Okay, now that we’re done discussing work, what was it you wanted my advice on?” Lexa asked Anya 

Anya sighed. “It’s Raven” 

“Ahaan...?” 

“I think I really like her, but there’s nothing I can do about it, at least not until I know she’s over her ex…” Anya said. 

“Did you talk to her?” 

“And ask her if she's over her ex? No… I mean, that time she kissed me… I just told her I don’t wanna complicate things… and that… I know she’s not over her ex...”

“Maybe you should let her know how you feel…” Lexa said, seeming unsure though.

“Now there's a level of vulnerability I haven’t expressed in a while,” Anya said, proudly. She then sank in her seat and looked at Lexa, who had an eyebrow raised at her. 

“You’re right. I should make it known to her… maybe… at least I’ll know if we’ll ever be on the same page…” Anya said. 

Anya was just leaving Lexa’s office, when Lexa received a text from Clarke “Raven hooked up with Luna last night”

“Shit” Lexa mumbled to herself. 

Earlier that morning, 

“What?” Clarke looked at Raven incredulously. 

“I KNOW, OKAY? I messed up!” Raven said. 

“Raven, what happened to all the ‘I’m gonna get over her and be emotionally available for something new.'?” 

“I know, I know… it was… I got confused… she was telling me how sorry she was, the things she wished had happened instead, she said I help her forget all of the other stuff that’s been going on her life, and god… she was right there, we were at my building… and I was so turned on by the scent of her from her jacket!” 

“Wow… Raven” Clarke laughed and then face palmed herself. 

“What do I do?” Raven asked, “Also, Anya texted me this morning just as I was leaving for work, and I feel guilty to flirt with her now, after what I did last night...” 

“Raven, you’ve gotta decide what you want, or you’re going to end up hurting yourself, and the two of them…” Clarke told her. 

Raven sighed “I don’t want to hurt anyone” 

“That’s not going to happen. Either Luna gets hurt if she thinks last night meant something, or Anya gets hurt if she thinks you’re leading her on, or you get hurt if you think you’re all that and you’ll have the best of both worlds” 

“No, I mean… best of both worlds would be… fuck! Amazing….” 

Clarke face-palmed herself again 

“No no, I’m not going there… I think I need some space from both of them right now…” Raven said, sadly. 

Clarke smiled sadly. “I think that’s a smart decision, it’ll give you some time to sort out your feelings for both of them…” 

Raven nodded. 

“I just told Anya she should tell Raven how she feels” Lexa replied to Clarke 

“Oh no” Clarke texted Lexa with a facepalm emoji. 

“It’s okay… let them handle this…” Lexa said. 

“Yea…” 

“How are you feeling today?” 

“The nausea comes and goes… I’m okay now…” 

“Alright” Lexa said, and Clarke could see her smiling at her phone. “Stop smiling at the phone like that” 

“What? Am I not allowed to be happy? We’re moms now” Lexa said. 

“9 whole months, baby” Clarke replied to her

“Eh, they’ll fly by,” Lexa said. 

“Is it weird that I don’t want them to?” Clarke asked 

“What do you mean?” Lexa asked. 

“I want to cherish every day of this… this pregnancy… this feeling of having a whole life forming inside me…our little baby...”

“I know what you mean” Lexa sent back with heart emojis. 

“Will you still love me when my feet are swollen, my back is killing me, my belly is humongous and I’m all hormonal?” Clarke asked with a tongue-out emoji. 

“I think I’ll love you even more than I do now...” Lexa said, 

“I’m confused about how to react to that.” Clarke sent with an eye roll emoji. 

Lexa laughed and then said, “don’t go looking for reasons to be upset with me.” 

“I’m not, I promise, LOL.” Clarke replied. Clarke looked over to Lexa’s office and caught her staring at her with adoration. Clarke made a face at her and Lexa laughed. Just then Lexa got a call and had to get back to work-mode. 

Later that day, a little after lunch, there was an escalation from a client on one of Clarke’s brands. 

Indra had called Lexa and instructed her to sort out the issue ASAP, and find out what went wrong. 

Lexa had to have a couple of meetings, first with Roan and his team, then with Clarke and her team, it finally came down to two of Roan’s executives and Clarke and Raven in the room, trying to figure a solution. 

By now the client had called Indra twice, demanding that their problem be fixed soon. And Lexa was really feeling the pressure. 

“Roan, what do you suggest?” Lexa asked 

“I think the team should try and deliver something today, or else this escalation will just get nastier,” he said. 

Raven looked visibly enraged “WHAT? No, we can’t be expected to create something that soon! This is not our fault and we shouldn’t be having to bear the brunt of the work-” Raven was cut off when Clarke put her hand on her knee, trying to get her to calm down 

“Let's get a proper understanding of what will be expected of us…” Clarke said 

One of Roan’s executives read out a list of the exact deliverables

“That’s too much for one evening,” Raven said 

“She’s right, Lexa, even if I put every member of my team on it, we’ll still be working into the night,” Clarke said to Lexa.

“What do you suggest we do Clarke?” Lexa asked, her voice raised a little. 

“I think we should push back,” Clarke said. 

“I can’t push back at this point, they’ve been calling Indra. Indra has promised them that we’ll deliver” Lexa said firmly. 

“Lexa, we’re not machines, I can’t just snap my fingers and have work ready!” Clarke said, matching Lexa’s tone. 

“Of course I know that Clarke-"

“I’m not putting my team through another one of those…”

“Clarke, I need you to be solution-oriented right now, don’t tell me the problems, I know the problems!” Lexa said back firmly. 

“Then why-” Clarke stopped mid-sentence and closed her eyes. 

“Clarke?” Raven asked feeling her unease instantly from beside her. 

“I think I’m going to be sick-” Clarke said, quickly rising from her seat and rushing out, Raven stood up and looked at Lexa for a second, she looked terrified, and almost ready to jump out of her seat, but they were in a middle of an important meeting, and Raven knew Lexa wanted so bad to go after Clarke, 

“Can we re-group after a couple of minutes…? Raven asked, looking around the room. 

“Yea” Lexa said and then looked at Roan “Can you schedule another meeting in half an hour or so?” As soon as he nodded, looking a little confused, Raven rushed after Clarke, and Lexa followed behind quickly. 

When Lexa reached the washroom, she could hear Clarke vomiting, she rushed to the cubicle she knew Raven had just moved into, 

She watched from outside as Raven held Clarke’s hair back

“Is she okay?” Lexa asked, looking nervous but not wanting to crowd Clarke’s space. 

“You CAN be here, you know…” Raven said, looking back at her once “No one’s going to hold it against you for caring for your wife when she’s sick...” 

“I’m not sick...It’s just nausea, you guys, really, it’s nothing” Clarke said, hitting the flush and pulling on some tissue to wipe at her mouth

Clarke stood up and Raven let her walk out, she went to the washbasin and splashed water on her face, rinsed her mouth 

“I’m fine, my body’s just trying to get used to this…” Clarke said, looking at Lexa watching her in the mirror 

Lexa began to say something, 

“I’m fine” Clarke said, looking at her stoically, Lexa found her expression was hard to read. 

“Maybe you should take the rest of the day off” Lexa suggested 

“After that meeting?” Clarke said, “Hell no. I’m not going to back down from my stance on it.” 

“Clarke, I don’t care about the work right now!” Lexa said, then looked around to see that no one else was in the washroom with them, she looked at Raven, but Raven just shrugged 

“But I care about my team, I will not just stand by and watch Roan bulldoze work on to them,” Clarke said 

“It’s not Roan, Clarke, it’s Lexa this time,” Raven said, knowing even Lexa knew that was the truth. 

“She’s right Clarke, I need to deliver. And I don’t want you stressing out about this” Lexa said. 

“I’m perfectly fine. The nausea is expected” Clarke said, “I can deal with this…” 

“I don’t want you getting anxious about this” Lexa said 

“I don’t want you getting my team anxious about this!” Clarke said, 

Lexa wiped her face, frustrated. 

“We’ll talk about this, in a bit, can you… can you please rest… take some time in the lounge area” Lexa said. 

Clarke sighed and walked past her, Raven moved slower, but followed Clarke. 

“Raven, wait… ummm.. Unrelated, but did Anya talk to you?” Lexa asked, 

“No…. ummm about what?” 

“Nothing,” Lexa said, “Sorry, I uh… gotta go,” Lexa said and then walked out. 

“Clarke, please don’t make this any more difficult than it already is” Lexa texted her when she noticed Clarke was at her desk, and hadn’t taken some time to rest. 

“I told you, Lexa, I’m fine” 

Lexa knew she couldn’t force Clarke to do anything she didn’t want to do. So she texted Raven. 

“Will you let me know if you notice Clarke is still feeling too sick…?” 

“I will” Raven replied.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

Lexa walked over to Indra’s office, to try once more to negotiate, to see if they could push back even a little bit, maybe ask for the deadline to be pushed even to tomorrow. 

“I’m sorry Lexa, this is one time I can’t do that… we’re going to have to push ourselves and just get it done by tonight.” 

Lexa made a few calls, she had a meeting with Octavia and then when they regrouped, Octavia was in the room too, and Clarke looked confused. 

“I asked Octavia if she can spare some of her team members’ time to help, and she’s managed to clear their task lists to fit in some of the work, Clarke, I too am going to be hands-on for this, here’s the plan…” Lexa began. 

And she chalked out the deliverables on the board, and assigned a copy-art duo to each deliverable, every pair had 3 tasks, including herself paired up with one of Octavia’s designers. 

Once the plan was in place and everyone was clear on what they had to do, Lexa dismissed them and asked them to begin work, she asked Clarke to wait back. 

“You didn’t have to humiliate me, Lexa,” Clarke said, her arms crossed, her tone bitter. 

“Humiliate? What?!” Lexa looked confused, bewildered. 

“Calling Octavia and her team in to save the day without consulting me? Adding your own name in there? For what? To undermine my team’s capabilities?” Clarke asked bitterly. 

“You’re looking at this all wrong Clarke, that’s not what I-” Lexa said then, 

“Oh I’m sorry, how should I be looking at this?!” Clarke interrupted. 

“Okay, I’m sorry, I should have consulted with you about bringing Octavia and team in to help, but I had to make a quick decision, and no, you can’t be thinking that Octavia would judge you for needing help… we’re all one team when it comes down to it, the client doesn’t care about split teams, we do that for better planning here, but ultimately, we’re one creative team, and she was all up for helping out...you guys have helped her out too, in times of crisis.”

Clarke looked like she wanted to punch Lexa in the face, but Lexa was used to this anger from her colleagues sometimes, she had to make this decision with her head, even though it upset Clarke. 

“Fine. Anything else you wanna let me know, that you decided for my team?” Clarke asked 

Lexa sighed she got up from her chair and came around to stand before her desk. 

“There is something else and you’re not going to like it,” Lexa said.    
  
Clarke stiffened 

“Go home Clarke, I know you’re not feeling too well, and it’s perfectly normal, the first couple of weeks are like this…” 

“What the fuck! LEX!” Clarke stepped back. 

Lexa looked desperate.  “I’m worried about you” Lexa said softly, taking a step forward. 

“And I’m telling you you have nothing to worry about,” Clarke said “I’ll get used to the sudden bouts of nausea, and I know it’ll last just a couple of weeks…” 

“I can’t see you this way…” Lexa said. 

“Then don’t look at me.” Clarke said. 

“Fuck, baby…” Lexa was exasperated, 

“I’m not going anywhere until my team is relieved of the day’s work,” Clarke said and then moved to leave the office

“Clarke..” 

“Are you officially asking me to leave, Lexa?” Clarke asked as she stopped by the door. 

Lexa gave it some thought, if she said yes, Clarke would be super mad at her. And if she said no, Clarke would still be made at her, but not as much. She decided to have a little faith then and said “No, I don’t wanna force you to leave.” 

“Good decision.” Clarke said and walked out. 

  
Getting Octavia and team on board turned out to be a good idea. The team had managed to wrap up what would have kept them here till 2 am, by 11 pm. 

It was sometime around 10 pm when Raven had gone into the coffee room, and Anya (who’d decided to help out too when Lexa told her about the crisis situation) followed her there. 

Lexa glanced towards Clarke when she noticed, and Clarke had glanced towards her too, but then quickly looked away, Lexa sighed. Clarke hadn’t said a word to her since their argument in her office. 

“Raven… Hi” Anya said 

Raven turned to look, and there she was, the woman that had been taking up so much mind space 

“Anya…” 

“You didn’t... reply to my text… I was just ummm, wondering if you were okay…” Anya said. 

“Uh yea… yea… I’m okay… I was just in a weird mind-space this morning, sorry...” Raven said, sipping from her coffee 

“Okay” Anya said, “yea, no I understand…” 

“How are you… now…?” Anya said after an awkward silence 

“Tired, but if you mean in this second… I’m… happy” Raven said smiling. 

“Good” Anya said, a smile coming to her lips too “Good, yea,” she said, suddenly getting nervous 

“Are you okay?” Raven asked 

Anya sighed “shit, umm… no. Actually, there’s something I wanted to say to you… but I’m doing this all wrong… you’ll have to excuse me…” Anya rushed to say and then turned to leave, but Raven caught her wrist. 

“What? No, wait. What is it?” Raven asked. 

Anya stayed silent, gazing at Raven’s eyes 

“Please, you can tell me, whatever it is” Raven urged. 

“I’m not good at this at all, this small talk…” 

“Don’t make small talk then… get right to the point...” Raven said, looking curious 

“Raven… you’re… I’m…” Anya started, then shrugged. “Okay, first, you don’t have to say anything in response to this okay…” Anya said

Raven nodded in understanding 

“Raven… I guess what I’m trying to say is…” 

Raven waited. 

“If you kissed me again… I’d kiss you back… and I wouldn’t let you go.” Anya said finally. And then let out a deep exhale, as if she’d been holding her breath. 

Raven’s face grew softer. “Anya…” 

“No, ummm… if you were not ready to hear that… this came as a surprise, you can totally forget this happened” Anya said, again stepping back to leave 

Raven closed that space between them, kept the mug of coffee away and took both of Anya’s hands in hers. 

Anya stared down at their hands 

“I was so ready to hear that,” Raven said. Anya looked up to find Raven looking at her excitedly, biting down on her lower lip, and Anya had to mentally scold herself for looking at Raven’s lips. 

“But I’m not ready to act on it yet… as badly as I want to…” Raven said, her own gaze dropping to Anya’s lips. “I’d hurt you too bad…” Raven said softly. 

“I’m pretty strong,” Anya said “I can handle almost anything,” Anya said, with a wink. 

Raven laughed “No, silly…” 

“I know… I know what you mean… I guess” Anya said. 

“But Anya… I do want to kiss you…” Raven said softly. 

“You do?” 

“I’ve actually dreamed of far worse” Raven said, chuckling. 

“Say better” Anya said, narrowing her eyes

“Better” Raven said, laughing. 

Anya chuckled, “you’ve been dreaming of me then…?” 

“More than is deemed appropriate, yes.” Raven admitted 

Anya stood up straighter, a smug smile on her face 

“I guess what I’m asking for is… some more time?” Raven said. 

“Yea sure… I can… I can wait…” Anya said

“I promise you… I’ll let you know when I’m ready...or if I’m never going to be...” Raven said, narrowing her eyes, thinking about it in her own head. 

“Yea, for sure… ummm, don’t keep me waiting too long?” Anya said, taking a step back, and this time Raven stood rooted. 

“I won’t” Raven said with a soft smile. 

When Clarke got into the passenger side of the car, she checked her messages 

“She literally told me that if I tried to kiss her again, she wouldn't pull away this time,” Raven’s text said, 

“Wow. So you kissed her?” Clarke texted back. 

“What?! No. Clarke, we were in the office. And also, I told you, I’m gonna take some space for myself” 

“I’m proud of you,” Clarke told her 

“You better be. I’m adulting and all of that...” Raven replied 

Clarke sent laughing emojis. 

Lexa had started to drive them home. 

“Are you and the wifey still not talking?” Raven asked, 

“I don’t want to talk to her right now” Clarke sent back. 

“You’ll are literally having a baby, you’re going to have to talk to her at some point,” Raven said, 

“That point isn’t now,” Clarke said. 

“Clarke, she got worried about you,” Raven said 

“I was fine” Clarke sent. 

“You puked twice today” Raven pointed out. 

“It’s part of the process, Rae. She knows that” Clarke wrote back. 

“Yea, but it’s not like she’s cared for any pregnant wives before you, she’s learning too, she’s scared, anyone would be if their wife were carrying their child and was nauseous...” Raven explained. 

“She went too far with this, though, even you have to admit” Clarke argued 

“Honestly, if I were you, I’d feel some amount of flattery if my wife turned over the whole office just to make sure I got home at a reasonable time,” Raven wrote. 

Clarke sighed. She had to admit. It was kinda extra. And very Lexa. 

“Did Lexa pay you to try to convince me to forgive her?” Clarke asked Raven 

“What?! No. Although that’s a good business idea, I should talk to Lexa” Raven said. 

“Clarke, will you talk to me?” Lexa asked from the driver's seat, Clarke locked her phone and looked straight ahead, not saying a word. She heard Lexa sigh from beside her. 

“At least tell me if you’re still feeling nauseous,” Lexa said but again Clarke didn’t say a word. 

Lexa decided to let it go for now. Once they were home, they moved like clockwork, Clarke went in for a shower and after she was done, Lexa went in, 

When Lexa was back out, Clarke was folding the laundry and putting things back into their closet. 

“You know Clarke… I had no choice… I had to do something to make sure the work was done… and also not disappoint everyone too much. I know Octavia’s team wouldn’t have been too happy to stay late, but at least with their help, the whole team was able to go home at a considerably reasonable hour…”

Lexa went to the dresser table and started to apply moisturizer on her arms. When Clarke still hadn’t said anything she said 

“I know you’re angry, you have every right to be… in an ideal situation, my protocol would have been to ask you first… I would never intentionally step on your toes that way… you know that…” 

When Clarke still didn’t say anything again, she went on “I hope you know that. I had to, because the situation was dire, and we were losing time. And I knew you wouldn’t have agreed with me..” 

Lexa looked at Clarke, she was getting into bed now, having finished with folding up the laundry 

“But I guess, I mostly did what I did because I was worried, Clarke. The baby… I… I was worried…” 

Lexa paused and walked over to the bed, she lifted the covers and laid down, facing the ceiling, Clarke was on her side, facing the other way 

“That little baby inside you, she’s so new… so… fragile… so… ours… I was just worried. So no. If you’re waiting for an apology from me for what I did, you’re not getting one, I won’t apologize for caring for our baby, for being concerned, and for trying to make work easier and less anxiety-causing for you, I absolutely won’t…” 

Clarke was still. Lexa looked to her side and waited. 

“She’s my baby too…” Lexa began 

“FUCK!” Clarke exclaimed as she sat up, and Lexa watched with surprise, as Clarke took off her shorts and her underwear and crawled atop Lexa’s waist 

“Baby?” Lexa asked, in confusion. 

“Put that mouth to some good use, will you?” Clarke said, her eyes dark, as she leaned forward and held on to the headrest of their bed. 

Lexa looked up at Clarke with wide eyes, her gaze darkening too. Clarke made a quick decision then, and pulled off her t-shirt too, and then slowly, scooted upwards until Lexa caught her drift and helped her bring her knees on either side of Lexa’s face, 

“Clarke, fuck, you’re glistening!” Lexa said, licking her lips 

“You and that hot mouth of yours. Running on about OUR baby! What did you expect!?” Clarke said and then Lexa brought Clarke’s hips lower quickly and started to ravish her center, Clarke’s back arched and she threw her head back in immense pleasure, as her body responded deliciously to Lexa’s tongue and lips on her sensitive, dripping core. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's 5 new chapters! :)   
> Thoughts?


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again,   
> Thank you guys for your enthusiasm on this story. It amazes me how mnay of you are here reading this piece.   
> Thank you.

**Chapter 33:**

Later, when Clarke lay spent against Lexa’s naked body, tired, and oh so satisfied, her head resting just a top Lexa’s breasts, she could hear her heart rate slowing down from their last orgasm. 

“Clarke… we should…” Lexa began. 

“Talk… I know… just… breathe for a few seconds though, your heart is… thrumming wildly” Clarke said, smiling. 

Lexa chuckled. Running her hand through Clarke’s hair. 

Eventually, Clarke looked up at her, she had this soft smile on her face, and even in the dimness of the room, Lexa could see her skin glowing. 

“I’m very proud of your quick thinking today, even if I didn’t see it then, you managed to find a solution that made everyone's lives easier, or not entirely bad, and I’m sorry I scared you… I was upset...” Clarke was saying 

Lexa was already nodding in the negative…

“I was upset that you were making decisions for me, when I’m still perfectly capable of doing everything… pregnancy isn’t some disability babe, nausea is expected…” Clarke continued

“I know… I just… the work can be pressurizing, and I was afraid I'd pushed you too far… when you were losing your cool in the meeting room…” Lexa said. 

“I was fine. Isn’t that how I argue with you anyway, about work?” Clarke asked. 

“Yea, but usually you’re not carrying my baby” Lexa said pointedly. 

Clarke laughed and then kissed over Lexa’s heart 

“Okay… I’ll… try and be less paranoid… but I want you to also be aware of the stress you take on… if anything gets too much at work, you come and tell me…also Raven has been trained so well by you, start sharing some of your responsibilities with her”

“I know… I will… promise me you won’t worry so much about me. I’m an adult and I can be responsible for our child,” Clarke said. 

“I promise not to make decisions for you… but I won’t promise about not worrying, this baby is just as much my own, Clarke, I can’t not worry” Lexa said. 

Clarke chuckled and kissed her lips softly “I know...okay how about this, I’ll give you regular updates about how I’m feeling, that way you’ll always be in the loop… okay?” 

“Sounds like a plan. So… 10 times a day?” Lexa asked her 

“10 times?! No!” Clarke said. 

“Come on” 

“Lexa, I don’t even report to you that often professionally” Clarke said. 

“Clarke!” Lexa whined and pouted and so Clarke gave in 

“Okay okay, but then if you ignore even one of my text updates, I’ll lessen it by one that day.” Clarke said. 

“What? This isn’t some game, Clarke” Lexa protested. 

“I’m allowed to have a little fun with this, I'm carrying your baby.” Clarke said. 

“Fine” Lexa conceded. And then kissed her passionately. “Say that again” she whispered to Clarke’s lips 

“I’m having your baby” 

“Mmmm” Lexa said, turning them over so Clarke was laying on her back now, and Lexa was hovering over her 

Lexa then dipped her face lower and softly started to suck on Clarke’s nipple, Clarke closed her eyes and smiled. 

“Mmmm, baby… slower…” Clarke said, “they’ve gotten… sensitive” 

Lexa looked up at Clarke, “you know… I was reading… that by the time you reach your 3rd trimester, not only will your breasts have grown in size, even your nipples would seem larger and more pronounced...” 

Clarke looked at Lexa for a second, and then burst out laughing 

“What?” Lexa asked, chuckling. 

“Leave it to you to first go reading up about breasts during pregnancy” Clarke said as she chuckled, and pulled Lexa’s face up to kiss her

“What? I was curious” Lexa said, her hand now caressing Clarke’s breast lovingly

“I should really look up your search history from the last few days” Clarke said. 

“You will do no such thing” Lexa said, and continued kissing her, her kisses trailed down her neck and her shoulder 

“When can I have sex with my wife during her pregnancy,    
When is it safe to have sex again after giving birth?   
Can I suck my wife’s boobs when they’re swollen as fuck?...” Clarke teased 

“Shut up” Lexa laughed 

The next morning, when Lexa was having a shower, Clarke pulled up her google search and checked her history 

“Things to keep in mind when your wife’s in her first trimester    
Natural remedies to beat nausea in the first trimester    
Best books on parenting    
How can I be less of an asshole to my pregnant wife?   
How to make the pregnancy easier for your wife?”

Clarke could not get the smile off her face. She left the phone on the bed, and walked right into the bathroom, surprising Lexa in the shower. They got late for work, but Clarke truly didn’t care. 

Clarke was nauseous again the next day, seconds before they could leave for work, and then decided to maybe take the day off. Lexa wanted to stay back with her, but Clarke insisted she didn’t have to.

Lexa did check in with her 10 times a day, and Clarke had found it to be her new favorite thing to reply back to Lexa with something funny, or a photo, or a meme, or sometimes a funny sticker. 

So since she was home today, everytime Lexa checked in on her, she sent her a racy, naughty photo and she was sure Lexa was enjoying it. 

When Lexa came home that night, they made out in the kitchen, then on the couch, showered together and then had sex in bed again right before falling asleep. 

When even after a few week’s Clarke’s nausea hadn’t slowed down, or gotten better, Lexa began to worry. 

“I don’t think this morning sickness is supposed to last this long, Clarke” Lexa said when Clarke came out from the washroom, 

“I know” Clarke said, looking slightly worried 

“We have that 12 weeks appointment with the doctor, soon” Lexa said. 

“Yea…” Clarke said, looking unsure 

“Hey, don’t worry about it, I’m sure it’s just... normal” Lexa said, pulling Clarke in for a warm hug. 

“I know…” Clarke said 

“Plus, you said it yourself, you’re already starting to show a bit” Lexa said with a smile, her hand reaching down to graze over the slight bump

Clarke smiled. She’d noticed it as soon as it had started to appear. And since then, Lexa would kiss her almost negligible baby bump goodnight, every night before they slept. 

“Yea, I’m sure it’ll be nothing serious” Clarke said kissing her wife, softly, her arms wrapped around her protectively. 

They were at the ob-gyn today for an examination. Clarke was 12 weeks in. She was on the bed in the examination room, and Lexa was sitting beside her on a chair, holding her hand. 

“I’m going to need to pee sooooo soon! UGH!” Clarke said, squeezing Lexa’s hand 

Lexa chuckled. “It’s okay, it’ll be worth it, I promise, we’ll get to see our little baby today for the first time” Lexa said, excited, her eyes sparkling, 

“Yea…” Clarke said, looking at Lexa with so much adoration. 

Lexa leaned over and kissed her wife passionately. 

“Good morning, ladies, how are we feeling today?” 

Lexa pulled away so quickly, Clarke chuckled “I’m alright,” 

“That’s good, and you, Mrs Woods?” the doctor asked her as she took her seat by the ultrasound machine 

“I’m alright, yea…” Lexa said. “Although, Clarke’s been ummm… she’s still been feeling quite sick now and then, the nausea hasn’t gotten better” Lexa said 

“Ah” the doctor said, setting the machine up, while a nurse pulled a blanket up on Clarke’s legs and lifted her hospital gown up to expose her bump. 

“We were just wondering if it’s something to be worried about…” Lexa said 

“I’m sure it’s nothing to be worried about, some women have a short bout of morning sickness, and for some it’s a few weeks longer” the doctor said 

Lexa nodded, and Clarke seemed to visibly relax. 

The doctor then took her stethoscope, and listened carefully as she held it against Clarke’s baby bump. Clarke and Lexa both watched her intently. Clarke’s hand growing sweaty in Lexa’s 

She seemed to be listening very intently, and then her expression showed some amount of confusion, Lexa felt alarmed, but didn’t want to let her panic show, she didn’t want Clarke to stress out, but her own heart was beating too fast. 

“Interesting” the doctor said 

Clarke quickly asked “what’s interesting?” 

“What I’m about to show you.” the doctor said as she picked up the cold gel, and looked at Clarke in warning, Clarke nodded, and she applied the gel on her bump, and then began to move the ultrasound device across the baby bump. She kept at it for a few seconds, until she was happy with the image on her screen. 

The doctor was smiling. 

“Is everything okay?” Lexa asked, and Clarke quickly looked to her, noticing the shakiness in her voice.

“Mrs and Mrs Woods, you’ll find it’s probably better than okay…” she said, tuning her screen around, Clarke and Lexa stared at it, they could see some shapes, but couldn’t tell for sure what they were looking at, Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand in anticipation.

“Let me just turn the sound on…” the doctor said, as she switched a few more switches on and then angled her device the right way across her baby bump 

“This right here… is your baby…” the doctor said as she outlined a little fetus on the screen, 

Clarke’s eyes started to brim with tears, Lexa was chucking in delight…

“Can you hear that?” the doctor said, referring to the faint sound and a light beat that was in the room, almost muffled. 

Clarke nodded, smiling, a tear rolled down her cheek. 

“That’s a heartbeat…” 

“Oh my god…” Lexa said, unable to contain her excitement, she stood up and leaned forward and kissed Clarke over the head and Clarke leaned into her with glee.

“There’s more…” they heard their doctor say, both of them turned to look at her. 

“That’s two hert-beats, ladies… listen carefully…” the doctor said with a smile…

Lexa stood there frozen in place, trying to listen, and then the doctor moved the device a little to the side of Clarke’s bump, and she outlined on the screen 

“This right here is also your baby… baby number two...” the doctor said. 

Both Clarke and Lexa were staring at the screen in total surprise, 

“We’re… we’re having..” Lexa began 

“You’re having twins, that’s right.” the doctor said with a warm smile. 

Lexa looked down at Clarke, and Clarke looked up at her, Lexa smiled “We’re having… twins!” 

“Twins” Clarke repeated, her smile growing wider, and more tears coming to her eyes, Lexa leaned in and kissed Clarke on her lips, her happiness knowing no bounds, both of them giggling and crying and trying to let the news sink in. 

They were having not one, but two babies. At once. 

Once they were more settled and had finally come to terms with the news, Clarke rushed to pee, threatening that if she stood here looking at that little photograph any longer, she’d keep giggling in delight, and that somehow was just adding more pressure to her bladder. 

When she was gone, Lexa followed the ob-gyn to her office, and they sat there waiting for Clarke. When Clarke arrived and sat down beside Lexa, Lexa took her hand again and Clarke smiled at her lovingly. 

Lexa let her gaze linger longer on her beautiful wife, the woman who was carrying their babies. ‘Wow’ she thought. 

“Well, congratulations, both of you…” the doctor began. 

“Thank you” Clarke and Lexa said, chuckling. 

“I’m sure you both must be excited about the months to come…” 

Clarke nodded, but Lexa suddenly grew a little nervous, she tried not to let it show. 

“I hope you understand, now that we’ve discovered you’re having twins, I'm going to increase the amount of check-ups we have, and so you’ll be seeing me more often” 

“For sure…” Clarke said. 

“This also means your body is preparing itself to house not one, but two babies” she spoke

“That would explain the prolonged nausea” Lexa said. 

“That’s right, Lexa” 

“You’re bound to feel it for a few more weeks, but the changes now are going to start to be more drastic. Your body is getting ready to nourish 2 little people...” 

Lexa could not believe this. It all sounded so surreal. 

“Your appetite is gonna get wild” the doctor said and laughed along with Clarke. And that’s a good thing, it’s just your body making sure you’re consuming enough to take care of your little ones too, okay?” 

Clarke nodded. 

“Your baby bump will naturally grow very differently from an average pregnancy. You’re going to be slightly bigger, and you’ll probably even feel the kicks much earlier than usual…” 

Clarke was grinning, and nodding. 

“Back aches, swollen feet, all of that is going to be expected closer to the end of your second trimester…”

The doctor was also writing down some notes for them, and once more, she dropped the sheet into Clarke’s case envelope and handed it over to her. 

She took off her spectacles and then said, “Now as your doctor, as harsh as it may seem, it’s also my responsibility to inform you of the complications that could arise when it comes to twins” 

And this was the part that had been on the back of Lexa's mind for a couple of minutes now. 

2 babies, so twice the care to be taken, more to lose if anything went wrong, god forbid. 

The doctor went on to inform them about joint twins, twins born with disabilities or deformities, she tried to keep it brief to not leave any images in their minds, but Lexa could already feel her own anxiety just under the surface. She hoped Clarke wasn’t in the same state. 

“As I said, I’m only telling you this because it’s my duty to keep the parents aware, that doesn't mean it's what will happen. Take good care of yourself, eat and drink right, exercise as I’ve recommended, things should go as planned.” she said. Clarke nodded with a smile. 

Lexa shook the doctor’s hand before leaving, Clarke was out the door and Lexa hesitated, starting to ask the doctor something, but then deciding not to. 

“I understand. Call me when you need. I’ll answer any of your questions. You have nothing to worry about Lexa, your babies are looking healthy so far, mom’s healthy, and there’s no reason to worry right now” she assured. 

Lexa nodded, smiled warmly and said thanks and left to find Clarke waiting for her outside. 

As soon as they reunited, Clarke kissed her deeply, chuckling with delight almost as if she’d just forgotten the whole second part of their conversation completely. 

Lexa allowed herself this. They had created two babies, from all their love. Another few months and they’d have 2 little bundles of joy. 

Two. Lexa took a deep breath.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34:**

That evening, they video-called Abby and Jake, 

“Mom, get dad on the call too” 

“Clarke, what is it? Did the examination go okay? What did the doctor say?” Abby asked. “Jake, come quickly” she called out. 

“That’s what we wanted to tell you guys, where’s dad?” Clarke asked

“He’s coming… he’s here” Abby said. 

“Heyyy! There’s my two favourte girls” he said “how are you baby? How are things at work for both of you” Jake asked. 

Lexa began to say something and Clarke put her hand right on her face, stopping her “not important” she told her, Lexa laughed, they were sitting on their couch together, Lexa’s arm around Clarke’s shoulder, 

“Mom dad, umm…look...” Clarke said as she held the sonography photo up to the camera 

Both Jake and Abby came really close to their cameras to see, both of them smiling. 

“I don’t think I can see it too clearly baby” Abby said, pushing Jake away and trying to look more closely. 

“Don’t look for one baby mom, look for two...” Clarke said carefully, her mom nodded and then she went like “oh… now I see it…” 

“WHAT?” came Jake’s voice from behind. Lexa bit her lower lip to stop herself from laughing. 

“ABBY!” 

And then it dawned on Abby. she looked at Clarke and Lexa holding in their laughter 

“No!” she said in complete disbelief, Clarke shook her head in the affirmative. 

“Lexa… is Clarke playing with us?” Jake pushed his face into the frame. 

“No Jjake, she’s not, that’s two babies in the sonograph, we’re having twins” Lexa confirmed for them. 

Abby squealed, Jake hugged her and kissed her. 

“Congratulations darlings” Abby said 

“Oh my god! Two grandchildren, Abby. TWO!” Jake exclaimed “this calls for a celebration! Let me get the champagne” Jake said and disappeared 

Clarke laughed. “Oh my god, i’m so happy for you two” Abby said, she too was getting teary eyed and Clarke looked to lexa and lexa kissed her sweetly. 

“Thanks mom,” Clarke said 

“Thanks Abby” Lexa said. 

“Your dad’s so excited” Abby said, looking towards the kitchen. Clarke laughed 

“Dad, come back here!” Clarke said 

“Just a second sweetheart!” he called out from off the frame, when he was back, he had two glasses of champagne with him, he handed one over to Abby and raised his and said 

“To the news members of our family” he said, “and to a safe and joyous next 6 months” Abby added. 

Lexa whispered into Clarke’s ears “lifetime” and as Abby and Jake took a sip, and they all wished each other cheer, Lexa kissed Clarke, and placed her hand on their little baby bump. 

2 babies. 

The next day, Clarke asked Raven to join them for breakfast, and they told her the news too. She was ecstatic. So excited for the two of them. She made a joke about how she had to get 2 gifts now and how she had to live up to the responsibility of being the most rad aunt to both these little beings. 

Lexa drove them both to work after breakfast, and when Anya came into her office that morning, she told her the news too, Anay enveloped her in a tight hug, 

“Congratulations, Lexa! I’m so happy for you and Clarke” 

“Thanks, Anya” Lexa said joyfully, chuckling. When they pulled apart though, Anya read something else on Lexa’s face. 

“Are you okay?” Anya asked her. 

“Can we umm… step out for a bit, I think I need some air” Lexa said. 

“Yea, for sure… I’ll get my coat. We can get lunch somewhere” Anya said, looking a little worried. 

Lexa nodded, she picked up her own coat and then texted Clarke “Going out for lunch with Anya, let me know if you need anything?” 

“For sure, have fun, baby” Clarke sent with a heart emoji. Lexa replied with kisses. 

They’d stopped at a diner for lunch and once they’d placed their orders Anya looked at Lexa and spoke “okay, tell me what’s on your mind, momma” 

Lexa laughed and then grew serious. She gulped. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m ecstatic about the twins. I am..” 

“But?” Anya asked, her expression showing so much concern 

“But… Anya there’s too many things that could go wrong. Too many. The doctor told us about a few. And I looked up some more stuff online… I’m terrified…” 

“Lexa....” 

“I don’t want to show Clarke this side of me… I just can’t let her see me having these thoughts… but I can’t stop thinking about it… what if something happens… or worse… what if nothing happens until it's the day they are to be born, and THEN something happens…” Lexa said, a tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped at it quickly. 

“Hey…” Anya said softly, she quickly rose from her seat opposite Lexa and came over and put an arm around her and held her in a warm embrace. 

“You’re spiraling, Lex…” 

“I can’t stop thinking of the worst…” Lexa said. 

“Okay… picture this… what if it all goes well? What if… every month, Clarke’s belly grows larger, and her skin stretches to become a safe home for your little ones, what if… she only keeps glowing as the months pass, what if she comes to you the first time she feels them kick, and you two get to have that experience together…” 

Anya could feel Lexa smiling a little bit. 

“What if… you’re with her when she goes into labour… what if she’s holding your hand when you hear that first cry of your first born, and then soon after the second voice too… and what if they’re perfectly healthy, and perfectly just like the two of you…” Anya said. 

Lexa hummed. 

“You see, Lex, you’re only thinking about one possibility. Give an equal consideration to everything that can go well. Everything.” 

Lexa looked at Anya then and smiled softly 

“You’re right, I am getting quite paranoid…” 

“Also, Clarke’s gonna have her own set of worries, you two should talk to one other, maybe she’s having the same inhibitions and is afraid to be open with you about it…” Anya said, Lexa nodded 

“Awww, come here you, big little baby, gonna be a mom soon!” Anya laughed as she hugged Lexa. 

Lexa laughed too, albeit sniffing now and then because of her leaky nose. 

“You’ll be perfect. Your family will be perfect...” Anya assured. 

“My family” Lexa repeated and smiled to herself proudly. 

Their food arrived, and they ate together. Anya brought up an important point, and Lexa berated herself for not already starting to think about it. They would need a bigger home. A new place, to fit their family. The twins would need a room. And when they grow older, their own separate rooms maybe… 

“We should start looking…” Lexa said, 

“I can help, I know an agent who helped me find a place…” 

“That would be awesome, send me their contact details, I’ll talk to Clarke about it tonight, I’m sure she’ll agree we’ll need to see a place soon” 

“I’m excited for you two!” Anya said, smiling wide. 

And this time, when Lexa grinned at the idea of her family, Anya saw only immense joy there.

  
“So, how have you been doing?” Clarke asked

“I’m alright” Raven said

“Has Luna tried to contact you?” 

“Since I told her that even though we slept together, it didn’t mean that I’m hoping for something… and that I feel horrible to say it at a time when she needs me, but I need some space to get over us… because right now my feelings are all over the place and I can’t stop dreaming about her and Anya in threesome with me?”

“Yea since then… but wait.. You told her that you’re dreaming of…?!” 

“NO! Ignore that last part” Raven said, covering her face. 

Clarke laughed. 

“On a more serious note, I think the time away from her has helped. I do think about her now and then, but I try to just wish her well, and distract myself…” Raven said. 

“And what about with Anya?” Clarke asked. 

“I think the hottest thing about her, is how she’s respected what I asked her for…” Raven said. 

“Yea?” 

“Yea, I mean we see one another everyday here, but she’ll never say much, or stop to talk, though she waves and smiles, and sometimes winks when she passes by our bay, and my heart just races, but I think I made a good decision to wait a while…” 

“That’s great, Rae…” Clarke said, 

”Speaking of… there she comes, with your baby-daddy” Raven said, signalling to Lexa and Anya walking over to them. Raven rolled over back to her desk. 

“Clarke, Anya and I were thinking of doing a ride this weekend…and she suggested you come along too… the road is quite safe, not bumpy at all, I think it would be great, you’ll get to meet everyone I’ve been telling you about… and we don’t have to stick around for the full ride...if you feel tired or anything...”

“Wow, that does sound nice...” Clarke said, looking equal parts excited, equal parts nervous, but she wanted to meet all of Lexa’s new friends. 

“Raven, you should come too” Lexa said, Raven turned to look at them, and as soon as her eyes met Anya’s she felt her heart race. 

“Ummm…come where?” Raven asked, rolling her seat closer towards them

“We’re doing a little road trip, our motorcycling friends and us, would you like to come with?” Anya asked. 

“Wow, that sounds cool… but neither do I ride a motorcycle, nor do I own one…” 

Anya opened her mouth to say something, but then she shut herself up, Lexa quickly added “that’s okay, you can ride pillion with someone…” Lexa looked at Anya “I’m sure Echo, or Gustus, or any of them actually wouldn’t mind one bit” Lexa said. 

Raven sneaked a glance in Anya’s direction and then back at Lexa. 

“Okay… yea.. Cool. count me in...” Raven said. 

Anya smiled, and Lexa beamed, she looked at Clarke and said “it’s gonna be fun, trust me”

  
Later that day, Anya received a text from Raven 

“Hi, uhhh, sorry, I'm breaking my own rule here… I just… ummm, if you don’t want me to come, I’ll make some excuse to Lexa..” Raven wrote

“Raven, it’s okay. I’m glad you texted. And WHAT? Why would I not want you there? Of course I want you to join us...”

“Okay… cause you looked so unsure when Lexa asked me…” 

“If i’m being really honest, Raven, that’s cause I wanted to offer you my pillion seat… but I held back cause I know you asked for time and space...” 

“Okay, can we break that rule for this day? I just… I think I’d feel more comfortable riding with someone I know” 

“Sure” came Anya’s reply. “You can ride with me anytime, Raven. Just say the word and Sasha and I will be at your service”

“Sasha?” 

“Right, you haven’t met Sasha yet, my motorcycle.” 

“Oh my god, you named your motorcycle too” Raven said. 

“Totally, she’s a beast” 

“And you?” 

“You’ll have to see for yourself,” Anya wrote. 

Raven blushed at her phone, and laughed, and when she noticed Monty looking at her, she straightened her face and continued to work. 


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35:**

That night, when Lexa got into bed, after a shower, she snuggled up close to her wife and kissed her temple 

“I was talking to Anya today”    
  
“Hmmm” Clarke said, her eyes closed, smiling, enjoying the feeling of Lexa’s lips brushing against her skin. 

“About something I should have been talking to you about…” 

Clarke turned a little to look at her, her eyes concerned “What is it, babe?” Clarke asked. 

Lexa shifted a little so that she was on her side, her head raised up on her hand, her elbow digging into her pillow, her other hand came up to gently caress the side of her wife’s face 

“I’ve uhh… I’ve been reading some more about having twins…” 

Clarke nodded. 

“Clarke, I’m more scared now than I was before…” Lexa said, her voice cracking, her eyes suddenly shining with a layer of tears, her whole body visibly, shaken. 

“Lex..” Clarke scooted closer, her hand coming up to wipe a tear from Lexa’s face 

“I didn’t want to tell you… cause you’re.. Well you’re carrying them, and I need to be there for you… and I know you expect me to be braver than this… but if I’m being really honest baby, I’m so terrified, and I know we talked about this before, but I feel like we have more to lose now…” 

“Oh, Lexa…” Clarke cooed, leaning in and softly brushing her lips against Lexa’s 

“I’m so happy you told me this, because, GOD! I was beginning to think I’m going crazy...” Clarke said, 

Lexa looked at Clarke with a soft smile. “You’ve been thinking about it too…” 

“Non-stop, since we got home that day… I just… I thought maybe it was just me, maybe it was the hormone changes causing all of those feelings… Lexa… But it’s just us…” 

Lexa nodded. 

“And I think it's really okay we’re scared right now, I think it’s really fine, we’re both new to this, and even more to the idea of twins… we just gotta, stick together through it okay… I don’t want you to ever feel you can’t talk to me about something, no matter if I’m carrying our babies or not, you’re my wife, YOU COME TO ME. and when I don’t have a solution for you, I’ll still hold you and tell you it will be okay, because we have one another to lean on…” 

Lexa nodded, she connected her forehead with her wife’s. 

“I have you, you have me…” Clarke said, she then took Lexa’s hand and placed it on the side of her bump 

“And they have us… they’ll always have us…” Clarke said. 

Lexa leaned in and kissed her wife’s lips, 

“So we’re just going to be scared together?” Lexa said. 

“Tonight, yes. Tomorrow we’ll try and be stronger… braver…” Clarke said, smiling. 

“Yea, I guess we can try that...” Lexa said with a smile. 

“I love you,” Clarke said 

“I love you too,” Lexa said. 

Lexa’s hand slipped under Clarke's t-shirt and began to lightly move around her bump 

“Mmmm… what are you doing…?” Clarke asked. 

“I wonder if they can tell the difference between your touch and mine…” Lexa said 

Clarke laughed. 

Lexa kissed her deeply. 

Clarke then maneuvered them around, so that she was on top of Lexa. 

“wow…” Lexa said when Clarke trailed kisses down her neck…

“Let me help you relax, baby…” she said as she tugged at Lexa’s t-shirt and pulled it just high enough to reveal her breasts 

“Clarke… there was something else…” Lexa began, but Clarke's lips caught onto Lexa’s breast, sucking lightly on her nipple 

Lexa arched her back “baby!” she gasped. Her fingers tangled in her wife’s hair. 

“Tell me…” Clarke said…

But Lexa couldn’t get her mind to recall at the moment what else she had to talk to her about… with Clarke’s warm mouth covering her nipple like that…

Lexa bit her lower lip, she could feel herself hardening already down there… and Clarke felt it too, so when Clarke’s face began to move lower, her tongue drawing a trail down the center of her abs, Lexa raised herself up on her elbows and watched, 

Clarke tugged her shorts down, and Lexa’s dick sprang up 

Clarke held it in her soft palm, she had this look of pure desire on her face…

Lexa’s eyes darkened, watching. Clarke stroked her, her hand moving skillfully, up and down her length, slight twists of her wrists, making Lexa buck her hips up, encouraging Clarke further. 

“Oh baby!” Lexa said… Clarke was always so good at pleasuring her, it’s like she had learned her body, learned what she needed to do to drive her insane 

“You were going to tell me something…” Clarke said, her hand still moving very slowly, lazily, but with a beautiful pressure on her foreskin, revealing her head each time she pulled down, 

Lexa’s brain was mush. She couldn’t think at all right now. All of her blood had rushed to the lower half of her body. 

“I can’t… I don’t remember…” Lexa stammered 

“It’s okay… don’t think so much...” Clarke said, smiling, and looking at Lexa’s dick, she then lowered her head and took the head of her inside her warm mouth 

“Oh yess… baby girl…” Lexa found herself saying, as she fell back against her pillow, and placed one of her hands at the back of Clarke’s head. 

Clarke reached for Lexa’s balls and softly fondled them, Lexa gasped at the feeling. She shivered, “CLARKE!” 

Clarke giggled as she licked the underside of Lexa’s dick all the way down until her lips touched Lexa’s balls 

“BABY!” Lexa moaned “OH CLARKE!” 

“Fuck my face… lex…” Clarke whispered against her sensitive skin 

Lexa let both her hands tangle in Clarke’s hair, and when Clarke took her inside her mouth this time, she guided her slowly, to take most of her in 

“OH yesss… god!. So warm, Clarke!” 

She slipped it out, but Clarke was eager, and took her in again, the head of her just lightly grazing the back of her throat 

“I wanna take you deeper baby…” Clarke said when Lexa pulled out, her whole body singing with pleasure...

“Clarke… I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable…” 

“Come on… I know you enjoy it… I’ll be fine… please…” Clarke said, with those doe eyes, and Lexa always found it hard to resist, she nodded slowly, and Clarke angled her face better this time, and slowly moved her head lower on Lexa's hard dick…

Lexa had to shut her eyes tight when she felt herself push deeper down Clarke’s throat

“FUCK, baby girl… you’re sooo good” she exclaimed. 

She quickly pulled out, but Clarke seemed to have found a slow groove, letting it dip in and then pulling out with hollowed cheeks, Lexa couldn’t believe how good she was feeling right now 

“CLARKE! I’m going to come…” Lexa warned, 

“It’s okay, whenever you’re ready…” Clarke said. And then she got quicker, bobbing her head, taking Lexa’s dick in, not as deep now, but definitely stroking her up and down with those lips, flattening her tongue out to rub against the underside of her dick…

“Oh fuck! Baby! I LOVE YOU...fuck!” Lexa groaned. And when she just nearing her finish, she held Clarke’s face away, and started stroking her own length, Clarke whacked her hand away, and replaced it with her own, stroking quickly, the way she knew Lexa liked and needed, just when she was nearing the end. 

Ropes of her cum shot out, and painted Clarke's lips, and cheeks, 

“Baby..” Lexa moaned, as she watched, glistening white evidence on her wife’s skin.

Clarke smiled, she licked her lips… 

“Fuck” Lexa said, her breath still quick, she turned to reach for the napkins on the bedside table and then sat up, and very gently, wiped her wife’s lips, her gaze fixed on them,

“You’re wild…” Lexa said. 

“Learned from the best,” Clarke said. 

And Lexa smiled, remembering their first time doing something like this, it had taken patience and so much trust, but they had done so much that night and learned so much about one another’s bodies. 

Clarke enjoyed going down on her, and Lexa enjoyed going down on Clarke. 

“May I return the favour?” Lexa whispered, her lips already trailing kisses down Clarke’s neck. 

“Not tonight, babies and momma are sleepy,” Clarke said, yawning. 

Lexa laughed. 

Lexa made sure to drag Clarke with her to the washroom, where they cleaned up a bit, and then got back into bed and fell asleep cuddling. 

That weekend, everyone was to meet at Gustus’s garage and they would start out from there.    
  
“Hi” Anya said to Raven, her helmet in hand 

“Hi” Raven said, smiling. 

“Are you excited?” Anya asked her. 

“I am. I think it’ll be fun” Raven said. 

“Yea, I know it will be…” Anya said, and for a moment they just stood there staring at one another, smiling. 

“Hey! Anya, you gonna introduce us to your girlfriend or what?” came Echo’s voice from where she was standing, leaning against her motorcycle. 

Anya closed her eyes for a second and turned and said “quit it, Echo, she’s not my girlfriend” 

“That’s a pity,” Echo said. 

Anya shook her head and mouthed an “I’m sorry” to Raven before turning to her friends and saying “Guys, this is Raven, she works with us at Trigital Inc.” she introduced Raven to each of them,

“Nice to meet you Raven, Echo said, reaching out to shake her hand” Anya looked between Echo and Raven uncomfortably. 

“Lexa was telling us you’re riding pillion today, you’re welcome to join me,” Echo said 

“She’s um… she’s riding with me...Echo” Anya rushed to say before Raven could say anything. 

Echo laughed and took a step back “Okay okay, calm down there, wasn’t gonna force her” she joked. 

“Thanks, Echo, but yea, I uh… Anya’s got me.” Raven said. 

“Speaking of, where’s Lexa and Clarke,” Anya asked, looking around

“They should be here any moment,” Echo said, looking at her phone 

And just in time they heard the sound of an approaching motorcycle, it was indeed Lexa and Clarke. 

“Hey, sorry we’re late,” Lexa said, taking her helmet off, and waiting until Clarke stepped off to kill the engine and set it on its stand. 

Raven was the first to approach Clarke, pulling her into a hug 

“Hey, I was scared you decided to ditch me,” Raven said 

“And miss all this sexual tension between you and Ms leather pants? Nah-ah.” Clarke said 

Raven hit her shoulder playfully. 

“How did you guys get late?” Raven asked her

“Do you really wanna know?” 

Raven rolled her eyes “gosh! When’s the hornyness gonna end?” she said. 

And Clarke laughed. 

“Clarke…” Lexa called out from where she was talking to the others,

“Come on,” Clarke said, pulling Raven along with her 

Lexa introduced Clarke to everyone, and then they all got ready to leave.

“Meet Sasha,” Anya said, when Raven and her approached her motorcycle 

Raven let her fingers glide against the fuel tank, and then against the seats, examining it 

“Eh, I guess she’ll do” Raven said

Anya was looking at her in mock horror. “Excuse me?” She said.

Raven laughed “I’m kidding, she’s a beauty,” she said quickly. 

“That’s more like it,” Anya said, Raven was looking at Sasha but Anya’s eyes were on her now 

“She’s gorgeous,” Anya said. 

Raven nodded and then looked at Anya to catch her staring at her. 

Raven cleared her throat and looked around “we should... um... The others are waiting…” Raven said. 

“Yea, sorry…” Anya picked up an extra helmet and handed it over to Raven, she then got onto Sasha and put her own on, she started the engine and smiled 

“There you are…” she said to no one in particular, 

“Get on,” she told Raven, and so Raven hiked herself up and got into position behind her. 

Raven was unsure where she should place her hands. And Anya could feel her distress. 

“Okay… ummm, shoulders… waist, whatever you’re comfortable with…” Anya told her

Raven placed her hands on Anya’s shoulders. 

“Okay, you good?” she asked her 

“Yea” Raven said, and Anya noted the slight gruffness in her voice, Raven quickly cleared her throat. 

“Let’s go,” she said, starting forward and approaching the rest of them waiting for them, she stopped near Lexa and looked at Clarke 

“You good?” Anya asked Clarke. 

“I’m used to this, I'm just not used to having so many others riding along,” Clarke said, laughing. 

“It’s fun, you’ll see,” Lexa told her, 

“Let’s go, guys” Anya called out, and their motorcycles roared and started forward on their route, as Anya picked up speed, and they were about 10 minutes into the ride, Anya felt Raven move her hands off her shoulders and slowly grasp at her waist 

Anya smiled to herself. 

“Is this okay?” Raven asked. 

“Are you comfortable?” Anya asked

“I am, now”

“Then it’s perfect,” Anya said. 


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36:**

They stopped at a McDonalds on their way, Clarke needed to pee, and the others didn’t mind it one bit, cause they were hungry anyway. 

“What can I get you?” Anya asked Raven 

“I can manage my own McDonalds order, thank you very much,” Raven said as she sauntered off, smiling. 

“Okay, then get me something too” Anya called out. 

Raven looked at her for a second, and then said “okay” and walked off. 

Anya stood there leaning against her motorcycle and watched Raven, she couldn’t help it when her gaze traveled down to Raven’s hips, she had to mentally scold herself. 

She turned to look towards where Clarke and Lexa were standing, sipping on a milkshake they’d gotten for Clarke, and Lexa was eating some fries, that she’d kept on the seat, her hands holding Clarke close between her legs, they seemed to be having a quiet moment, Lexa eyes were fixed on Clarke's baby bump as they spoke. Anya smiled to herself. 

They were cute, Anya taught. In their own world most of the time, but so cute. 

When Anya looked back towards where Raven was walking towards the building, she noticed Echo had just got out, but then in conversation with Raven, she walked back in. Anya stood up straighter. She crossed her arms and looked around, and then sighed and kicked the sidewalk in frustration. 

When Raven was back, she brought with her 2 boxes of chicken nuggets 

“In the mood for some fake chicken?” she asked, 

Anya didn’t say much, she took the box Raven offered her and said “thanks” 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Raven asked 

“Nothing, I’m fine.” Anya said. 

She leaned back against her bike seat and started to eat. 

Raven stood there awkwardly, she was suddenly unsure what to do. 

“Anya…” she started. 

“I said I’m fine... And thanks... For bringing me this.” Anya said, her tone clipped. 

“Yea… ummm no problem… I’m just gonna go… over there..check on Clarke.” Raven said, then turned around and walked away. 

Anay wanted to stop her, wanted to tell her she’s sorry she snapped, she was just highly annoyed that everyone was allowed to flirt with Raven so openly except for her. 

When everyone was ready to set out on the ride again, Raven hesitantly walked up to Anya and said 

“Hey listen...ummm I can switch to someone else if you’re… if you wanna ride alone.” she said carefully. 

“Why? Did Echo invite you to join her?” Anya said bitterly. 

Raven looked confused and then connected the dots in her head 

“Anya… are you…” Raven shook her head and then took a step forward, getting into Anya’s personal space 

“I don’t wanna ride with Echo. I thought you don’t wanna ride with me, the way you were all cold when I came out from there just now… Anya, the only reason I’m still here is because I wanted to ride with you… and of course, because Lexa asked me so sweetly to join you guys… I have no intention of giving in to whatever Echo thinks she’s attempting...” 

Anya looked away, still a little annoyed

“I’m going home… I didn’t want us to be fighting...” Raven said when Anya didn’t say anything. 

“No wait…” Anya quickly caught her hand 

“Raven… I…” she began

“Anya, I’m sorry okay, I know I complicated things by asking you to give me some time, but I'm here now, and I’m really enjoying the day we’re having...” 

“I am too,” Anya said, “Don’t leave, I’m sorry, I just got a little insecure there…” Anya said, not making eye contact with Raven. 

Raven smiled softly to herself “You have nothing to worry about Anya, I know we’re not... technically… anything right now… but I’m a one rider girl… and she’s a total beast” Raven said, chuckling. 

Anya laughed then and looked up at Raven with adoration.

“Oh my. God, don’t look at me that way” Raven said, smiling away. 

Anya then got on to her motorcycle and signaled for Raven to get on too.  Once Raven was comfortable, Anya started to put her helmet on, 

“Wait” Raven said. 

Anya turned her face a little “everything okay?” 

She felt Raven’s lips on her cheek for too short a duration and then it was gone. 

Anya went red in the face, smiling to herself. “What was that for?” 

“Jealous you is adorable,” Raven said

They were finally home now, and soaking in the tub together, just relaxing after a fun day out. 

“Well, what did you think of everyone?” Lexa asked from behind Clarke 

Clarke chuckled “I love them, they’re all pretty fun people” 

“Right?” Lexa said, excitedly 

Clarke tilted her head a little and kissed Lexa sweetly. 

“We should call them home for dinner soon” Clarke said “Your birthday’s coming up, maybe around then?” 

“Great idea,” Lexa said “we can actually call everyone, some friends from the office too,” Lexa said. 

Clarke nodded and kissed her some more 

“I’m glad you found them...” Clarke said. 

“I’m glad I found Anya.” Lexa said. 

“Speaking off, did you see the love eyes they were sharing when we dropped Raven off?” Clarke said 

“I swear, I thought they would kiss or something” Lexa laughed. “I should ask Anya what happened” 

“I’ll hear from Raven tonight itself, don’t worry,” Clarke said. 

They were quiet for a while, Lexa’s hands just exploring Clarke’s skin, grazing against her baby bump now and then, Clarke had her eyes closed as she rested back against her shoulder 

“When were you going to tell me we’re looking for a new place?” Clarke suddenly asked. 

Lexa froze. She gulped. That’s what she had forgotten to tell Clarke that night.

“Baby… I…” Lexa started, nervously 

“Relax, will you? Clarke said with a chuckle. “I figured that was probably what you wanted to tell me that day when we...” 

“Yea…” Lexa said, blushing. 

“Go on, tell me now…” Clarke urged 

“Clarke, we’re gonna need a bigger place… I mean with one baby, we could have still managed for a few years, but now that I think of it, with twins, we should be able to give them their space to grow up…” 

“Hmmm” 

“Anya actually brought it up that day, and she offered to help me with looking for the right place…” Lexa said, her hands protectively placed on Clarke’s baby bump. 

“Lex… are you sure we can afford it right now… looking for a new place…?” Clarke asked. 

“We’ll get something from selling this place… and we can get a new loan…I’ve got some shares I could sell too” 

“Lex, we should think about this some more, I think… let’s not make a hasty decision…” Clarke said, 

“But you’re on the same page about wanting a bigger pace right?” Lexa asked, 

“Yea… but we should be practical, there will be other expenses for the babies too...” 

“I know, I’ll figure something out, I’ll talk to Anya, I’ll even talk to Indra and see if we’re on track for salary hikes this year…” 

Clarke lifted herself a little off Lexa, and somehow turned a bit to look at her 

“What?” Lexa asked, 

“You’re just really… determined…” Clarke said. 

“I am, this is for my family, Clarke… this is what we’ve always wanted, I’m gonna make it happen… our family deserves to have a good home…” Lexa said, cupping Clarke’s face sweetly. 

“Okay…” Clarke said. 

“Okay?” Lexa said, smiling, 

“Okay” Clarke confirmed, leaning in and kissing her wife passionately. 

“Who told you by the way? I don’t believe Anya would have said anything…” Lexa asked when Clarke settled back against her. 

Clarke laughed. “Anya spoke about it to Raven, and Raven assumed you’d already talked to me about it.” 

“You scared me for a moment, I thought you’d get angry that you heard it from someone else,” Lexa said, chuckling. 

“I was angry, but we ended up having a lot of fun today, so I figured I could let you have this one” 

“Well, thank god for small mercies,” Lexa said, softly caressing Clarke’s over-sensitive breasts 

“I asked her out” Raven’s message read. 

“Woah, and what did she say?” 

“She asked if I was sure” 

“And were you?” 

“I am…” Raven said. 

“That’s great, Rae, I was just telling Lexa, that we honestly thought you guys would kiss goodbye or something, the way you two were looking at one another,” Clarke wrote to Raven. 

“She came back after all of you went home, she rode back to my building and came to my door, and she was a stuttering mess, and I kissed her goodnight.” 

Clarke smiled at her phone. 

“Hahaha I’m so happy for you Rae… I really am” Clarke wrote. 

“Is it weird, that I feel stronger for her than I have felt for anyone…? Like I didn’t feel this kind of a rush with Luna either, am I a horrible person for admitting that?” Raven asked, 

“You’re not. it’s okay, you’re in love or something” Clarke sent. 

“Yea… love or something, whatever,” Raven wrote with a wink emoji. 

Clarke smiled to herself, locked her phone and looked over at Lexa who was fast asleep now. She’s hardly laid down, and fallen asleep, tired from their day. 

Clarke snuggled closer to her, kissed her cheek and slept. 


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37:**

A few weeks later

“Hey, you ready to leave?” Clarke asked Lexa on text. 

“Ummm, Clarke it’s so early,” 

“Lex, we have that appointment today, please don’t tell me you forgot” came Clarke’s message. 

Lexa stared at her phone. She was in the middle of a client briefing for a new pitch. Shit. 

“It’s today?! Clarke, shit, I forgot” 

Clarke didn’t reply. Lexa peeked out towards her desk, to find her almost throwing her phone on her desk, and starting to pack her stuff up 

“Babe, I’m sorry, umm, I’m going to try and wrap this up quickly.” she wrote. And she looked around the room, to find that they were still only halfway through, 

“Can we call them and ask them to shift it to half an hour later?” Lexa asked Clarke 

“I’m leaving, Lex. You can join me half an hour late if I’m still at the hospital” came Clarke’s text. 

Lexa knew she was mad, and Lexa also knew it was her fault. 

“Clarke, don’t go alone, please… just hold on for a bit” 

“Do you know how many times I reminded you about this appointment?” Clarke asked. 

Clarke had been getting irritable this last week, her body had changed so much, it was beautiful, but Lexa also knew she was dealing with quite a few new pains. Her feet had started to ache, her stomach would get usept, she'd be constipated some days, and all in all, her mood swings were just unpredictable, but Lexa found… she never loved Clarke more. She was gorgeous, and sexy, and constantly glowing. 

This last week, work had gotten too hectic for Lexa, and she’d been coming home late, to find either Clarke was already asleep, or she was just getting ready for bed, but each night, Lexa would lift her t-shirt up a bit, and kiss Clarke’s bump, whispering sweet nothings to her little babies. 

Sometimes it would stir Clarke awake if she was sleeping, and Clarke wouldn’t mind it. Most days she found it cute, but somedays, she pretended to be annoyed, and Lexa would kiss her way up until she could woo Clarke into some minutes of making out. 

Clarke’s libido was in high gear though, some nights she’d wake up from a dream and lightly tug at Lexa and kiss her awake and caress and touch her and Lexa was more than eager to oblige. Although one time, Lexa almost fell asleep during a meeting with the leadership team, and Clarke was truly not apologetic about it at all. 

Late in her second trimester, one day during a client meeting a few blocks away from where their office was located, Clarke felt something move against the inside of her belly. And she quickly excused herself, Raven followed her out, and when she was in the washroom, she turned to look at Raven and with happy tears in her eyes she said  “I think I just felt one of them kick” Clarke said 

“What?!” Raven’s eyes were wide with surprise as she approached carefully. 

“May I…” Raven had asked. 

Clarke had her hand on the spot where she felt it. She took Raven’s hand and put it there too. 

They waited a couple of seconds and there it was again. 

Raven’s eyes looked watery now too. 

“Oh. my. God. Lexa will kill me” Raven said 

Clarke laughed out loud and it seemed to have caused some joy in her belly too, as her babies started a little more violently. 

Raven quickly dialed Lexa and put her on speaker 

“Don’t kill me, boss lady, but I was the second person to feel your babies kicking their momma” 

Lexa was speechless for a moment

“Raven. I want you two back in the office right this second” 

“I have a meeting to finish” Clarke spoke, 

“Okay, then as soon as it’s done,” Lexa said, her voice so neutral, Raven was almost scared. When they hung up, she looked at Clarke quizzically. 

“She’s probably with a client or something and was trying to maintain some composure.” Clarke said, brushing it off and laughing as they continued to feel around her bump for kicks. And right enough when they reached office, and Clarke and Lexa had a minute together in the break room, Clarke placed Lexa's hand on her belly and they waited, until she felt aa light kick, and Clarke saw Lexa's eyes well up with tears of joy. 

They were supposed to have their ‘end of the second trimester’ check-up today. And Lexa had forgotten. And she hated herself for it. The meeting went on longer than expected, and she could see Clarke was still waiting outside. She knew they were way past their time slot now and they would have to reschedule, she knew she had to make it up to Clarke. 

It was 9 pm now, and the meeting just got done. Lexa quickly packed up her stuff, picked up her bag and approached Clarke 

“Tomorrow, 5 pm. The rescheduled appointment” Clarke said when Lexa was before her. 

Lexa nodded “I’m sorry, I should have been more responsible about that” 

Clarke picked up her bag and walked past Lexa to the elevator, Lexa followed. The drive home was silent. 

At a stop signal, Lexa looked towards Clarke to find her staring ahead, biting the inner sides of her lips. She was holding back. 

“Just say what’s on your mind, Clarke,” Lexa said. 

“If you were not prepared for everything that’s entailed with having babies, we shouldn’t have tried at all!” Clarke said, bitterly.

Lexa stayed silent, and Clarke stayed silent too thereafter. 

A few minutes before they could reach their block, Lexa got a call from Anya. She picked it up on the car system 

“Hey Lex,” 

“Hi Anya, you’re on speaker,” Lexa said, her tone clipped, Clarke noticed. 

“Great, hi Clarke” 

“Hi” Clarke spoke, softly. 

“Okay, so good thing I got both of you on. Lexa, all those calls we did this afternoon, worked out great, the agent can show us a couple of places this weekend, if you two are up for it” 

“Anya, can I get back to you about that in a while?” Lexa spoke. 

Clarke looked between Lexa and the car media screen where Anya’s caller ID showed. 

“Yea sure, everything okay?” Anya asked, sounding a little worried. 

“Yea, yea everything’s okay” Lexa assured, but even Clarke heard the break in her voice. 

“Alright, call me later? If you guys need anything?” Anya said. 

“Sure.” Lexa said. 

Clarke didn’t say anything. Neither did Lexa. but Clarke heard a sniffle, and she saw Lexa wipe at her cheek at one point, from the side of her eye. 

Just as Lexa pulled up into the parking lot of their building, Clarke got a text from Raven 

“Is everything okay?” 

“No” Clarke wrote 

“Do you wanna talk? Should I come get you? Do you wanna get out?” 

“No. I just wanna be home” Clarke wrote 

“Okay” Raven wrote, “Should I ask Anya to drag Lexa out then?” Raven asked. 

“No, I need her here with me,” Clarke wrote. 

Lexa unbuckled her seat belt and walked around the car quickly to Clarke’s side, she’d opened the door herself, but helped her out 

Clarke let go of her hand as they walked to the elevators, and on the ride up, Lexa stood a couple of feet away from Clarke. 

Once they were home, Lexa started dinner, Clarke hesitated by the kitchen counter for a second, watching Lexa move around the kitchen and then she walked into their bedroom to take a shower. 

When she was out, Lexa was almost done with dinner. Clarke asked if she needed help, Lexa nodded in the negative, but wouldn’t look at her. Clarke went over to the living room couch and set her feet up on the pillows at the other end, she reached for the remote and put on some soft music.

She heard Lexa’s phone ring, and then she heard Lexa’s voice 

“Roan you better have a good reason for calling me up so late after the day we’ve just had”    
“No! That’s not feasible at all”    
“Are you listening to me?! NO! I won’t stand for that one bit.”    
“Why? Cause I said so, Roan.”    
“Sure. speak to Indra, speak to the groupe CEO for all I care, escalate it to whoever you need, I honestly don’t care at this hour. I will only look into it tomorrow morning”   
“Yea, do what you fuckin’ want” Lexa said and Clarke guessed she hung up after that.    
  
Clarke threw her legs off the couch and rose, and softy walked to the kitchen where Lexa was serving two plates for them

“Hey, what was that about?” she asked, worried. 

“It’s nothing” Lexa said. 

“Lex…” 

“I said it’s nothing,” Lexa said, not looking at Clarke directly, 

“Fine” Clarke said and turned to walk back to the living room. She then stopped and said “Do you wanna go freshen up first, and then we can have dinner?” 

“No, let’s eat first,” Lexa said. Clarke nodded. 

Lexa came to the living room, and held out Clarke’s plate to her, and then she went over to the single-seater couch and sat down herself to eat 

“You can sit here you know?” Clarke said. 

“No, umm… you should put your feet up…” Lexa suggested, 

Clarke thought about it for a second, and then put her feet up on the foot pillow again, and began to eat. 

She was eating quite slowly, and they were both too quiet. It was making her extremely uncomfortable. 

“Lexa...” Clarke said 

“Hmmm?” Lexa looked up at her, and Clarke saw the slight glisten in her eyes 

Clarke was at a loss for words, she felt a light tug in her heart 

“I’m not feeling too hungry” Clarke said. 

Lexa looked at her plate, almost all her food was still there 

“Clarke, you need to eat… you must have eaten like hours ago” Lexa reasoned, her eyes on the food Clarke hadn’t touched yet 

“I know, but I’m not feeling hungry now…” 

“Is something wrong with the food…?” Lexa asked 

“No it’s perfect,” Clarke said, then paused. “I think I just wanna get to bed,” Clarke said then, her voice soft and small 

Lexa looked down at her plate then, she was almost done, but hadn’t finished it and suddenly she wasn’t hungry either. 

She rose from her seat and took Clarke’s plate from her 

“I’ll ummm… keep it in the fridge for you, in case you’re hungry later… let me know,” Lexa said. 

“Lexa, you can sit and finish your food, I can go put it in” 

“No, don’t move. You should relax” Lexa said as she walked towards the kitchen 

“But you haven’t finished-” Clarke began, but Lexa was gone. Clarke sighed. 

She then heard Lexa get on another call 

“Indra, hi”   
“Yea… no… that’s not…”    
“Indra, I can’t right now…I’m sorry” 

And then there was silence. Clarke waited for Lexa to return and when she did, she had her laptop with her. She sat on the floor before the couch and opened up some images from her email. 

“Anya and I made a couple of calls this afternoon, after I finalized the finances I received forms selling off the shares…” 

Clarke’s eyes were glued to Lexa’s screen. 

“The agent sent over some images of some of the rooms in some places he could show us… I thought I’d show you, and we can narrow down on which ones we want to see...” 

“Okay,” Clarke said 

Lexa went on to show her different photos of different rooms and then she pulled up her Pinterest, where she’d made separate boards for inspiration on room designs. Clarke could have sworn in that moment her heart melted. 

“When did you create these?” she asked in suprise 

“I’ve been building them for a year now” Lexa said without looking back at Clarke 

“Lex…” 

“I know it seems like I haven’t been trying enough, Clarke… I know I look like an ungrateful prick, and me forgetting today’s appointment was horrible of me, and I’m sorry, but I would never regret making these babies with you… never. And if you’re regretting it because of me… I'm sorry. I’m sorry, I'm trying to be good at this… I am…” Lexa was saying, but she was still not looking at Clarke 

“Lex…” Clarke’s voice was choked with emotion now… 

“Clarke, do you mind if I step out for a short walk? I just need some air” Lexa said suddenly as she rose, still not looking at Clarke directly, “I’ll ask Anya or Raven to come over, I just need half an hour”

Clarke so badly wanted to reach out and touch her and tell her “Don’t leave, come lay down with me” but instead, she said “it’s okay… take your time, and no, I’m fine, I think I’ll go to bed…” 

“Okay…” Lexa said. 

“I’ll wait up for you,” Clarke said 

Lexa hesitated by the doorway, but then she put on her coat and walked out. 


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38:**

It was only 5 minutes later when Clarke heard Lexa's phone buzzing, she realized Lexa forgot to carry her phone with her. 

She looked at the lock screen to find an email from Indra. 

The subject line read “Warning in light of recent misconduct on your part”    
Dear Lexa,    
It has been brought to my notice that your performance at work recently has been dwindling. You seem distracted and are defaulting on many responsibilities. Treat this letter as your first warning…” 

Clarke could not see the rest of the email. But her heart ached. What was going on?

Lexa was back in exactly half an hour. Clarke heard the front door open, she heard some faint noises from the kitchen and then minutes later Lexa was in the doorway 

“Hey” Clarke said 

“Hey, you should have slept…” Lexa said, smiling softly, but it wasn’t the whole thing. 

“I was waiting for you…” Clarke said “also, you forgot your phone.” 

“Ah, shit. Well, maybe that was for the best. Work’s been trying to reach me, and I just can’t tonight” 

Clarke nodded in understanding. she then put her hand on her tummy and looked down and chuckled “they’ve been waiting for you, kicking non-stop” Clarke said. 

Lexa walked up to her side of the bed slowly, sat by her side, facing her, and slowly placed her hand on Clarke's tummy 

“Hey bugs, I’m right here..” she said, and she felt a kick at her hand, now she chuckled, and Clarke finally saw that real, proud smile. 

Clarke reached out and put her hand on Lexa’s cheek, caressing her face lovingly, 

“What’s going on?” she asked her 

Lexa closed her eyes, and when she opened them, a tear fell out, Lexa quickly wiped at it and stood up 

“I just go shower, umm… Clarke, it’s late, you should sleep.” 

“They won’t rest until you’re here with me...” Clarke said quickly, knowing how her babies could tell when Lexa was near, they could hear her voice for sure. They were always calmer when Lexa was close. It amazed Clarke sometimes. 

Also, Clarke was too hesitant to admit right now, how much she wanted, needed Lexa to be touching her, holding her close. 

Lexa went in for a shower, and Clarke looked over to her side of the bed, the phone was there and if Lexa came out and saw that email right now, it would really upset her. Clarke didn't know how to handle this. Something was going on with Lexa and she wished she could tell. And she felt horrible now, after what she’d insinuated in the car on their drive home. Because from the looks of it, Lexa’s been prepping for their baby for a year now, those Pinterest boards were the cutest things. 

And the calls she’d done with Anya about the houses they should see. Did someone come to know that they had been doing lal of that during work hours and escalated that to Indra? 

When Lexa came out of the bathroom, she looked fresh, yet exhausted. 

She came to her side of the bed and checked her phone. Clarke watched her shoulders drop. She must have read the email. 

“Lex…” Clarke began

“Clarke, ummm… where did we keep the painkillers?” Lexa asked 

“I have them here,” Clarke said as she pulled open her bedside drawer and got them, “What hurts?” 

“It’s just a headache,” Lexa said, pouring herself a glass of water and then taking the pill from Clarke and downing it with a few sips. 

She then pulled the covers up and got in and laid down staring at the ceiling. 

“Lex…” 

“Clarke, let’s just sleep...it’s been a long day” Lexa said, as she closed her eyes 

Suddenly, she felt Clarke shift in bed, and when she opened her eyes again, she was faced by Clarke, hovering above her 

Clarke leaned in and pressed her lips to her forehead, and then slowly, she brought her hand up and started to rub soft circles with her thumbs on Lexa’s forehead. 

“Clarke… baby…” Lexa began 

“Shhh… relax… I got you…” Clarke said, and she accompanied the massage with soft kisses now and then, Lexa couldn’t help it when her body shook with sobs and she burst out crying, and Clarke held her close 

“Baby… please talk to me… what’s on your mind…” Clarke pleaded, so very worried now, what had she done? 

“Lex, I’m sorry about what I said earlier, I was upset about the appointment, I was looking forward to hearing about their progress from the doctor, and when you said you’d forgotten I started to wonder if you weren’t as excited about them as I was…” 

“I’m sorry I forgot about the appointment… I’ve just been... So preoccupied, with the house plans, checking about other stuff we’ll need to buy for them…” 

“I know, I saw some more of your boards after you left…” Clarke said. 

“I’m sorry” 

“God! You don’t have to apologize, I didn’t know… I didn’t know you were doing so much behind the scenes, why didn’t you ever tell me?” Clarke said. 

“I just thought… well you have your hands full already, baby…” 

“God! Lexa, you don’t have to do all of that on your own, so what if I’m constantly in some pain, so what if I’m carrying them, I don’t expect you to take on everything else related to our babies on your own… we’re supposed to share that responsibility…” Clarke said, 

Lexa simply looked at her, wiping at the tears from her eyes. 

“Lex… what happened at work?” Clarke asked. 

Lexa sighed. 

“You can tell me…” Clarke urged

“Indra sent me a warning mail.” 

“Why? What happened?”

“I’ve been defaulting a bit, and Roan escalated it” Lexa said. 

“What a bas-” Clarke began 

“Shhhh” Lexa quickly stopped her. “They can hear you.” she said with complete seriousness. Clarke looked down at her tummy then and nodded. 

“How bad?” Clarke asked. 

“I said no to Indra today, to taking up some new requirements from a client, she asked me to either take the brief or talk to them and negotiate another time to do it, but I flatly told her I’m not doing it” 

“That’s not such a big deal, it’s after work hours… you shouldn't be expected to take calls now, why would she act out like that?” Clarke said. 

“I’ve made a couple of fuck-ups the last few weeks too, been a little distracted I guess. Anya’s been helping me cover up for it...” Lexa admitted.

Clarke looked at Lexa and said  “Lex, this is why I don’t want you doing any more of this new home prep on your own. Involve me, I want to do all of these things with you, I wanna call agents and find our home, I wanna add the whole baby store into a cart with you, I wanna pick out the paint colors for their room and everything… let me shoulder some of that with you…” Clarke said. 

“You’re going through so much already, babe,” Lexa said. 

“It’s nothing I didn’t want,” Clarke said with a smile. 

“Well, I’m sure you never thought we’d have twins.” 

“I should have expected it though, with you, everything's always a little extra” Clarke joked. Lexa smiled then, finally, she even chuckled and Clarke relaxed a bit. 

Clarke caressed her face lovingly and said “I’m so sorry for what I said in the car” 

“I’m so sorry for forgetting the appointment,” Lexa said, 

Clarke leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. “You scared me… when you said you went silent and wouldn't argue back…” 

“I was scared, I was scared that you were regretting our decision to have a baby because of my negligence…” Lexa said. 

Clarke brushed her lips against Lexa’s 

“I want these babies so bad…” Lexa said, her hand finding rest on her tummy again. 

“I know… me too… I can’t wait to hold them in my arms” Clarke said. 

“Both of them, at once? Can you do that?” Lexa asked. 

“I’ll learn. Apparently, it saves a lot of time if I can learn to feed them both at once” Clarke said. 

Lexa’s eyes widened. “You can do THAT?” 

Clarke laughed 

“I fucking love and respect your body even more, you know, after all of this…” Lexa said, softly pushing Clarke’s shoulder to get her to lay on her back, and then Lexa’s hand wandered around Clarke’s tummy, softly caressing their babies, and Lexa felt one of them kick again.

She laughed. “Yea baby girl, I got you,” Lexa said, looking down at Clarke's belly. “I got you…” she said once more to assure. 

“We have the option of knowing the sex of our babies tomorrow” Clarke suddenly remembered. 

Lexa looked at her with adoration “So… you wanna know?” she asked as she nuzzled her nose against Clarke’s 

Clarke thought for a moment and then asked “What do you want?”

“I’m really okay with anything you say, momma,” Lexa said, kissing Clarke’s lips 

“I say let’s keep the suspense… it’ll be a nice surprise on the day they’re born,” Clarke said. 

Lexa smiled against her lips, “Perfect.. . I want whatever you want, Clarke” she said. 

They kissed, until Clarke insisted Lexa sleeps, so her headache can go completely. 

It was around 2 am when Lexa was roused from her sleep when she felt Clarke trying to entangle herself from Lexa’s hold around her. 

“Aye… where are you going?” Lexa asked, groggily 

“I need to pee…” she said 

“Mmm kay,” Lexa said, falling back asleep, knowing that when Clarke returns, she’ll somehow still end up wrapping her up in her arms somehow.    
  


Lexa’s eyes shot open at a loud crashing sound of something in the kitchen. She sat up with a start. 

“Clarke?” she called out, terrified. Clarke wasn’t in bed, and the bathroom lights were off. Lexa’s heart was beating too fast, she ran out of the bedroom, and towards the kitchen where she could see the lights were on 

“CLARKE?” she called again

“They’re okay, I’m okay” she heard Clarke’s voice just as she entered the kitchen to find Clarke standing in the middle of a mess. She’d dropped the glass plate she was holding, it was in pieces along with the food that was on it. 

“Baby, are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, I’m fine… I’m sorry… I just got hungry… and the plate slipped when I tried to take it out from the fridge” Clarke explained

“It’s okay, it’s okay…” Lexa rushed to say, finding the broom and pan “Just stay where you are, don’t move until I tell you” 

“I can clean it up, Lex,” Clarke said. 

“Don’t move an inch.” Lexa commanded. 

She quickly swept the glass pieces and the food to one side, and let Clarke pass. 

“Sit down… you must be a little shaken up,” Lexa said, pulling up one of the kitchen stools. 

“I’m okay” Clarke said, and just then she saw Lexa’s hands trembling a little where they had pulled the stool out from under the counter. 

“Lex… come here” Clarke called. 

“Hold on, let me clean this up, and I’ll be right with you,” Lexa said

“COME HERE” Clarke demanded. So Lexa left the broom and pan and came up to Clarke, standing between her knees and Clarke took both her hands in hers, she was still trembling. 

“Lex, you’re shaking.” 

“It’ll stop... I was just startled by the noise is all…” Lexa said quickly. 

Clarke took her hands and placed them on her tummy 

“They’re okay, I’m okay… nothing happened… nothing's going to happen.” Clarke assured

“I know… I know…” Lexa said, not making eye contact with Clarke, but Clarke knew now, how terrified Lexa was of losing them, she saw it first hand now. 

Clarke reached out and held Lexa’s face and brought her in for a slow kiss hoping to calm her racing heart down, to soothe her, assure her she was okay, their babies were okay. 

“They’re fine… just hungry” Clarke joked. 

“I’ll make you something,” Lexa said, hurriedly, walking away and going over the other side of the counter

“Lex…” Clarke laughed. 

“I’m awake now, it’s okay, I can make you anything you like… what are you craving tonight?” Lexa asked, smiling now, still looking sleepy, but determined. 

Clarke looked at her adoringly. 

“What? I‘m serious, I’ll make you anything you want.”

“Make more babies with me,” Clarke said off-handedly. Lexa froze. She stared at Clarke and smiled. 

“I’d have a 100 more with you.” she said. 

Clarke laughed “wow, even after all the distress I give you?” Clarke teased 

“Even after all of that” Lexa said. 

“Not even denying it, wow” Clarke laughed

“I’m an honest wife.” 

“Sure” 

Clarke was craving cookies, and so they got baking and finally indulged in some cookies and milk before going back to bed for a couple of hours of sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the update?


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... I'm back with some new chapters :)   
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 39:**

They had found the perfect place with Anya’s help. And once the formalities were done, and after moving in, they quickly got to work on redecorating one of the rooms to make it a nursery. 

Clarke and Lexa had put their minds together, along with a lot of inspiration from Lexa’s Pinterest boards, and they had finally designed the perfect room. 

They’d just settled in completely around the same time Clarke hit month number 7. 

Raven and Anya were dating now, and they truly were such a great pair. They’d helped out with the moving and the redecorating, as Clarke was too huge now to do much, and no one blamed her, it didn’t look easy at all, having to hold two whole babies inside you. 

Lexa’s first warning email, remained her last warning email too. Soon after that night when Clarke told her she wanted to help out in everything, she was able to split her focus equally, and she immediately jumped back into her position, earning even some emails of appreciation from their top clients. 

It was a Monday morning though, when a particular email in Lexa’s inbox, had her sweating a little bit, and nervous. 

“Anya, I’m a little worried about this…” she said. 

“But why? Indra didn’t say what she wants to talk to you about, it could be anything” Anya assured her. 

“I just have a bad feeling about it, is all. Indra’s marked the group CEO too.” 

“You’re overthinking this… completely,” Anya said, distracted with something on her phone. 

“What is it?” Lexa asked, trying to lean forward to peek into Anya’s screen,

Anya held her phone close to her and said “hey, no peeking!” 

“What are you looking at?” 

“Nothing that concerns you,” Anya said, smiling at her phone again

“Ugh! Don’t tell me, you guys did another nude shoot?” Lexa said rolling her eyes. 

“The woman is a goddess, Lex. I could click her for the rest of my life...” Anya said, smirking. 

“You guys are insatiable…” Lexa said. 

“I heard you and Clarke were never any less” Anya said. 

“Touche” Lexa said  “ANYA! Focus! We need to figure out what Indra is up to” 

“Okay, on it, I’ll ask around, sneak around, and I’ll get back to you with any info” 

“Thanks Anya” Lexa said and Anya left after suggesting they go out for drinks soon, it’s been a while that they’ve spent some quality time just the two of them. 

“What’s got your knickers in a knot?” Clarke wrote a text to Lexa 

“Nothing for you to worry about, baby” Lexa wrote back. 

“You look distressed, just tell me Lex, you don’t have to hold back” Clarke replied. 

“Clarke, Indra has called for a meeting with me on Thursday, and she’s marked the group CEO too” 

“Woah, what’s the agenda?” Clarke asked. 

“The mail just says ‘performance review’” Lexa replied. 

“So it’s your appraisal meeting then, right? What are you worried about?” 

“I’m worried maybe Indra didn’t get over that weird phase I went through…” 

“You’re just thinking the worse now, for all you know she’s just gonna talk to you about your strengths and weaknesses, LOL” 

“Clarke” Lexa wrote back with an eye roll emoji. 

“Oh wait, remember once at a party before we went on that trip, she said she was gonna be making some big changes? Maybe the company’s merging or something” 

“Maybe, I don’t know… I just… Clarke a lot of the plans we’ve made involve having a steady income from Trigital, I just hope it's nothing that hinders that plan….” 

“Babe, don’t stress out like that… I’m sure it’ll be okay.” Clarke comforted. 

“Hmmm, anyway, did you decide when you’re starting your maternity leave?” Lexa asked Clarke 

“Lex, not this again.” Clarke wrote with an eye roll emoji. 

“Clarke come on! You’re very pregnant right now, I think you should stop putting yourself in the face of danger every day like this…” 

“What danger? I’m literally sitting in the confines of the office all day, right under your nose in fact, I think I'm perfectly fine. I can start my leave closer to the date, that way I’ll have longer after they’re born….” 

“I’m flattered you think that by being in my presence you and the babies are constantly safe, but I’m also highly paranoid because people are walking too fast on this floor, no one gives a damn who they bump into, and there’s just too many risks involved…” 

“Lex! I won't let anything happen to them. I’m their mother too, I know what they need, and they’re happy… I can feel it” 

“Okay, I trust you… but I still think you need to be home for the last month at least” 

“We’ll see when the time comes” Clarke replied. 

Clarke heard a giggle from behind her, she turned her chair and rolled up to Raven. 

“Woah! What did I just see?!” Clarke exclaimed, and Raven was startled as she quickly put her phone face down, 

“OYE! Stop sneaking up on me like that?!” Raven said. 

“Was that a photo of Anya nude in your bed?!” Clarke asked her softly. 

“Yes, and shhhh!” Raven said, looking around and hoping no one else could hear them

Clarke laughed. “You two are cute” 

“Don’t give me the condescending ‘cute’” Raven said. 

“No! Not condescending at all, like cute for real” Clarke said. 

“Says the woman with the very pregnant belly who won’t stop texting her CCO wife all day long” 

“I can’t believe how much she’s still into me even after I’ve become this...balloon,” Clarke said. 

Raven laughed out loud “tell me more” 

“She’s just… she’s so turned on with the way my boobs have grown I think,” Clarke said, her cheeks reddening

“Obviously. Lexa’s always had a thing for your boobs” Raven laughed. 

“Still, I feel like my libido has just plummetted, and I’m not always in the mood for sex these days, but she’s just constantly admiring my body, I can tell she misses all the sex…” 

“But I thought you guys were still having sex…” 

“Third-trimester complications… the babies are closer to my pelvis, and it’s just a lot of discomfort even thinking of doing the deed…” Clarke said, “Lexa understands, she’s fine with it… I told her we could try some different positions if she still wants to…” 

“And?” 

“She didn’t want to force me to do anything I wasn't feeling completely okay about,” Clarke said. 

“Hmmm” 

“What?” Clarke asked. 

“Well, you said she’s been so turned on recently with the way your body has changed…” 

“Yea…” 

“And the only reason you guys aren’t having sex is cause your usual positions are uncomfortable… but you could still find more creative ways to pleasure her, right?” 

“I tried, but she doesn’t wanna do anything if it doesn’t involve me getting something from it too” 

“Ugh! Why so selfless?!” Raven said, dramatically

“I know right” Clarke laughed. “Anyway, I’m gonna try again tonight…” 

“Do that, Anya told me Lexa’s been stressing out about something Indra said…-” Raven stopped mid-sentence when she saw Luna enter from the elevators. 

“Luna” Raven said to herself, Clarke’s gaze followed Raven’s and she saw Luna walking towards her desk. Some of Luna’s teammates came up to her to hug her and give her warm welcome back. 

“She’s back, wow.” Clarke said. 

“Wow” Raven repeated. 

Clarke narrowed her eyes at Raven, suspiciously 

“I mean wow in the sense, that I’m glad her mom’s okay enough that she can be back here” Raven clarified. 

“Hmmm, are you going to go talk to her?” Clarke asked

‘I should, yea… excuse me one moment” Raven said, getting up from her seat and going up to Luna 

“Luna, hey” Raven said. 

“Hi Raven” 

“Wow, it’s good to see you back here” 

“Thanks” Luna said. 

“Um… do you wanna get coffee…in the break room?” Raven asked her. 

“Yea sure” 

They walked together towards the break room. 

“How’s… um… how’s your mom…?” Raven asked. 

“She’s doing much better now…” 

“That’s great news” 

“Yea… how are you? How have things been going here?” Luna asked. 

“Eh, the usual, nothing much has changed…” 

“And with you…?” Luna asked, not making eye contact. 

They were standing before the coffee machine now and Luna was filling up two cups of coffee. 

“Ummm… I uh… I’m seeing someone now...” Raven said carefully. 

Luna nodded. “Wow, that’s um… nice” 

“Yea” Raven said. 

“It’s Anya, isn’t it?” Luna asked, smiling sadly. 

Raven nodded, trying to read Luna’s expression. 

“I’m happy for you...” Luna said then. 

“You are?” 

“Yea, I guess.. I’ve been thinking about you a lot, but I know that’s not fair after everything, you deserve a chance at a love that’s sure of you, Rae” 

“You do too, Luna. I was all over the place at one time, and I just wanna make sure you know I am sorry we didn’t work out… and I hope you’ll find that kind of happiness with someone”

Luna nodded and offered a cup of coffee to Raven. 

“Thanks Rae,” she said, smiling softly. 

Raven acknowledged with a nod.

Just then Anya entered the break room, her eyes meeting Raven’s as soon as she entered “oh, here you are” she said, 

Luna turned around and saw Anya. 

“Hi” Anya said, suddenly realizing Luna was back in office, “You’re back… um... I’m so sorry… how’s your mom?” Anya asked. 

“She’s recovering better now,” Luna said with a smile “thanks” 

“Yea,” Anya said, and then there was an awkward silence 

“Anyway, I should go get a low down from the team, and report to Lexa” Luna said, moving to leave the room. 

“I’ll see you around, Raven, bye,” Luna said, she acknowledged Anya with a curt nod and left. 

“Bye” Raven said. 

Anya came up to Raven’s side and said “Should I be worried?” 

“Nah, I’m still staring at your nudes like a total creep.” Raven said. 

“Good. so nothing to worry about,” Anya said as she prepared herself a coffee and Raven laughed. 


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40:**

“I don’t get it, why would Indra be so cryptic with me, why can’t she just tell me what this meeting is about?!” lexa grumbled to Clarke

Lexa was laying in bed and ranting, staring at the ceiling, while Clarke moved about getting ready for bed. 

“She probably has her reasons, baby” Clarke said. 

“Yea, but like why drive me crazy for so many days. I’ve gotta wait till Thursday to know, and I can’t stop thinking about what we’re gonna do if I lose this job” 

“You’re not gonna lose the job,” Clarke said 

“How do you know, did Indra talk to you about it?” Lexa asked, 

“No” 

“Then how can you be so sure?” Lexa asked. 

“Because I know how much Indra respects you” 

“Then what could this be about?” Lexa said

“Lex! Let it go,” Clarke said,

“I can’t just let it go, it’s been on my mind since I saw the meeting invite, if it’s a performance review, why is the group CEO also invited… I’m telling you, Clarke, she’s firing me.” 

“She’s not gonna fire you, baby” 

“Anya’s usually good and finding out this kind of stuff, but she’s got nothing for me, what if she can’t figure it out, cause Indra’s really replacing me with her?” Lexa said, 

“UGH! Lex. stop” Clarke said. 

“Clarke, think of-” 

Lexa stopped mid-sentence when she felt Clarke’s lips collide with hers, her tongue already seeking entrance between her lips, Lexa immediately took control, pushing Clarke down so that she could hover over her instead. 

“If you think making out with me will get me to forget about the meeting, you’re badly mistaken…” Lexa said close to her lips, seriously. 

Clarke looked at her seriously too “Noted” and she kissed her some more, letting her tongue slip in between lexa's lips, drawing out a sweet moan from her. 

“And if this is some way to try to convince me to accept a hand-job or a blow job from you, my answer is still no, we can do all of that when we’re equally capable of having orgasms…” 

Clarke rolled her eyes “Okay noted, but can we still make-out at least?” 

“Sure” Lexa said quickly, smiling, her hand already roaming under Clarke’s t-shirt to caress her skin and rub soft soothing circles around her pregnant belly.

It was Thursday, and Lexa was a nervous mess. She walked up to Indra’s office when it was time, the group CEO Becca Pramheda was already in.

Lexa knocked on the door and when she was summoned in, she entered. 

“Lexa, good morning, sit,” Indra told her. Becca was seated in Indra’s chair, and Indra was seated next to the chair she had asked Lexa to join her at. 

“Hi, good morning…” Lexa addressed them both 

After some small talk and some niceties, Becca spoke “So Lexa, you’ve been associated with Trigital Inc for quite a long time, and I just want you to know how much we appreciate the efforts you take to keep the creative team inspired and constantly delivering great work… we’ve built quite a name for ourselves globally, and Trigital Inc has been gaining newer and bigger clients in the last year…” 

Lexa nodded “thank you…” 

“But what I need you to understand now Lexa, is that...even though you’re great in this role, we hope you understand that we cannot keep you there forever...” 

Lexa felt her heart drop into her stomach. What was happening?! 

Becca was about to continue, when she got a phone call, 

“I’m so sorry, I need to take this” she said and got up from her seat and walked out. Indra rose and said “I’m going to go ask someone to get us coffee”

Lexa nodded, she then took her phone out and saw Clarke was online 

“Clarke, this is horrible. I can’t… I don’t know what’s happening” 

“What?! What did they tell you?” Clarke asked. 

“They haven’t finished but she did say they’re not letting me keep my position here, fuck, baby. I’m terrified, I don’t wanna lose this job!!” 

“You’re not going to lose this job. Just, listen to them, and fight back if need be, no one deserves this position more than you do.” Clarke wrote 

Becca came back into the room in that very moment followed by Indra, who was followed by a guy with a tray of 3 cups of coffee. 

“Yes, where was I?” Becca said once she and Indra were seated again. 

“You said you’re not keeping me…” Lexa said. 

“Ah, Did I say that? That sounds rather harsh, I’m sorry, What I mean is, I can’t let you stay stuck in that position forever, Lexa. You’ve got great potential and your leadership skills are as great as your creative abilities. After a lot of discussions with multiple stakeholders, we’ve decided to promote you. Congratulations, Lexa.” 

Lexa sat there slack-jawed. 

“Hold on a sec,” she said. 

She chuckled out of shock and then kept a serious face again looking at Becca like she was a puzzle she needed to solve. 

“You’re promoting me?” she asked 

Becca nodded, “That’s what I said, didn’t I?” 

Indra nodded, with a soft smile. 

“You’re not firing me?” Lexa asked 

“Who in their right minds would fire you, Lexa?” Indra said, she looked horrified at the idea. 

“I just thought… you brought Anya here... wait… What am I being promoted to?” Lexa asked. 

“Ahh… now that’s a question I was expecting.” Becca said “I'll let Indra answer that.” 

Lexa angled herself to face Indra and Indra looked sad in a sweet way. 

“Lexa, you’ve been my protégé for years now, Lord knows you’ve come to be much better than I am, that’s why, you were my first choice when they asked me who would replace me here at Trigital Inc” 

Lexa was frozen in place. She then turned to Becca 

“What!? You’re letting go of Indra and replacing her with me, are you nuts?!” Lexa couldn’t believe she’d just said that to the group CEO, but she didn’t care. Who lets go of a powerhouse of a woman like Indra?!

“We’re not letting her go, Lexa” Becca said with a sad smile 

“I’ve decided to take an early retirement,” Indra said, smiling at Lexa. 

“Indra…” Lexa began 

“I’ve had my best and worst days at this place, Lexa, and it’s been a pleasure working with you and your teams, but it's your turn now to make that difference… and I can see it already, Trigital Inc will peak with you as its leader, if you’ll accept that is…” 

Lexa looked at Indra, and then back at Becca. 

“Umm… I… I don’t know… what happens to my teammates…” Lexa asked, looking concerned. 

Indra laughed, she looked at Becca and said “See, this was what I was telling you about, she’s one with that entire team, they will be her first concern.” 

Becca laughed. 

“Well, you’re going to have to let go of that position,” Becca said. 

“With all due respect, I would like to have some say in whoever’s going to replace me, I know my team members, and I am responsible for them…” Lexa said 

“Anya. We’re asking Anya to take your role” Indra said calmly. 

“Oh” Lexa said, a smile coming upon her face, 

“Are you alright with that?” Becca asked 

“I am, yes, she’s proved to be a great leader when I was on leave, and she’s continued to lead well with me…” Lexa said. 

“Good, we’ll be offering the position to her tomorrow, so keep it on the hush-hush, will ya?” Becca said. Lexa nodded 

“So that means you’ll accept your new position?” Becca asked 

“LEXA! What is happening? You can’t just give me half info and then go MIA” Clarke texted Lexa, and when she didn’t get a reply, she decided to take a walk towards Indra’s office and have a peek for herself and decide if things looked like they were going bad. 

She passed by and noticed all 3 of them looked super serious in conversation, but Clarke didn’t want to assume the worst. She went back to her desk and Anya was seated at Raven’s bay with her. 

“Hey momma” Raven said. 

“Ugh! Stop calling me that” Clarke laughed as she sat at her desk. 

“Did you two decide who’s gonna be called momma and who’s gonna be called mommy?” Anya asked. 

Clarke laughed “No, not yet” 

“Well, you’ll should decide soon, you look like those babies could pop any moment now” Anya said 

“Shush, there’s a whole month and a half left” Raven hit Anya playfully. 

“What’s up? What’s on your mind?” Raven asked Clarke when she noticed she looked pre-occupied. 

“It’s Lexa, she was nervous about that meeting, and from the looks of it, it doesn’t look so good...” 

Anya looked towards where Indra’s office was and then back at Clarke 

“Hey, don’t worry about it, I’m sure whatever it is, Lexa can hold her own in there, she’ll be fine,” Anya said

Clarke smiled “Thanks Anya, I don’t know if she’s ever told you, but you matter a lot to her, your friendship” 

Anya smiled. “I value our friendship too. I look up to her, she’s talented and makes a great mentor” 

“I hope they see that too” Clarke said. 

“I’m sure they will, they would have to be blind or stupid to not see it.” Raven said and held Clarke’s hand in comfort. 

“Have you guys thought of names? For the babies?” Anya asked Clarke, to help take her mind off Lexa for the moment. 

“We had a couple of options… I wanted Madi and Mika if they’re girls, and Aden and Alex if they’re boys” Clarke said, smiling instantly. 

“And if you have a boy and a girl?” Anya asked. 

“Then one of either” Clarke replied. 

“And Lexa wants the same names?” Raven asked. 

“She didn’t want to use the names Madi and Aden, she was suggesting Amelia and Taylor for girls and Timothy and Robin for boys, she didn’t mind Mika and Alex too, just not Madi and Aden, she just felt they're common names”

“I don't think they're common. Not that anyone’s asking for my opinion, but I truly like all of those names” Raven said.

“Yea, I’m mostly fond of Madi and Aden, but I don’t know… if Lexa won’t agree, then I won’t push.” Clarke said, smiling at the idea of their little babies. 

“Sweeet!” Anya said. 

Just then, they saw Lexa come out of Indra’s office and walk straight into her own office. Then Anya received an email on her phone. 

‘Performance review’, the subject line read and Lexa and Indra were gonna be there too. 

“Well, looks like Lexa’s meeting is done, and they’ve decided to do mine tomorrow,” Anya said, showing Raven the email. 

Clarke was on her phone, waiting for a message from Lexa, but nothing came.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41:**

They left work together that evening and Lexa still hadn’t spoken about the meeting, Clarke was beyond curious, so as soon as they were in the car, she asked 

“Is everything okay? Do you wanna tell me how the meeting went?” Clarke asked, 

Lexa looked at Clarke with a smile that didn’t completely reach her eyes, “as soon as we’re home, okay?” 

“Okay” Clarke said, and just before Lexa could start the car, she took her hand, tugged at it, and Lexa knew to lean in for a kiss. 

“Whatever it is, it’ll be okay” Clarke assured her. 

Now Lexa smiled, love in her gaze, “I know” 

“Why did you say you needed to think about it? What did you wanna think about?” Clarke asked with complete shock. She was elated to hear Lexa’s news about the proposal to become CEO, but she was confused about why Lexa left them with an “I need to think about it, give me until tomorrow” 

“I wanted to talk to you about it before deciding on a step like that, Clarke” Lexa said, sincerely, reaching out to take Clarke’s hands in hers. 

Clarke melted into her touch “Lex, why would I have a problem with that?” 

“Think about it, CEO.That's more responsibility, it’s literally the whole company on my shoulders, it comes with the added pressure of the whole industry’s eye on me, and maybe even you then… it’s not like it’s a secret we’re a married couple working together…”

Clarke nodded, trying to absorb everything she was saying 

“Also, if I say yes, it’s not going to be an immediate thing, Indra retires after 4 months, and our babies are going to be here in less than 2 now… I don’t wanna take it up and later regret it, because it takes all my time...”

“I’m sure Indra won’t mind planning her exit to accommodate our leave after our little ones are born…” 

“Yea, I think I could discuss that with her… so that’s not a big problem, but what about after I’m back, after we’re both back to working… I don’t wanna be at a place where I’m torn between spending time with my family and work…” Lexa said and looked down at their hands on Clarke’s lap. 

“Lex… I don’t think it matters what position you’re at, I know you’ll always make time for our babies, I just know that…” 

Lexa smiled, “I know that too…” 

“Then what is it…” 

“I don’t know… I just… I need to hear what you think about it…” Lexa said. 

“Okay… I think I’ve never been more proud of you” Clarke said as she brought Lexa’s face closer for a deep, slow kiss, Lexa smiled against her lips “really?” she whispered 

“Okay maybe I was more proud of you when they told us we’re having twins” Clarke said, gleefully

Lexa laughed, 

“I guess what I'm saying is, there’s no one I know who works as hard as you, and no one I know who can fill Indra’s shoes better than you, you were born a leader, babe. It’s just who you are, and after all these years, to be offered this position, I think it’s an opportunity like no other… now about me… I don’t give a damn what people say, and this is after 2 and half years of being married to you while working under your leadership. I think I'll just be your proudest employee...” Clarke said with a smile. 

Lexa chuckled. 

“And about our family, our kids, I think the timing is a little tricky, but I think it just makes everything better, a promotion for you from CCO to CEO, a promotion for us, from just wives, to now also mothers, we’ll find a way to balance it all, I’m sure…” 

“Yea?” 

“Yea, I’m certain of it, and I know you, you love these babies like you’re carrying them yourself, you’re not going to let them down… no matter what…” Clarke said.

“Your faith in me...it’s just… overwhelming sometimes,” Lexa said, her eyes getting a little teary. 

Clarke held Lexa’s face in her hands, caressing her skin, 

“For better or for worse, I’m your biggest cheerleader, babe… now… if you’re hesitant about taking up the position because you think you’re incapable of taking it up… or of handling the pressure….” Clarke began to look concerned, wondering if Lexa was too intimidated by the role, which is so off-brand for her. 

“No, no. that’s not it. I’m confident I can manage it, I just… I just didn’t wanna take a decision without knowing your thoughts on it… it’s not just my life anymore Clarke. From the minute I put that ring on your finger, I knew everything I do now, I do it for the both of us… and the minute we decided we wanted a child, I knew that now extended to our little ones too… I just wanna make sure I can keep you and our kids happy, thriving, and well protected.” 

“Then what are you waiting for, I think you should take it up,” Clarke said, leaning in to kiss Lexa

“You’re right… I’m gonna email Indra right now…” Lexa said against her lips 

“Hmm… and then… let’s celebrate…” Clarke said… her hand moving down Lexa’s front, grazing over her breasts and landing softly over her crotch, Lexa shivered 

“Babe, as much as I would love that, I told you… we can wait… I don’t want you feeling uncomfortable… just for my sake…” 

“Oh no Lex, today… I’m feeling a little…” Clarke’s gaze dropped down to Lexa’s lap, where her hand was already stroking over her clothed dick 

“Clarke… a little?...” Lexa asked with a raised eyebrow 

“Adventurous…” Clarke said with a sparkle in her eye

Lexa stood up quickly and took a step back 

“Woah woah woah, hold up, we’re not doing anything adventurous, I’m not taking any risks…” Lexa said. 

“But baby…” Clarke whined. 

“Clarke…” 

“Come on, you can’t tell me you don’t want me…” 

Lexa now knelt before Clarke and took her hands “what?! No! GOD! Clarke, I’ve never wanted you more, you’re literally home to my children, you’re glowing, you’re fucking hormonal and it shocks me that I still get so turned on at the idea that you’re the mother to my children…” 

“Then have sex with me…” Clarke said 

Lexa leaned her head against Clark’s belly… “I want to. Fuck! You don't know how much I want to…” 

Clarke lightly stroke over her hair, comfortingly. “Please baby… god… I just wanna feel you inside me… we’ll go slow... We’ll try more comfortable positions…” Clarke sounded so excited 

Lexa looked up at her and smiled “I’ve gotta be the first human with a dick showing more restraint than his/her wife” 

Clarke chuckled, she leaned in and whispered “if you touched me right now, you’d feel just how wet I am, and it all started the moment you said they offered you a position as CEO” 

“That turns you on?” Lexa asked, smiling smugly. 

“More than you can imagine…” Clarke said, biting down on her lower lip.

“Let me see,” Lexa said, reaching for the waistband of Clarke’s shorts and tugging them slowly

Clarke smiled, and shifted so that she could lean back some more against the backrest of the couch, Lexa was kneeling between her legs now, and held her knees apart

“Clarke…” Lexa sighed, her eyes fixed between Clarke’s legs “all this because I got offered a promotion…” 

“Can you blame me…? My baby-daddy’s gonna be bossing everyone around” 

“You’re the only one I wanna be bossing around,” Lexa said, her eyes darkening, fixed on Clarke's glistening centre.

“Careful what you say darling…you know who’s the boss here, don’t you?” Clarke asked, her voice dropping to a raspier, lower register 

“I mean, I can’t even argue. Until they are born, you ARE the majority vote…” Lexa said, 

Clarke laughed 

Lexa’s fingers had reached between her legs and were already playing between her folds, smearing her juices up to her clit. Clarke threw her head back and sighed in pleasure 

“But once they’re born, I’m gonna win them over so soon! It’ll be us against you…” Lexa said. 

“Okay can you stop planning a war and start using that mouth of yours for more important matters at hand…” Clarke suggested, 

“Yes ma’am” Lexa said, chuckling, as she carefully, slowly began to lick at Clarke’s center and Clarke lost herself, completely at the mercy of her wife’s mouth.

She felt Clarke crawling up the bed and over her legs 

“Clarke? Are you sure we should do this?” Lexa asked. 

“I really want to, I know I told you I wasn’t in the mood and it might get uncomfortable, but I really wanna try it today..” Clarke said, smiling wickedly, as she nuzzled her nose against Lexa’s crotch. Lexa had eaten her out so good just a few minutes earlier, and now Lexa was laying in bed, watching her wife crawl up to her. 

“Fuck!” Lexa’s hips bucked involuntarily and Clarke laughed, Lexa sat up quickly and held Clarke by the shoulders 

“Clarke no, you don’t need to… um… give me a blow job, You’ll tire yourself out… we could just directly...” 

“Really, this is okay… I wanna do this for you…” Clarke said “Please Lex…unless you absolutely don’t want me...” 

“I could never not want you, baby” Lexa rushed to assure. “I just wanna make sure you’re comfortable” 

Clarke got on her knees then and took off her t-shirt. Lexa’s eyes stayed glued on her plump breasts. She was gorgeous. 

“Lay down” Clarke commanded 

“I wanna touch…” 

“Lay down, I said” Clarke repeated, so Lexa laid down, her eyes darkening. Clarke crawled up her body and Lexa’s hand’s reached for Clarke’s breasts when they were above her face. 

“Fuck, Clarke…” 

“You can squeeze them… but slowly okay… they’re hypersensitive,” Clarke said. 

“Stop me as soon as you’re uncomfortable…” Lexa said. Clarke nodded, already closing her eyes, in anticipation for what was to come, Lexa’s hands on her would always make her see stars

Lexa squeezed slowly… earning a soft gasp and a moan from Clarke. 

“Baby… you’re so beautiful,” Lexa said, her eyes fixed on Clarke’s enlarged breasts

“I can’t believe you think so, when I just feel like a bloated puffer-fish” Clarke said chuckling. 

Lexa laughed and then slowly took one of Clarke’s nipples in her mouth, she started to nibble and suck softly 

“Oh Lex!” Clarke’s hips naturally began to grind down over her crotch, she could feel Lexa’s dick, hardening

“Get your pants off.” Clarke commanded. 

Lexa reached down and tugged them off carefully, 

Clarke could feel the head of her dick pressing up against the lower side of her pregnant belly. FUCK! Why did that turn her on so much, she caressed Lexa’s face, and got her to let go of her nipple, she kissed along Lexa’s jaw and neck, letting her breasts press up against her 

“Baby! come back up here,” Lexa said. But Clarke continued her way down, she got Lexa to take off her t-shirt, and then kissed down her breasts, licked at her nipples, sucked and nibbled on them… squeezed and fondled them, until she couldn’t take how hard Lexa’s dick felt against her skin down there. 

She crawled lower, and stroked Lexa’s dick in her hand

“Baby! Put… oh! Fuck yes! Clarke-” 

“Hmmm?” Clarke had eyes fixed on her dick. 

“Put a pillow under your belly, I don’t want you getting uncomfortable...” Lexa reached for Clarke’s pillow from beside her and then placed it between her legs, so that Clarke’s belly was supported by it while she was leaning over to suck Lexa’s dick 

And then Clarke’s lips were around her shaft, sucking and licking, and working her up, alternating with her hand strokes and then with her mouth, and then as if that wasn’t already doing the job for Lexa, in a move so quick, Clarke held her own breasts around her dick, and moved it slightly up and down, the press of her breasts against Lexa’s dick had Lexa pulling herself up on her elbows to watch 

“CLARKE! Fuck, that’s hot…” she said, she threw her head back at the sensations... Clarke was driving her insane 

“You like this…?” 

“Fuck! More than you know…” Lexa said, staring now, her eyes fixed on the way her dick was cradled between Clarke's plump breasts 

“Do you wanna come on my breasts, baby?” Clarke asked

“Clarke, you’re not allowed to say such things in front of the kids!” Lexa said, Clarke, laughed

“I really just wanna be inside you…and yea... I’d like that… when we finish...” Lexa said, and Clarke thought about if for a moment, 

“Get behind me?” 

Lexa’s eyes were already dark, but somehow they got darker. 

“Please Lex… now...” 


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42:**

Lexa nodded and got up from the bed, she got behind Clarke and kneeled there. 

“go slow, and not too deep okay…” Clarke instructed 

“Got you,” Lexa said. 

Lexa held herself at Clarke’s entrance, and then slowly, she entered her 

“Oh baby!” Clarke moaned out loud 

“Does it feel okay?” 

“Feels good… go on…” Clarke told her

So Lexa pushed further in…  Clarke’s pussy felt soooo warm, Lexa could not believe how amazing this felt, to be inside her pregnant wife 

“Clarke was trying to keep her breathing steady…

“Okay, that’s it… move...” Clarke told her, and so Lexa began a slow groove, she held Clarke’s hips, as she slowly moved in and almost out, 

“Yea… oh yesss!” Clarke moaned. 

Lexa leaned forward over Clarke and she reached to her front to hold one of her breasts 

“BABY!” Clarke moaned 

“You feel so good, Clarke!” 

“Tell me when you’re close…” Clarke instructed. 

“You?” Lexa asked, breathlessly. 

“I’m gonna need some help,” Clarke said, so Lexa used her other hand and reached around to find her clit and slowly played with the little bud, 

“Ohhhh Lex! Fuck! Fuck me, harder!” 

“Shhh, they can hear!” Lexa suddenly said and Clarke laughed for a second, before losing herself in the pleasure again 

“I mean, they’re probably traumatized by now,” Lexa said. 

“Shut up and move, baby!” Clarke commanded

Lexa began to feel Clarke’s muscles spasming around her, she new she was coming, but she also knew she wanted to finish on Clarke’s breasts tonight, so with immense control, she drove Clarke to her orgasm, rubbing at her clit, and hitting her just right with her dick inside, and then, she gently tugged at Clarke’s shoulder, instructing for her to turn around, and kneel on the bed, Lexa stood on the bed, and held her dick between Clarke’s breasts 

“Clarke held her breasts tight around her dick and moved along its length 

“Oh fuck! That’s a sight!” Lexa said, looking down at her wife. 

Clarke then took her dick into her mouth once more, bringing Lexa to the edge so quickly, her hand reached for her balls between her legs and fondled them like they were a plaything, and Lexa felt her legs go weak. 

“CLARKE” she moaned as she pulled her dick out of her mouth and then stroked it quickly, as her cum shot out on Clarke’s breasts 

Clarke watched with surprise at the sheer messiness of it, and that odd feeling of pure desire for her wife took over, all from this feral act 

Lexa finished herself off rubbing the head of her dick around Clarke’s nipple, both of them watching keenly the way their skin reacted to one another's. 

Lexa was still panting, as she knelt before Clarke and hed her face lovingly. 

“You’re so beautiful,” she said. 

“I’m literally covered in your cum” Clarke laughed against her lips 

“I don’t care, you’re the most gorgeous woman in the universe, and I’m so lucky you’re the mother of my children,” Lexa said, Clarke smiled wide against her lips and kissed her deeply, passionately, hands roaming her back, 

“Get a washcloth please?” Clarke told her

Lexa laughed “sure, on it” she said as she got out of bed, in her naked glory, and came back, and gently wiped Clarke’s skin clean 

As they cuddled close later that night, snug under their covers, bare naked skin against skin, Lexa, as always, kept a hand protectively on Clarke’s belly. 

“You heard that bugs, mommy’s gonna be the CEO of our company” Clarke spoke into the night. Lexa smiled into her shoulder and kissed it. 

“Madi and Aden...your mommy’s the best leader there is… and she’ll be the best mommy ever too, mark my words,” Clarke said. 

“Okay firstly, we’re not calling them Madi and Aden… I thought we discussed this…” 

“Come on Lex… what’s wrong with Madi and Aden…?” Clarke protested. 

“I told you… we have better options… we can choose from those...I just think Madi and Aden are too… I don’t know, sounds like names from another world” Lexa explained. 

“I love the names, it feels like that’s who they are. Anyway, you said firstly, what was your secondly?” 

“That I can’t be the best mommy ever. That’s already you. You’ll know them 9 months more than I ever will” Lexa said, and Clarke could have missed it, but she heard the way Lexa’s voice changed, she turned a little and Lexa raised her head to look at her

“That’s not true…” 

“Come on, it is… you just know them… you know when they’re hungry, you know when they’re restless…” 

“True… but that doesn’t mean it makes me a better mommy. Once their born, I know it’ll take you seconds to learn them, you’re just that good with people, I can just imagine how great you’ll be with them…” Clarke said, smiling. 

Lexa smiled “your faith in me is…” 

“Well-placed” Clarke finished for her. 

Lexa chuckled “Sleep now, baby” 

“Hmmm” Clarke said, closing her eyes and falling asleep tucked into her wife’s body. 

Abou t 2 weeks later, 

“Clarke, please, just listen to me, we’re exactly one month away from your due date, just ask for leave.” 

“I told you Lexa, I’m fine” Clarke said, 

“You’re not, you said yourself you almost tripped this morning getting out of the shower” Lexa said adamantly. 

“I shouldn’t have told you, then.” Clarke said, 

“Clarke! That doesn’t mean it didn’t happen!” 

“Lexa, I’m tired of having this conversation! I know what my body needs, I know they’re fine, I know I can take care of them and me, why can’t you believe that? Don’t you trust me?” Clarke asked. 

“Of course I believe that… of course I trust you, they’re perfectly healthy babies, and that’s cause of all the care we’ve taken, you’ve taken, I know that… all I’m saying is, why risk it… why put yourself in danger now, god! Clarke… please just try and understand where I’m coming from” Lexa pleaded. 

“LEXA! Enough. Just stop okay. I’m fine. I’m not going to risk them, and I’m not risking them just by going to work, I’ll take leave closer to the date.” 

“Clarke…I’ll talk to Indra today...” Lexa began

“You will do no such thing!” Clarke said back bitterly. 

“Then you do it” Lexa said. 

“LEXA. BACK OFF. They are inside ME. I know what’s good for them and what isn’t” 

“And I don’t?” is that what you’re insinuating?” Lexa snapped. 

“No, that’s not what..” Clarke held her head and sighed. “I don’t wanna talk about this right now, Lex” 

“Then when?” 

“Just please… I have an escalation to take care of at work… I’m heading there now, I’ll see you later in office...” 

“Wait a few more minutes I’ll be ready, we can go together,” Lexa said, softer now. 

“No, I need some space” 

It stung. But Lexa couldn’t do anything about it. She just stood there her arms crossed and watched Clarke pick her bag, slip her feet into her well-cushioned, flat shoes and walk to the doorway. She hesitated there a moment, held her belly. 

“What is it?” Lexa took a few steps closer to her, worried. 

“Nothing, they're just… restless. Moving around a bit.” 

Lexa was about to say something when Clarke turned and looked at her “We’re fine” 

And then took the car keys and left. 

Lexa rode on her motorcycle to office and as soon as she was settled in, she went up to Clarke’s desk…

“Let’s talk, please,” she said, softly. 

“Is this about work?” Clarke asked, 

“No” Lexa said. 

“Then not now, Lex… I told you, I have an escalation to resolve.” 

Lexa sighed and walked away. Clarke watched her, she looked defeated. Clarke allowed herself a moment to consider it. She was really being stubborn about it this morning, she understood Lexa’s worry, because that moment when she almost slipped, her whole 8 months thus far flashed before her eyes, so she knew it was reasonable, for Lexa to insist on her taking leave, of being at home, keeping all 3 of them safe and out of harm’s way. 

She looked at her phone, there were texts from Lexa, 

“I’m sorry, I don’t wanna fight… you know that…” Lexa’s text read.    
“Clarke please talk to me… I do trust you… but I want you to understand my worry too” the next one read.    
“Let’s talk and come to some middle ground, please…” the next one read. 

Clarke wiped a tear from her eye. She put her hands over her belly. And could feel them kicking so much these days, they were so alive, so much a part of her, she could feel them all the time… she could feel when they were distressed, when they were happy, when they were tired… and now she knew, they had picked up on the tension between their moms. 

She whispered “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to upset you two, nor your mommy… I’ll listen to her… I will… I’ll do it today, I promise… I will...” she said softly, while moving her hand on her belly in soothing circles

“Are you talking to your belly again?” she heard Raven ask from behind her. 

“Yea.” Clarke chuckled. 

“Cute” 

“Can you send me the link to the portal that calls out our leave balance?” Clarke asked. 

“Clarke you don’t need to check for leave balance when you’re going on maternity leave.” Raven told her. 

“Yea, no, I know that… but I do have to apply for it on the same portal right?” Clarke asked. 

“Yep.” Raven said with a smile “I’m glad you’re finally taking it” 

Clarke just nodded, and she looked towards Lexa’s office to find she was standing by the window and staring outside. 

It was around 3 pm when Lexa looked out towards Clarke’s bay, she had been checking on her now and then, and had noticed she hadn't eaten lunch yet, 

She looked at her texts with Clarke, Clarke hadn’t said a word to her in reply to her messages, she assumed she was just busy with the escalation. 

But Lexa noticed Clarke hadn’t left her desk since morning, which means she hadn’t eaten her lunch yet 

“Clarke, I get it if you don’t wanna talk to me, but please, at least for your sake and for them, just take 15 minutes and have lunch,” she wrote 

She watched as Clarke picked her phone when she heard it buzz, she read the message, looked towards’s Lexa’s office and then back at her screen. 

Lexa sighed. She sat back in her chair and rolled it around to look out the window again. She’d never felt this kind of distress before. It was worse than the kind of anxiety she’d felt for work pressures, this was about her family. She just needed Clarke to be extra careful. And she couldn’t understand why Clakre was being so stubborn. 

Her phone beeped then, and it said “okay, I’m having lunch, join me?” Clarke’s message read. 

Lexa felt a sense of relief she didn’t know she needed, she was just about to get up to go to Clarke’s desk and accompany her to the cafeteria, when there was a knock on her office door. It was Anya

“Hey, got a minute?” Anya asked. 

Lexa quickly glanced towards Clarke’s desk and saw her taking her lunch box with her and telling Raven something. 

“Yea, make it quick?” Lexa asked her

“Yea, for sure, just wanted to run something by you.” Anya said as she sat before Lexa and went on to tell her about a new approach they were taking for one of the pitches coming up. 

They were almost done, when they were both startled by a shrill scream. 

Lexa’s heart stopped, Anya rose and ran to the door, Lexa’s gaze immediately shifted to Clarke's desk, Raven was standing up now and moving, running. 

“Lex…” Anya was beginning to say, as they noticed everyone on the floor looking towards the cafeteria and some looking back towards Lexa’s office. 

Lexa went pale, she started trembling as her feet moved quickly of their own accord, she heard Clakre's voice shrill and in pain,  “LEXA!”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me, I'll update soon.   
> No one's gonna die, don't worry.   
> Thoughts?


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,   
> firstly, thank you for waiting patiently for this update. 
> 
> This took me some time, as a family member was detected covid positive and was isolating at home, so it's been a stressful week and a half. Things are looking better now and I was able to edit the chapters I'd written so far. 
> 
> Here's 2 new chapters. Hope you guys like it. Don't forget to leave me your thoughts on it.

**Chapter 43:**

Lexa was running now, she saw Roan running towards her, 

“Lexa, it’s Clarke, we’ve called an ambulance” 

Lexa couldn’t think, she was running towards the cafeteria where she could hear cries of agony, screams of pain, and somewhere in all of that, her name like a prayer. 

And when she got there, Raven was on her knees, holding Clarke, who was screaming, and Lexa felt her whole world spin, dizzy and painful, as her gaze first went to little pool of blood on the floor, by Clarke.

“She’s here, Clarke, Lexa’s here!” Raven said and Lexa ran to Clarke, falling down by her side, Clarke’s face was streaming with tears

“LEX… oh Lex...the pain…it’s bad...” she cried, Lexa held her close. 

“THE AMBULANCE, PLEASE… PLEASE JUST CHECK WHERE THEY ARE!” Lexa was saying out loud, and the crowd that had gathered from the floor, felt helpless, Roan was on the phone, Raven was also dialing another, while whispering something to Anya 

“Baby… it’ll be okay…” Lexa tried to comfort Clarke. 

“LEX! They’re in pain… Lex.. I can feel it.. They’re in pain..” Clarke cried into Lexa’s neck bitterly 

Lexa had tears flowing down her face now too, she was just as scared. 

“We’re taking you to the hospital, I promise, you, everything will be okay…” Lexa assured

“Lex… there’s blood…” Clarke cried

“I know... “ Lexa said, her hand caressing Clarke’s face “O God, baby, I know…but we’ll fix it… whatever it is… we’ll fix it...” 

Clarke cried bitterly “it hurts…” Clarke said, shaking in Lexa’s arms “It hurts so much…” 

Lexa was helpless, and that was the worst feeling she’d ever felt. 

“Oh Clarke, you’ll be okay… they’ll be okay… I promise..” she tried some more. 

“Lex…” Clarke cried more bitterly “I’m so sorry… I’m so sorry” 

“Shhh, no… shhh… don’t say that…” Lexa held her lovingly, and kissed her head. 

“You told me…” Clarke began, holding her belly like her life depended on it 

“No… it doesn't matter what I told you… shhh… just relax, don’t stress your body more… please…” Lexa pleaded. 

Clarke cried, in pain, in grief, in regret…

Lexa was standing outside the door to the corridor they had just rushed Clarke through. She couldn’t stop the trembling, the tears, the extreme fear. Clarke had gone unconscious in the ambulance, she wouldn’t respond, and the medics couldn’t confirm what went wrong yet, they needed to get her to the hospital 

Anya and Raven drove right behind them. 

“Lexa, you should sit...” Anya said, placing a hand on your shoulder 

“I need to be with her.. With them..” Lexa said. 

“Soon, I’m sure they’ll figure it out and let you in soon… please… you should sit, you’re still trembling…” Anya somehow managed to lead her to the seats, and Raven and her sat on either side of her, Anya took her hand in hers, and Raven put an arm around shoulder and pulled her in to her side

“Abby. I need to call Abby, she’ll know… she’ll know what’s wrong… she’ll know how to fix this…” 

Lexa said, reaching for her phone, she was trying to dial, but her hands were shaking, Anya took the phone from her, and dialled her number and put it on speaker when Abby picked up 

“Abby..” Lexa said her voice shaky and bordering on a sob 

“Lexa? What’s wrong honey?” Abby asked, immediately picking up on the tone 

“Abby… it’s Clarke… she… she had a fall” Lexa said. 

“What? Where is she? Is she okay.. Are the babies okay? JAKE! Jake, we need to go see Clarke!” Abby called out

“Abby, we’re at the hospital, there was… there was blood… so much blood…” Lexa said, breaking down again, Raven held her tighter

“Lexa, you stay close to my daughter, you understand that? Just be with her…” Abby said. 

“She went unconscious, they took her inside…” Lexa cried. 

“Okay… I need you to have faith, and I need you to be her strength when you see her next… she’s probably terrified right now…” Abby said, 

“I know…” 

“And I know you’re scared too, but I don’t want you thinking the worst okay?” Abby told her

“Abby… I’m so sorry…” Lexa began to cry 

“What are you apologizing for…” 

“I should have taken care… I should have..” Lexa began 

“YOU COULDN’T HAVE KNOWN…LEXA” Abby tried. But she heard Lexa breaking down crying. 

“Which hospital are you at, Lexa? Jake and I are leaving now…we’ll be there” Abby said 

Anya went on to tell Abby the name of the hospital and Raven pulled Lexa in close, letting her cry on her shoulder 

“Shhh, lexa… we can’t assume the worst…” Raven told her. 

“I don’t even know what happened… do you know how…?” Lexa asked then 

Raven sighed. “The cafeteria floor had just been moped, the janitor had forgotten to put up the ‘wet floor’ signs. Roan was the first to see her enter, and she took like 2-3 steps in and slipped, Lex…” 

Lexa leaned down and buried her face in her hands, Raven softly rubbed her back… 

“She couldn’t have known…” Raven said. 

“No… I don’t blame her one bit…” Lexa rushed to say

“I took care of the janitor already, Lex. Asked him to leave that very moment…” Anya said. 

“We fought…” Lexa then said. 

“What?” Raven asked 

“Clarke and I… we’d been fighting all morning, heated arguments about how she should take leave already… she was adamant on taking it later… i just… I don’t want her blaming herself… I know Clarke… if anything happens, she’ll...”

“She applied for the leave, Lexa” Raven said 

Lexa looked at Raven. 

“...Right before she told me she was going for lunch, she told me she’d just applied for it on the portal, and she was going to tell you at lunch…” Raven said. 

“No…” Lexa said, leaning back, closing her eyes and trying to hold back tears. She was scared. So scared. Her heart ached. Her soul felt heavy. Her whole body felt out of place. 

Abby and Jake were here, and as soon as Abby got out of the elevators on the floor and spotted Lexa, she came up to her and enveloped her in a tight hug, Lexa felt her body sink into her embrace. 

Abby stroked her hair “I’ll talk to the doctors, okay? We’re gonna make sure all 3 of them are okay.. You hear me… I want you to have faith, Clarke is strong, your babies are strong…” Abby said. And Lexa believed her. 

About half an hour later a doctor approached them and informed them about certain complications, the babies were in extreme distress, and they would need to be delivered prematurely for a chance to live.

But the shock Clarke’s body went through because of the fall, and because of their pain, had caused her to fall into a sort of coma, the brain’s way of protecting her, and if they didn’t get the babies out soon, both mother and babies would be in more distress… the doctors recommended a c-section surgery to give the babies a fighting chance… 

“Do it.” Lexa said to the doctor “Just please, tell me Clarke will wake up…” Lexa said, terrified 

“We can’t say for sure when she will wake, this isn’t an induced coma, she fell into it naturally. We’ll need to put her under some amount of anesthesia for the surgery, but her body will be under less distress once the babies are safely delivered… that much we can assure you...” the doctors said 

Lexa nodded, 

“Come with me, I’ll need you to sign some papers…” a nurse told Lexa. Lexa nodded 

“I’ll come with you” Anya said and went with her. 

Raven came up to Abby “Abby… what are they not telling us…?” Raven asked her 

Abby sighed, she looked at Raven 

“The babies will need to be incubated… they’ll still be weak, and needing Clarke… And well, Clarke… Clarke has to come through on her own… there isn’t much the doctors can do to bring her back to consciousness, even after the anesthesia wears off...” Abby said. 

Raven could see the tears in Abby’s eyes, and her own eyes got a little teary too. 

Jake came forward and hugged Abby close. Kissing the top of her head. 

Raven turned and looked toward the door that led to the corridor where Clarke had been taken through 

“Oh Clarke… please… you have to fight for them… your babies, and for Lexa…” she whispered and hoped in some dimension, Clarke could hear her. 

  
They’d taken Clarke into surgery. It was about 7 pm in the evening. Lexa found herself sitting in the little chapel on the ground floor of the hospital. She’d never really been religious. But she had always been a little bit spiritual. And she knew there were powers bigger than everyone. So here she was, on her knees, praying to every god, every star, every bigger power in the universe, that her babies and her wife, would fight through this. 

Lexa had never felt this alone, she’d never felt this way, never thought there would come a day when she’d feel this level of loneliness. 

Nothing, no one could comfort her, no matter how they tried. Nothing Anya, Raven, Abby or Jake could say would make her feel anything positive right now. Clarke, she needed Clarke, she needed to see her, to hold her, to feel her breathing into her skin, to feel the soft thrum of her heartbeat at her pulse point on her neck, under her lips. 

Lexa couldn’t believe how quickly, her dream life had turned into her worst nightmare. 

About 30 minutes later when she returned to the floor everyone was on, Anya went up to her and hugged her 

“Where were you?” Anya asked. 

“I needed to be alone...” Lexa said. 

“I understand. Lexa... a nurse updated us… they got one of them out…” Anya said with a slight smile 

Lexa’s whole body felt alive, her heart rate had picked up 

“Lexa, you have a baby girl…” Anya said with a soft, warm smile… and right behind her was Raven smiling too. 

Lexa felt her knees go weak. A girl. Their first baby, is a girl… 

She shivered, Raven came forward and embraced her, and she cried tears of joy into her shoulder. 

“She’s healthy they said, a little weak cause they’re premature but healthy… she’s okay…” Raven assured her. 

Lexa nodded into her shoulder. 

A few minutes later, a doctor appeared from the corridor where the operation room was located 

Lexa stood up and he walked towards her with a soft smile 

“Mrs Woods, congratulations, I’m happy to let you know, we were able to successfully deliver both your babies…” 

Lexa breathed a sigh of relief, a soft smile came upon her face… 

“A girl and a boy…” he said, smiling. 

Jake came up beside Lexa, and Abby followed 

He put his arm around Lexa and pulled her into his embrace “They’re okay?” he asked the doctor, even as he stroked Lexa’s hair in comfort, she was smiling, but still shaking from the fear. 

“They’re relatively fine now… however, they will need to be incubated for a few weeks… I’m sure you understand, having had to be delivered prematurely, they still require the intense care they would have had naturally in the womb… we will need to monitor their health closely for a couple of weeks…” he said 

“And Clarke? Is she… did she…” Lexa began to ask...

“Mrs. Woods, I’m sorry, but there’s nothing we can do to bring Clarke out of her coma, she needs to come through on her own… but if it brings you any comfort, you must know her body went into complete overdrive just to protect the little ones… that was what probably caused her to fall under…” he said. 

Lexa nodded. She felt weak. And scared. But there was also some happiness. And all those mixed feelings were a little overwhelming. She was grateful when Abby spoke instead 

“When can we see them, Clarke and the babies?” Abby asked. 

“Within the hour, we’re just making sure they’re settled in, in the incubator, as they’re twins, we’ve let them co-bed, in the same incubator…they are naturally drawn to one another from months of being in close proximity to one another, it would be cruel to keep them in two separate incubators right now...” the doctor said with a smile, “I must warn you, that even though you’re allowed to see them, their health is being heavily monitored, and so there are a bunch of tubes around them and it may be difficult to see…” the doctor said carefully. “Regardless, they are being set up in the same room as mom, and hopefully, they won’t have to be away from her for too long…” 

Lexa found herself smiling softly at the thought of her twins, inseparable right now. But she ached at the idea of them being poked and prodded to be monitored like that…

“We’d love to see them, Clarke and the babies, as soon as they’re settled in…” Abby said 

“I’ll send a nurse out to let you’ll know when you’ll can come in…, I’d say don’t crowd her space right now, neither theirs, we wouldn't want them getting too overwhelmed…nothing too fast and too soon” 

Abby and Jake nodded. Lexa stood too still. 


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44:**

Abby and Jake had headed downstairs to grab a bite, and had asked Lexa to come with them, but Lexa refused to move, if she were to move now, it would only be closer towards Clarke. Nowhere else. 

Abby wanted to insist, but Jake was more understanding. He promised to bring her something to eat when they returned. 

It was around 11 pm and Raven was dozing on Anya’s shoulder. And for a moment, Lexa allowed herself to be distracted by them, by how they’d grown in love. Anya was talking to her, Raven was smiling, and laughing now and then. 

At one point Raven looked up at Anya and kissed her softly. The comfort of a lover.

Lexa felt empty. 

A few minutes later, Abby and Jake were back, and just in time, a nurse came out to tell them that they could go in twos or threes to see Clarke and the babies if they wanted. 

Lexa stood up, and Jake put his arm around her and said “Ready to see your babies?” he asked 

Lexa nodded, slightly. As they walked ahead towards Clarke’s room, Lexa couldn't help but think about how this was not how any of this was supposed to go. This wasn’t how she was supposed to be meeting her babies. 

She was supposed to be holding Clarke’s hand while she went into labour, they were supposed to be right next to one another when they heard their baby girl’s first cry… and it pained her to think, that maybe they would have had all of that, if Lexa hadn’t pushed her to have lunch at that moment, maybe if she hadn’t been that pushy, and left it to Clarke to decide what she needed and when she needed, they would have had their special day, their babies would be born at the appropriate time, and not forced out of Clarke like that… 

So when Lexa stood in the doorway to Clarke’s room, she was drawn to Clarke first, laying still as ever, on the hospital bed, Lexa walked right up to her side and took her hand gently, she sat by her side and just focused on her face. Expressionless, at rest, but it scared Lexa so much… it scared her because she didn’t know when Clarke would wake, when Clarke would look at her, when Clarke would hear her say 

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry baby... “ she was crying “I failed us… I should have trusted you… I should have been there… I should have…” Lexa was at a loss for words. She leaned in and pressed her lips to Clarke’s forehead “I’m sorry, please wake up… please come back to me… I can’t.. I can’t do any of this without you…” she cried. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Abby. 

“They should meet you, Lex… they may recognize your voice…” Abby said, softly. 

Lexa looked behind to where Jake was standing by the incubator, his eyes glued on his grandchildren. 

Lexa trembled, she looked at Abby, 

“I… I can’t” Lexa whispered. 

Abby looked at her questioningly… sadly… 

“I can’t do this… without her…” Lexa said. 

“Lexa… they’re your children…” Abby reasoned. 

“I know… but I failed them Abby… I did… and Clarke... Clarke would know what to do… she would know how to care for them… I don’t… I don’t know… I don’t think I know how to make them feel at home…how to comfort them” 

“Lexa…you’re they’re mother…” Abby tired, stroking the back of Lexa’s hair comfortingly 

“A horrible one at that. And Clarke here… she’s literally unconscious because of how hard she tried to keep them safe… I don’t… I don’t deserve them… Abby...” Lexa broke 

Abby pulled her into her embrace “I don’t care what you think you deserve right now Lexa, you could sit here, feeling sorry for yourself, or you could go over here and make those children feel loved, they haven’t met either of their mothers yet, our voices aren’t as familiar to them… and if Clarke can’t be with them right now, it is your duty to make sure they feel double the love…” Abby said firmly 

“And above everything... Clarke would want you to be near them… know that she’s counting on you to fill her shoes too…” Abby said. 

Lexa looked towards where she knew her babies were 

“Are they awake?” Lexa asked. 

“They’re asleep…” Abby said, 

Lexa looked back towards Clarke and told Abby “Okay… give me a moment please?” 

Abby nodded and walked back to join Jake where he was standing looking over the incubator, admiring his grandchildren, 

“I wish you were awake to meet them with me… I wish you would just open your eyes right now… they know you… they know you much better than they know me…” Lexa whispered, vcaressing her wife’s beautiful face. 

But Clarke laid still and remained unconscious. So Lexa eventually kissed Clarke’s head and stood up. And slowly, she walked over to where the incubator stood. And as soon as she approached, Jake and Abby stepped back to give her a moment. 

Lexa felt her heart pause, the moment she laid eyes on the two little beings, laying close to one another, there was an overwhelming, bubbling feeling of joy, but an equal sensation of pain, she placed her hand on the glass top, and tears rolled down her cheeks. 

“Hi bugs…” she said, softly, smiling through tears of joy. 

Somehow, even though she was soft, her voice seemed to have stirred her baby girl awake, the little one’s eyes were not completely open, just slightly, but Lexa could tell they were beautiful... 

“Hey, baby… you’re awake… I’m here.. Mommy’s here…” Lexa cooed. 

Somehow the little one moved slightly, and her brother was stirred awake too, he almost made a sound, a sound that Lexa couldn’t really tell was pain or irritation or what. She knew Clarke would have known. But the sound was one she would never forget. The first she’d heard of their voice. 

She placed her other hand on the glass top too, and tried to lean in further, an instinctual need in her to protect them started to overwhelm her, she felt something shift in her heart, 

“Mommy’s right here, and mommy’s got you… okay? And soon momma’s gonna be able to hold you too… you beautiful, beautiful angels” Lexa whispered. 

And slowly, her little boy closed his tiny eyes again, and as if the little girl could feel his rest, she fell back asleep soon after him too. 

Lexa had to cover her mouth to quiet the sob that left her lips, she felt Abby come up to her side. 

“Are you okay?” Abby asked.

Lexa nodded, and she couldn’t take her eyes off of them “Abby they’re… so tiny…” Lexa observed

“They need a couple of more weeks here, to grow better, but the doctors say they’re fine, nothing to worry about… they’ll give you more instructions tomorrow… you’ll need to take up Clarke’s role for a few things…” 

Lexa had too many questions, and also so much fear, but she looked back at Clarke and knew, she knew deep down in her heart, she needed to do whatever she could to take care of these little ones, a little extra loving for them, and cover Clarke’s quota of love for them too… she’d do anything to make sure they were happy, well, and protected. 

Jake was looking over them again, 

“Have you’ll decided on names?” he asked, 

Lexa went to his side and stared at them, and she knew in her heart what their names were, she just knew it, it felt natural, and it felt perfect. 

“Madi… and Aden…” she said. 

“Madi and Aden” he repeated, smiling down at them 

“Madi and Aden Woods” Abby repeated, tucking herself into Jake’s side. 

When Abby and Jake decided to go home, it was around 1 am in the morning. They’d said goodbye to Lexa, and Jake insisted that he’d stay overnight tomorrow to relieve Lexa, but Lexa wasn’t hearing any of it. She said she would go home for an hour and change and freshen up, but she was coming back and wouldn’t leave Clarke and the babies for anything. 

After Abby and Jake left, Lexa turned to Raven and Anya who were still seated outside and said “Come meet my babies?” with a soft smile. Raven chuckled and Anya squealed as they rose and hugged Lexa tight in congratulations. 

“They’re so tiny, and so delicate… I’m just scared for them…” Lexa allowed herself to be honest 

“They have nothing to worry about, both their mom’s are complete powerhouses,” Raven said, 

“And Clarke… Clarke won’t let her babies stay this long without her attention, just you wait, she’ll come around any moment…” Anya comforted Lexa,

Lexa nodded and said “Come on” as she led them in

When Raven and Anya entered the room, their gaze first landed on Clarke, still as ever, and it tugged at their hearts too, to see her this way. A flat-bellied Clarke they’d imagine would be happy and glowing from having given birth to her twins. But this reality had more nuances to it. 

Anya was the first to turn to look towards the incubator, and she gasped, Raven followed, both of them hovering over, Anya put an arm around Raven and Raven had to wipe at her cheeks when a happy tear rolled down her face. 

“Aren’t they angels?” Lexa asked, a proud smile on her face. 

“They are. and they’re really small angels” Anya chuckled “you were right...” 

“But they’re so yours… I can see it” Raven said, unable to take her eyes off the little ones.

“Really?” Lexa asked, smiling proudly. 

“I know their faces will change a bit eventually, but I can already see a little of you and a little of Clarke in them, both of them…” Raven said, looking up to Lexa with a wide smile. 

“They’re beautiful, Lex.” Raven said. 

“So are we going to call them bugs until Clarke is back and you’ll decide on names…?” Anya asked with a chuckle

“No… ummm… I decided… I didn’t want them to go any longer without names…” Lexa said then

“Oh…” Raven said, amused, and curious now. 

“Madi and Aden” Lexa said, smiling confidently. 

Anya laughed softly. “Clarke told us you weren’t in agreement with those names…” 

“She loves those names, I was just...picky… but when I laid eyes on them the first time, it felt right… those names felt perfect… and at this point, I’d do anything for Clarke…I just want her to open her eyes and see them… they’re here and she’s elsewhere, and that hurts more than anything...” Lexa said/

Raven reached out and held Lexa’s hand. “She’s not elsewhere. She's very much a part of you and these little ones… and I know they'll feel all of her love through you until she’s fit enough to hold them herself again” 

Luna had been worried after Clarke had been taken to the hospital, and Lexa, Raven and Anya had left with her. 

Raven replied to her eventually, telling her that Lexa and Clarke’s babies were born premature, and Clarke was currently in a coma. But all in all, everyone was healthy, they just have to monitor, both mother and twins’ health closely now, and hope that Clarke would wake on her own soon. 

Luna, in turn, was in touch with multiple others in the office who were worried for Clarke and Lexa, and so the news about their situation spread quickly among their colleagues 

So when Lexa got a call from indra the next morning, she wasn’t entirely surprised. Indra congratulated her, and told her she would come visit them in the evening, Luna and Octavia too spoke with Lexa and conveyed their congratulations and hope that Clarke would wake soon, they said they would come the next day to visit too. 

It just so happened that Lincoln, Gustus and Echo came over the same time as Octavia and Luna, to visit Lexa and Clarke and to see the babies, And Lexa noticed Lincoln taking a keen interest in Octavia. 

She looked to Anya and saw that Anya was observing it too. Anya winked and Lexa laughed. It didn’t seem like a bad idea. They looked kinda cute. 

It was about 5 days since the twins had been born, and during one of the regular checks the doctor did, he mentioned ‘kangaroo care’. 

“What care?” Lexa asked. 

The doctor laughed, and then said “It’s a method of caring for premature babies outside an incubator, at least for a few hours… basically, we strap the baby to the mother’s chest, the skin-to-skin contact between the baby and parent help to maintain a healthy body temperature… in this case, however, you will have to fill in for Clarke…” the doctor said 

Lexa looked scared “I would need to hold them... In my arms… they’re um… they’re so small… and delicate” 

“They are, but they’re starting to feel their surroundings and it’s important for the babies to feel that human closeness, they’ve been progressing well in the incubator, but we must start regularly letting them feel that human touch too… especially because they’re missing out on their mother’s touch… kangaroo care has multiple benefits, not just for the babies, but also for the mother...” 

Lexa nodded. 

So later that afternoon, they set up a bed, in the same room, and a nurse gave Lexa a moment to change into a robe-like garment. Abby was here too. 

And before she knew it, she was being asked to lean back against a set of pillows, to open the front of her robe a little bit, and the nurse brought little Madi to her, and very slowly, laid her against Lexa’s bare chest.

Lexa had been holding her breath the entire time, scared she would do something wrong… but the minute she felt her little girl’s soft, sensitive skin against her own, she let out the breath she’d been holding, and was suddenly filled with an emotion she could not name. 

Abby watched and it was as if she knew. She knew what Lexa was feeling. 

Lexa let her arm go around her baby, and she cried happy tears, she shivered when she felt the soft puffs of breath, the little thrumming heartbeat against her chest, the slight movements, 

“Do you wish to have them both against you at once?” the nurse asked... “Or one at a time” 

Lexa knew they’d been inseparable since they’d been delivered, she was not going to separate them even now, 

“Both, please” she said. And so the nurse brought over Aden too, and laid him carefully against Lexa’s chest, towards the other side

Lexa closed her eyes as her arms held gently over them both. She kissed the tops of their heads and began to whisper sweet nothings to them.

Abby recognized the sacredness of the moment, she smiled at the scene, knowing in her heart if Clarke opened her eyes in this moment, she would be filled with a sense of pride and love, Abby took one look at Clarke’s sleeping form, she smiled sadly and took her leave, giving Lexa some alone time with her babies. 

The nurse helped to wrap a gentle cloth around them, just to help Lexa keep them in place, laying over her chest like that, and when she was sure Lexa and the babies were comfortable, she left the room too. 

Lexa looked over at Clarke for a moment and then spoke to her little ones, who were awake, but resting against her peacefully. 

“I wish you could meet your momma, she’s the most beautiful person ever, and she loves you two more than anything, maybe even more than she loves me…” Lexa spoke

“She’ll wake up one of these days, and she’ll want to see you both, and I can't wait for you two to be reunited with her...” 

Madi cooed against her skin, and Lexa chuckled at the feeling 

“Oh you two are gorgeous… and I love you with my whole heart…” she said, kissing the crown of both their heads. 

“I’m going to tell you two a story, of how your mommies met…” Lexa said, smiling to herself and then narrating to her little ones a story they probably won’t register as anything other than sounds, but Lexa hope they could feel her joy, they could feel her emotion, her love and mostly, how much the axis of her life had now switched, now her whole world revolved around them. They were the centre of her universe. Them and Clarke. It always has and always will be- them and Clarke. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest apologies for taking this long with this update. It was tough to write and I was also resuming work after being on leave to care for my family members who had been quarantined at home. 
> 
> Here's 2 new chapters and I hope you guys like them.

**Chapter 45**

“I asked for leave, Lexa,” Clarke told Lexa at the lunch table 

“It’s too late, Clarke... The damage has been done” Lexa said, and when Lexa looked up at Clarke, Clarke saw blood streaming from her eyes, down her cheeks, 

“LEX! What’s wrong… what do you mean… Lexa the blood...”

“Their blood is on your hands, Clarke… it’s too late… it’s too late” Lexa said as she broke down crying…

Clarke felt her whole world spin out of control, she felt sick to her tummy, she felt empty and alone as she broke down. 

“Clarke, you killed them,” Lexa said, accusing. 

“What?” 

“You had one job… and that was to protect our babies… but you killed them instead…” Lexa said, sadder now. 

“No... no Lex… I didn’t…” Clarke cried. 

“Yes, you did. See for yourself, Clarke…” Lexa said, her gaze on Clarke’s belly. 

And Clarke looked down towards her belly. Flat. her hands flew to her abdomen “Lex… where are… what happened…?” 

“You didn’t take the leave when I asked you to… you just never cared enough...” Lexa said.

“NO LEXA! I would never… I care… Lexa…” Clarke cried out loud “NO! Please tell me they’re okay!” 

“We lost them Clarke, and it’s all because of you,” Lexa said. 

Clarke closed her eyes, a feeling of pure terror and disgust overwhelming her, she hated her body, she hated herself. 

Clarke opened her eyes and was faced with bright fluorescent colours. And then she saw her mother’s face. 

“Mom?” 

“Clarke, you’re awake,” Abby said 

“Mom… where’s Lexa…?” Clarke asked. 

“Lexa’s outside, Clarke… she doesn’t… she can’t look at you right now…” Abby said 

“What? Why? Mom, could you call her in here, please… I had this nightmare that we lost our babies… that I killed them…” 

“It was no nightmare, Clarke. Your babies… they um… your body could not take care of them… you gave up on them…” Abby said, her own face now covered in tears

“What… No… mom… that can’t be… Nooo please, let me see Lexa...” 

“She won’t come in here Clarke. She can’t look at you without thinking about what’s happened…” Abby said 

“NO! Please. Please I need her. Please tell her I need her… I’m sorry, I’m so sorry… my babies… I’m so sorry..” Clarke cried, and she felt a severe ache in her belly, before falling back in agony against the pillows, but no ache could trump the ache she felt in her heart. She swore, she saw a light in the darkness behind her eyes and it was calling to her. And she only followed because she heard a voice. A voice she knew belonged to Lexa. 

“Clarke, Clarke… I’m here…” Lexa said, trying to hold her shoulders, she was shaking. Lexa was seated beside Clarke, it had been 3 whole weeks now that she was in a coma, but there were signs she was waking up. There were movements in her fingers a few days ago, and yesterday, a nurse noticed her lips moving, like she was trying to say something, there was movement behind her eyelids this morning, and the doctors said she could be dreaming. 

Lexa had been sitting by her side more often now, holding her hand, she could feel slight movements of her fingers now and then, she’d stroke Clarke's hair and try to talk to her, 

And at one point, Clarke moved her head a little, and then her lips moved… like she was trying to say something…

“Lexa…” Clarke whispered. 

“Clarke, Clarke… I’m here…” 

Lexa pressed the button to call for the doctor or a nurse and then sat beside Clarke, holding her hand 

“I’m here, open your eyes, baby,” Lexa said, desperately, hopefully. 

“Lexa… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” Clarke mumbled, her head moving from side to side, she looked pained. Lexa tried to hold her face gently… 

“Clarke… you need to relax… please… you’re okay..” Lexa assured her 

A doctor rushed in, and Lexa had to take a step back, but just as she moved back, she saw a tear fall out from the side of Clarke’s eye

“Mrs. Woods, I’m gonna ask you to step out for a while, we just need to check the necessary parameters…” 

Lexa nodded. But she couldn’t get her eyes off that tear… Clarke was clearly in distress... She hoped at least in her dreams, Lexa was able to comfort her. 

Later that night, Lexa was seated by the incubator, watching her little ones fall asleep to her voice... When she heard a groan… and then a sob. 

Lexa turned to find Clarke stirring awake. She rushed to her side. 

“CLARKE!” she said, her eyes wide with surprise as she hovered over Clarke’s face, her eyes slowly blinking themselves open, and when Clarke’s blue eyes met Lexa’s, Lexa wanted to lean in and kiss her, but then Clarke closed her eyes suddenly. 

“Clarke?” Lexa called out

“Lexa... I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” Clarke said, her voice groggy and breaking. 

“Baby…?” Lexa asked in confusion 

“I couldn’t take care of them, I couldn’t… my body… I lost them… “ Clarke’s hands were vicious as they caught at the hospital gown she was wearing, just over her belly. 

And then it hit Lexa, Clarke had no clue, 

“CLARKE, NO!” she cut her off. 

“Lexa, I’m sorry…” Clarke cried again

“Clarke… our babies are…” Lexa tried 

“I thought I’d be okay… I thought… I thought I knew what I was doing… I swear Lexa, after we fought yesterday morning, I applied for the leave… I was going to tell you at lunch… I was going to tell you” 

“Clarke… our babies are fine!” Lexa said quickly, 

“Please Lex, don’t hate me… I can’t believe I fought you over it... I should have listened...wait what…?” Clarke had to stop herself. What did she just hear? 

Lexa held Clarke’s face in her hands and leaned in and softly kissed her forehead, smiling. 

“Take a deep breath baby… and relax… I’m gonna call the doctor so that he can do a check-up… and then I’ll tell you everything… as for our babies… they’re perfect…” Lexa said, looking over her shoulder, 

Clarke’s gazed followed her line of sight, and she saw the incubator set-up 

“I don’t understand…” Clarke began. Her eyes tearing up. 

“Shhhh.. Don’t cry… baby…” Lexa brought her in close, hugging her, kissing her head 

“Clarke, a boy and a girl, our twins… they’re right here… they’ve been here with you for 3 weeks now…” 

“3 wee- I don’t understand…” Clarke’s gaze was fixed on the incubators. 

Just then a doctor came in and Lexa assured Clarke she would explain everything once the doctor gave her a go ahead. 

In the time it took the doctors to check her vitals, Lexa called Jake and told them Clarke was awake. Raven had been on her way to the hospital anyway when Lexa called and told her about Clarke, and so she immediately texted Anya to come too. 

“She is doing well, just a little shaken up and disoriented as she’s been out of it for 3 weeks… I’d suggest if you must fill her in, just tell her the necessary stuff…” the doctor said to Lexa 

“Okay… yea…” Lexa said. 

“She may want to see her children, but I’ll let you decide if she should see them this way… in the incubator…” the doctor said, 

“Of course she’ll want to see our babies, I will not stop her, why would I?!” 

The doctor nodded “Just… she may be a little emotional... After what she’s been through…” 

“I know my wife, she’s stronger than anyone here” Lexa said firmly. 

The doctor smiled and said “That I will not argue with. She is, without doubt, quite a fighter.”

“You went unconscious in the ambulance... On our way to the hospital” Lexa told Clarke, 

On Clarke’s insistence, she had climbed into the bed with Clarke, and Clarke was cuddled into her side, her face buried at the side of her neck 

“Hmmm” Clarke said, softly breathing in the comforting scent of her wife. 

“We um… we got to the hospital, and they rushed you inside and wouldn’t let me follow…minutes later they said they had to deliver our babies prematurely...that was the only way they’d…” Lexa hesitated. 

“Live. That’s the only way they would live. That’s what you were going to say…wasn’t it?” Clarke said. 

“Clarke, it wasn’t your fault..” Lexa started to say

“We’ll get to that…” Clarke said sadly, softly, “go on..” 

Lexa sighed, and pressed her lips against Clarke's cheek, her hand holding Clarke’s hand 

“They said you’d slipped into a coma, the shock of the incident, and the way your body was working to care for them… to take their pain away… it pushed you under… so whatever you’re thinking… whatever conclusion you’ve drawn… get that out of your head…” Lexa said

“Lexa…” Clarke began

“No, Clarke. Don’t you see… they’re alive… because of you…” Lexa insisted. 

“I’m a monster, Lex…” Clarke said, trembling, crying. “I hurt them… I did that... To my own babies… I couldn’t protect them.” 

“That’s not true, Clarke… that’s not. They’re perfect. They’re healthy… they’re… here. And that’s because of you...” Lexa said. 

“How do you not hate me?” Clarke asked, snapping. “You kept telling me, you kept warning me, you asked me to take leave from work… and I-” 

“You couldn’t have predicted this… you just couldn’t have… and Clarke… none of that matters… none of it matters now. They’re right here… our babies are here… oh Clarke… I can’t wait for you to meet them…” Lexa said, smiling proudly now. 

“Lexa… I don’t think I’m…” Clarke began and Lexa looked at her intently

“I don’t think I should be near them yet…” Clarke said, her voice shaky. 

“What? Why?! They’re our babies.” Lexa could feel an odd heartache 

“I’m scared… I’m scared I’ll hurt them even more…” 

“Clarke you didn’t hurt them! Don’t you see…? you saved them…” 

“I couldn’t even keep them safe while they were inside me, Lex! I don’t deserve to be near them” Clarke was crying now. 

“That’s ridiculous, Clarke... “ Lexa retorted. 

“Lexa… please… I can’t…” Clarke cried. 

“They’re our babies...!” Lexa repeated, softer, her own voice sounding pained and tired…

Clarke looked down at her hands, that had now placed themselves where her pregnant belly was…

“I’m not good for them… I’m not…” Clarke repeated to herself 

“That doesn't make any sense… you don’t want them?!” Lexa asked, bewildered

“NO!” Clarke rushed to say “No! Lexa. They’re ours… but I’ll hurt them...” Clarke was crying. 

“You can’t know that!” Lexa snapped. And they heard a soft cry from where their babies were in the room. Lexa’s body stiffened. 

She quickly rose and got off the bed and ran over to the incubators they were in…

“Hey Madi… it’s okay… I didn’t mean to shout like that… I’m sorry…” Lexa cooed, from over the glass top… 

Her soft cries instantly got less aggravated… and she eventually calmed down, the more Lexa cooed at her. 

“It’s okay… mommy’s here… and momma’s gonna be with you soon too… I promise…” Lexa spoke to them, sure that Clarke could hear. 

When she was sure Madi had calmed down and was almost dozing again, she turned to look at Clarke who had sat up, leaning forward, her whole body poised to get up, but frozen and terrified. 

“They’re okay...” Lexa said, and Clarke nodded. 

“I’m uh… I’m gonna go ummm… talk to the doctors… they told me earlier that soon we’ll be able to shift them to little beds and out of the incubators…” Lexa said, and then turned awkwardly 

“Madi…” Clarke said more than asked. 

Lexa turned to look at her “Yea… uhh… Madi and Aden… I just thought… they were the names you wanted…”

“But you didn’t…” Clarke began, looking confused 

“It didn’t matter… when I first saw them… they were Madi and Aden…” Lexa said. 

Clarke smiled softly. 

“I’ll uhh.. be back…” Lexa said and then turned and walked out. 

Clarke sighed and leaned back against the pillows, her eyes fixed on the incubator where she knew her babies were waiting for her…

‘Madi… Aden… my babies… I’m here okay… I’m here… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…’ she thought in her mind, and hoped by some supernatural force, they could hear her, feel her longing… and know why she was scared to come near them yet. 


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46:**

Later that evening,  Abby came in and sat by Clarke’s side. 

“Hey baby…” Abby greeted her with a warm smile

“Mom…” Clarke acknowledged with a sad smile

Abby caressed the side of her face “you have absolutely no idea how happy we all are that you’re awake…” 

“Mom...I was having such bad dreams…” Clarke told her. 

“I know baby… you were in a lot of distress the last few hours before you woke up…Lexa was right next to you… holding your hand through it...”

Clarke smiled. “Was she scared?” Clarke asked. 

“You should ask her yourself…” Abby said with a soft smile. 

They stayed silent then for a while. 

“Where is she… Lexa…? She told me she was coming back… everyone came to see me… but she didn’t come back…” Clarke asked, worried. 

Abby sighed. “Clarke, Ummm… Lexa was a little upset earlier…” Abby said, looking down. 

Clarke looked worried, Abby continued “She said you didn’t wanna see them… and that you were scared… and she was… she felt lost about how to make things okay for you…” Abby explained. 

“Mom…” Clarke had tears in her eyes as she looked towards the incubators, and she looked so tired.

“Baby, I know you’re scared...” Abby began

“NO! No you don’t get it… None of you understand!” Clarke began

“No... Clarke… of course we understand…” Abby tried to calm her down

“Then why would you want to put them in that danger again…?!” Clarke insisted. 

“You’re their mother, Clarke!” Abby said firmly. 

“And I almost killed them!” Clarke cried

“But you didn’t kill them, Clarke!” Abby said. 

Clarke stayed silent. She wouldn’t even look at Abby. Abby sighed. 

“Your wife is out there… scared that you don’t want your own children…” Abby said. 

“It’s not that!” Clarke said quickly, terrified. 

“She’s watched over them for a whole month, sacred about you, scared for them… and she’s fought through it… and all she wants is for you to see them…she’s not asking you to hold them yet, or say anything to them yet, just look at them… they want to see their mother too...” Abby said. 

Clarke’s tears were flowing continuously. She didn’t even bother wiping them 

“Think about Lexa… she’s not meant to do this alone… it was always supposed to be the both of you… Clarke… and what are you going to do… stay away from them forever?” Abby asked

“NO! No, not forever! Just… just until it’s safe for them…” Clarke said. 

“They’re safe… Oh, Clarke… they’ve always been safe under your care…” Abby said. 

“Mom…” Clarke sounded tired. 

“You have no idea how aggressively your body worked to keep them safe, Clarke… it’s what put you under a coma in the first place…” Abby tried to explain

“I can’t mom… not yet…” Clarke said, 

Abby looked down at her own hands and sighed. 

“Where’s Lexa?… I want to talk to her…” Clarke said.

“We insisted she go home for a bit… she’ll be back in the evening…” Abby said, 

“Why would she leave without saying goodbye?” Clarke asked, sad and worried. 

“Clarke… she was… she’s been crying…” Abby said. 

Clarke looked even more pained. 

“We just… we thought she should get some rest… she hasn’t slept well for a long time…” Abby said 

Clarke nodded. “Can you… can you tell her to come see me tonight…?” Clarke sounded so unsure 

“We won’t have to tell her, she will be here. We had to force her out and into a cab, so don’t worry, she’ll definitely come back after freshening up...” Abby assured. 

Later that evening… a nurse entered the room, and was checking on some of the incubator’s settings when one of the babies began to wail

The nurse immediately looked towards Clarke and Clarke’s heart ached, she asked “are they okay? Are they in any pain…? Please be honest with me” 

“They’re doing okay… both of them..” the nurse said. 

But all Clarke could hear was ‘they’re doing okay because they aren’t near you… you’re no mother, you’re a monster’ the voice in her head was certain. 

The nurse slowly came up to Clarke and fluffed her pillows and poured her a glass of water and kept a coaster over it. 

“I hope I'm not intruding… but most mothers want to hold their babies as soon as they’re born… why don’t you…” she hesitated. 

“You wouldn’t understand… I could hurt them again…” Clarke said, sadly. 

The nurse then looked down at Clarke’s chest… her gown was slightly wet at the nipples and Clarke hadn’t even realized…

“You’re ready to nurse them…” the nurse said, 

Clarke looked terrified when she looked at her own gown

“Can you… can you call my wife… or my mom… please…?” Clarke said, her voice shaky. 

The nurse was just nodding when Clarke heard Lexa’s voice 

“Clarke…I’m here,” Lexa said from the door. She had changed, she looked at ease. 

“Lex…” Clarke said, her gaze worried, her hand holding the gown that was stained with her milk away from her skin…

“Lexa… I don’t… I don’t know…” Clarke began and Lexa ran to her side. The nurse knew to step out and give them a few minutes 

“Hey hey… relax…” Lexa said, holding her hand 

“I don’t think… I don’t know how…” Clarke was stammering, panicking. 

“Shhh...” Lexa said her hands caressing Clarke’s face softly, her lips quickly pressing against her forehead, and then softly against her lips “Shhh” 

“I can’t…” Clarke said, almost crying again, trembling. 

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to right now…” Lexa finally said. 

“But Lex…” Clarke began

“No… no one’s going to force you to do anything you don’t want to, baby…” Lexa said. 

“They need to be fed…” Clarke said 

“They will be fed… there will be other ways…” Lexa said… her own heart aching at the thought. They needed Clarke to feed them…

Clarke was crying into her shoulder 

“shhh baby... It’s okay... You don’t have to be scared… your body’s acting naturally…” Lexa assured. 

Lexa scooted up into the bed with Clarke and held her close 

“You left...” Clarke said softly after her breathing had calmed down a little from breathing in the scent of her wife. 

“Correction, I was forced out.” Lexa said 

“I’m sorry… I didn't mean to upset you, Lex…” Clarke said

“Shhh… we don’t need to talk about that…it’s okay...I was tired and hadn’t been home in a few days… the tiredness... Our conversation… all of it just hit me at once and I broke down… and Raven and Anya insisted that I go home for a bit...but I’m back now, and I’m not going anywhere okay...” Lexa assured. 

“Are you mad at me…?” Clarke asked. 

“I’m not. I can't be mad at you... i was scared, we didn't know when you'd wake up. But I understand why you feel the way you feel…” Lexa said. 

“You do…?” Clarke asked… looking up at her, uncertain 

“I get why you’re scared… and you should take all the time you need… until then… I’ll just love on them a little extra for you...” Lexa said with a smile that wouldn’t reach her eyes. 

Clarke’s heart ached 

“I’m sorry” Clarke said. 

“Shhh” Lexa kissed her softly. “It’s okay” 

  
Later that night, Lexa was by the incubator once more, talking to their little ones like they could understand her. And Clarke watched her with awe, with a sadness she couldn't’ explain and with envy. 

“How big are they?” Clarke suddenly asked 

Lexa chuckled “They’re a little bigger now than what they were when I first saw them… but still tiny.” 

Clarke nodded with a sad smile. And Lexa noticed the longing. She wanted to suggest something but didn’t want to seem pushy. She looked down at her little ones and then said. 

“They’ve both got a little hair growing on their heads, Madi’s eyes are like mine… at least for now…” 

Clarke smiled adoringly. 

“Aden’s eyes are dark blue… not the exact shade as yours… but close…”

They heard a gurgling sound

“That’s right Aden, you’ve got your momma’s eyes,” Lexa said to him in a high pitched excited, sing-song tone, chuckling…

“Tell me more…?” Clarke asked. 

“They’re even more beautiful than I expected… think of paintings of angels… you’ll know what I mean…” Lexa said, looking over at Clarke 

Clarke nodded with a soft smile. 

“Have you held them?” Clarke asked. 

Now Lexa smiled at her little ones one last time, and then came over to scoot into Clarke’s bed with her. 

“I have… multiple times…” Lexa said. 

“Yea?” 

“Yea.. when they were just born. They needed kangaroo care…” 

“Oh! Yea, I’d read about that…” Clarke said. 

“You did? Well I wished you’d told me, I looked so unprepared when the doctors mentioned it to me” Lexa said, laughing. 

Clarke smiled “I’m sorry… I didn’t think they’d be born prematurely…” 

Lexa kissed Clarke’s nose and said “it’s okay…” 

“What’s it like… to hold them?” Clarke asked. 

And Lexa really wanted to say ‘Why don’t you try and see for yourself’ but she knew better than to push Clarke.

“It’s life assuring…” Lexa said, kissing along the side of Clarke’s face. 

“Yea?” 

“Yea… I hold both of them close to me… and I can feel their soft breath on my skin… and their heartbeats against my body… and it just reminds me how precious they are to me…” Lexa said. 

Clarke was silent, but Lexa kissed the tear that rolled down her cheeks 

“Whenever you’re ready, Clarke… they’re not going anywhere… whenever you’re ready,” Lexa said into the skin at her temple.  “You should sleep, it’s late” 

“Lex… maybe I can try tomorrow,” Clarke said. 

And Lexa smiled. 

“Okay…” she said. And Clarke snuggled her face into the crook of Lexa’s neck, took a deep breath and tried to sleep. 

Lexa had a hard time falling asleep at night, and Clarke wondered if she was having bad dreams, she could feel when Lexa’s body was tense, awake, or asleep, or just at rest while sleeping,... all of it. Clarke knew. 

So when Clarke was awoken to the sound of her babies crying, she almost woke Lexa up to go check on them, but then realized Lexa was fast asleep, actually resting… it was 7 am… and Clarke could feel her gown was slightly wet again at her chest. 

Clarke stared at Lexa for a moment, but then she felt this magnetic pull towards where her babies were now, awake and crying… in their ncubators. 

She slowly, moved her legs off the bed and got up, and walked slowly over to them. Sure in her steps, knowing she couldn’t stop now. The ache in her heart lessened the closer she got to them. 

Suddenly she heard Lexa’s groggy voice “Clarke?” 

Clarke almost stopped, almost questioned herself again… would she be a danger to them…or could she at least look at them without causing them any pain…. There was this longing inside of her that hadn’t been calmed since she woke up, and it seemed like the closer she stepped towards them, the lesser the ache got. 

So she took those last few steps slowly and carefully, and when she was before them, faced with the little ones she’d held and cared for within her for 8 whole months, she experienced in her heart a kind of love she’d never known before. Her heart expanded and expanded and she wondered if this was something all mom’s felt when they first looked at their babies 

“Madi… Aden…” she said their names like a whisper, but as if they’d recognized her voice instantly, their attention turned to her and they both immediately stopped crying, just made sounds, trying to keep her attention… 

Clarke was glued. She had her hands folded on her chest, but suddenly, Lexa was right beside her, an arm around her, 

“You can touch them…” Lexa whispered to Clarke, with a smile. 

“No… I… shouldn’t” 

“Trust me… you can...you should… they recognize you already… I’ve never seen them look calmer...” Lexa said, more confidently. 

So Clarke carefully reached out, slowly, she let the back of her finger softly touch Madi’s cheek… and the minute she felt her skin against hers, Clarke shook with a sob…

Lexa felt a tear roll down her own cheeks 

Clarke then with her other hand, reached out for Aden’s hand, and the little boy wrapped his small hand around her finger, and Clarke’s smile was giddy and infectious 

“Hi Aden.. it’s me…It’s momma” Clarke said. 

Both babies made an unintelligible sound and it warmed Clarke’s heart so much. 

Clarke felt Lexa chuckle as she put both her arms around Clarke from behind and kissed the back of her neck 

“They know you, they know their momma…” Lexa said. 

Clarke laughed, and cried, and shivered with glee… and Lexa held her tighter, 

“I’ve missed you... I’ve missed you both soooo much…” Clarke said to them, leaning down and bringing their little fists up to her lips to kiss

“Oh my babies…” Clarke said, closing her eyes and letting her lips stay connected to their skin, peppering them with soft kisses.  “My babies…” 

Lexa had never felt happier in her life. This was it. This was the moment she’d wanted. For her family to have this reunion. For Clarke to meet their children… for their children to finally see their mom, and experience all the love she has for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
